El Highlander inmortal
by AzulVioleta23
Summary: esta es una adaptación de la autora Karen Marie Moning de su libro El Highlander inmortal , Los personajes que mencionare en esta historia no me pertenece, han sido cambiados por los de el anime de Candy Candy, que son propiedad de la escritora Kyōko Mizuki y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi
1. Prologo

**NOTA:**

Gracias a todas las chicas que han leído mis historias, aun cuando han sido solo adaptaciones de algunos de los libros que he leído, esto lo tomo como un alago, ya que lo mío es mas la poesía erótica romántica, mas haya de lo que se podría publicar en este lugar, para eso tengo mis propias creaciones en una pagina dedicada para eso.

Por otro lado, mi comentario muy personal en relación a si los libros que elijo después de los ya terminados, son aburridos o no, es cuestión de cada una de las chicas o personas que deseen leerlos como , ya que en esta pagina se encuentran un sin fin de aportaciones muy interesantes en las cuales se puede apreciar la creatividad y esfuerzo de cada una de las personas que participan en el. Sin importar si se equivocan en palabras , letras o guines, no somos escritores de preofesion además de que solo somos aficionados a la lectura de al anime de Candy Candy.

Seguiré realizando algunas adaptaciones, con libertad de cada una de las personas de esta pagina para leerlas o no, solo es un pasatiempo el cual tengo por ratos de tiempo libre poco empleado y petición de mi hija, que es una enamorada del amor de la serie de Candy Candy, asi como de muchas otras del tipo Manga japonés.

Continuo reiterando a todas y cada una de las personas que han leído mis adaptaciones las gracias...

**PROLOGO**

**_LONDRES, INGLATERRA._**

**Terrence Baker, como era conocido entre el mundo de los humanos, estaba de pie en la cámara central de las catacumbas de piedra bajo el Edificio de Belthew, observando mientras Chloe Zanders tropezaba en busca de su amante de los Highlands, Dageus MacKeltar. **

**Lloraba como si su misma alma estuviera siendo destrozada. Incesante y perforador, su llanto bastaba para partir la cabeza de un ****_Tuatha Dé_****. **

**_O de un humano, en realidad, _****pensó enigmáticamente. **

**Ya se estaba cansando de sus constantes gemidos. Él tenía sus propios problemas. Grandes pro-blemas. **

**Aoibheal, la reina de Anatolia Dé Danaan, finalmente había cumplido sus amenazas largamente oídas de castigarlo por su continua interferencia en el mundo de los mortales. Y había elegido el castigo más cruel de todos. **

**Lo había despojado de su inmortalidad y lo había convertido en humano. **

**Se echó un rápido vistazo a sí mismo, y le alivió comprobar que al menos lo había dejado con su favorecedor encanto: el tipo de herrero irresistiblemente atractivo, musculoso y de cabellos oscuros, con impresionantes ojos azules, una mezcla milenaria entre un Celta Continental y un guerrero de las Highlands, ataviado con el tartán, brazaletes, y el torque****1****. **

**Su alivio, sin embargo, fue efímero. Total, ¿qué importaba si se parecía a si mismo y tenía su misma apariencia? ¡Era humano, por amor de Dios! Carne y sangre. Limitado. Endeble. Finito. **

**Blasfemando salvajemente, observó a la mujer que sollozaba. Apenas podía oírse a sí mismo pensar. Quizás si le informaba que Dageus no estaba realmente muerto, ella ****_se callaría. _****Tenía que encontrar una salida para esta intolerable situación, y rápido. **

**_–_****Tu amante no está muerto. Cesa tu llanto, mujer, –ordenó imperiosamente. **

**Él lo sabía de cier-to. Aoibheal lo había obligado a dar de su propia esencia de vida inmortal para salvar la vida del Highlander. **

**Su orden no tuvo el efecto esperado. Al contrario, justo cuando estuvo seguro de que ella no podría llorar con más fuerza –y el cómo una criatura tan pequeña podía hacer un ruido tan enorme escapaba a su comprensión– sus tímpanos recién adquiridos fueron expuestos a un gemido que se intensificó exponencialmente. **

**–****¡Mujer, detente! –rugió, tapándose los oídos con las manos–. Dije que ****_él no está muerto. _**

**De todos modos, ella siguió llorando. **

**Ni siquiera echó un vistazo en su dirección, como si él no hubiera hablado en lo absoluto. Furioso, él rodeó el montón de basura que ensuciaba la cámara –escombros de la batalla que se había librado allí un cuarto hora antes entre Dageus MacKeltar y la secta de los Druidas de Draghar, la batalla en la que él ****_nunca _****debería haber intervenido– y se dirigió con paso majestuoso a su lado. Su intención era agarrarla por la nuca y alzarle el cuello para forzar-la a que lo mirara y obligarla a callar. **

**Su mano se deslizó directamente a través de la parte de atrás de su cráneo, y salió por la nariz. **

**Ella ni siquiera parpadeó. Sólo hipó un sollozo, y lloró de nuevo. **

**Terrence se mantuvo de pie inmóvil por un momento, y luego lo intentó otra vez, alargando una mano hacia uno de sus pechos. Su mano pasó a través de su corazón y del omóplato izquierdo. **

**Arremetió de nuevo, mientras las alas de la inquietud se esparcían por su estómago demasiado humano. **

**_–_****_Por Danu, Aoibheal, no lo haría _**

**Sus ojos oscuros se estrecharon hasta convertirse en rendijas. **

**_¿O sí? _**

**Apretó la mandíbula, y lo intentó otra vez. Y nuevamente su mano resbaló por el cuerpo de Chloe Zanders. **

**¡Cristo, lo ****_había _****hecho****_! ¡La muy perra! _**

**¡La reina no solo lo había convertido en humano, sino que lo había maldecido con el triple poder del ****_féth fiada_****! **

**Terrence sacudió la cabeza incrédulo. **

**El ****_féth fiada _****era el sortilegio que su raza usaba cuando querían andar entre la gente sin ser descubiertos. **

**Un ****_Tuatha Dé _****normalmente invocaba sólo una de las facetas más potentes del triunvirato –la invisibilidad–. Pero también se podía dotar al sujeto de la imposibilidad de que los humanos lo oyeran o lo sintieran. **

**_El féth fiada _****era un instrumento útil si el deseo de uno era mezclarse con la gente sin ser observado. **

**¿Pero ser maldecido con ello permanentemente? ¿Ser incapaz de escapar de eso? **

**Aquel pensamiento era demasiado horrible como para entretenerse en él. **

**Cerró los ojos y exploró en su mente para examinar el espacio/tiempo, y regresar a la Isla ****_Fae _****de Morar. No se preocupó de lo que la reina pudiera estar haciendo en esos momentos.**

**Salón real; ella tenía que deshacer esto de inmediato. **

**No pasó nada. Permaneció exactamente donde estaba. **

**Lo intentó otra vez. **

**No sintió ninguna sensación rápida de ingravidez, nada del torbellino repentino de esa libertad embriagadora e invencibilidad que siempre sentía cuando cruzaba dimensiones. **

**Abrió los ojos. Todavía estaba en la cámara de piedra **

**Una mueca curvó sus labios. ¿Humano, maldecido, y ****_sin _****poderes? ¿Excluido del reino ****_Fae_****? Sa-cudió su cabeza hacia atrás, apartando su largo y oscuro cabello de su cara. **

**–****De acuerdo. Aoibheal, ya lo he comprendido. Ahora, regrésame **

**No hubo respuesta. Nada aparte del sonido de los interminables sollozos de la mujer, que retum-baban en la fría cámara de piedra. **

**–****Aoibheal, ¿me has oído? Dije, "ya lo he comprendido". Ahora, restaura mis poderes **

**Siguió sin obtener ninguna respuesta. Él sabía que ella lo escuchaba, permaneciendo en una di-mensión sólo una pizca más allá del reino humano. **

**Lo miraba, saboreaba su incomodidad. **

**Y... esperaba una actitud de sumisión, reconoció él de manera sombría. **

**Un músculo palpitó en su mandíbula. La humildad no era, ni lo sería nunca, su punto fuerte. **

**De todos modos, si sus opciones eran humildad ****_o humanidad _****–y maldecido y sin poderes, para más escarmiento– mostraría tanta humildad que se ahogaría en ella. **

**_–_****Mi Reina, tenías razón y yo estaba equivocado. Observad, ****_puedo _****decirlo –aunque la mentira le dejó un mal sabor de boca, añadió– y juro que nunca volveré a desobedecerla. **

**Al menos no hasta estar seguro de estar en gracia con ella otra vez. **

**–****Perdóname, Reina de los más Hermosos **

**Por supuesto ella lo perdonaría. Siempre lo hacía **

**–****Soy tu más humilde y amante servidor. Oh, Reina gloriosa. **

**¿Estaba exagerando demasiado? se preguntó ociosamente cuando el silencio se alargó. Notó que había comenzado a golpear el suelo con el pie de una manera muy humana. Pisó fuerte para obligar-se a detenerse. Él no era humano. Él no era para nada como ellos. **

**–****¿Me has ****_oido_****? Pedí perdón –masculló. **

**Esperó unos momentos más y suspiró. Apretó los dientes y cayó sobre sus rodillas. Todo el mundo sabía que Terrence Baker despreciaba arrodillarse por algo o por alguien. **

**–****Exaltada líder de la Raza Verdadera, –ronroneó en la antigua y raramente usada lengua de los de su raza– Salvadora de los Danaan. Pido la gracia y la gloria del trono. **

**Palabras rituales, antiguas y de modales corteses, mostraban su más completa y absoluta reve-rencia. Y el ritual exigía que ella contestase. **

**La muy perra no lo hizo. **

**Él –que nunca había sufrido antes el paso de tiempo– ahora lo sentía intensamente al ver que aquella farsa se alargaba tanto. **

**–****¡Maldita sea, Aoibheal, respóndeme!, –bramó de furia golpeando sus pies. **

**–****¡Devuélveme mis poderes! ¡Hazme inmortal otra vez! **

**Nada. Pasó el tiempo. **

**_Una prueba_****, se aseguró a sí mismo. ****_Sólo se trata de una prueba, para enseñarme una lección_****. **

**De un momento a otro ella aparecería. Lo reprendería. **

**Le pasaría una cuenta mordaz de sus mu-chas transgresiones. **

**Él la saludaría con la cabeza, prometiendo no volver a hacerlo nunca otra vez, y todo estaría bien. Tal y como las miles de veces que él la había desobedecido o la había hecho enfadar. **

**Una hora más tarde, nada estaba bien. **

**Dos horas más y Chloe Zanders se había ido, dejándolo sólo en las tumbas silenciosas y polvo-rientas. **

**Casi echaba de menos su llanto. Casi. **

**Treinta y seis horas más tarde y su cuerpo tenía hambre, sed, y –algo prácticamente incompren-sible para él– estaba cansado. **

**Los ****_Tuatha Dé _****no dormían. Su mente, generalmente muy rápida e incisiva, estaba bloqueada, inactiva, apagándose sin su consentimiento. **

**Inaceptable. **

**Maldito fuera si alguna parte de su cuerpo hiciera algo sin su consentimiento. **

**Ni su mente ni su cuerpo. **

**Nunca le había pasado y nunca le pasaría. Un ****_Tuatha Dé _****tenía siempre el control. Siempre. **

**Su último pensamiento antes de que la inconsciencia lo reclamase fue que estaba sangrientamente seguro de que prefería ser ****_cualquier _****otra cosa: ser encarcelado en una montaña por unos pocos cientos de años, convertido en una fangosa bestia de mar de tres cabezas, obligada a comportarse y jugar en la estúpida corte otra vez durante un siglo o dos. **

**Todo menos... algo... asquerosamente... patéticamente... incontrolable... hum...**


	2. Chapter 1

**NOTA:**

Gracias a todas las chicas que han leído mis historias, aun cuando han sido solo adaptaciones de algunos de los libros que he leído, esto lo tomo como un alago, ya que lo mío es mas la poesía erótica romántica, mas haya de lo que se podría publicar en este lugar, para eso tengo mis propias creaciones en una pagina dedicada para este tema.

Por otro lado, mi comentario muy personal en relación a si los libros que elijo después de los ya terminados, son aburridos o no, es cuestión de cada una de las chicas o personas que deseen leerlos como , ya que en esta pagina se encuentran un sin fin de aportaciones muy interesantes en las cuales se puede apreciar la creatividad y esfuerzo de cada una de las personas que participan en el. Sin importar si se equivocan en palabras , letras o guines, no somos escritores de preofesion además de que solo somos aficionados a la lectura de al anime de Candy Candy.

Seguiré realizando algunas adaptaciones, con libertad de cada una de las personas de esta pagina para leerlas o no. Esto solo es un pasatiempo el cual tengo por ratos de tiempo libre poco empleado y petición de mi hija, que es una enamorada del amor de la serie de Candy Candy, asi como de muchas otras del tipo Manga japonés. A los cuales admira y en su tiempo libre crea historias en su idioma...

Continuo agradeciendo a todas... su amable atención.

**Capitulo 1**

**_Cincinnati , Ohio, Meses mas tarde…_**

**VERANO.**

**Candace White cavilaba –que siempre había sido su estación favorita– este año apestaba por completo. **

**Abriendo su coche, entró y se quitó las gafas de sol. Encogiéndose de hombros dentro de su chaqueta de traje, estiró los talones y con lentitud respiró profundamente varias veces. Se sentó y se tomó unos momentos para recuperarse, luego se quitó el elástico del cabello para darse un masaje en el cuero cabelludo. **

**Estaba sintiendo el comienzo de una de sus jaquecas asesinas. Y sus manos ****_aún _****temblaban. Había estado muy cerca de descubrirse delante de un ****_Fae_****. **

**No podía creer el haber podido ser tan estúpida, pero, por Dios, ¡Este verano había demasiados de ellos!. No había visto un hada en Cincinnati hacía años, pero ahora, por alguna extraña razón, había cantidades de ellos. **

**Como si Cincinnati fuera alguna clase de lugar fantástico donde pasar el tiempo – ¿podía acaso una ciudad ser ****_más _****aburrida?– Cualquiera fuese la desafortunada razón por la que habían escogido ir a los Tres Estados, habían aparecido en masa a principios de Junio y, habían conseguido arruinarle el verano desde ese momento. **

**Y fingir que nunca los veía no se le hacía más fácil a medida que pasaba el tiempo. Con sus cuerpos perfectos, su aterciopelada piel dorada, sus ojos brillando iridiscentes, era muy difícil pasarlos por alto. Extremadamente guapos, imposiblemente seductores, destilando poder puro, los varones eran una verdadera tentación andante para una chica como...**

**Bruscamente sacudió la cabeza para abortar ese traidor pensamiento. Había sobrevivido todo ese tiempo y maldita fuera si iba a permitirse relajarse ahora y terminar atrapada por una de esas eróticas –****_exóticas_****, se corrigió impaciente– criaturas. **

**Pero a veces era tan difícil no mirarlos. Y doblemente difícil el no reaccionar. Especialmente cuando la pillaban con la guardia baja como había sucedido la última vez. **

**Estaba almorzando con Marion Temple, la socia más antigua de la firma de abogados –****_Temple, Turley y Tucker_****–****, en un restaurante de primera en el centro de la ciudad. Era un almuerzo de importancia vital puesto que durante la comida estaba siendo entrevistada para ver la posibilidad de obtener una posición como posgraduada. **

**Como futura estudiante del tercer curso de la carrera de Derecho, Candace había tomado un trabaJo de verano en ****_Little & Staller_****, una firma local de abogados especializada en temas de lesiones personales. Le había bastado sólo dos días en el trabajo para darse cuenta de que no estaba hecha para representar a agresivos y avariciosos litigantes de negligencias médicas, que estaban firmemente convencidos de que sus pequeñas lesiones valían por lo menos un millón de dólares. **

**En el otro extremo del espectro legal estaban ****_Temple, Turley y Tucker_****. La firma más prestigiosa de la ciudad, que atendía sólo a los clientes más deseados, especializada en derecho mercantil y de sucesiones. Los casos criminales que ellos representaban eran seleccionados cuidadosamente, debido a su notoriedad, y sólo escogían aquellos que permitían sentar precedentes, aquellos que hacían la diferencia en el mundo, protegiendo los derechos fundamentales y los que trataban de evitar las injusticias intolerables. Y esos eran los casos sobre los que ella quería echar mano. Aunque tuviera que trabajar como esclava durante años, realizando investigaciones y sirviendo café para lograrlo. **

**Había estado toda la semana estresada, anticipándose a la entrevista, con la certeza de que TT&T sólo contrataba a los mejores. Sabiendo que competía con docenas de sus propios compañeros de clase, sin mencionar a docenas más de estudiantes de leyes del resto de las facultades de de-recho alrededor de todo el país, en una fiera competencia para obtener la única vacante. Sabiendo que Marion Temple tenía la reputación de exigir nada menos que la más alta sofisticación y perfección profesional. **

**Pero gracias a las horas de agresivas prácticas de entrevistas y energéticos discursos que le había dado su mejor amiga, Elizabeth, Candace había estado tranquila, compuesta y en plena forma. La distante señora Temple había quedado impresionada con sus logros académicos, y Candace había tenido la sensación de que la empresa tenía la disposición de contratar a una mujer (pudiendo ser debido al cuidado que había que tener con el tema de las estadísticas de la igualdad de oportunidades laborales), lo que la había puesto a la cabeza de la mayor parte de los competidores. El almuerzo había ido perfectamente, hasta el momento en que abandonaron el restaurante y salieron a la Quinta Avenida. **

**Mientras la señora Temple le extendía esa fundamental invitación para asistir a una segunda entrevista en el propio despacho de los socios (lo cual ****_nunca _****hubiera hecho a menos que la firma estuviera considerando seriamente hacerle una oferta para el puesto, ¡Maravilla de las maravillas!), un sexy y musculoso hada macho pasó caminando con gracia justo entre ellas, con esa exasperante arrogancia de S****_oy tan perfecto, _****o ****_No pienses siquiera en desear estar donde estoy yo, _****que ellos poseían****_, _****pasando tan cerca que sus largos y dorados cabellos rozaron la mejilla de Candace con la delicada sensualidad de la seda. **

**La intoxicante fragancia de jazmín y sándalo la envolvió, y el calor que irradiaba su poderoso **

**Cuerpo la acarició como una sofocante y erótica brisa. Le tomó cada onza de su considerable auto disciplina ****_no _****echarse hacia atrás ponerse en su camino. **

**O peor aún, rendirse a la incesante tentación de sólo acariciar gentilmente a la dorada y esplendorosa criatura. ¿Cuántas veces había soñado con hacer eso? Saber por fin cómo era al tacto una de las prohibidas hadas. Averiguar finalmente si esa dorada piel de hada era tan aterciopelada como se veía. **

**_Nunca debes exponerte mostrándoles que puedes verlos, Candace. _**

**Completamente fuera de quicio debido a la proximidad del hada, su mano repentinamente floja perdió el agarre sobre el vaso plástico de café helado que había pedido en el restaurante. Golpeó la acera, la tapa saltó hacia arriba, y el café explotó hacia todos lados, empapando a la impecable señora Temple. **

**En ese preciso instante, el hada se dio la vuelta para mirarla, sus iridiscentes ojos entrecerrados. **

**Aterrorizada, Candace centró toda su atención en la señora Temple que farfullaba su asombro. **

**Con un entusiasmo cercano a la histeria, sacó pañuelos de su bolso y, frenéticamente, trató de secar con ellos las manchas de café que se agrandaban por momentos en lo que había sido, momentos antes, el prístino traje color marfil del cual tenía la enfermiza sensación que costaba más de lo que ella ganaba en un mes. **

**Balbuceando en voz alta lo chapucera que había sido, disculpándose y echándole toda la culpa al hecho de haber comido en exceso, de no estar acostumbrada a usar tacones, a estar nerviosa por la entrevista, en cuestión de segundos se las arregló para borrar completamente la imagen de distinción y seguridad en sí misma que concienzudamente había proyectado durante el almuerzo. **

**Pero no había tenido alternativa. **

**Con el propósito de hacer creer al hada que no lo había visto, de que ella era simplemente una humana chapucera, nada más, había tenido que actuar como una completa estúpida y arriesgarse a sabotear su credibilidad frente a su futura empleadora. **

**Sabotearse, lo había hecho. **

**Apartando de empujón las frenéticas manos de Candace que aún la frotaban, la señora Temple alisó su arruinado traje. Con petulancia se encaminó hacia el coche y haciendo una pausa hacer un gesto rígido y despectivo dijo por encima del hombro. **

**–****_Tal como _****le dije antes, señorita White, nuestra empresa trabaja sólo con los clientes de más alta jerarquía. Pueden ser exigentes, excesivos y temperamentales. E incomprensibles también. Cuando hay millones en juego, el cliente tiene todo el derecho a esperar lo mejor. Nosotros en ****_Temple, Turley y Tucker _****estamos orgullosos de ser imperturbables al estrés. Nuestros clientes exigen un trato suave y sofisticado. Francamente señorita White, usted es demasiado nerviosa y excitable como para tener éxito en nuestra empresa. Estoy segura que encontrará un trabajo más apropia-do en otro sitio. Buenos días, señorita White. **

**Sintiéndose como si alguien le hubiese dado patadas en el estómago, Candace observó en compungido silencio mientras la señora Temple aceptaba su inmaculado Mercedes de manos del guardia, viendo de soslayo que el hada, gracias a Dios, seguía su camino. Mientras el Mercedes color perla se introducía a la Quinta Avenida y desaparecía entre el tráfico, –el trabajo de sus sueños se perdía tras su tubo de escape– los hombros de Candace se hundieron. Con un ruidoso suspiro dio la vuelta y caminó pesadamente calle abajo hacia la esquina donde los simples estudiantes de leyes no-destinados-al-éxito-por-ser-demasiado-nerviosos, podían permitirse aparcar. **

**–"****Nervioso", mi trasero –murmuró, apoyando la cabeza en el volante–. No tienes ni idea de cómo es mi vida. ****_Tú _****no los puedes ver. **

**Todo lo que la señora Temple probablemente habría sentido era una leve brisa, un incremento moderado de la temperatura, quizás habría capturado el hálito de un aroma exótico, de una excitante fragancia. Y si, por casualidad, un hada la hubiera rozado –ya que, aun cuando eran invisibles, eran reales y verdaderamente estaban ****_allí– _****la señora Temple lo habría racionalizado de alguna manera. Aquellos que no podían ver a los ****_Fae _****siempre lo hacían. **

**Candace había aprendido por la vía difícil que muchas de esas personas tenían cero tolerancias a lo inexplicable. Nunca dejaba de asombrarla las débiles excusas que generaban para proteger su percepción de la realidad. ****_Ups, supongo que no dormí lo suficiente anoche _****ó ****_Vaya. No debería haber tomado esa segunda _****(o tercera o cuarta) ****_cerveza con el almuerzo. _****Si todo lo demás fallaba, entonces se conformaban con un simple, ****_debo haberlo imaginado _**

**¡Cuánto añoraba ella esa inconsciencia! **

**Sacudió la cabeza y trató de consolarse a sí misma con el pensamiento de que, al menos, el hada se había convencido y se había ido. Estaba a salvo. Por ahora. **

**De la forma en que lo veía Candace, los ****_Fae _****eran los responsables del noventa y nueve por ciento de los problemas de su vida. Ella se hacía responsable del uno por ciento ****del restante, pero ****_ellos _****eran la razón de que su vida ese verano fuese de una crisis a otra. ****_Ellos e_****ran la razón por la cual estaba empezando a temer salir de su casa, sin saber nunca dónde uno de ellos podría aparecer repentinamentete, o cuán mal podría reaccionar. O por qué clase de estúpida tendría que hacerse pasar, tratando de esconderse. ****_Ellos _****eran la razón por la que su novio había roto con ella hacía quince días, tres horas, y –echó una mirada cavilosa a su reloj de pulsera– cuarenta y dos minutos atrás. **

**Candace White guardaba un resentimiento especial y muy personal hacía los ****_Fae_****. **

**–****No los veo. No los veo –masculló cuando vio como dos apetitosos machos hada caminaban ligeramente por sobre el techo del coche. Previno su mirada, se controló, luego puso en el ángulo correcto el espejo retrovisor y fingió estarse maquillando con su lápiz de labios. **

**_Nunca los mires demasiado fijamente_****, su Abuela, Moira White, siempre la había prevenido. ****_Debes actuar de forma natural. Debes aprender a dejar que tu mirada se deslice sobre ellos sin quitar la vista demasiado rápido y o demasiado abruptamente, o sabrán que tú sabes. Y te llevarán. Nunca debes permitirles saber que los puedes ver. ¡Prométemelo, Candace, no puedo perderte! _**

**La Abuela también los veía, a esas criaturas que otras personas no podían ver. La mayoría de las mujeres por parte su madre lo hacía, aunque algunas veces el –don– se saltaba generaciones. Como había sucedido con su madre, que se había mudado a Los Ángeles años atrás (como si la gente en California fueran menos extraña que las hadas), dejando a la entonces de siete años Candace con la Abuela ****_hasta que se hubiese instalado. _****Jilly White nunca terminó de instalarse. **

**_¿Por qué no pudo saltarme a mi?, _****reflexionó Candace. Una vida normal era todo lo que siempre había querido. **

**Y proveyéndole diariamente malditas dificultades, aún en la aburrida Cincinnati. Candace estaba empezando a pensar que vivir en los Tres Estados, era un poco como vivir en la convergencia mística de la ****_Boca del Infierno _****de Sunnydale3. **

**Excepto que en el Medio Oeste no tenían demonios ni vampiros –Oh, no, claro que no– tenían hadas: unas criaturas peligrosamente seductoras, inhumanas y arrogantes que podrían tomarla y hacerle sólo Dios sabe que, si alguna vez llegaran a imaginarse que ella podía verlos. **

**Su historia familiar estaba plagada de leyendas de antepasados que habían sido capturados por los temibles Cazadores ****_Fae _****y que nunca habían sido vueltos a ver. Algunas de las leyendas afirmaban que habían sido rápida y brutalmente asesinados por los salvajes Cazadores; otras, que habían sido esclavizados a la fuerza. **

**No tenía la menor idea cuáles de esas tontas historias podían ser aceptadas; pero sí tenía una cosa por cierta: No tenía la menor intención de averiguarlo. **

**Más tarde, Candace comprendería que todo había sido por culpa de la taza de café. Cada atrocidad que le había ocurrido a partir de ese momento podía conectarse directamente a esa taza de café con la sorprendente simplicidad de un argumento que no tenía fallas: De no ser por **

**A (es decir, la taza de café), no habría pasado **

**B (arruinar la entrevista de trabajo), y no se habría dado esta situación**

** C (tener que ir al trabajo esa noche) y ciertamente no había ocurrido **

**D (esa horrible cosa que le había pasado allí)… y así hasta el infinito. **

**Realmente no era justo que una decisión tan trivial, adecuada para el momento y aparentemente inofensiva como tomarse una taza de café helado pudiera cambiar por entero el curso de la vida de una chica. **

**No es que ella minimizara la culpabilidad del hada, pero estudiar leyes le había enseñado a aislar el catalizador crítico sobre el cual podía basarse la culpabilidad, y el simple hecho era que si no hubiera tenido esa taza de café en la mano, no la habría dejado caer, no habría salpicado a la señora Temple, no se habría tenido que comportar como una tonta chapucera, y no habría perdido toda esperanza de conseguir el trabajo de sus sueños. **

**De no ser por la taza de café, el hada no habría tenido ninguna razón para darse la vuelta y mirarla, y ella no habría tenido ninguna razón para que le entrase el pánico. Todo habría ido sobre ruedas. Con la promesa de esa codiciada segunda entrevista, se habría marchado a celebrarlo con sus amigas esa noche. **

**Pero debido a esa nefasta taza de café, no resultó. **

**Se fue a casa, tomó un largo baño de espuma, lloró un largo rato y luego más tarde esa misma noche, cuando había tenido la certeza de que la oficina estaba vacía y que de ese modo no tendría que responder a las humillantes preguntas de sus compañeros internos, condujo su coche de vuelta al centro de la ciudad para ponerse al día con el trabajo. Llevaba diecinueve difíciles casos de arbitraje, los cuales, ahora que no tenía perspectivas de obtener otro trabajo, realmente importaban. **

**Y debido a esa catastrófica taza de café, estaba de muy mal humor y no prestaba atención cuan-do aparcó al frente del edificio donde estaba su oficina, y no advirtió al oscuro y peligroso hada macho, que salía caminando de entre las sombras del callejón adyacente. **

**De no ser por esa estúpida taza de café, ella ni siquiera ****_habría estado _****allí. **

**Y ese fue el momento en el que las cosas dieron un giro diabólico y empezaron a ir de mal en peor. **

**############ **

**Terrence Baker pasó una mano por su pelo largo y negro y frunció el ceño mientras acechaba desde el callejón. **

**Durante tres eternos meses había sido humano. Noventa y siete horrorosos días, para ser exac-**

**tos. Dos mil trescientas veintiocho interminables horas. Ciento treinta y nueve mil seiscientos ochenta ofensivos minutos. **

**Se había obsesionado con el paso del tiempo. Era una vergonzosa aflicción mortal. Lo siguiente sería que llevaría puesto un reloj de pulsera. **

**_Nunca. _**

**Ciertamente pensaba que Aoibheal tendría que haber venido por él a estas alturas. Habría apos-tado su ser mismo en ello; aunque en realidad no era que tuviese mucho para apostar. **

**Pero ella no venía, y él estaba enfermo de esperar. **

**No era unicamente que los humanos tuvieran una cantidad de tiempo ridícula para existir, sino que sus cuerpos tenían exigencias que consumían la mayor parte de ese tiempo. El sólo hecho de dormir consumía una cuarta parte del tiempo. Aunque él había dominado esas exigencias durante los pocos meses pasados, se ofendía al ser esclavo de su forma física. Tener que comer, lavarse, dormir, orinar, afeitarse, cepillarse el pelo y los dientes, ¡Por Dios! Quería ser él mismo otra vez. No cuando fuera de la sangrienta conveniencia de la reina, sino ****_ahora_****. **

**De ahí que hubiese dejado Londres y hubiera viajado a Cincinnati (un viaje infernalmente largo en avión) buscando al hijo mitad-****_Fae _****que había engendrado hacía un milenio, Circenn Brodie, que se había casado con una mortal del siglo veintiuno y por lo general residía aquí con ella. **

**Por lo general. **

**Al llegar a Cincinnati, había encontrado la residencia de Circenn vacía, y no tenía ni idea de donde buscarle después. Se había establecido allí mismo, y había estado matando el tiempo desde entonces –esforzándose inflexiblemente para ignorar esto, pero por primera vez en su existencia eterna, el tiempo le devolvía el favor–esperando el regreso de Circenn. Un ****_Tuatha Dé _****de sangre medio pura, Circenn tenía la magia que Terrence ya no poseía. **

**El ceño de Terrence se hizo mas profundo. El poder insignificante que la reina le había dejado prácticamente no tenía ningún valor. Rápidamente había descubierto que ella había estudiado muy a fondo su castigo. El hechizo de ****_féth fiada _****era uno de los más poderosos y alteraban la percepción que los ****_Tuatha Dé _****poseían, utilizado para permitir a un ****_Tuatha Dé _****relacionarse con el reino humano, mientras los mantenía indetectables para la humanidad. Encubría su esencia en una ilusión que afectaba a la memoria a corto plazo y generaba confusión en las mentes de aquellos que se encontraban en las cercanías. **

**Si Terrence volcara un quiosco de periódicos, el vendedor culparía despreocupadamente a un viento invisible. Si tomase comida del plato de un comensal, la persona simplemente decidiría que ya debía haberla terminado. Si cogiese ropa nueva en una tienda, el dueño registraría un error de inventario. Si arrebatase comestibles a un transeúnte y arrojase su bolso al suelo, su desdichada victima se volvería contra un transeúnte cercano y ocurriría una amarga pelea (él había hecho eso unas pocas veces en busca de un poco de diversión). Si arrancase el bolso del brazo de una mujer y lo colgara delante de su cara, ella simplemente caminaría a través de ambos, el bolso y él (en el momento en que él tocaba una cosa, ésta también era absorbida en la ilusión lanzada por el ****_féth fiada _****hasta que él lo soltara) encaminándose en la dirección contraría, refunfuñando por haber olvidado el bolso en casa. **

**No había nada que pudiera hacer para llamar la atención sobre él. Y lo había intentado todo. Prácticamente. Terrence Baker no existía!. Ni siquiera merecía su insignificante parte del espacio humano. **

**Él sabía por qué ella había escogido este castigo en particular: debido a que él se había puesto del lado de la humanidad en su pequeño desacuerdo, ella le forzaba a probar ser humano del peor **

**modo posible. Solo e impotente, sin una sola distracción para pasar el rato y entretenerse. **

**Había tenido suficiente de su sabor como para que le durase una eternidad. **

**Una vez había sido un ser todopoderoso que podía escudriñar el tiempo y el espacio, un ser que podía viajar a todas partes y a cualquier dimensión en el parpadeo de un ojo, ahora estaba limitado a un solo poder útil: podía sobrevolar distancias cortas, pero no más de unas pocas millas. Le sorprendía que la reina le hubiese dejado incluso tanto poder, hasta la primera vez que casi se había caído, agotado, en el camino de un autobús en el corazón de Londres. **

**Ella le había abandonado con una cantidad suficiente de magia para mantenerse vivo. Lo cual le daba a entender dos cosas: una, ella planeaba perdonarle finalmente, y dos, probablemente eso iba a llevar un largo, largo tiempo. Y probablemente no sería hasta el momento en que su forma mortal estuviese a punto de expirar. **

**Cincuenta años más de esto lo convertirían en un loco sanguinario. **

**El problema era que, aun cuando Circenn ****_regresara_****, Terrence todavía no había ideado una forma para comunicarse con él. A causa de su mitad mortal, Circenn no sería capaz de ver a través del ****_féth fiada _****tampoco. **

**Todo lo que él necesitaba, pensó Terrence por milésima vez, era una persona. Sólo una persona podría verlo. Sólo una persona podría ayudarle. No estaba completamente sin opciones, pero no podría atraer a ninguno de los malditos sin nadie para ayudarle. **

**Y eso lo hartaba también. El omnipotente Terrence Baker necesitaba ayuda. Casi podía oír la argentina risa tintineando en la brisa de la noche, soplando insultantemente a través de los reinos, hasta el final de las arenas trémulas de sílice de la Isla de Morar. **

**Con un gruñido de furia enjaulada, salió caminando majestuosamente desde el callejón. **

**##############**

**Candace se permitió un enorme suspiro de autocompasión cuando salió de su coche. Normalmente en noches como esta, cuando el cielo era terciopelo negro, brillando intensamente con estrellas y una luna con forma de una guadaña de plata, caliente, húmeda, y viva con los sonidos y perfumes gloriosos del verano, nada podía deprimirla. **

**Pero no esta noche. Todo el mundo menos ella estaba afuera, teniendo una vida, mientras ella peleaba para ordenar el último desastre de las hadas. Otra vez. **

**Parecía ser todo lo que ella había hecho en su vida. **

**Se preguntó brevemente, antes de que lograra apartar el deprimente pensamiento, lo que su ex estaría haciendo esa noche. ¿Le habrían echado del bar? ¿Habría conocido ya a otra persona? ¿Alguien que todavía fuera virgen a los veinticuatro? **

**Y ****_eso _****también era culpa de los ****_Fae_****. **

**Cerró de un golpe la puerta del coche con más fuerza de la debida, y una pequeña pieza de adorno cromado se desprendió y golpeó el pavimento. Este era el tercer trozo que su Corolla había perdido esta semana, aunque estaba bastante segura de que la antena había sido robada por chicos aburridos de su barrio. Con un resoplido de exasperación, cerró el coche, pateó la pequeña pieza de adorno bajo el coche –se rehusaba limpiar nada más– y se giró hacia el edificio. **

**Y se quedó congelada. **

**Un hada macho acababa salir caminando con paso majestuoso desde el callejón y se apoyaba en **

**el banco del pequeño oasis del jardín cercano a la entrada de su edificio de oficinas. Mientras ella miraba, él se estiró sobre el respaldo del banco, dobló sus brazos detrás de su cabeza, y se quedó observando el cielo de la noche, mirándolo como si no tuviera ninguna intención de moverse por mucho, mucho tiempo. **

**¡Maldito y dos veces maldito! **

**Estaba todavía tan abrumada por los acontecimientos del día que no estaba segura de que podría caminar hacia él sin ceder ante el deseo abrumador ****_de darle una patada_****. **

**_Eso_****. **

**Las hadas eran "eso", nunca "ellos" o "ellas". La Abuela le había enseñado desde una tierna edad a no personificarlos. No eran humanos. Y era peligroso pensar en ellos, aún en la intimidad de sus pensamientos, como si ellos lo fueran. **

**Pero cielos, pensó Candace, mirándole fijamente, él ****_eso _****era ciertamente un macho. **

**Tan alto que el banco no era lo bastante largo para que pudiera estirarse completamente sobre él, ****_eso _****había apoyado una pierna en la esquina del banco y había doblado la otra sobre su rodilla, sus piernas extendidas en una posición despreciablemente masculina. Iba vestido con unos vaqueros descoloridos, una camiseta negra, y botas de cuero negras. El pelo largo, negro y sedoso se extendía sobre sus brazos doblados, cayendo hasta rozar la acera. En contraste con los seres angelicales dorados, que ella había visto más temprano, ****_eso _****era oscuro y parecía completamente diabólico. **

**Brazaletes de oro adornaban sus musculosos brazos, exhibiendo bíceps poderosos, duros como rocas, y una cadena de oro rodeaba su cuello, brillando lujosamente a la luz ambarina de las lámparas de gas que alumbraban el oasis del jardín. **

**Realeza, se dio cuenta ella, con un rastro de fascinación, jadeante. Sólo los miembros de una casa real tenían derecho a llevar puestas cadenas de oro. Ella nunca había visto a un miembro de una de las Casas Dirigentes antes. **

**Y –real– era seguramente una buena palabra para él, er... eso. Su perfil era sencillamente majestuoso. Rasgos esculpidos, pómulos altos, mandíbula firme, nariz aguileña, todo cubierto de aquella piel aterciopeladamente dorada y deliciosa de las hadas. Entrecerró los ojos, absorbiendo los detalles. Sin afeitar y cubierto por una delicada sombra de barba. Boca llena. Un labio inferior decadentemente lleno. Indecente, la verdad. (****_Candy_****, ¡D****_eja _****de pensar ****_eso_****!) **

**Inspiró lentamente, exhaló suavemente, permaneciendo completamente quieta, una mano en el techo de su coche, la otra cerrándolo con llave. **

**_Eso _****exudaba una inmensa sexualidad: perversa, cruda, abrasadora. Desde aquella distancia no debería haber sido capaz de sentir el calor de su cuerpo, pero podía. No debería haberse sentido un poco mareada por su exótico olor, pero así se sentía. Como si ****_eso _****fuera veinte veces más potente que cualquiera de los que hubiera encontrado antes; una verdadera central eléctrica en un hada. **

**Nunca iba a ser capaz de pasar caminando tranquilamente por delante de ****_eso_****. Simplemente no ocurriría. No hoy. Existía solo cierta cantidad de lo que ella capaz de dar en un día en concreto, y Candace Withe había excedido sus límites. **

**Tranquila... ****_eso _****no se ha movido. De hecho, parecía completamente inconsciente de todo lo que le rodeaba. No podría dolerle que le mirara durante un rato más largo... **

**Además, se recordó, tenía el deber de observar subrepticiamente todo lo que fuera posible de cualquier espécimen de hadas desconocido. De tal manera las mujeres Withe se protegían y protegían el futuro de sus niños –aprendiendo sobre su enemigo–. Transmitiendo historias. Añadiendo nueva información, con dibujos cuando fuera posible, a los multivolúmenes de los**

**_"Libros de Los Fae"_****, proporcionando de esa manera a las futuras generaciones mayores posibilidades de escapar a su detección. **

**Este no tenía los lisos y brillantes músculos de la mayoría de los machos hadas, notó ella; éste tenía el cuerpo de un guerrero. Hombros demasiado anchos para entrar en el banco. Los brazos formando grupos de músculos, gruesos antebrazos, muñecas fuertes. Los abdominales de su estomago se marcaban bajo la tela de su camiseta cada vez que cambiaba de posición. Muslos poderosos moldeados por el suave tejido de los vaqueros descoloridos. **

**No, no un guerrero, reflexionó, no era completamente eso. Una oscura sombra bailaba en los oscuros recuerdos de su mente y ella luchaba por lograr enfocarla. **

**Más bien como... ah, ¡lo tenía! Como uno de aquellos herreros de antaño que habían pasado todos sus días golpeando el acero en una fragua abrasadora, el metal resonando, las chispas volando. Poseedores de una fuerza muscular enorme, pero también capaces de la delicadeza necesaria para trabajar láminas intrincadamente embellecidas, combinando puro poder con exquisito control. **

**No había ni un gramo de grasa en el cuerpo de ****_eso_****, sólo cuerpo masculino duro como una roca. ****_Eso _****tenía una fuerza sutilmente afilada y brutal que, aunada con su altura y anchura, podría abrumar a una mujer. Especialmente si ****_eso _****se estiraba completamente ondeando sus músculos encima de... **

**_¡Detén esto, White! _****Limpiando diminutas gotas de sudor de encima de su frente con el dorso de la mano, expulsó una respiración temblorosa, luchando desesperadamente por ser objetiva. Se sentía tan ardiente como la fragua sobre la que ella podía imaginarlo inclinado, su cuerpo duro brillando, golpeando...golpeando. **

**_Vamos, Candace_****, una débil voz interior le advertía. ****_Vete ahora. Deprisa. _**

**Pero su alarma interior se encendió demasiado tarde. En ese preciso momento ****_eso _****giró su cabeza y echó un vistazo hacia donde ella estaba. **

**Debería haber apartado la mirada. Trató de apartar la mirada. No pudo. **

**Su cara, plena, era un trabajo de imposible belleza masculina... exquisita simetría rozada con un poco de salvajismo, pero eran sus ojos de un azul profundo los que consiguieron atraparla totalmente. Eran ojos antiguas, ojos inmortales, ojos que habían visto más de lo que ella podría soñar alguna vez ver en mil vidas. Ojos llenos de inteligencia, burla, travesuras, y –aguantó la respiración en su garganta cuando su fija mirada bajo por su cuerpo, volviendo lentamente a subir– sexualidad desencadenada. Negras como la medianoche eran sus afiladas cejas, sus ojos destellaban con chispas de zafiros brillantes. **

**La boca de ella se abrió completamente y jadeó. **

**_Para, para, para, _****una parte de ella crepitaba en señal de protesta, ****_¡no tiene ojos de hada! ¡No puede ser un hada! Tienen ojos iridiscentes. Siempre. Y si eso no es un hada, ¿que _****es****_? _**

**Otra vez la mirada fija de ****_eso _****se deslizó por su cuerpo, esta vez mucho más despacio, demorándose en sus pechos, fijándose descaradamente en el centro de sus muslos. Sin una pizca de inhibición, ****_eso _****movió sus caderas para hacer juego con sus vaqueros, bajándolos, ajustándolos descaradamente. **

**Impotentemente, como si estuviera hipnotizada, su mirada fija lo siguió, tropezando con esa gran mano oscura que tiraba de los vaqueros descoloridos. En la enorme protuberancia, hinchada bajo la tela suave, usada. Durante un momento cerro su mano sobre eso y frotó la gruesa protuberancia, y ella se horrorizó al sentir su mano apretada. Se sonrojó, con la boca seca, las mejillas ardiendo. **

**Repentinamente ****_eso _****se quedó inmóvil y su preternatural mirada fija se encontró con la de ella, sus ojos estrechándose. **

**–****Cristo –silbó, levantándose del banco con una elegante ondulación de fuerza animal–, tú me ves. ****_¡Tú me ves! _**

**_–_****No, no lo hago –masculló Candace instantáneamente. Defensivamente. Estúpidamente. ****_Oh, eso estuvo muy bien, White, ¡eres una imbécil! _**

**Cerrando su boca con tanta fuerza que sus dientes chasquearon, abrió la puerta del coche y subió más rápidamente de lo que alguna vez hubiera creído posible. **

**Poniendo la llave en el contacto, puso el coche marcha atrás. **

**Y luego hizo otra cosa estúpida: le echó un vistazo a ****_eso _****otra vez. Ella no podía ayudarle. ****_Eso _****simplemente demandaba atención. **

**_Eso _****andaba hacia ella con paso majestuoso, su expresión era de puro asombro. **

**Por un breve momento ella bostezó inexpresivamente a su espalda. ¿Un hada era capaz de estar sorprendida? Según fuentes White, no experimentaban emociones. ¿Y cómo podrían hacerlo? No tenían corazón, ni alma. Sólo un tonto pensaría que algún tipo de conciencia superior acechaba detrás de aquellos románticos ojos. Candace no era ninguna tonta. **

**_Eso _****fue hacia la cuneta. Dirigiéndose directamente hacia ella. **

**Con un alarmado tirón ella recobró el juicio, metió el coche en la carretera, y pisó el acelerador a fondo.**

**###########**

**Darroc, el más Antiguo del Alto consejo de los ****_Tuatha Dé Danaan_****, permanecía de pie en la Colina de Tara en la Llanura de Meath. La brisa fresca de la noche enredaba el largo pelo de color dorado cobrizo alrededor de una cara que sería eróticamente hermosa, sino fuera por una cicatriz que arruinaba su cincelado rostro. Era una cicatriz que él podría haber ocultado fácilmente con encanto, pero había elegido no hacerlo. Él la llevaba para recordar, la llevaba para que los demás no olvidaran. **

**_Irlanda fue una vez nuestra_****, pensó él amargamente, mirando fijamente la tierra exuberante, frondosa. Y Tara –mucho tiempo atrás llamada ****_Teamir _****y antes de eso bautizada como ****_Catar Crofhind _****por ellos mismos, los ****_Tuatha Dé– _****una vez el parangón de la fuerza y la gloria de su raza, era ahora una parada turística invadida por gente acompañada de guías que contaban historias sobre su gente, las que en su mayoría eran vergonzosamente ridículas. **

**Los ****_Tuatha Dé _****habían llegado a este mundo mucho antes de lo que los mitos humanos suponían. ¿Pero que podría esperarse de pequeñas criaturas cuyas endebles vidas comenzaban y crepitaban al finalizar en el mero parpadeo del ojo de un ****_Tuatha Dé_****? **

**_Cuando encontramos este mundo, teníamos tanta esperanza. _****En efecto, el nombre que habían elegido para Tara –****_Cathair Crofhind– _****significaba "****_ya no existe el mal" _****; su elección en este mundo para que fuese su nuevo hogar. **

**Pero había ido mal, increíblemente mal. El hombre y el ****_Tuatha Dé _****habían resultado ser incompatibles, incapaces de compartir este fértil mundo que tenía tantas semejanzas con el suyo, y su raza, una vez majestuosa y orgullosa, ahora se escondía en lugares que la gente no había descubierto todavía. Habiendo aprendido recientemente a aumentar el poder del átomo, la humanidad no pre-sentaría una seria amenaza para los ****_Tuatha Dé _****durante algún tiempo. **

**Pero el tiempo pasaba velozmente para los de su clase, y entonces ¿su gente se vería forzada a huir otra vez? **

**Darroc rehusaba vivir para ver tal día. **

**Proscrito. Los nobles ****_Tuatha Dé _****había sido relegado a sitios olvidados, tal como habían sido echados a la fuerza una vez antes, hacía siglos. Parias entonces. Expulsados ahora. La única diferencia era que la humanidad no era aún lo bastante poderosa para echarles de su mundo de la misma forma en que habían sido expulsados de su amado hogar. **

**Aún. **

**No habían sido capaces de conquistar Danu –las otras razas habían sido demasiado poderosas– pero podrían tomar este mundo y conquistarlo. Ahora. Antes de que el hombre avanzara más lejos. **

**–****Darroc –una voz interrumpió sus amargas reflexiones. Mael, el consorte de la reina, apareció al lado de él–. Intenté escaparme antes del tribunal pero... **

**–****Sé cómo te vigila ella estrechamente y esperaba que te tomase algo más de tiempo. –Le cortó Darroc, impaciente por sus noticias. Unos pocos días en Faery4 eran meses en el reino humano donde Darroc había estado esperando en el sitio señalado para la reunión. **

**–****Dime. ¿Lo hizo ella? **

**Alto, poderosamente desarrollado, con piel leonada y una melena de brillante bronce, el último favorito de la reina inclinó la cabeza, sus ojos brillando iridiscentemente. **

**–****Ella lo hizo. Terrence es humano. Y, Darroc, ella le quitó sus poderes. Él ya ****_no nos puede _****ver **

**Darroc sonrió. Perfecto. No podría haber pedido más. Su antagonista, esa espina eternamente clavada, el abogado más persistente de la humanidad, había sido desterrado del Mundo de las Hadas, y sin él, el equilibrio de fuerzas en la corte se torcería en favor de Darroc por fin. **

**Y Terrence estaba indefenso, un blanco andante. Mortal. **

**– ****¿Sabes donde esta él ahora? –preguntó Darroc. **

**Mael negó con la cabeza. **

**–****Sólo sé que recorre el reino humano. ¿Iras a cazarlo? **

**–****No. Ya has hecho suficiente. Mael –le dijo Darroc. Estaba pensando en otros Cazadores para rastrear su presa. Los cazadores no eran tan leales a la reina como a ella le gustaba creer–. Debes regresar antes de que ella descubra que te has ido. No debe sospechar nada. **

**Cuando el consorte de la reina desapareció, Darroc también tamizó el tiempo y el lugar, pero hacia un reino completamente diferente. **

**Él se rió mientras lo hacía, sabiendo que aunque Terrence solía defender a mortales, el vanaglorioso príncipe de los ****_D"Jai _****odiaría ser humano, despreciaría estar atrapado en el cuerpo de una de esas pequeñas, limitadas y frágiles criaturas, cuyo intervalo de vida era tan horrorosamente breve. **

**Estaba a punto de acortárselo más que el promedio**.


	3. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

**Terrence fue pillado tan por sorpresa que no se le ocurrió realizar una serie de saltos cortos y seguir a la mujer, hasta que fue demasiado tarde. **

**Para el momento en que pensó en tamizar el tiempo, el desvencijado vehículo ya había avanzado a toda velocidad, y no tenía ni la menor idea de hacia dónde había ido. Intentó saltar en varias direcciones, pero fue incapaz de encontrarla **

**Sacudiendo la cabeza, volvió al banco y se sentó, maldiciéndose en media docena de idiomas. **

**Finalmente, alguien le había ****_visto_****. ¿Y qué había hecho él? Dejarla escapar. Imposibilitado por su asquerosamente humana anatomía. **

**Le había quedado malditamente claro que el cerebro y el pene de los varones humanos no podía mantener la suficiente cantidad de sangre para funcionar al mismo tiempo. Era o lo uno o lo otro y, al parecer, los hombres no se decidían aún a escoger uno. **

**De haber sido un ****_Tuatha Dé_****, habría estado en completo control sobre su lujuria. Fríamente excitado, tal vez un poco aburrido (no se trataba de que no lo hubiera hecho antes; dándole unos pocos miles de años, un ****_Tuatha Dé _****tenía tiempo de haberlo probado todo) **

**Pero siendo humano, la lujuria era mucho más intensa, y su cuerpo, al parecer, era esclavo de ella. Una simple erección podía convertirle en un maldito Neandertal. **

**¿Cómo había ****_sobrevivido _****la humanidad tanto tiempo? Y hablando de eso, ¿cómo habían logrado avanzar de su estado primitivo a lo que eran ahora? **

**Exhalando un resoplido de exasperación, se levantó del banco y comenzó a pasearse de un lado a otro por el camino de adoquín del parque. **

**Así se quedó, acostado de espaldas, mirando las estrellas, preguntándose dónde infiernos se había ido Circenn durante tanto tiempo, cuando de repente, había sufrido una irritante sensación, como si fuera el blanco de una intensa mirada. **

**Había echado un vistazo, medio esperando ver a algunos de sus compañeros de juerga riéndose de él. De hecho, había tenido la esperanza de verlos. Riéndose o no. En los últimos noventa y siete días había examinado arriba y abajo buscando alguno de su raza, pero no había captado ni con mucho, un solo destello de un ****_Tuatha Dé_****. **

**Había concluido finalmente que la Reina debía haberles prohibido espiarle, ya que no podía encontrar otra explicación para su ausencia. Sabía demasiado bien que algunos cuantos miembros de su raza habrían disfrutado la visión de su sufrimiento. **

**Había sido visto –no por sus compañeros– sino por una mujer. Una humana, iluminada por aquello que no poseían los de su especie, resplandeciendo desde su interior gracias al suave brillo dorado de su alma inmortal. **

**Una mujer joven lujuriosamente sensual además, con aspecto irlandés. Largo cabello rubio platinado atado con una horquilla, flojo, con mechones cortos desparramados alrededor de un rostro delicado con forma de corazón. Enormes ojos un poco elevados en los rabillos, una barbilla puntiaguda y una boca llena, lujuriosa. Un destello de fuego en su intensa y felina mirada color verde, era la prueba de ese apasionado temperamento gaélico que siempre lo excitaba. Pechos plenos, redondos, piernas torneadas y un culo delicioso. **

**Instantánea y dolorosamente se puso duro como una roca. **

**Y por durante unos pocos momentos críticos, el cerebro no le había funcionado en absoluto, aunque sí el resto. Estupendamente bien, de hecho. Pero su cerebro no. **

**Maldecido por el ****_féth fiada_****, se había mantenido célibe por tres largos e infernales meses. Y su mano no contaba. **

**Tendido allí, imaginando todas las cosas que le haría a aquella mujer si pudiera, había fallado completamente en procesar ella no sólo había estado allí mirando en su dirección en general, sino que su primer instinto había sido el correcto: él había sido el centro de su intensa mirada. **

**Ella estaba mirando directamente hacia él. ****_Viéndole_****. **

**Y cuando logró encontrar sus pies, incluso recordar que los tenía, ella ya estaba en su coche. **

**Había escapado de él. **

**Pero no por mucho tiempo, pensó entrecerrando los ojos. La encontraría. **

**Ella le había visto. No tenía idea de cómo o por qué era capaz de hacerlo, pero, sinceramente, no le importaba demasiado. Lo había hecho, y ahora ella sería su billete de vuelta al paraíso. **

**Y, pensó, curvando los labios en una maliciosa y erótica sonrisa, estaba dispuesto a apostar que además ella era capaz de ****_sentirlo_****. La lógica le dictaba que si ella era inmune a uno de los aspectos del ****_féth fiada_****, sería inmune a todos ellos. **

**Por primera vez desde que la Reina lo había convertido en humano, echó hacia atrás su cabeza y rió. El rico y oscuro sonido rodó –a pesar de que su boca humana lo transformaba– no enteramente humano, haciendo eco en la calle vacía. **

**Se dio la vuelta y miró especulativamente el edificio a sus espaldas. Sabía muchas cosas acerca de los humanos al haber caminado entre ellos durante tantos milenios, y había aprendido aún más en los últimos meses. Eran criaturas de hábitos; como las pequeñas y perezosas ovejas de las Highlands, hollando obedientemente los mismos caminos ya transitados, volviendo a los mismos pastos día tras día. **

**Indudablemente, existía una razón por la que ella había ido a ese edificio esa tarde. **

**Y sin duda, había algo en aquel edificio que lo llevaría hasta ella. **

**La deliciosa y pequeñita chica iba a ser su salvadora. **

**Lo ayudaría a encontrar a Circenn su hijo y comunicarle su grave situación. Circenn surcaría dimensiones y lo devolvería a la isla ****_Fae _****de Morar donde la Reina tenía su corte. Y Terrence la persuadiría de que ya era más que suficiente. **

**Sabía que Aoibheal no sería capaz de mirarlo a los ojos y denegárselo. Simplemente tenía que llegar hasta ella, verla, tocarla, recordarle cuánto lo había favorecido ella y por qué. **

**Y, desde luego, ahora que había encontrado a alguien que podía verle, tendría su gloriosa existencia inmortal de nuevo en muy poco tiempo. **

**Mientras tanto, y hasta que volviera Circenn, tenía bastante con lo que entretenerse. Ya no tenía la misma prisa por volver a ser inmortal. No justamente ahora. No ahora que de pronto tenía la oportunidad de experimentar el sexo en forma humana. **

**El cuerpo de los ****_Fae _****no era ni con mucho tan sensitivo como el que actualmente habitaba, y –sensual como era– estaba doblemente enfurecido con Aoibheal por haberle incapacitado para explorar sus capacidades eróticas. Algunas veces ella podía ser realmente una gran perra. **

**Si una simple erección en forma humana podía reducirle a un estado primitivo, ¿Qué podría hacerle el enterrarse dentro de una mujer? ¿Qué se sentiría al correrse dentro de ella? **

**No tenía duda de que pronto lo averiguaría. **

**Jamás había existido una mujer humana que viviera y respirara que pudiera decirle que no a un pequeño revolcón con un hada. **

**###**

**Candace no levantó el pie del acelerador hasta que entró derrapando en el sombrío callejón detrás de su casa, en la 735 de la calle Monroe. Entonces pisó el freno con tanta fuerza que estuvo cerca del provocarse un esguince. **

**Se había saltado todos los semáforos en rojo entre Cincinnati y Newport, con la esperanza de que un policía la detuviera (a pesar de la citación ante el juzgado que tenía por no pagar los tickets de aparcamiento, como si ****_pudiera _****permitirse pagarlos ahora que su costo se había duplicado, y faltando todavía cuatro meses para que la infracción prescribiera, y realmente, si en el centro de la ciudad hubiera aparcamientos suficientes, una persona no se vería forzada a ****_inventarse _****lugares para aparcar), la podría meter en la cárcel y la encerrarla donde esa cosa no fuera capaz de encontrarla. **

**La mayoría de los días adoraba vivir en Kentucky, en su histórico barrio de antiguas casas Victorianas e italianas, con sus verjas de hierro forjado, las buganvilias trepando, y los árboles de magnolias, a solo una milla de Ohio cruzando el río. Era un lugar conveniente para el trabajo, la escuela, los bares, para todas las cosas que importaban. Pero esa noche estaba demasiado cerca como para ser un lugar confortable. Es más, en ese momento sentía que Siberia sería un lugar más confortable. **

**Aparcando tan cerca como pudo de la casa, agarró su bolso, saltó del coche, subió los escalones casi corriendo, abrió la puerta trasera con manos temblorosas, cerrándola de golpe a su espalda, le echó la llave y deslizó el averiado cerrojo y luego se derrumbó en un reblandecido montón de carne sobre el suelo. **

**Permaneció en la oscuridad de la cocina, agudizando los oídos, escuchando atentamente cualquier señal que le indicase que eso de alguna manera se las había arreglado para seguirla. ¡Cuánto deseaba tener un garaje! Su coche estaba allí fuera aparcado, como una gran X desvencijada de color azul: ****_Aquí se esconde Candace White. Un blanco fácil. Un pato sentado. Quack… quack_****_5_****. **

**... **

**–****Oh, Dios, ¿Qué he hecho? –susurró, horrorizada. **

**Veinticuatro años de esconderse, de mantener una fachada impecable, lanzados por la borda en una sola noche. **

**La Abuela estaría muy decepcionada. **

**_Ella _****estaba muy decepcionada. Se había quedado allí de pie mirando boquiabierta, no, comiéndose con los ojos a esa cosa. Y había tratado de justificarse contándose a sí misma la insignificante mentira de que sólo estaba mirando para poder identificarlo con exactitud en ****_Los libros de los Fae _****de las White, o describirlo en ellos si es que no estaba ya allí. **

**_Seguramente. _**

**_¿Los encuentras atractivos_****? Le había preguntado Moira White a Candace a los catorce años mientras una noche se tomaban un refresco de naranja en la cocina, hacía ya casi diez años. **

**Candace se había sonrojado furiosamente, no queriendo traicionar la profundidad de su desesperanzado encaprichamiento. Mientras sus amigas de la secundaria soñaban con actores y estrellas de rock y las más grandes con coches, ella soñaba con un príncipe hada que entraría de golpe en su vida y la llevaría a alguna tierra exótica y hermosa. **

**Uno que pudiera traspasar, de alguna manera, la innata frialdad e insensibilidad de los de su especie, todo por amor ****_a ella_****. **

**_¿Son atractivos para ti? _****Presionó la Abuela. Avergonzada, Candace había asentido. **

**_Eso es lo que les hace tan peligrosos, Candace. Los Fae no son mejor que los Cazadores que envían tras nosotras. Son inhumanamente seductores. "Inhumano" es la palabra que debes recordar. Sin alma. Sin corazón. _****No ****_los idealices._**

**Había sido culpable de aquello entonces. No se veía a sí misma como culpable a estas alturas. Con el paso de los años, había dejado atrás muchas cosas, incluido su tonto encaprichamiento con una fantasía acerca de un príncipe de las hadas. **

**Con un gemido de abyecta tristeza, se obligó a levantarse del suelo. Quedarse convertida en una bolita de carne no iba a solucionar nada. **

**_"_****_Si alguna vez te engañas a ti misma, le había dicho su abuela demasiadas veces como para contarlas, si uno de ellos se da cuenta de que puedes verles, debes marcharte inmediatamente. No te arriesgues a perder el tiempo haciendo las maletas, solo entra en el coche y vete tan rápido como puedas. Te he dejado dinero en una cuenta especial para que lo uses sólo para ese propósito. Debería haber más que suficiente para velar por tu seguridad." _**

**Candace se aferró al borde de la encimera de la cocina y cerró los ojos. **

**No quería marcharse, maldita fuera. Este era su hogar, el hogar en el que le había criado su Abuela. Cada rincón estaba lleno de preciosos recuerdos. **

**Cada centímetro de la centenaria y laberíntica casa victoriana era querido para ella, desde el tejado de pizarra en el que siempre aparecía una gotera nueva, a las espaciosas habitaciones de altos techos y el arcaico sistema para calentar el agua que golpeaba y chirriaba, pero que humeaba acogedoramente en invierno. ¿Y qué si no podía permitirse calentar la mayor parte de la casa y tenía que llevar puestas capas de ropa a menos que estuviera a cinco pies de un radiador? ¿Y qué si aún no tenía aire acondicionado y los veranos eran pegajosamente calientes? **

**De vez en cuando se había sentido horriblemente tentada de meter mano en su cuenta de escape de las hadas, pero se había resistido. Las cosas cambiarían una vez que se graduara y consiguiera un trabajo de verdad. Sus finanzas no podrían ser siempre así de precarias. Incluso un puesto de principiante en un bufete de abogados le permitiría comenzar a pagar el montón de préstamos estudiantiles que había pedido para su carrera universitaria y realizar las muy necesarias renovaciones. **

**De cualquier manera, pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en la torrecilla octogonal, o en la biblioteca del primer piso como en el dormitorio escaleras arriba, al cual se había cambiado cuando su Abuela murió. Con todas las ventanas abiertas durante una noche de verano y el ventilador del techo generando aire suavemente, podía combatir el calor.**

**Además, le encantaba tumbarse en la cama y mirar los exuberantes jardines (pese a la desvencijada verja de hierro forjado que necesitaba des-esperadamente ser reemplazada). La hipoteca había sido pagada hacia años. Nunca había planeado marcharse, con la esperanza de llenar algún día las habitaciones demasiado silenciosas con sus hijos. **

**Y ahora, por culpa de un maldito hada… **

**_"_****_Espera un segundo, pensó abriendo los ojos ampliamente, eso no tenía ojos de hada, ¿recuerdas? Debido al pánico, se había olvidado por completo de sus extraños ojos. Eran de un solo color. Azul obscuro. Como un mar en furia si no fuese por aquellas motas doradas. _**

**_Definitivamente, _****no era hada****_. _****Los ****_Fae _****tenían ojos iridiscentes que cambiaban rápidamente como el mercurio, alcanzando todos los colores del arco iris. Brillantes y quijotescos. Nunca obscuros y dorados. **

**De hecho, meditó, mordisqueándose el labio inferior pensativamente, eso había mostrado varias anomalías incomprensibles: sus ojos, su atuendo humano – ¿realmente las hadas llevaban vaqueros y camiseta? –generalmente los ****_Fae _****llevaban atuendos hechos de tipos de telas que ella nunca había visto; y no mostraban emociones. **

**¿Podría ser tan afortunada? Frunciendo el ceño, rememoró todo el encuentro en su cabeza, **

**Tratando de aislar cualquier otra anomalía. ¿Sería posible que la criatura que había visto no fuera un hada sino otra cosa? **

**Animada por la posibilidad, se dio la vuelta y atravesó apresuradamente la casa a oscuras en dirección a la torrecilla de la biblioteca. Tenía que consultar los libros White. **

**Comprimidos en diecinueve gruesos volúmenes aburridamente detallados que se remontaban al siglo quinto, los ****_Libros _****estaban llenos de la tradición popular de las hadas, observaciones, conversaciones casuales y teorías. Fielmente conservados por sus antepasados, y con notas añadidas durante siglos, los tomos estaban llenos de acontecimientos y vivencias de hadas y leyendas. **

**Allí, alguna parte, habría información sobre la criatura que había visto esa noche. **

**Quizás, se aferró con determinación a ese pensamiento optimista mientras bajaba corriendo el pasillo, esa cosa ni siquiera tenía importancia en el esquema del mundo de las hadas. Quizás no tenía más intención de molestarla del que ella tenía de molestarlo a él. **

**Quizás se estaba preocupando por nada. **

**_Era _****un hada. **

**Y no ****_cualquier _****hada. **

**Era la peor hada de todos. **

**¿El deseo? Lo tenía a manos llenas. ¿Molestarla? Oh, tendría suerte si eso era todo lo que le hacía. Torturarla, jugar con ella para su propia diversión, dejarla caer en medio de alguna batalla medieval de las Highlands y observar cómo era pisoteada por briosos caballos de guerra: Todas esas eran posibilidades, de acuerdo a lo que acababa de leer. **

**Si ****_eso _****se mantenía fiel a las formas –la idea le hizo estremecerse– primero la seduciría. Lo intentaría, se corrigió a toda prisa. (El hecho era que, de acuerdo a lo que había leído, ninguna mujer mortal podría resistirse a la idea que ella se negaba a ponderar demasiado. Esa hada arrogante y altanera no obtendría ni un pedazo de Candace White) **

**Frotándose los ojos, sacudió la cabeza. ****_Déjenmelo a mí_****, reflexionó, ****_que nunca hago las cosas a medias. _****No tenía bastante con haberse descubierto delante de un ****_Fae_****, sino que tenía que ir y hacerlo justo con el más famoso de todos ellos. **

**Un elocuente seductor, se decía que era tan diabólicamente encantador que los mortales no comprendían que estaban en peligro hasta que era demasiado tarde. Eso mismo iba por Puck, Robín Goodfellow y Wayland Smith****6****, entre otros muchos nombres. **

**_Un granuja incluso entre los de su propia especie… _**

**Cuando había empezado a buscar, tuvo el temor de que le llevara días escarbar entre los enrevesados tomos para encontrar la identidad de la criatura que había visto, suponiendo que siquiera es-tuviera allí. Los volúmenes más viejos estaban escritos en gaélico, la cual –pese de los valientes esfuerzos de su Abuela por enseñarle la ancestral lengua– Candace seguía sin poder hablar, y casi no podía leer sin confundirse por entero. **

**Los ****_Libros de los Fae _****eran pesadilla, escritos en cantidades y a menudo ilegibles idiomas, con **

**Notas que apretujadas en los márgenes cada página, remitiendo a otras notas que repletaban otros márgenes de otras páginas igualmente difíciles de descifrar. **

**Más de una vez Candace había alegado a su Abuela de que alguien –****_realmente tenía que generar un índice y organizar aquellas malditas cosas_****–. Y, más de una vez, su Abuela había sonreído dirigiéndole una mirada astuta y había dicho: ****_Sí, alguien debería. ¿Qué te detiene?_**

**Aunque Candace habría hecho casi cualquier cosa que su amada Abuela le hubiera pedido, había evitado con gran determinación ****_esa _****tarea. **

**Se había enterrado en libros de leyes modernos que estaban lejos mucho menos atemorizantes que los antiguos tomos que traían a la vida un mundo exótico, lo cual le permitía continuar con su propia vida y tener la esperanza de un futuro normal que dependía de su capacidad para ignorar dicho mundo. **

**Después de horas de infructuosa búsqueda, Candace finalmente se había fijado en otro libro, uno que no recordaba haber visto con anterioridad, un volumen más delgado escondido en una esquina, como si hubiera sido inadvertidamente puesto detrás de los otros libros y olvidado. Curiosa, alargó la mano para tomarlo, quitándole la espesa capa de polvo de la tapa. **

**_Sumamente inteligente, letalmente seductor… _**

**Encuadernado en suave piel negra, el tomo que casi había pasado por alto contenía la información que buscaba. Sus antepasados habían tomado el asunto con tanta seriedad que le habían dedicado un volumen aparte. **

**A diferencia de los otros volúmenes, que estaban escritos en forma de diarios inconexos y esporádicos, y que trataban de cualquier hada que hubiera sido vista recientemente, el delgado libro negro sólo hacía referencia a uno, y avanzaba en orden cronológico, complementado por numerosos capítulos. También, a diferencia de los otros volúmenes que estaban etiquetados simplemente con números romanos, éste merecía su propio título: ****_El libro de Sin Siriche Du_****_. _**

**O, con una traducción un tanto floja desde el gaélico –que era lo que más que ella podía aspirar– el Libro del más Oscuro/ más Negro Elfo/Hada. **

**Había encontrado la criatura que había visto esa noche: Terrence Baker. **

**Los informes más antiguos respecto a él estaban incompletos, las descripciones de su diversos encantos, advertencias sobre sus actitudes diablescas, precauciones acerca de su insaciable sexualidad e inclinación por la mujeres mortales**

**(«s****_acia de tal modo a una muchacha, que es incapaz de hablar y, durante quince días o más, tiene el juicio desquiciado»_****. ¡Oh, por favor!, pensó Candace, ¿ese era el equivalente medieval de sorberle los sesos?)**

**Pero a medida que se acercaba el primer milenio los informes se hacían más detallados. **

**A mediados del siglo noveno –cerca del 850 A.C. – la cosa se había comportado violentamente, mezclándose con los mortales, al parecer con el único propósito de incitar la furia y provocar el estullidlo de guerras por toda Escocia. **

**_Miles _****habían muerto para cuando él había terminado de divertirse. **

**Numerosos comentarios se habían hecho a partir de la observación de la cosa sonriendo mientras la sangre corría sobre los innumerables campos de batalla. **

**Durante un tiempo no habían sido sólo las mujeres White las que lo habían visto; eso no había hecho ningún esfuerzo por ocultarse, y sus antepasados habían reunido las historias de aquellas innumerables observaciones, anota-das con gran detalle. **

**_De seguro, el más peligroso e impredecible de su raza… _**

**Ningún otro hada había osado jamás interferir de una forma tan ostensible y despiadada en los **

**Asuntos de la especie humana. **

**El reloj de la repisa de la chimenea dio la hora, trayéndola de vuelta al mundo real. Se frotó los ojos, sorprendida al comprender que la noche había avanzado tan deprisa que ya casi era de día. Los primeros rayos de sol se deslizaban entre los bordes de las cortinas que esa misma noche, tarde, había corrido sobre las ventanas. Había estado despierta durante al menos veinticuatro horas; no era extraño que sintiera los ojos tan arenosos y cansados. **

**_Su favorecedor encanto es el de un intensamente sexual herrero Highland… _**

**Su mirada volvió perezosamente al libro en su regazo, abierto por un bosquejo del oscuro ****_Fae_****. **

**Sobrenatural e incontrolable. **

**Fue la primera imagen que tuvo cuando lo vio por primera vez. ¿Era posible, se preguntó, que existiera algo parecido a la memoria genética? **

**¿El conocimiento se pasaba de una generación a la siguiente, impreso en el ADN de cada uno? Le tomaría un largo camino explicar el porqué cuando puso los ojos en aquella cosa saltaron todo tipo de alarmas en su interior. **

**Porqué había pensado instintivamente en un herrero, como si en los más profundos y oscuros escondrijos de su alma reconociera a su enemigo primordial. Enemigo de incontables mujeres White antes que ella. **

**El dibujo no le hacía justicia en absoluto, aunque captaba su inequívoca esencia. Visto en la época medieval y dibujado en un lugar de las Highlands llamado Dalkeith-Upon-the-Sea (donde supuestamente había matado a una joven mujer gitana), era todo músculos y arrogante sexualidad, ataviado con un kilt, de pie en una forja cerca de un bosquecillo de Fresnos, delante de un magnífico castillo medieval que aparecía al fondo. **

**Una fuerte mano manejaba el martillo de un herrero, con el brazo flexionado a medio vuelo. Su cabello volaba sobre su rostro en un oscuro enredo que le caía hasta la cintura. Sus labios estaban curvados en una sonrisa burlona. **

**Candace había visto aquella sonrisa esa noche. Y una peor. Una incluso más… depredadora. Si es que era posible. **

**Su mirada se clavó en la advertencia marcada en negrita y subrayada bajo el dibujo: **

**EVITAR EL CONTACTO A TODA COSTA. **

**–****Oh, Abuela –susurró, con repentinas y ardientes lágrimas escociéndole los ojos–, tenías razón. **

**Tenía que marcharse. ****_Ahora. _**

**Veintidós frenéticos minutos después, Candace se había cambiado de ropa y puesto unos vaqueros y un top, y ya estaba lista para irse, con una carga de adrenalina pura en lugar del muy necesario sueño. No podía abandonar allí los preciosos libros –no sabía si acaso, o cuándo podría volver y éstos simplemente debían ser conservados, pero por Dios, ella ****_tendría _****que tener hijos a quienes heredárselos un día– de modo que los empaquetó. **

**Mientras lo estaba haciendo, fue incapaz de resistirse a echar unas pocas cosas que simplemente no podía dejar tiradas: un suave chal de cachemir que la Abuela había terminado poco antes de morir; un álbum de fotos; un querido relicario; vaqueros, unas camisas, bragas, sujetadores y zapatos. **

**Había apartado sus lágrimas con firmeza, una llave abierta para la que simplemente no tenía medios como para llamar a un plomero arreglarla. Luego, en alguna otra ciudad, en otra casa, podría lamentarse de la pérdida del hogar de su niñez y de prácticamente todas sus posesiones. Más tarde, reflexionaría acerca de si se atrevería a continuar con su propio nombre y terminar la carrera de le-yes en otra universidad. Más tarde, examinaría todo lo que había tirado por la borda tan tontamente **

**Una noche con un simple vistazo. Más tarde, podría analizar todo lo que estúpidamente había lanzado lejos en una noche por culpa de una única mirada. Más tarde podría admitir que su madre había estado en lo cierto con respecto a ella después de todo: ella era una futura abducida por las hadas en estado de espera perpetua. **

**Ahora estaba de pie en frente de la puerta con dos maletas y una mochila rebosante de cosas. **

**Aunque los bancos abrirían pronto, no se atrevía a perder más tiempo. **

**Se detendría en algún lugar más tarde, en cualquier estado al que hubiese logrado llegar, sacaría todo el saldo de su cuenta especial, y encontraría un lugar seguro donde pudiera perderse y convertirse en otra persona. **

**Le lanzó una última mirada a la cocina en la que había aprendido a hornear galletas, la cocina en la cual se había lamentado por su primer novio (y el último... el bastardo), la acogedora habitación en la que ella y la Abuela habían compartido largas charlas, tantas esperanzas y sueños. **

**_Maldito seas, Terrence Baker, _****pensó amargamente. ****_Maldito seas por hacerme marchar_****. **

**La aguda claridad de su cólera la ayudó a enviar lejos algo del miedo que nublaba su mente. Cuadrando los hombros, se puso la mochila sobre un hombro y recogió las maletas. **

**Era lista. Era fuerte. Era decidida. Avanzaría más rápido que esa cosa. Tendría su ****_oportunidad _****de una vida normal: una carrera, un marido, hijos. ¿Y qué si eso significaba cambiarse de nombre y posponer su vida? Tendría éxito. **

**Con la barbilla en alto y una firme resolución, abrió la puerta. **

**Un poderoso cuerpo tapaba la entrada, ****_eso _****estaba allí de pie, con los labios curvados en una peligrosa sonrisa. **

**–****Hola, Candace –dijo Terrence Baker **

**##########**

**Terrence llegó al 735 de la calle Monroe preparado para ser un poco amable con la mujer. **

**Después de todo, ella había huido de él antes, obviamente intimidada por su abrumadora masculinidad y su épica sexualidad. Las mujeres a menudo tenían esa reacción hacia él, especialmente cuando se quitaba los sus pantalones. **

**O la falda escocesa, según el siglo. **

**También estaba preparado, sin embargo, para que sus inhibiciones cayesen rápidamente, como sucedía con todas las mujeres que veían su maravillosa apariencia de cerca. **

**Luego, muchas de ellas simplemente se lanzaban hacia él en un asalto frontal lleno de frenesí sexual. **

**Él había estado entreteniéndose únicamente pensando en esa posibilidad, su cuerpo entero apretado con la lujuria, mientras le seguía la pista con la información que había obtenido en la sala llamada "Recursos humanos" de Little & Staller. **

**Pero nada de su enorme repertorio de experiencias lo había preparado para Candace White. **

**La pequeña bruja sanguinaria no reaccionó como ninguna mujer que hubiera encontrado antes. Le lanzó una mirada horrorizada, echó hacia atrás el brazo, se armó de valor, y le aplastó en la cara algún tipo de cartera que llevaba en las manos. **

**Entonces cerró de golpe la puerta y echó la llave. **

**Dejándole en el umbral, sangrando. Sangrando, por Danu, ¡la sangre goteaba de su labio! **

**Bien, acababa de conseguir la confirmación de que ella era totalmente inmune al efecto del ****_féth fiada_****, o nunca habría sido capaz de romper su labio. No era de ese modo como él había imaginado ****ahora lo había ****aprenderlo. **

**Sus ojos se estrecharon, enseñando los dientes con un gruñido. **

**¿De dónde diablos había venido eso? Nunca había sido golpeado por una mujer. Ninguna había levantado su mano alguna vez contra él. Las mujeres lo adoraban. Nunca conseguían bastante de él. El hecho era que ellas lo adoraban. ¿Cuál era, sangrientos infiernos, su problema? **

**Maldita irlandesa. Uno nunca podía predecir el temperamento de esos gaélicos fogosos y caprichosos. Obstinados como piedras, avanzaron a través de los siglos sin evolucionar, tan impetuosos y barbáricos como habían sido en la Edad de Hierro. **

**Él arqueó una ceja, tratando de comprender su reacción. Se echó un vistazo a sí mismo. Ninguna parte de la maldición de la reina le había golpeado en lo que de él se veía, transformándole en algo horrible mientras no había estado prestando atención. Todavía tenía su habitual e irresistible atractivo: sexy, de azules ojos, un musculoso herrero Highlander que volvía locas a las mujeres. **

**Después de esa momentánea reflexión, decidió que ella solo quería fingir rudeza. Le gustaban los hombres dominantes, agresivos y peligrosos. **

**Se encogió de hombros. Muy bien. Después de tres infernales meses de estar maldito, tres miserables meses de celibato, se sentía todo eso y aún más. **

**Podría usar un atajo. **

**Candace estaba en la puerta principal, su mano apretada sobre el pomo de la puerta, cuando de pronto, la puerta trasera se abrió con un estallido, las astillas de madera se clavaban en el marco de la puerta y había trozos de cerrojo roto por todas partes. **

**El metal y la madera gritaron su protesta como si doscientas libras de hada furiosa hubiese pasado a través de ellos. **

**Sabiendo que tenía la delantera por unos pocos y preciosos segundos, ella giró la manilla y jaló bruscamente la puerta, sólo para sentir el ruido sordo de sus palmas a ambos lados de su cabeza, cerrándola de nuevo. **

**_¡Imposible! _****¡De ninguna manera ****_eso _****podía moverse tan rápido! **

**Pero lo había hecho, y ahora estaba atrapada: una dura puerta por delante, ese hada aún más du-ro por detrás. **

**Durante unos frenéticos momentos ella luchó y se retorció, tratando de escapar, pero eso se movió con ella, pareciendo anticiparla en cada movimiento, poniendo sus manos a ambos lados de ella, enjaulándola contra su poderoso cuerpo. **

**Incapaz de escaparse, ella se revolvió aún como un animal acorralado. Docenas de cosas por decir se agolpaban en su mente, todas ellas comenzando con un pequeño y patético "por favor". Pero estaría condenada si le implorase; Probablemente eso ****_disfrutaría _****con ello. **

**Se mordió la lengua y permaneció con la boca firmemente cerrada. Si iba a morir, moriría orgullosa. Poniéndose estoicamente rígida, se preparó para encontrarse, no importaba con qué clase de espeluznante final que eso tuviese previsto para ella. **

**Pero al final, se dio cuenta de pronto, no era eso lo que la cosa tenía en mente en absoluto. **

**Raspando su mandíbula contra el pelo de ella, ****_eso _****gruñó bajo en su garganta, y no había error al considerar ese hambriento y sensual sonido. **

**_"_****_Oh, Dios _****pensó salvajemente, ****_justo como los Libros decían_****, ****_eso va a tratar de seducirme_********_antes de matarme." _**

**_Eso _****cogió sus manos, y aunque ella luchó salvajemente, no era ningún impedimento para su in-mensa fuerza. Estirando sus brazos por encima de su cabeza, la cosa puso sus palmas contra la puerta y moldeó todo ese cuerpo de hada durísimo contra el suyo. **

**Los ojos de Candace se agrandaron. **

**Su primera percepción prohibida, absolutamente electrizante de un hada. Y con ello, la respuesta a una pregunta que había estado tratando desesperadamente de no hacerse durante años. **

**No... Ellos no se sentían como hombres mortales. Al menos como ninguno al que ****_ella hubiera sentido _****alguna vez. ****_Whuh. _**

**Ella tragó. Con fuerza. A pesar de la ropa entre ellos, su piel echaba positivamente humo donde Terrence la presionaba. Cielos, pensó débilmente, ¿qué se sentiría al frotar su cuerpo desnudo contra el de un hada? ¿Podría inflamarse en llamas eróticas? **

**– ****¿Este es el tipo de romance salvaje que quieres entonces, Irlandesa? **

**Por un momento el cerebro de Candace fue incapaz de procesar el contenido de lo que había dicho, abrumada por la sensación: la dura masculinidad aguijoneándola desde atrás; la picante esencia masculina de ****_eso_****, el bochornoso calor que ****_eso _****emitía; la seductora, profunda y extrañamente acentuada voz. Ella se derretía, las rodillas derritiéndosele como la mantequilla... **

**Ella inspiró profundamente fortaleciéndose y se obligó a concentrarse en la voz; rica crema de whisky irlandesa cayendo en vasos de cristal, culta, sofocante, aterciopelada. Gruesa, con un acento exótico acerca del que su reblandecida mente comprendió que probablemente era celta antiguo. Un acento sobre el cual no querría apostar, acerca de si alguna persona viva había escuchado en miles de años. Lleno de sedosos balanceos de vocales y ****_r y g _****rodando por su lengua. **

**Entonces el contenido de su pregunta tardíamente penetró su cerebro y la ofendió tanto que todo lo que pudo decir fue **

**– ****¿¡Eh!? **

**–****Dime tu fantasía, mujer, –ronroneó ****_eso_****, sus labios abrasando el borde de su oreja, enviando temblores a lo largo de su columna vertebral–. ¿Es la esclavitud? ¿Unas cuantas palizas? –Un lento, duro y sensual empuje contra su centro puntualizó la última pregunta–. ¿O sólo un buen y duro polvo? **

**Candace abrió y cerró su boca varias veces, pero ningún sonido salió. Entonces, benditamente, el ultraje reforzó su columna y liberó su lengua. **

**– ****¡Ooh! ¡Nada de eso! ¡Mi ****_fantasía _****sería que me quitaras esa...esa... ****_cosa _****del trasero! **

**–****No quieres decir eso –fue su profunda respuesta, seguro de sí mismo. Acompañado por otro movimiento pescadoramente erótico de sus caderas. **

**¿****_Podría ser _****más arrogante? **

**–****Claro que lo quiero. Lo digo en serio. ¡Apártalo de mí! –Antes de que hiciera algo realmente, pero verdaderamente estúpido, como presionarse contra eso la próxima vez que la rozase. **

**_"_****_Ay, vamos, Candace; esto es lo más excitada que has estado en toda la vida, dijo _****una diabólica y provocativa voz (una que sonaba sospechosamente como la de una quinceañera)****_. ¿Que daño podría hacerte conseguir finalmente saborear un poco de un hada? Ya estás lista para eso. "_**

**_¡Está aquí para matarnos! _****Respondió ella ferozmente.**

******_No sabemos eso. _****Silencio, luego un lastimero: ****_Y si es así, "_****_¿realmente quieres morir virgen?" _**

**Candace se horrorizó al darse cuenta de que por un momento ella realmente se distrajo con esa pregunta como una autentica vía de exploración. Razonable. Cuerda incluso. Qué triste debería ser morir como una virgen. **

**_"_****_Oh, no seas niña_****, se enfureció, recobrando sus sentidos, ****_este no es un cuento de hadas_****. ****_No va a haber un final-feliz-después en este lugar. _**

**_¿Feliz por ahora? _****fue la esperanzada pregunta." **

**Ella estaba perdiendo. Completamente. **

**_Eso _****intentó darla vuelta entonces, y ella estableció una momentánea y pequeña batalla sin sentido contra ****_eso_****, sintiéndose pesada y lenta al pensar en los brazos de ****_eso_****. Sabía que esto era estúpido, que sólo lo detendría por un tiempo, pero lo detendría todo el tiempo que pudiera conseguir. Sentirlo detrás de ella era bastante malo; verse forzada a mirarle mientras la tocaba sería completamente devastador. **

**_Eso _****la cogió y la hizo girar. Literalmente la arrancó a la fuerza del suelo y la hizo girar sobre sí misma, depositándola sobre sus pies otra vez. **

**Ella centró su mirada fija a la altura de la vista: su esternón. Maldita la cosa por ser tan grande y hacerla sentirse tan diminuta e indefensa. Cinco de cada cuatro veces, estaba acostumbrada a tener la necesidad de levantar la vista hacia la gente, pero la oscura hada era al menos un pie más alto que ella, y casi dos veces su masa. **

**_Eso _****puso un dedo bajo su barbilla. **

**–****Mírame. **

**Otra vez, esa oscura y extrañamente acentuada voz la acarició. Debería haber una ley contra los hombres-hadas que tuviesen tales voces, pensó malhumoradamente. **

**Mantuvo su barbilla firmemente abajo. Ella sabía cuán cruelmente erótico era eso. También sabía –la pequeña discusión que había tenido consigo misma presentaba muy bien ese punto– que tenía que bloquear esa peligrosa fascinación por las hadas en su interior. Y ese corcho ya estaba demasiado presurizado, a punto de estallar. **

**–****Dije, –****_eso _****repitió lisamente, un indicio de impaciencia afilando su tono–, Mírame. Candace White. **

**_Can-da-ce _****fue como eso pronunció su nombre. Lo que su magnífico acento hizo a su apellido estaba simplemente más allá de la descripción. Nunca supo que su nombre podría sonar tan erótico. **

**De ninguna forma alzaría la vista. **

**Hubo un momento de silencio, luego ****_eso _****dijo burlonamente. **

**–****A las buenas o a las malas, pavo real. Pensaba que los irlandeses eran más resistentes que esto. **

**¿Que pasó con la chica que me golpeó y me hizo sangrar? **

**Su cabeza se alzó y le miro fijamente a su oscura y esculpida cara: ****_las hadas no sangraban_****. **

**Había sangre en su labio. Gotas carmesí goteaban de la comisura de aquella llena y sensual boca, haciéndole parecer aún más primaria y peligrosa. **

**"****¿****_Sangre_****?" Candace boqueó, tratando de comprender lo que veía. ¿Era un hada o no lo era? ¡Los libros decían que lo era! ¿Qué estaba pasando en el mundo? **

**–****Tú lo hiciste. Te doy la oportunidad de curarme antes de que decida reclamar venganza a cambio. –Su ardiente, oscura y fija mirada, se dirigió a su boca y se concentro allí–. Tu lengua servirá **

**Bastante bien. Venga, un beso para compensar. **

**Cuando ella frunció el ceño y no se movió un sólo milímetro, ****_eso _****le dirigió una sonrisa tranquilamente presumida. **

**–****Oh, vamos, ****_Ka-lyrra_****, saboréame. Ambos sabemos que quieres hacerlo. **

**Su arrogancia suprema (sin importar que estuviese en lo correcto acerca de su deseo de saborearlo) la empujó al borde. Se había levantado hacía veinticuatro horas exactamente y estaba emocionalmente agotada por lo que había sido el día más horroroso de toda su vida. Comenzaba a sentirse extrañamente entumecida, casi más allá de la preocupación. **

**–****Vete al diablo, Terrence Baker –siseó. **

**Por un breve momento ****_eso _****pareció completamente desconcertado. Entonces echó su oscura cabeza hacia atrás y rió. Candace tembló cuando el sonido la recorrió, comenzó a recorrer el cuarto, resonando en los altos techos. **

**No era una risa humana. Definitivamente no humana. **

**–****Ah, irlandesa, realmente ya estoy allí. –Cubrió su mandíbula con su gran mano y la hizo inclinar la cabeza, aprisionando su mirada con ella–. ¿Sabes lo que eso significa? **

**Candace negó con su cabeza fuertemente, tanto como pudo con el rostro sujeto por su implacable agarre. **

**–****Eso significa que no tengo nada más que perder. –Presionando la yema de su pulgar contra su labio inferior, forzó la de ella boca a abrirse y comenzó a bajar su cabeza contra la suya–. Pero apostaría que tú sí. Apostaría que tienes toda clase de cosas que perder, ¿no es así, Candace? **

**#####**

**_Demasiadas cosas que perder_****, pensó Candy con desánimo. **

**Su virginidad. Su mundo. Su vida. Y –si eso lograba hacer lo que deseaba con ella– probable-mente en ese preciso orden. **

**En el último momento, justo antes de que sus labios reclamaran los suyos, el relajó ligeramente la mano sobre su rostro y ella hizo la única cosa en la que pudo pensar: lo golpeó con la cabeza. **

**Echó su cabeza hacia atrás, luego hacia adelante de nuevo y le asestó un golpe en el centro de la cara con tanta fuerza como pudo. **

**Tan duro, de hecho, que le dio una vertiginosa e instantánea migraña, haciéndole preguntarse maravillada como era que Jean Claude Van Damme siempre lograba seguir luchando con tranquilidad después de tal hazaña. **

**Obviamente, las películas mentían. Lamentaba no haberlo sabido antes de haber probado a jugar a ser heroína de acción. **

**Por suerte, pareció que le había echo mas daño a ****_eso _****de lo que ella se había inflingido a sí mis-ma, porque se recuperó mas rápido. **

**Lo suficientemente rápido como para golpearle directamente con la rodilla en la ingle mientras todavía parecía aturdido. **

**El sonido que hizo ****_eso _****cuando se dobló la hizo sentir un pánico puro corriendo a través de sus venas. Era un sonido de tal afrenta, de tal furia animal y tal dolor, que realmente, ****_realmente _****no quería estar a su lado cuando lograse recuperarse. **

**Cuando ****_eso _****se encogió sobre el suelo, gimiendo y meciéndose, ella saltó por encima, haciendo**

**una línea recta hacia la puerta trasera. No había ninguna razón para molestarse saliendo por la puerta principal. Nunca sería capaz de superarlo a pie. Necesitaba su coche. **

**Se lanzó a través de la sala de estar, pasó rozando alrededor de la mesa del comedor e irrumpió en la cocina. Surgiendo delante de ella –la libertad– un rectángulo abierto de puerta, salpicado del sol matutino. **

**Todavía podía oírlo maldiciendo, tres habitaciones más atrás, cuando alcanzó el umbral. **

**Al infierno con su equipaje, pensó, saltando sobre el, tendría suerte de escapar con vida y lo sabía. **

**Saltando por la entrada abierta, ella… **

**Golpeo ruidosamente contra el cuerpo duro como una roca de Terrence Baker una vez más. **

**Gritó cuando ****_eso _****la atrapó, levantándola hasta que sus pies quedaron colgando inútilmente por encima del piso. **

**La expresión en su abrumado y oscuro rostro era helada y aterradora. **

**La aplastó contra su cuerpo, apretando sus brazos alrededor de ella hasta que el aire silbaba cuando intentaba introducirlo en sus pulmones. **

**Y ella sabía, que si eso apretaba sus poderosos brazos solo un poquito más, su oxigeno sería cortado completamente. **

**La mantuvo así durante unos momentos dolorosamente largos, y estuvo perfectamente de todos modos, su cara sepultada en su cuello, su mejilla presionando contra él, deseando ser suave y complaciente, exudar un aire no amenazante. Sintió instintivamente que lo había empujado hasta el borde, y si ahora ella evidenciaba el menor grado de resistencia, ****_eso _****respondería aun con mayor fuerza. **

**Su cuerpo no iba a ser capaz de resistir mucha fuerza más. **

**Así que era cierto, pensó tristemente mientras la mantenía inmóvil, el ****_Fae podía _****trasladarse en el parpadeo de un ojo. **

**Un instante ****_eso _****había estado en el suelo tres habitaciones detrás de ella, y al siguiente estaba en la entrada delante de ella. ¿Como diablos iba a escaparse de algo que se podía mover así? ¿Que más podría hacer eso? De repente su mente se desbordo con todo lo que la Abuela le había enseñado acerca de los ****_Fae_****, de todos los poderes horribles que poseían. La capacidad para hipnotizar a la gente, controlándolos, manejándolos a su antojo. **

**¿****_Podría _****encontrarse en situación peor? **

**Después de lo que pareció un tiempo interminable, eso respiró profundamente, estremeciéndose. **

**Justo cuando que estaba tomando una respiración temblorosa para empezar a disculparse, o más exactamente, para empezar a pedir una muerte rápida y misericordiosa, eso dijo con una sedosa amenaza: **

**–****Ahora no es solo mi ****_labio _****lo que tienes que besar si deseas compensarme, Irlandesa. **

**Cinco minutos más tarde Candy estaba bien atada a una de las sillas de su comedor con su pro-pio tendedero. **

**Las muñecas atadas detrás de la silla, los tobillos cómodamente atados hasta las piernas. **

**Desalentada se preguntó como era posible que la vida de una persona pudiera irse tan a la mierda en un periodo de tiempo tan corto. Sólo ayer por la mañana la mayor preocupación en su mente era qué ropa ponerse para su entrevista. Si acaso la Sra. Temple pensaría que un traje negro era se-vero, uno marrón demasiado modesto, uno rosado demasiado frívolo. ¿Tacones altos eran demasiado coquetos? ¿Tacones bajos demasiado marimachos? ¿Pelo suelto o recogido? **

**Dios, ¿realmente se había preocupado de tales cosas? **

**Las mañanas como ésta ciertamente ponían la vida de una persona en perspectiva. **

**Arrastrando una silla para ponerse frente a ella, Terrence Baker se sentó, extendiendo las piernas, los codos sobre sus rodillas, inclinándose hacia delante, a pocas pulgadas de ella. Una larga catarata de sedoso cabello como la medianoche se esparcía sobre su musculoso hombro, rozando su muslo. La cosa claramente no tenía ningún concepto acerca del espacio personal. Estaba demasiado cerca. Tal como ella había pensado, ****_eso _****levantó una mano hacia ella. Se estremeció, pero solo rozó su mejilla con sus nudillos, luego despacio acarició con su pulgar su labio inferior. **

**Echó hacia atrás su cabeza provocativamente, apartando la cara. Un dedo bajo su barbilla la obligó a volver. **

**–****Ah, si, me gustas mucho más así. –Sus oscuros ojos brillaron, chispeando como el zafiro rodeado de oro. **

**–****A mí no me ****_gustas _****de ningún modo. –La mandíbula rígida, apuntando con su nariz al cielo. Dignidad, se recordó. No moriría sin ella. **

**–****Creo que entendí eso, Irlandesa. Mejor ten en cuenta que estás bajo mi misericordia. Y no me siento particularmente compasivo en este momento. Quizás deberías poner empeño en ****_continuar _****gustándome **

**Ella murmuró algo que raramente decía. Una cosa por la cual la Abuela le habría lavado la boca con jabón. **

**Sus ojos se encendieron con un repentino calor. Entonces eso se rió misteriosamente, limpiando la sangre de su labio con el dorso de la mano. **

**–****Eso no es lo que me decías hace unos minutos. **

**–****Eso ****_no _****es lo que quise decir y lo sabes. **

**Su risa se detuvo bruscamente y su fija mirada se volvió fría. **

**–****Ah, pero ten cuidado, soy un hombre muy textual, ****_ka-lyrra_****. No me digas eso de nuevo a menos que sea lo que quieras decir. Porque te tomaré la palabra. Y no te daré la oportunidad de echarte para atras. Solo esas dos palabras. Dímelas otra vez y estaré sobre ti. En el suelo. Yo y tú. Dilo. Vamos. **

**Candace apretó los dientes y se quedó con la mirada fija en el suelo de dura madera, contando conejitos en el polvo. ****_No es más de lo que te mereces_****, ****_Candace_****, Moira White le reprendía en su mente. ****_Te crié mejor que eso_****. Bien, pensó tercamente, ahora todo el mundo conspiraba en contra de ella. Incluso la gente muerta. **

**El dedo estaba de regreso bajo su barbilla, obligándola a encontrar su brillante mirada. **

**– ****¿Entiendes? **

**–****Lo hago, –cortó ella. **

**–****Bien. –Una pausa, una mirada evaluadora–. Así que dime, Candace White, ¿qué es exactamente eso que crees que mi gente hace a los ****_Sidhe-seers_****? **

**Ella se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente, –tanto como era capaz– ni cerca de admitir alguna cosa. Una ****_sidhe-seer_****, así la había llamado, el nombre arcaico para lo que ella era. Lo había encontrado en los ****_libros de los Fae_****, pero nunca lo había oído decir en voz alta. **

**–****No tengo ni idea de lo que estas dicen… **

**Hizo un ruido impaciente y puso un dedo en sus labios, haciéndola callar. **

**–****Irlandesa, no finjas conmigo, no tengo paciencia para eso. El ****_féth fiada _****no funciona contigo, y me llamaste por mi nombre. Confieso, que cuando te pillé mirándome, me quedé perplejo, pero no hay ninguna otra explicación para tu comportamiento. Es eso por lo que luchaste contra mí. Sabes todo acerca de mi raza, ¿verdad? **

**Después de un largo momento Candace tragó y asintió con la cabeza. Verdaderamente se había traicionado a sí misma, primero siendo pillada mirándole, luego diciéndole "vete al diablo" por su nombre. Eso lo sabía. Y claramente no estaba de humor para juegos. **

**–****Así pues, –preguntó rígidamente–. ¿Ahora vas a matarme? **

**–****No tengo ninguna intención de matarte, ****_ka-lyrra_****. Aunque en efecto hubo un tiempo en la vida de los ****_Sidhe-seers _****que perdían su vida si eran atrapados, mi gente no ha derramado sangre humana desde que el pacto de nuestras razas fue negociado. –La cosa pasó una mano por su pelo apartándolo de sus ojos y poniéndolo detrás de su oreja, se mano demorándose, acariciando la curva de su mejilla–. No tengo intención de lastimarte, a menos que me lastimes de nuevo, cosa por la que no apostaría. A partir de este momento quiero empezar de cero entre nosotros, considerare tu hostilidad como un malentendido. **

**Comprendería que una cosa pequeñita como tú –creyendo que su vida está en peligro– se sentiría inducida a pelear sucio contra un hombre como yo. Sin embargo, si me lastimas de nuevo, entonces lo pagaras multiplicado por diez. ¿Comprendes? **

**Candace asintió con la cabeza rígidamente, deseando que ****_eso _****dejase de tocarla. El mero roce de su mano hacía que su piel temblase, hacía que todos los músculos de su estomago se apretasen. ¿Cómo podía ser que la encarnación de su peor pesadilla viniese junto con su fantasía más caliente? **

**_Eso _****se inclinó hacia atrás en la silla, pasó sus manos a través de su largo y oscuro pelo, y luego entrelazó sus dedos detrás de su cabeza. Sus poderosos brazos se contrajeron con el movimiento, sus bíceps se hincharon bajo la camiseta negra, flexionándose, sus brazaletes de oro destellando en el sol de la mañana que se derramaba a través de las altas ventanas. Le tomó un inmenso esfuerzo conservar su mirada fijamente en su cara, impidiéndose deslizarla sobre toda aquella perfección de hadas. **

**Los ****_Libros de los Fae _****contenían docenas de cuentos sobre eso, en los días de tiempos antiguos, durante las noches en que la luna estaba llena contra un crepúsculo violeta y la Salvaje Caza empezaba, jóvenes doncellas corrían por los bosques, esperando ser tomadas por uno de los exóticos machos ****_Fae_****. Acudían con mucho gusto a su destino. **

**Candace White ****_nunca _****sería tan tonta. Independientemente de lo que ****_eso _****tenía en mente para ella, se opondría a ello de todas las maneras posibles. **

**–****Una ****_Sidhe-seer_****, ****_–_****dijo eso, con una oscura y fija mirada que la escudriñaba atentamente–, nunca se me ocurrió buscar a uno de ustedes, aquellos que aún podrían existir. Aoibheal creía que los Cazadores eliminaron al último de ustedes hace mucho tiempo, del mismo modo que yo. ¿Cuantos otros de tu ascendencia tienen la visión? **

**–****Soy la última. **

**Por primera vez en su vida estaba agradecida de no tener más miembros en su familia que compartieran su maldición. No había nadie más a quien proteger, sólo su propia supervivencia estaba en juego. **

**Mientras ****_eso _****la estudiaba, consideró sus palabras. **

**_Ah-veel_****, eso había dicho: la Alta Reina del Seelie, Tribunal de la Luz. ****_Cazadores_****: la mera palabra helaba su sangre. Cuando era una niña habían sido su coco en cada armario, el monstruo debajo de cada cama. **

**Escogidos con cuidado por la reina y enviados para cazar a los ****_Sidhe-seers_****, eran despiadados, aterradoras criaturas tan aclamadas en el reino infernal del rey Unseelie de sombra y hielo. Ella no podía saber todos los nombres de los ****_Fae _****–había demasiados, y asumían muchos y diferentes encantos– pero la Abuela le había enseñado acerca de los más poderosos a una edad temprana**

**– ****¿Tú madre ya no está viva? **

**–****Ella no tiene la visión. –****_Aléjate de mi mama, bastardo_****. **

**– ****¿Entonces como te protegió ella? **

**Candace se estremeció interiormente. ****_¡No puedo protegerla, maldita sea, Madre! ¿Como puedo protegerla de algo que no puedo ver? _****Jilly había gritado a Moira White en esa oscura noche nevada, hacía tanto tiempo. Tres días más tarde su madre se había ido. **

**– ****¿Quién te enseño como esconderte de nosotros? –presionó–. No es que hicieras un trabajo muy bueno en eso. –Una afectada sonrisa curvó sus sensuales labios–. Pero bueno, las mujeres nunca han sido capaces de alejar sus ojos de mí. **

**–****Oh, eres ****_tan _****arrogante. Simplemente no podía entender si eras o no un hada, –carraspeó Candace. **

**Una oscura ceja se arqueó. **

**– ****¿Y pensaste que la respuesta a esa pregunta podía encontrarse en mis pantalones? ¿Por eso me mirabas allí? –Su oscura mirada brilló divertida. **

**–****La única razón por la que mire allí, –dijo, sonrojándose–, fue porque no podía creer que tan descaradamente... reacomodarías tu...tu..., –se atragantó y luego siseó–, ¿Qué pasa con los hombres? ¡Las mujeres no hacen cosas así! Mover sus... sus partes íntimas en público. **

**–****Costumbres piadosas. Yo, por mi parte, lo encontraría muy fascinante. –Su mirada se dirigió a sus pechos. **

**El crudo calor sexual en su aguda mirada hizo que sus pezones se endurecieran. La hizo temblar. ¿Cómo podría su mera mirada tener un impacto táctil tal como si hubiese arrastrado una aterciopelada lengua a lo largo de su piel? **

**–****Fueron tus ojos lo que me atrajeron –escupió ella–. Pensaba que todas las hadas tenían ojos iridiscentes. Estaba lejos de tu campo visual, tratando de dilucidar lo que eras. **

**–****Mis ojos –dijo perezosamente, su mirada acariciando lentamente su rostro–. Ya veo. Así pues, ¿cómo aprendiste a esconderte? **

**Candace expelió un aliento incontrolado. **

**–****Mi Abuela era también una ****_Sidhe-seer_****. Ella me crió. Pero está muerta ahora. Soy la última. – No pudo resistirse a preguntar–. Entonces, ¿por qué no tienes los ojos iridiscentes? ¿Y por qué sangras? **

**–****Una larga historia, ****_ka-lyrra_****. Y estas a punto de implicarte en ella. **

**En eso, otro temblor cruzó por su columna vertebral. **

**–****¿Realmente no vas a matarme?, –dijo cautelosamente. **

**Estaba agotada; mental, física y emocionalmente apagada. Su cabeza todavía palpitaba por haber golpeado al hada, y estaba desesperada por consuelo, cualquier consuelo. Aún si venía de su enemigo. **

**–****Oh, no, ****_ka-lyrra _****–ronroneó sedosamente–. Sería un gran derroche. Tengo muchos mejores usos para ti que eso. **

**Bien, había conseguido su "consuelo". **

**Lástima que eso no era ni remotamente reconfortante. **

**_Había mejores usos ciertamente, _****reflexionó Adam, reclinándose en su silla, mirando como las emociones cruzaban sus delicadas facciones de la misma forma que la luz del sol expandiéndose a través de un lago. La rabia luchaba con el cansancio, la frustración se batía en duelo con el miedo. **

**Por Danu, era bella. Pero la belleza sola nunca había sido suficiente para avivar su interés. La pasión era su imán. El fuego mortal que derritiera su hielo inmortal. **

**Y qué ardiente era ella. Desafiante. Valiente. Agresiva. El dorado resplandor de su alma inmortal iluminándola desde dentro era más vibrante, más intenso que la mayoría de los humanos, una cálida aura ambarina la rodeaba, demarcándola como una tempestad auténtica en un volcán de pasión. **

**Con su tamaño tan pequeño y aun así ella se había enfrentado a él como una cosa salvaje, una fiera que ataca con su dura cabeza y sus mortíferas rodillas; Y aunque había sufrido más dolor en la última media hora que en toda su existencia, no estaba particularmente disgustado. **

**Enojado en una forma fundamentalmente masculina, pero no disgustado. **

**Tenía su propia ****_Sidhe-seer_****. Una que le hacía sentir lujuria. Tocar la carne femenina de un cuerpo humano era exquisito. Él tenía razón: El sexo en forma humana iba a ser increíble, una nueva experiencia, una cosa rara en una existencia inmortal, y todo mucho más dulce debido a ello. Sólo apretarla contra la puerta, sintiendo su generoso, dulce trasero sirviendo de almohada para su miembro había hecho que su cuerpo temblase de deseo. **

**Tembloroso. Él. Que nunca había temblado en su vida. Nunca había sufrido el más pequeño estremecimiento involuntario. **

**Voyerista desvergonzado, él había espiado a incontables amantes a través de los milenios, observándolos ávidamente, estudiando sus juegos de cama. Había observado a hombres enormes, despiadados guerreros, con cuerpos llenos de cicatrices y corazones helados, hombres brutalizados por la guerra, la hambruna y la muerte, temblando como niños inexpertos al mero toque de una mujer. **

**Nunca lo había entendido. Había querido entenderlo. Ahora lo entendía. **

**La presión de sus caderas contra sus fuertes muslos le había inundado con una especie de agresión cruda, primitiva. Nunca había sentido un deseo tan imperativo y abrumador de formar pareja. Nunca había tenido tal vicio, con tal furor. **

**Y aún ahora, a pesar a lo adolorido que se sentía, tenía hambre de tocarla. Resentía el mismo aire que separaba sus cuerpos. Necesitaba sentirla otra vez. Cambiando de lugar de posición en la silla, movió su rodilla entre las de ella rozando así el interior de su muslo, y no se le escapó el hecho que la pierna de ella se tensara instantáneamente. Ah, mucho mejor. Por un momento él no había podido quitar su mirada de la madura presión que sus pechos redondos ejercían contra la suave tela de su camisa. Cristo, no podía esperar para colocar su boca sobre ellos. **

**Pero no por la fuerza. Podía tentar, atraer y manipular, pero nadie podría acusar al seductor con-sumado de recurrir a algo tan banal como la fuerza. No él. Era un aspecto del que estaba orgulloso. Aquellos que caían presa de sus maquinaciones caían con su consentimiento. Cuando ellos escogieron tomar lo que él les ofrecía –y siempre lo hacían– cualquier marca negra en sus almas era culpa de ellos mismos. **

**Una ****_Sidhe-seer_****. Nunca se le había ocurrido salir en busca de una. **

**Candace White era un pase libre del tipo más fino, una posibilidad que Aoibheal no había tomado en cuenta cuando le había enviado el ****_féth fiada _****contra él, creyendo que todos hacía largo tiempo que estaban muertos. **

**Del mismo modo que lo había creído él. **

**La última ****_Sidhe-seer _****que él había encontrado había sido hacía dos mil años, en el siglo primero antes de Cristo, en la exuberante vegetación de Irlanda, una marchita y arrugada vieja. No se había molestado en alertar a los Hunters; había estado esperando el beso de la muerte de cualquier manera. **

**Él se había sentado y le había contado cuentos por un tiempo, respondiéndole muchas de sus preguntas. Unos pocos años más tarde él había vuelto, recogiendo la cáscara frágil y seca de su cuerpo entre sus brazos, y llevándola a una playa aislada en la Isla de Morar. Ella había muerto mirando hacia el océano tan intensamente, a esa brillante aguamarina que haría llorar a un humano. Había muerto con el perfume de jazmín y sándalo en las ventanas de su nariz, no con el hedor asqueroso de su cabaña. Había muerto con una sonrisa en los labios. **

**Pero esta vez –él había sido más bendecido por el destino– Joven, fuerte, desafiante, bella. ¿Y por qué no? El destino era una mujer, y las mujeres siempre ayudaban a Terrence Baker. Tal y como ella lo haría una vez que él calmara sus dudas. **

**Ella había sido criada para temer y despreciar su raza y precisaría una seducción minuciosa. En otra época, el sólo hecho de que él fuese un ****_Fae _****habría inspirado generosa obediencia, pero el mundo había cambiado mucho desde entonces, así como la naturaleza de las mujeres. Eran más fuertes, mucho más independientes. **

**Ya no estaban dispuestas a perder sus vidas escondiéndose en un bosque, rogando que el nacimiento de su progenie pasara desapercibido, y, un día tener que ver a los siniestros Cazadores que asesinarían a sus hijos. **

**Ah, sí, los tiempos han cambiado, como los ****_Tuatha Dé _****también han cambiado, siendo forzados a cambiar cuando la reina Aoibheal había aceptado los términos y las muchas limitaciones del sagrado Pacto en nombre de su raza. Ninguno de ellos tenía permitido el derramamiento de sangre humana, o si no el pacto sería anulado, y cualquier ****_Tuatha Dé _****que lo violara era condenado al más siniestro destino para uno de su clase: Una muerte sin espíritu. Aunque, si la reina o cualquiera de su raza, en este caso, escucharan indicios sobre la existencia de un ****_Sidhe-seer, _****los Cazadores aun podían ser enviados instantáneamente, pero no les sería permitido matar a su presa. **

**Sin embargo, Candace White no sabía eso, ya que las condiciones del Pacto eran secretas para todos los mortales excepto para los MacKeltar, un clan de las Highlands de un antiguo linaje que descendía de los primeros Druidas, y guardianes exclusivos del destino de los seres humanos. **

**Por lo tanto, cuando él había aparecido por su puerta, ella había creído que estaba luchando por su vida. Terrence negó con la cabeza. Ni siquiera en sus peores días, en sus peores siglos, cuando había sido el peor tipo entre los inmortales, no gobernado por ningún Pacto, él no habría matado por eso. ¿Jugar rudamente con ella? Ciertamente. ¿Asesinarla? Jamás. **

**_Ka-lyrra, _****así la había llamado, no percatándose de qué tan preciso era. ****_Ka-lyrra _****era una criatura nativa de su mundo, Danu. De piel peluda y sedosa, exquisitamente llamativa, con ojos enormes, fosforescentes, patas aterciopeladas y un mechón en la cola a rayas, su delicada belleza tentaba, pero su mordisco era peligroso, hasta para un ****_Tuatha Dé_****; No mataba pero causaba una locura de duración considerable. **

**Pocos eran aquellos capaces de cortejarla; Pocos eran aquellos que se atrevían a intentarlo. **

**Ciertamente el apelativo le agradó. Ella era ciertamente enloquecedora; era la segunda mujer mortal que él había encontrado que no se había transformado en un charco de adoradora feminidad hacia él. Incluso la anciana ****_sidhe-seer _****había estado coqueteando como una muchacha con él. Al final, él le había regalado un encantamiento de belleza y tomado su último aliento con un beso. **

**– ****¿Entonces? –Dijo agriamente ella, trayéndolo de vuelta desde su ensueño–. ¿Qué usos? **

**Terrence la estudió. La cólera había ganado la batalla al control de sus músculos faciales, arqueando sus labios en una mofa delicada, inflando las ventanas de su nariz. Aunque la aprensión oscureció sus preciosos ojos. Él no quería que ella le temiera. El miedo interferiría con sus planes para experimentar sexo humano con ella y usarla como su intermediaria para recobrar su inmortalidad. **

**–****Te dije que no tengo intención de dañarte, y así será. Simplemente busco tu ayuda para un pequeño problema. **

**Ella le miró suspicazmente. **

**– ****¿Necesitas mi ayuda? ¿Cómo puedo auxiliar a un hada posiblemente omnipotente? **

**–****No soy omnipotente por el momento. –Ahora ella comenzaría a relajarse. **

**– ****¿De verdad? Cuéntame. **

**Sus ojos se estrecharon demasiado calculadoramente para su gusto. Relajada era una cosa, pero él no tenía la intención de estar constantemente en guardia en contra de esas rodillas traidoras. **

**–****Puedo no ser omnipotente, Candace, –le dijo suavemente– Pero aún disminuido, soy de lejos mucho más poderoso que tú. Ciertamente, mucho más poderoso que la mayoría de los humanos. ¿Necesita un recordatorio? – Él se desperezó perezosamente en su silla, bastante consciente de cómo ondeaba y flexionaba su cuerpo. **

**Ella gruñó, realmente soltó un gruñido bajo en su garganta dirigido a él. **

**–****Yo no lo creo, –dijo él, curvando ligeramente sus labios. Pequeña y actualmente indefensa como un gatito, ella lucía la ferocidad de un león; su lujurioso cuerpo de cinco pies con cuatro pulgadas combinaba perfectamente con su poco más de seis pies de temperamento–. Escucha bien, S****_idhe-seer. _**

**Candace escuchó mientras él hablaba, entrecerrando los ojos, tomando notas mentales meticulosamente. Lo que él le contó prendió una chispa de esperanza en su corazón. No era sólo que él no fuese omnipotente, sino que ahora estaba atrapado en forma humana. **

**_¿Todo ese cuerpo tan espléndidamente masculino es _****humano? dijo con voz velada, una traicionera voz en su mente. **

**_Oh, cállate. _****¿Cómo era posible que una versión de catorce años de edad de sí misma todavía se escondiese dentro de su cabeza? **

**Y no sólo era su carne y sangre –lo que explicaba porque él había sangrado y no tenía los típicos ojos de hada– sino que había sido maldecido por el triple poder del ****_féth fiada, _****lo cual, le dijo a ella, hacía imposible para la humanidad percibirle. La ilusión efectuada y la memoria afectada, el caos tejido como una capa alrededor de él. Excepto para ella –descendiente de una antigua línea de ****_Sidhe-Seer _****en quienes la magia ****_Fae _****no trabajaba de la forma en que se suponía que debía hacerlo. **

**Unido al resto sus problemas, ya no podía atravesar los reinos. Él estaba inmerso y atrapado en el reino humano. **

**Candace no podía creer que él estuviera diciéndole todo esto a ella. Él estaba revelando, sin resera-vas, que no representaba ninguna amenaza para ella. Que no podía llevársela a la fuerza, no podía ofrecerla a los Cazadores. ¡Y que había sido despojado de su magia de hadas por completo! **

**Aunque se rehusó a contestar cuando ella le preguntó por la ofensa debida a la cual la reina lo había castigado, ella no lo presionó. Realmente no le importaba. Lo que tenía importancia era que, en su condición actual, él no representaba mayor amenaza que cualquier otro hombre humano, aparte de la que representaba un hombre extraordinariamente grande y fuerte. **

**Ella iba a sobrevivir. ¡Realmente no iba a morir hoy! Después de todo, él no la podría matar; ella era todo lo que él tenía, la única que lo podía ver. Él ****_la necesitaba. _**

**El haber comprendido eso fue la mejor manera de calmar sus nervios. **

**No tenía que preocuparse por una muerte inminente, tenía que ocuparse de una batalla inminente, y esas eran dos cosas muy diferentes. **

**Espera un momento, pensó ella repentinamente, y frunció el ceño cuando su mente cayó en la cuenta de una incongruencia: el afirmaba estar sin poder, pero todavía podía moverse en un parpadeo como un hada. ¿Cómo podía ser eso? necesitaba saber con precisión a qué se enfrentaba. **

**–****Creí que habías dicho que Aoibheal te había despojado de tus poderes. ¿Por qué puedes mover-te todavía como un hada? **

**Él se encogió de hombros. **

**–****Es el único poder que ella me dejó, la habilidad para volar distancias cortas. **

**– ****¿Por qué te dejaría ella alguna clase de poder?, –lo presionó, preguntándose si él le decía la verdad. **

**–****Sospecho, –contestó él secamente–, que lo hizo para que ningún vehículo me atropellara, mientras trataba de ajustarme a mi nueva forma. Ella desea que sufra, no que muera. **

**– ****¿Pero ella te dejó algún poder más? **

**Él negó con la cabeza y le dirigió una mirada de censura. **

**–****No se te ocurra escapar de mí, Candace. No lo permitiré. No te lo aconsejo, –hizo una pausa, como si escogiera sus siguientes palabras con cuidado, y sonrió débilmente– impotente... o de cualquier manera **

**–****¿Y por qué quieres contarme acerca de Circenn Brodie?, –continúo ella, rehusándose a admitir su velada amenaza. ****_¿Creer que él está impotente? _****¿Con toda esa testosterona y virilidad brotando por sus poros? Ah. Eso es tan estúpido como creer que el desierto del Sahara está en el Polo Norte. **

**–****Porque él tiene el poder de devolverme al reino ****_Fae _**

**– ****¿Él es un hada también? –Ella se puso rígida instantáneamente. No más hadas. No había forma de que fuera a revelarse a sí misma a otra hada, especialmente a una que poseía todos sus poderes. **

**–****Es medio ****_Fae_****. Pero escogió residir en el mundo mortal. Pero aun sigue siendo peligroso aun-que sólo sea medio humano. **

**–****Y después, yo actúo como tu intermediaria y él te lleva de regreso al Mundo de las hadas, ¿y luego qué? **

**–****Entonces todo estaría bien, y seré invencible otra vez. **

**Ella puso los ojos en blanco. **

**–****Quise decir, ¿que sucederá conmigo? mientras tú seas quizás la cosa más importante dentro de tu pequeño y egoísta ego, dentro de tu pequeño mundo narcisista, adivina qué... yo estoy en el mío **

**Sus ojos brillaron intensamente y él se rió. Echó hacia atrás su oscura cabeza, dejando ver sus blancos dientes, flexionando los músculos de su fuerte cuello, y ella refrenó un gemido suave, apreciativo. **

**Su cuerpo podría ser humano, pero estaba envuelto con lo exótico de un ****_Fae_****, desde la in-creíble dorada y aterciopelada piel, hasta esos ojos que brillaban tenuemente con chispas de oro, que ningún humano tenía, hasta su completamente intimidante presencia sexual. Potente, la esencia ****_Fae _****embotellada –y no completamente sellada– en un cuerpo mortal. Y un cuerpo mortal perfecto en lo que a eso se refiere. **

**Simplemente mortal. Un hada pura no podría haberla tentado así. Ella tendría que continuar diciéndose que era una "cosa" ¡Pero ahora que ella sabía que él era todo un hombre humano bajo esa **

**Camiseta negra y esos vaqueros ajustados y descoloridos, él parecía por completo diferente, enteramente diferente ¡****_Eew_****! **

**Su columna vertebral se puso rígida como el respaldo de su silla. Se enderezó tan violentamente que casi se cae de la silla. **

**¿Cuánto tiempo hacía que estaba pensando en ****_eso _****como "él" en su mente? **

**¡Oh! ¡Quería escupir, sacar el sabor sucio de su propia traición fuera de su lengua! ¿No le había enseñado nada su Abuela? Cerró los ojos, apartando eso, reconstruyéndolo cuidadosamente en su mente. **

**Después de algunos momentos los abrió otra vez. ****_Eso _****aún no le había contestado. **

**–****Dije, –repitió ella– ¿Qué pasará conmigo? **

**–****Cualquier cosa que quieras, ****_ka-lyrra, _****–ronroneó– Sólo tienes que decirlo. **

**Su mirada recorrió su cuerpo apreciativamente, ávidamente, esos ojos oscuros prometiendo la satisfacción de cualquier fantasía que ella pudiese albergar en lo más profundo de su corazón. Él se mojó el labio inferior con su lengua, lo capturó con sus dientes, luego le dirigió a ella la sonrisa más lenta y erótica que alguna vez había visto. **

**–****Susurra en mi oído, Can-da-ce, tus deseos más profundos, y yo te los concederé. **

**_Sí, claro, _****pensó ella mordazmente (estoicamente rehusándose a considerar, por algún momento, su oferta de fantasía sexual ilimitada que le hacía sentir a su estómago un poco enfermo, pero no como una verdadera enfermedad), y él se olvidaría de ella en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. En el momento en que volviera a ser insensible, omnipotente e inmortal otra vez. **

**Pero estaba dispuesta a apostar que ****_otro _****hada no lo haría. Si había sido, ciertamente, la misma Aoibheal quien lo había castigado, exiliándolo del reino ****_Fae_****, ¿No sería mejor para ella no saber exactamente como Terrence Baker regresaría al Mundo de las Hadas sin su real consentimiento? **

**Y eso conduciría a la formidable reina hacia Circenn Brodie (asumiendo que Brodie no entrega-se inmediatamente a Candace) y finalmente a Candace misma. Y luego los Cazadores vendrían cayendo con el estruendo de sus pezuñas de pesadilla para llevársela y –aunque ya no mataran mortales, tal como lo afirmaban– ella podría verse el resto de su vida sirviendo a un montón de semidioses arrogantes y fríos. **

**Eso no sucedería. **

**– ****¿Qué si no lo hago? –Preguntó ella rígidamente, preparándose para lo peor. **

**Arqueó una ceja. **

**– ****¿Qué si tu no haces qué? **

**– ****¿Qué ocurre si no te ayudo? **

**– ****¿Por qué no me ayudarías? Si es algo tan pequeño lo que yo te pido. Simplemente hablarle a alguien. **

**–****Oh, por favor. ¿Me traicionaría a mí misma para quedar bajo la misericordia de un ****_Fae_****? Como si ****_eso no fuera _****una contradicción. ¿Creer que tú permitirías que una ****_Sidhe-seer _****se fuera tranquilamente y continuara su vida en paz? No soy tan estúpida. **

**Se inclinó hacia adelante, con los codos sobre sus rodillas, toda la diversión desapareciendo de su rostro, dejando su cincelada faz quedamente regia, digna. **

**–****Te doy mi palabra, Candace White, –dijo suavemente– de que te protegeré. **

**–****Por supuesto. La palabra del hada más negro, el mentiroso legendario, el engañador genial, –se burló ella. ¿Cómo se atrevía a ofrecer su palabra como si realmente pudiera significar algo? **

**Un músculo saltó en su mandíbula. **

**–****Eso no es todo lo que yo he sido, Candace. He sido, y soy, muchas otras cosas. **

**–****Oh, claro está, tan tonta que soy, omití la parte de consumado seductor y destructor de inocentes. **

**Sus ojos se estrecharon. **

**–****No he destruido la tuya. Aunque la puedo oler en ti. Y aunque podría con poco esfuerzo, pues soy dos veces tu tamaño. **

**¡Oh! ¿Seguramente el no podía oler que ella era virgen, o si? Un mero tecnicismo, eso era. Sonrojándose, ella carraspeó. **

**– ****¿Y qué garantía tengo de que no lo harás? **

**Una sonrisa peligrosa dio inicio a un destello de luz igualmente peligroso en sus ojos. **

**–****Ninguna. De hecho. Yo te garantizo que lo haré. Pero te prometeré esto: Cuando lo haga, será porque tú me lo pidas. Parada en frente de mí. Pidiéndome que te folle. **

**Sus palabras se estrellaron contra ella como una pared de ladrillo, dejándola casi sin respiración, y también su significado. Haciendo de la intimidación masculina un fino arte. Ella inspiró agudamente, dispuesta a recobrarse rápidamente, para negarlo, insistir en que eso sería un día frío en el infierno, pero se levantó de su silla, elevándose por encima de ella. **

**–****Suficiente. ¿Tienes la intención de ayudarme o no, Candace? **

**Candace tragó saliva, repasando frenética y rápidamente sus escasas opciones. Todo la condenaba, si ella le ayudaba, ****_sabía _****que terminaría siendo tomada por los ****_Fae_****. No había manera de que ellos la dejaran marcharse libremente. **

**Ninguna manera. No habían pasado miles de años cazando y destruyendo a los ****_Sidhe-Seers, _****sólo para dejar a uno irse ahora. Especialmente a uno lo bastante joven como para engendrar un futuro linaje de ****_Sidhe-Seers. _**

**¿Y qué ocurría si ellos resolvieran llevarse a su madre también? ¿Si se rehusaran a creer que Billy realmente no poseía la visión que había llegado a su hija? ¡Felizmente casada por segunda vez, con tres hijastros, su madre nunca la perdonaría! No era que tuviesen la mejor relación, pero ella no deseaba hacer las cosas aun peores. **

**Y qué sucedería si, descubriendo que ella los había eludido –que se habían equivocado al pensar que habían eliminado al último de los ****_Sidhe-Seers– _****los ****_Fae _****empezaran a cazarlas otra vez en serio. Candace no tenía duda de que en alguna parte del mundo había otros como ella, escondiéndose, conservando sus cabezas ocultas, tratando de llevar vidas normales. Había anotaciones en ****_los libros de los Fae _****que hacían una vaga alusión a otros linajes igualmente malditos, afirmando que una vez ellos habían sido muchos. Candace no era tan tonta como para pensar que sólo las mujeres White habían aprendido como sobrevivir. ¿Qué pasaría si su traición causaba que todos se convirtieran en perseguidos nuevamente? Si cada uno de los otros ****_Sidhe -Seers _****fuera buscado y capturado por su culpa, ella no soportaría la responsabilidad de un destino tan sombrío. **

**¡Qué enredo había hecho de todas las cosas! **

**_"_****_Yo te di mi palabra _****había dicho, ****_te protegeré!." _**

**Pero Candace no había sido criada por las embellecidas y dulces historias de "Walt Disney", desde su nacimiento, se había alimentado de los cuentos de hadas del tipo más oscuro. Era incapaz de confiar en él. Y aun si, por alguna rara casualidad fuera realmente cierto lo que él dijo, entonces él no la podría defender en contra de la reina**

**Aoibheal mantenía el trono por encima de todas las cuatro Casas de la realeza ****_Fae_****, y ejercía el poder máximo de todo. **

**Si Aoibheal la quisiese, entonces Aoibheal la tendría. Y punto. **

**No tenía alternativas sino pelear y resistirse hasta el amargo final. **

**Estaba tan llena de furia, que no le importaba qué cosa fea le haría una vez que diese su negativa, inclinó la cabeza había atrás, y más atrás, para encontrar su imperiosa mirada. **

**–****No. No voy a ayudarte. –Hizo una inspiración poco profunda y le sostuvo la mirada ansiosa-mente. **

**Él la miró por un momento interminable, con una mirada inescrutable, sin decir nada, sin hacer nada. **

**Y ella esperó, los nervios templados como pequeñas cuerdas siendo cruelmente tiradas por un titiritero hasta el punto de ruptura. **

**Se preparó psicológicamente para ser golpeada. **

**Esperaba ser lastimada, que intentara obligarla con violencia física; quizá llevarla casi hasta la muerte, y rezó para ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para resistirlo. **

**Él era un hada después de todo. No tenía conciencia, ni alma. Ella esperaba que él hiciera lo que fuese que tuviera que hacer para obtener lo que quería. **

**Ella esperó cualquier cosa excepto lo que hizo. **

**Inclinó su cabeza. **

**Y se inclinó a sus pies. **

**Alzando sus poderosos brazos alrededor de ella, sus brazaletes de oro fríos contra su piel, su pelo sedoso rozando su mejilla, su perfume sazonado con especias envolviéndola. **

**Y liberó sus manos. **

**Cuando ella se sentó, demasiado confundida y temerosa como para moverse, él dio un paso hacia atrás y se elevó en toda su altura, una débil sonrisa jugando en sus firmes y sensuales labios. **

**Y desapareció. **

**########**

**Candace fue a trabajar. **

**Agitada por la escasez de sueño y por andar con los nervios de punta, reanimada por una ducha fría, dos cafés exprés dobles de Starbucks, y una necesidad de normalidad, cualquier normalidad. **

**Tal vez su vida se caía a pedazos a su alrededor, pero bien podía fingir que no lo hacía. Además, a pesar de su agotamiento, sabía que nunca sería capaz de dormir. Estaba demasiado tensa, demasiado temerosa de lo que él iba a hacer después, ya que no tenía duda de que ****_eso _****haría ****_algo. _****Si ella hubiese permanecido en casa, sola, se habría vuelto loca, su imaginación hiperactiva conjurando interminablemente horribles destinos para sí misma. **

**Al principio, cuando ****_eso _****había desaparecido, había considerado recurrir a su primer plan: saltar dentro de su coche y correr mientras pudiera hacerlo. Pero de alguna manera ella sabía, en lo más profundo de sus huesos, que con esa carrera no iba a conseguir nada. **

**No estaba segura de creer su afirmación de que ****_eso _****no tenía ningún otro poder ****_Fae _****sino la capacidad de moverse rápidamente. Ciertamente no era lo bastante tonta para pensar que, considerando que ella era la única que podía verlo, ****_eso _****realmente se había marchado y tenía la intención de dejarla en paz. **

**No, ****_eso _****nunca hubiera partido si no hubiera estado inequívocamente seguro de su capacidad de **

**encontrarla otra vez. **

**Lo que significaba que huir sería una pérdida de tiempo y energía que era mejor conservar para la batalla que se avecinaba. **

**Además, había razonado, si fuera a levantarse y luchar, estaría mejor preparada para hacerlo en terreno conocido.**

**Aquí al menos, ellos estaban en su mundo, y ella conocía muy bien su lugar. **

**_¿Por qué eso no la había lastimado? ¿Por qué no había usado su fuerza enormemente superior para intimidarla, para doblegar su voluntad? _****Sería tan fácil. **

**Ella estaba bloqueada por su reacción, o mejor dicho, por su carencia de ella. ****_Eso _****podría haberle hecho cualquier cosa que hubiese querido hacerle, cuando ella había estado sentada allí desvalidamente, pero lo máximo que hizo fue pronunciar la más suave de las amenazas infames. **

**Había desaparecido. Simplemente desapareció. Y había estado sonriendo. Y la había dejado pro-fundamente, profundamente inquieta. Como si tuviera planeado algo mucho peor que el uso de la mera fuerza. **

**_¿Qué podría ser peor que la fuerce? _**

**Como esperando que otro zapato se cayera, no sabiendo cuando o donde sucedería. **

**–****¿White, dónde diablos están los informes de Brighton?, –su jefe, socio mayoritario Jeff Staller, exigió, surgiendo sobre su diminuto escritorio al interior de su cubículo repleto de archivos y libros de leyes, esparciendo una montaña de informes legales que simplemente no estaban apilados en orden–. Se suponía que este caso debía estar archivado la semana pasada. Ahora nunca vamos a conseguir una fecha de audiencia para septiembre. **

**Candace levantó la cabeza. Sobresaltada, casi derramó su cuarto café Express del día. Con ojos turbios, echó un vistazo al reloj. Era ya las dos y treinta. **

**–****Lo tendré para usted hacia las cuatro –prometió. **

**–****Se suponía que usted lo tendría para mí hacia las cuatro de ayer, pero no se molestó en volver a trabajar después del almuerzo. ¿Por qué? **

**Ella mantuvo sus ojos concentrados en el reloj, poco dispuesta a encontrar su mirada, consciente de que no era la mentirosa más convincente **

**–****Yo... uh, estuve enferma. Realmente enferma. Comí sushi en el almuerzo. **

**–****Usted dijo que iba al Skyline por chilis. **

**Maldito fuera el hombre por tener una mente como una trampa de acero. ¿No tenía nada mejor que hacer que recordar dónde había dicho ella que iba a comer? Ella ****_había murmurado _****algo sobre el Skyline cuando lo había visto por el camino, no deseando que él estuviera alrededor de ella cuestionándola. Y él sabía que ella trabajaba diez veces más duro en los casos. Al parecer la firma creía que los estudiantes estaban de alquiler, puesto que eran completamente brutales con la carga de trabajo. **

**–****Cambié de opinión en el último momento, –dijo ella con poca sinceridad–. Siento no haber telefoneado, pero estaba tan enferma que me costaba moverme. Usted sabe como es la intoxicación alimenticia. **

**Se forzó a levantar la cara y encontrar su mirada y su entrecejo fruncido, sabiendo que parecía enferma por la falta de sueño y la tensión, y que los círculos oscuros bajo sus ojos reforzarían su mentira. **

**–********_¿ y yo soy él m_****entiroso y falso? –Una voz profunda y exóticamente acentuada ronroneó detrás de ella–. Supongo que tenemos algo en común, irlandesa. **

**Su cabeza giró alrededor. Allí estaba; el otro zapato se caía. Tumbado insolentemente en el **

**Gabinete de archivos detrás de ella estaba Terrence Baker, toda gracia y despreocupación fantástica. Se había quitado los atractivos vaqueros descoloridos. **

**Pantalones de cuero negros cómodos y una camisa de seda negra, complementada por brazaletes y un collar de oro.**

**Unas botas que parecían muy caras, demasiado, notó, brevemente distraída en preguntarse dónde y cómo había conseguido su ropa. Probablemente sólo robaba lo que quería, encubierto por el ****_féth fiada, _****pensó ella despectiva-mente. Calculador. Ladrón. **

**De todos modos, era imposible no notar que él –****_eso– _****lucía como un habitante del Viejo Mundo elegante y simplemente –matador–.**

**" ****_Cuidado Candace, podría ser profético". _**

**_–_****No tenemos ****_nada _****en común –siseó ella. **

**– ****¿Qué?, –dijo Jeff inexpresivamente–. ¿White, de qué habla? **

**Candace se estremeció, volviéndose hacia su jefe. Él fruncía el ceño, su mirada paseándose entre ella y el archivador. Se aclaro la garganta. **

**–****Usted y yo, quise decir, –soltó de prisa–. Lo que quise decir era que usted probablemente no se habría enfermado, pero mi sistema digestivo es realmente sensible, siempre lo ha sido. La cosa más insignificante lo descompone. Especialmente el pescado crudo que no ha sido correctamente preparado, y yo debería haber hecho algo mejor que confiar en el sushi de un vendedor callejero, pero tenía hambre, y me pareció bien, y, escuche, realmente lo siento, pero juro que estará en su escritorio hacia las cuatro. **

**_"_****_Respira ahora, Candace_****." **

**Respiró y puso la sonrisa más brillante que pudo reunir, la que en realidad, sintió más como una mueca, ya que salió bastante torcida también****_. _**

**Con cara de piedra, poco impresionado ni por su explicación ni por la forma en que ella había logrado esbozar una sonrisa, él gruñó. **

**–****Demasiado tarde. Debo estar en el tribunal en diez minutos y no estaré de vuelta a tiempo para registrarlo. Lo mejor será que esté en mi escritorio cuando entre por la mañana. Y el caso Desny. Y las declaraciones Elliot. ¿Las obtuvo? **

**–****Sí, –dijo Candace, apretando los dientes. **

**Cuando él se alejó, ella lanzó una mirada furiosa sobre su hombro hacia el hada posada sobre los archivos. Éste le hizo un guiño y le dirigió una atractiva y perezosa sonrisa. **

**–****Y, White... –La cabeza de Candace se balanceó hacia atrás. **

**–****Mientras esté en ello, veamos qué tipo de precedentes del caso puedes establecer para el caso Rollins. Sobre mi escritorio el lunes en la mañana. **

**Sólo cuando él hubo desaparecido de su oficina, Candace se permitió encorvar los hombros y su cabeza cayó sobre su escritorio con un ruido sordo y suave. **

**– ****¿Por qué haces esto, irlandesa?, –le llegó el aterciopelado ronroneo desde atrás–. Hace un día glorioso afuera. El sol brilla. El mundo es una gran aventura que ruega ser tenida en cuenta. Y aún así te sientas en esta pequeña caja y recibes órdenes. ¿Por qué? **

**Ella no se molestó en levantar la cabeza. Estaba demasiado cansada para tener miedo. El miedo requería energía, y ella había agotado hacía horas sus reservas. **

**–****Porque tengo que pagar las cuentas. Porque no todos nosotros logramos ser todopoderosos. Porque esta es la vida. **

**–****Esto no es vida. Esto es el infierno. **

**Candace levantó su cabeza y abrió su boca para discutir eso, luego echó una buena mirada **

**alrededor. Era jueves. Le tomaría el resto del día terminar el arbitraje de Brighton. **

**Todo el día de mañana para cubrir las contenciones de Desny y Elliot. ¿Y desenterrar los precedentes del caso para el juicio de Rollins? Bien, ella tendría que llevar un catre a la oficina el fin de semana. Sí, pensó tristemente, la vida ****_era _****un infierno. **

**– ****¿Qué haces aquí?, –preguntó ella cansadamente–. ¿Viniste a torturarme? ¿Intimidarme para obligarme? ¿Sólo hazlo, de acuerdo? Mátame. Libérame de mi miseria. O no lo hagas. Tengo trabajo que hacer. –Masajeó las bolsas bajo sus ojos con un suspiro, rehusándose a mirarlo. **

**–****La brutalidad es el refugio de la mente torpe, ****_ka-lyrra. _****Sólo un tonto conquista cuando podría en cambio seducir. **

**–****Maravilloso. Un hada que lee Voltaire, –refunfuñó ella–. Márchate. **

**–****Un hada que conoció a Voltaire –corrigió suavemente–. ¿Y acaso no lo entiendes, Candace? Ahora soy una parte permanente en tu vida. Haremos todo juntos. ****_Nunca _****me marcharé. **

**_"_****_El otro día sobre la escalera, vi a un hombre que no estaba allí. Él no estaba allí otra vez hoy; ¡cómo deseo que él se marche!"_**

**La absurda rima daba vueltas locamente a través de su cerebro, era una que ella había aprendido de la Abuela cuando era una niña pequeña. Nunca había pensado que un día lo viviría. Atrapada en ello. Obligada a coexistir con un ser que nadie más podía ver sino ella. **

**Pero lo hacía. Y temía que ya la mitad de sus compañeros de trabajo pensaran que estaba chiflada. **

**A pesar de sus esfuerzos para ignorar a Terrence Baker, en demasiadas ocasiones el hada había provocado una respuesta de ella, y ella no se había perdido de las divertidas miradas que los otros colegas habían estado lanzándole. **

**Medianoche. Estaba en la cama totalmente vestida, las mantas ajustadas bajo su barbilla, apretadas en pequeños puños cerrados. Con miedo de dormir, por el miedo de despertarse y encontrarlo en la cama con ella. O peor, no despertarse a tiempo. Al menos de esta manera ella imaginaba que tendría que desnudarla antes de que él le lanzara aquellas miradas acaloradas y eróticas que había estado echándole todo el día, y seguramente que ella se daría cuenta antes de que él llegara demasiado lejos. **

**_Eso _****la había perseguido toda la tarde. Mirando todo lo que ella había hecho. (Bien, casi todo. El había sido lo bastante cortés como para quedarse afuera del baño cuando ella había dado la vuelta mostrándole sus dientes antes de cerrar de golpe la puerta en su cara.) Se había burlado, la había provocado, rozando su grande y duro cuerpo contra alguna parte del de ella en cada oportunidad, y en general holgazaneó pareciendo el épico hada excitado que presumía ser, oscuro y pescadoramente excitante. Ella se había quedado en la oficina mucho después de que todos los demás se hubiesen ido a casa, hasta las nueve, tratando de terminar su número de casos, tan cansado y distraído que todo le tomaba diez veces más de lo que debería ser. **

**Y podría haberse quedado hasta más tarde si Terrence no hubiese desaparecido, sólo para reaparecer con una suntuosa cena robada de todos los sitios entre Jean-Robert y Pigall. Por supuesto tenía un gusto exquisito para las comidas. ¿Y por qué no, cuándo podía robar todo lo que quisiese? Le gustaría tener el ****_féth fiada _****ella misma, aunque fuera durante unas horas para hurtar en tiendas sin tener que afrontar una detención en el Saks de la Quinta Avenida, o tal vez para deambular por Tif-fany"s. **

**En silencio, el ****_Fae _****alto, musculoso y vestido de cuero había extendido un mantel robado en su escritorio, aderezando su salmón asado con una salsa de olor celestial, un plato de patatas con sabor **

**a queso decadente, al lado de verduras asadas, pan crujiente con mantequilla de miel, y no menos de tres postres. **

**Adornado, con una única y aterciopelada flor en un florero alto y brillante, y había vertido vino en una delicada copa de cristal. **

**–****Come, Candace.–había dicho suavemente, moviéndose hasta estar de pie detrás de ella, des-cansando brevemente sus manos en sus hombros. Entonces una gran mano se había deslizado acunando su cabeza, mientras la otra había comenzado a masajear suavemente su cuello. **

**Durante un traicionero momento, ella se había entregado a la magia de aquellas manos. **

**Haciendo un mohín amenazante con sus labios, echó hacia atrás su cabeza para fustigarlo verbalmente, decirle exactamente dónde podría meter las cosas que había robado, pero había desaparecido otra vez. Ella no lo había visto desde entonces. **

**Sabía ahora lo que planeaba hacerle, y eso era más cruel que la fuerza. Iba a estar en su vida cada día, volviéndola loca, provocándola, agotándola. Eso iba a ser, no cruel y brutal, sino gentil y burlón y seductor, casi como si de alguna manera ****_supiera _****de su secreta obsesión con los ****_Fae_****. **

**Y cuando ella estuviera en un estado debilitado, dirigiría su seducción hacia ella, esperando derribarla como su objetivo. **

**No, no usaría la fuerza; debería haberlo esperado. ¿No había dejado claro el ****_Libro del Sin Siri-che Du _****que la cosa vivía para seducir y manipular? Ella suponía que la fuerza bruta era una cosa que aburriría a un hada inmortal y todopoderosa en unos pocos siglos. Casi podía oírlo decir. ****_Demasiado fácil, ¿dónde está la diversión en eso? _**

**Podía entender la fuerza: lucharía, rabiaría, quizás hasta moriría resistiéndolo. La fuerza abastecería de combustible su odio hacia eso y la haría más obstinada. **

**¿Pero la seducción de aquella hada oscura y atractiva? **

**Estaba metida en un mundo de problemas, y lo sabía. **

**Lo triste era que no había tenido que ir muy lejos para encontrar una debilidad que explotar. A ella le gustaban las cosas agradables. Raramente era capaz de obtenerlas, pues con sus pobres ingresos apenas cubría sus gastos de mantenimiento más esenciales y la matrícula. Cuando mucho era apenas una novata en lo referente a la buena comida, las flores bonitas, y el vino caro, tal y como cualquier otra muchacha. Aunque se había reñido a sí misma todo el tiempo, se había comido la fabulosa comida después de que Terrence Baker se hubo marchado, sabiendo que nunca sería capaz de permitirse el lujo de ir al Jean-Robert y Pigall sola. Después de que había terminado con la última suculenta mordida de la tarta de trufa de chocolate-macadamia bañada en crema, había estado tan disgustada consigo misma que lo había dejado y lo había empacado para la noche. **

**Y ella tenía la terrible sospecha de que éste era sólo el comienzo de su rendición. **

**_El mundo es una enorme aventura que ruega ser tenida en cuenta, _****le había dicho cuando se había sentado en su cubículo gris rodeado por montones de otros cubículos grises en un edificio de oficina gris, presionando papel, o mejor dicho, siendo presionada por el papel que diariamente robaba más y más de su vida; raramente veía el sol porque éste todavía no había salido cuando entraba a trabajar y a menudo se había puesto cuando llegaba a casa.**

**_Una aventura enorme... _****¿Lo había sentido alguna vez de esa manera, excitada por todas las posibilidades que la vida podía ofrecer? **

**No. **

**Siempre se sentía obligada, llevada a ser responsable. Conseguir las mejores notas. Tener una carrera respetable. Sobresalir en dicha carrera. Ser amable con los niños pequeños y con los viejos y con los animales. Hacer todo correctamente. ****_Tú no tienes que demostrar nada, Candace, _****la Abuela la había reprendido hacía años. ****_Tú eres perfecta de la manera como eres. _**

**Bien. Eso fue por lo que su mamá se había marchado. Porque ella era tan perfecta. Si ella **

**hubiera sido más perfecta la Abuela podría haberse marchado también. **

**Con un gruñido de exasperación. Candace golpeó su almohada y dio una vuelta. El sudor corriendo, el sujetador clavándosele en la piel, y la camisa irritándola. Un calcetín molestamente medio adentro medio afuera, una sensación asquerosamente debilitante. Nunca había dormido con ropa y, a pesar de las ventanas abiertas y el rítmico movimiento del ventilador del techo, su dormitorio es-taba caliente. El sudor goteaba hacia abajo entre sus pechos y su pelo húmedo se adhería a su cuello. **

**–****Voy ****_a matarte_****, Terrence Baker, –refunfuñó ella cansadamente, cerrando los ojos. **

**Entonces los abrió otra vez, ampliamente, electrizada por el pensamiento. **

**_Eso _****estaba en forma mortal. **

**Vaca santa. **

**Eso ****_podía _****ser asesinado. **

**¿Y no solucionaría eso todos sus problemas? **

**##########**

**–****Sólo quiero a cuatro de ustedes, –dijo Darroc, apenas ocultando su desagrado. Él no sabía por qué alguna vez se había preocupado por esconderlo; los Cazadores Unseelie eran demasiado barbáricos, demasiado brutales, para preocuparse. **

**–****Una veintena de nosotros lo encontrará más rápidamente, Darroc, –dijo Bastión. El más viejo y poderoso de los Cazadores, movió sus rústicas alas, echando un vistazo ávidamente alrededor de los exuberantes campos. **

**Darroc miró las fosas nasales de Bastión que buscaban el olor del reino humano. Él había decidido liberar al Cazador de su prisión helada –ese horrendo e infernal reino ****_Fae _****al cual los Unseelie habían sido condenados– y traerlo a la Colina de Tara para recordarle lo que todos los Unseelie habían perdido. También para asegurarse de que el Rey de los Unseelie, quien algunas veces apoyaba a Aoibheal y en otros tiempos no lo había hecho (y nadie podía predecir alguna vez cuando lo haría, ni siquiera ella) no lo sorprendiera. Aunque el Rey de la Oscuridad rara vez emergía de su oscura fortaleza en la más desoladora extensión dentro de su reino de hielo y sombras, Darroc no tenía ningún deseo de dar a conocer la noticia de la formidable…. Criatura. **

**–****La prisa no es lo importante sino la cautela. Una veintena de ustedes en el reino de los huma-nos es demasiado arriesgado, y nuestros planes podrían no realizarse nunca. Búscalo para poder va-gar por la tierra libremente otra vez, Cazador, tal como lo hacías antes de El Pacto **

**–****Sabes que lo hago, –gruñó Bastión. **

**–****Hazlo como digo y podrá suceder. Desobedéceme y nunca pasará. **

**–****Los Cazadores no obedecen a nadie. –Las alas oscuras susurraron furiosamente. **

**–****_Todos _****nosotros obedecemos, Bastión, y lo hemos hecho desde que el Pacto fue sellado –dijo Darroc, esforzándose por tener paciencia. El Unseelie tentaba su paciencia como si estuviera en la mejor de las épocas, y ésta no lo era. Eran tiempos peligrosos, y él no necesitaba el peligro representado por unos Cazadores bribones que se negaban a obedecer sus órdenes–. Una cosa estoy tratando de cambiar. ¿Seguirán mis órdenes, o asumo que ustedes están satisfechos en su reino? Atrapados. Puestos en un establo como humildes bestias. **

**Con los labios fruncidos, Bastión asintió con la cabeza una vez, fuertemente. ****–****No todavía. Aoibheal ha prohibido mencionar su nombre en la corte, desde entonces mis espías no han sido capaces decirme nada. Ve primero a Escocia, a las Highlands. Él una vez engendró a un hijo allí. **

**Lamentablemente, Darroc sabía poco más que eso. No tenía idea de si el niño había sobrevivido hasta la madurez. Como ****_Tuatha Dé _****Terrence podrían contar con amigos que nunca habían sido amigos de Darroc, y Aoibheal seguía su propio consejo en lo referente a cuando el príncipe que ella había estado tan acostumbrada a complacer, estaba comprometido. Si no fuera por Mael, él no hubiera sabido nada del destino de Terrence. Él –un maldito Antiguo de su Alto Consejo– mantenido en la ignorancia. Aún así, varios de su raza no habían sido vistos durante varios meses mortales, coincidiendo con un corto tiempo después del destierro de Terrence al reino humano. No tenía duda de que él en-contraría pronto a uno de sus compañeros quienes sabrían exactamente dónde estaba Terrence, si los Cazadores no lo encontraban antes. **

**– ****¿Y cuándo lo encontremos? **

**Darroc sonrió. Él podría sentir la inquietud del Cazador, su hambre por regresar a los viejos tiempos y a sus viejos métodos. Lo reflejaba a sí mismo. Se sentía tan enjaulado en la Isla ****_Fae _****de Morar como lo hacían los Cazadores en su reino de prisión. **

**–****Puedes matarlo, ****_pero_****, –él colocó una mano poderosa sobre el brazo de Bastión– debes hacerlo parecer un accidente. Como si muriera por causas mortales. Eliminar a Terrence Baker es sólo el primer paso en mi plan, y las sospechas de la reina no deben ser despertadas todavía. Eso significa que no debe haber ninguna señal de algo remotamente ****_Fae _****en ningún lugar cercano a su cuerpo. El humano se hizo daño sólo. ¿Entienden? **

**–****Sí **

**– ****¿Puedes hacer entender a los otros tres y obedecer tú? **

**–****Elegiré bien. –Dijo Bastión moviéndose con impaciencia. **

**–****Entonces, nombra a tus tres, y tráelos aquí, –dijo Darroc. **

**Los ojos flameantes de Bastión destellaron cuando llamó a sus Cazadores. **


	4. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

**Candace despertó poco antes del amanecer. Durante un dichoso momento su cuerpo estuvo despierto, pero su mente aún estaba beatíficamente aislada por los sueños, y pensó que este sería un día como cualquier otro. Normal, tranquilo, lleno de asuntos triviales y preocupaciones manejables. **

**Entonces****_, ¡zas-bam! _****los recuerdos la golpearon fuertemente: había arruinado la entrevista de trabajo, se había traicionado a sí misma frente a un hada, tenía todo el trabajo de una semana para hacer hoy, y su vida era un infierno. **

**Gimiendo, se dio la vuelta, tratando desesperadamente de caer dormida y así no tener que hacer frente a todo eso aún. **

**Ni mucho menos. **

**Terrence Baker estaba en la ducha. **

**Podía oírlo, él "a eso" salpicando agua. **

**A una docena de pasos desde el pasillo a su dormitorio. Un alto, oscuro, sexy, y ****_muy _****desnudo **

**hada. Aquí mismo en su casa. En su ducha. Usando su jabón y sus toallas. **

**Y cantaba. Su erótica voz, también, con aquel extraño y ronco acento celta. **

**Nada menos que una vieja canción de Sophie B. Hawkins: ****_Condéname si deseo ser tu amante, yo te tomaría antes que la luz del día viniera... _**

**_Apuesto a que lo harías_****, una voz adolescente suspiró soñando dentro de su mente. **

**######**

**–****Necesito un arma –susurró Candace. **

**–****Necesito un arma –dijo Candace a Jay cuando entró en su cubículo. **

**Colocando su taza de café sobre su escritorio, metió su bolso en un cajón, se sentó en la silla, alisó su falda sobre sus caderas, luego giró sobre ella, de cara al pasillo. **

**– ****¿Dónde compra una persona un arma, Jay? **

**Jay Landry, un compañero interno y habitante del cubículo en diagonal hacia ella, lentamente hizo girar su silla y la recorrió con la mirada inquisitivamente. **

**–****Candace, ¿te sientes bien? Jeff dijo que estabas enferma. ¿Estas segura de que te sientes mejor? Has estado actuando muy singularmente. **

**–****Estoy bien –dijo, con las piernas cruzadas y un pie golpeando enérgicamente el aire–. Sólo me preguntaba en qué lugar una persona podría comprar un arma. **

**– ****¿Para que la quieres? –no se anduvo con rodeos. **

**–****No me siento segura viviendo donde vivo –mintió francamente. No era como si pudiera ser atrapada y procesada por delito por lo que planeaba hacer, se tranquilizó. Para cometer un asesinato, uno tenía que tener no solo un arma sino un cuerpo. Y ya que nadie más que ella podía ****_ver _****el cuerpo, ****_voilá_****... ningún delito. Además, era en defensa propia, absolutamente. **

**–****Toma un curso de karate. **

**Puso los ojos en blanco. **

**– ****¿Y qué hago en los muchos años que tardaré antes de lograr hacerme remotamente competente en eso? **

**Él se encogió de hombros. **

**–****Haz que tú novio se instale en casa. **

**–****No ****_tengo _****novio ya –dijo malhumoradamente. **

**Él no la miró totalmente sorprendido **

**–****Probablemente porque trabajas mucho, Candace. Apuesto que él se hartó de que estuvieras casa-da con tu trabajo. Yo lo haría. Lo sabes –él echó un vistazo alrededor y con cautela bajó la voz– Jeff no te presionaría tanto si no supiese que tú lo harás. Él sabe que pasaras el fin de semana investigando en el caso Rollins. Sabe que lo darás todo tratando de superarte. ¿Y qué planea hacer ****_él _****este fin de semana, te preguntaras? Te lo diré. Le oí por casualidad haciendo planes esta mañana para reunirse con algunos compañeros y pasar el fin de semana jugando al golf en Hilton Head. Tomará el sol, beberá cerveza. Mientras tú te sientas aquí en tu... **

**–****Ya está bien –Candace se enfadó, su temperamento estallando. Parte por parte: un hada cobarde fuera de su camino, entonces se ocuparía de Jeff Staller y sus pequeños y engañosos planes de golf–. Esto no se trata de mí, o de mi ex-novio, o nuestro jefe. Es solo de dónde puedo conseguir un arma**

**–****Me asustas. Y no te lo diré –Jay se dio la vuelta, la nariz pegada a su pantalla de ordenador. **

**–****Oh, por todos los cielos, simplemente miraré en la guía telefónica si no me ayudas. **

**–****Bien. Entonces no puedo estar implicado de ningún modo como cómplice. **

**Los estudiantes de leyes podía ser unos malditos bastardos cuando se trataban cuestiones de posibles responsabilidades penales, pensó Candace, suspirando, cuando se dio la vuelta hacia su escritorio. **

**Y apretó los dientes. Terrence Baker estaba encaramado encima de la escalera, a la mitad de la pared de su cubículo, vestido con pantalones de cuero otra vez –de un profundo marrón y de aspecto suave, y su mirada se atascó fijamente en ellos por un momento– camiseta blanca apretada a lo largo de su macizo pecho, y otro par de ostentosas botas de ante gris. Sostenía las páginas amarillas en una mano. Su pelo negro se derramaba en una brillante y sedosa catarata hasta su cintura, con una trenza que se balanceaba en sus sienes. Simplemente mirarle le dejó la boca seca, las palmas sudorosas. De hecho cada hormona de su cuerpo saltaba estremecida, gozosamente concentradas. **

**– ****¿Es esto la guerra entre nosotros, entonces****_, ka-lyrra_****? –dijo él suavemente. **

**Arrebatando la guía telefónica de su mano, ella siseó. **

**–****Lo es. Ha sido desde el momento en que invadiste mi vida. **

**– ****¿Qué? –dijo Jay desde detrás de ella. **

**–****Nada –dijo por sobre su hombro. **

**–****No tiene porque serlo, irlandesa. Las cosas podrían ir bien entre nosotros. –La mano todavía extendida, él capturo una guedeja sedosa de su pelo, deslizándola entre sus dedos. Sus ojos se estrecharon, oscureciéndose de deseo–. Me gusta tu pelo suelto. Deberías llevarlo así más a menudo. Guedejas sedosas para que un hombre pueda sepultar sus manos en ellas. **

**Él hizo un suave y profundo ronroneo en su garganta que fue tan erótico que sus pezones se alzaron. Descendiendo de su percha en la mitad de la pared, se recostó en el borde del escritorio, frente a ella, las piernas extendidas a ambos lados de su silla. Esto hizo que sus ojos quedaran a la altura de su ingle, una pesada protuberancia dentro del cuero que simplemente no podía ser desaprovechada. Apartando con fuerza la mirada de su cara, siseó. **

**–****No eres un hombre, eres ****_una cosa_****. **

**Oh, ¿****_a quién _****estaba tratando de convencer? **

**No era humanamente posible para una mujer mirar a Terrence Baker y llamarle "eso". Se desgastaba, intentándolo. Desviaba su atención de cuestiones más importantes, como imaginarse la forma de librarse de él. **

**_Déjalo, Andry, _****se dijo, exasperada. ****_Esto apenas vale el esfuerzo, consideran-do las veces que fallas. Dedica el esfuerzo a mejores causas. Causas en las que podrías tener éxito. _**

**_–_****Y sólo se debe –continuó fríamente, no perdiendo una oportunidad para airear y respaldar sus quejas; había sido una mañana tan horrible–, a que estabas acaparando el cuarto de baño de arriba, y no podía coger mi secador o cualquiera de mis pasadores. No podía coger ni mi cepillo de dientes. Y me dejaste sin agua caliente. **

**Se había duchado abajo. Deprisa y con la puerta cerrada con llave, como si eso fuera la mayor barrera contra un ser que podía cambiar de lugar. De todos modos, eso le había dado una ilusión de seguridad, y Candace estaba dispuesta a conformarse con la ilusión, ya que su realidad era tan deprimente. El agua había ocasionado escalofríos por toda su piel al entrar en contacto con ella. Entonces se había puesto medias y un traje, de mala gana se saltó el desayuno, y salió disparada, determinada a evitarle el mayor tiempo posible. **

**– ****¿Candace? –la voz de Jay, sonando preocupada de verdad. **

**Sin mirar hacia atrás, Candace masculló. **

**–****Estoy al teléfono, Jay; llevo puestos mis auriculares. **

**–****Oh, lo siento –El alivio era evidente en su voz. **

**–****Realmente, irlandesa, juro que mientes más y casi tan perfectamente como yo. Y, ¿tramando un asesinato? Dame un momento, me hace preguntarme con qué clase de infame humano me he enredado. **

**–****Ooooh, como te atreves a fingir que ****_yo soy _****la… **

**Pero no consiguió decir nada de lo que tenía en mente, ya que el hada infernal había desaparecido otra vez. **

**Encrespándose, echó a un lado las Páginas Amarillas. No había motivo de comprar un arma ahora que él estaba prevenido; además, dudaba de tener el estómago para apuntar con un arma a algo que parecía tan humano y dispararle, sin mencionar la necesidad de deshacerse del cuerpo. Aunque nadie más pudiera verlo, no podría dejar un cuerpo tirado en su casa o en la oficina ****_-eew_****). Sacó el caso Desny. Podía conseguir terminar tanto trabajo como fuera posible, porque sabía que Terrence Baker volvería. **

**Debe ser agradable, se enfureció, ser solo capaz de –desaparecer– siempre que uno no tuviera ganas de continuar una conversación. Conocía a muchos hombres que darían su brazo derecho por ****_aquel _****talento único. **

**Volviendo a su computadora, mentalmente archivó el asesinato como una opción de último re-curso. Si las cosas se ponían realmente malas, se obligaría a sí misma a encontrar el estómago para hacer lo que tenía que hacer. (Que no considerase las cosas –realmente malas– debería de activar algunas alarmas, pero su mente tenía otras preocupaciones.) **

**Abriendo el archivo, se dispuso a refrescarse el caso. Y se congeló, parpadeando al ver las argumentaciones totalmente listas. ¿Las había terminado anoche y estaba tan cansada que se había olvidado? **

**De ningún modo. No era tan buena cuando estaba cansada. Miró detenidamente. No era su letra. Tenía una caligrafía terrible, y ésta era una escritura hermosa, notable, osada, fluida. **

**Arrogante, realmente, si la caligrafía podía ser llamada así. Nada indecisa esta letra, segura de sí misma. Frunciendo el ceño, comenzó a leer. Unos minutos más tarde, todavía leía, murmurando –no puedo ****_creer _****esto– conteniendo el aliento. **

**Al parecer, él imaginaba el momento en que ella realmente quería verlo, para dejarla sola. Se mantenía alejado la mayor parte del día. Le hacía preguntarse que vil acción se traía entre manos. La oficina estaba vacía otra vez cuando él apareció alrededor de las siete y media, justo detrás de ella, tan cerca que estaba prácticamente encima suyo, llevando bolsas de... O****_h, dios, no, _****ella cerró brevemente sus ojos, ****_por favor no_****. **

**El Maisonette. Comedor de cinco estrellas, nada menos. **

**Pero Candace se había preparado esta vez. Había tomado caramelos a lo largo del día entero (ninguna dificultad), sólo para asegurarse de que no estaría hambrienta y tentada por algo que él pudiera ofrecerle. **

**De todos modos, ¿el Maisonette? Grr. Sacudió bruscamente la cabeza y rehusó incluso mirar dentro de las bolsas, rehusó preguntarse que deliciosas delicadezas robadas habían adentro. **

**Se alejó de él. Cuando él depositó las bolsas en su escritorio, agarró un archivador, grueso y de acordeón y lo lanzó, golpeándole en el pecho. **

**– ****¿Cómo? –le exigió. **

**– ****¿Cómo qué, ****_ka-lyrra_****? –Atrapando el archivo, lo colocó suavemente en su escritorio. **

**– ****¿Cómo hiciste mi trabajo? ¿****_Cuando _****hiciste mi trabajo? **

**Se encogió de hombros, una poderosa ondulación de hombros. **

**–****No necesito dormir tanto como tú. **

**–****¿Entonces me estás diciendo que anoche en unas pocas horas personalmente escribiste las argumentaciones para ****_siete _****de mis casos? **

**–****Nueve. Luego me di cuenta de que dos de ellos no eran tuyos, así que los deseché. **

**–****¿Cómo sabes lo suficiente sobre lo que yo hago para argumentar hasta la responsabilidad penal? **

**–****Oh, por favor –Él pareció muy insultado–. He vivido durante miles de años y vigilado a los humanos la mayor parte de ellos. Leí algunos de tus otros casos. Fue fácil hacer un patrón para ellos en consecuencia. La ley humana es simple: culpan a todos menos a sí mismos. Simplemente acusé a todo el mundo y a todas las cosas que mencionabas en el archivo menos a la persona que representas, y lo respaldé con cualquier prueba que pudiese utilizar para mis alegaciones. **

**Candace trató de no reírse. Lo hizo. Lo intentó con fuerza. Pero él había hecho su pequeña y sutil pulla con una expresión tan absolutamente suave, y había resumido tan a fondo lo que ella odiaba de los manipuladores pleitos de daños personales, después de sólo unas pocas horas trabajando en ellos, que no pudo lograrlo. Un pequeño resoplido se le escapó. Y se convirtió en risa. Y podría haber seguido riéndose si no fuera por una lenta sonrisa que curvó los labios de él e hizo que sus ojos brillaran. Él se acercó majestuosamente hacia ella, la atrapó por la cintura con sus grandes manos, y se quedó mirándola fijamente. **

**–****Esta es la primera vez que te he visto reír. Candace. Eres más bella cuando te ríes. No hubiera creído que eso fuera posible. **

**Su risa murió repentinamente y se alejó de él. Pero era demasiado tarde, sus manos habían deja-do ya su huella ardiente impresa en su cuerpo, como una señal caliente y erótica. **

**–****No me halagues. No es agradable para mí –gruñó–. Y no hagas más trabajos por mí. **

**–****Trataba de ayudar, simplemente. Parecías tan cansada anoche. **

**–****Como si te importara. Mantente lejos de mi vida. **

**–****No puedo hacer eso. **

**–****Porque yo he rechazado sacrificar mi mundo entero sólo por ayudarte a recobrar el tuyo –pronunció amargamente. **

**–****No –dijo él llanamente, estrechando los ojos–. Porque no me gusta tu jefe. No me gusta el modo en que te mira. No me gusta la forma en que te trata. No soy tan desagradable como ese maldito y estúpido animal. Y cuando sea yo mismo de nuevo, rectificaré la situación. **

**Candace permaneció quieta. Terrence Baker la miraba y parecía enojado. Enojado de verdad. Por la forma en que ella era tratada. Su cara era oscura y atronadora, sus ojos azules brillaban con chispas doradas. **

**Oh, era mortífero. Era cruel. Actuando como si tuviera sentimientos. Como si le importase. Especialmente cuando ella no tenía a nadie más en su vida que lo hiciera. Claramente él haría cualquier cosa con el propósito de tentarla hacia su objetivo... incluso imitar la emoción y la preocupación fingida. Después de todo, ¿no era eso lo que se llamaba seducción? ¿Cuando la víctima era tranquilizada con un sentimiento de falsa seguridad y bienestar? Y, ¿cómo podría eso generarse salvo a través de la simulación de cariño? **

**_Sin alma. Sin corazón. Eso era, sin emoción_****, se recordó. **

**Agarrando rápidamente su bolso, volvió hacia su ordenador y golpeó el suelo de su cubículo. **

**Habían sido argumentaciones ****_realmente _****buenas, todavía pensaba con irritación, una hora y media más tarde, cuando echó la cesta de la ropa sucia sobre su cama y comenzó a clasificar la ropa en cargas. Sumergirse en la rutina la ayudo a fingir que el ****_sin siriche du _****no estaba en ese momento en su cocina, bebiéndose el whisky escocés directamente de la botella (MaCallan de cincuenta años, nada menos) y escribiendo en su portátil, sumergiéndose en la Red. **

**Cuando había llegado a casa, él ya estaba allí, con la escenografía espléndidamente establecida para su siguiente escena de seducción. **

**La cena de cinco estrellas extendida en la mesa del comedor, un jarrón con rosas perfumando el aire, las cortinas corridas y las velas encendidas. El fino cristal centelleaba en la mesa, cristal que ella ****_sabía _****que no poseía. Cubertería de plata que no había visto antes, fina porcelana china también. **

**Había alzado la nariz hacia el cielo y comenzó a caminar con paso majestuoso por delante de él hacia las escaleras. Él se había puesto en su camino, rozando su cuerpo con ella. Entonces la agarró por un brazo. **

**Él le dio la vuelta para afrontarla y sólo se mantuvo en silencio por un tiempo demasiado largo antes de soltarla finalmente. Ella no había dicho nada, nada para ceder una pulgada. Ni aun cuando él se había dejado caer su oscura cara hasta que sus labios habían estado a un mero aliento de los suyos, usando su patente masculinidad en una tentativa de intimidarla. **

**Resistiendo estoicamente la tentación abrumadora de mojar sus labios en una desvergonzada invitación, ella había mantenido su posición, encontrando esa fija mirada, rehusando creer que podía haber algo además de cálculos a sangre fría en sus ojos. Y si, por un momento, había pensado que había visto un indicio de humanidad, de masculina frustración, de deseo genuino, de templada impaciencia en sus azules profundidades, eso habría sido un truco de la luz de la vela oscilante. **

**Nada más. **

**Sus informes legales habían sido mejores que cualquier cosa que alguna vez hubiera escrito ella. Brillantes, carismáticamente persuasivos, incisivos. No tenía ninguna duda de que ganaría cada juicio que él había escrito. Había tenido envidia leyéndolos, deseando que ella hubiera pensado aquel argumento o visto esa torcedura sutil, aguda. **

**Dos de los casos que él había argumentado eran los mismos donde ella ****_sabía _****que la persona que representaba había negligencias banales, (y sus casos estaban siendo archivados porque ellos eran –los amigos de los amigos– y su zalamero jefe debía unos pocos favores a algunas personas, probablemente a cambio de privilegios de golf en algún club de fantasía), pero después de leer el argumento de Terrence, hasta ****_ella _****habría decidido a favor de su cliente. **

**Él era tan bueno. **

**_"_****_He estado vivo durante miles de años"_****, había dicho. **

**Ella tembló. Anciano, Terrence Baker era anciano. Y había hecho probablemente todo lo que había por hacer, al menos una vez. ¿Por qué debería asombrarla que él pudiese hacer su trabajo tan bien? Él era un ser que podía viajar por el tiempo y el espacio. Tal vez no tenía alma y corazón, pero tenía que haber un condenadamente grande y formidable intelecto detrás de aquellos oscuros, brillantes, e intensamente vivos ojos. **

**Ella puso la lavadora, sus manos moviéndose, su cerebro ronroneando lejos. Blancos. Claros. Oscuros. Oscuros. Oscuros. Claros. Oscuros. Blancos... ¡Momento! **

**¿Su ****_camiseta_****? **

**¿Él realmente había tenido el descaro de lanzar su camiseta sucia en su cesta de la ropa sucia? Tomándola en su puño, se dio la vuelta para decirle exactamente lo que podía hacer con su ropa sucia. **

**Entonces se detuvo. **

**Luego comenzó a andar otra vez. **

**Entonces se detuvo. **

**Mordiéndose el labio tuvo una breve discusión muy acalorada consigo misma. **

**¿Podía un hombre oler como el pecado? **

**Indicios de jazmín y sándalo y aire marino nocturno. **

**Olor de oscuridad, especias y sexo. Cosas prohibidas, cosas malvadas, cosas que las plegarias utilizaban para cubrir esa parte de su mente que le repetía constantemente "no****_ nos dejes caer en la tentación y líbranos de todo mal_****." **

**En definitiva nunca tendría a su camiseta de vuelta. **

**#########**

**Mucho más tarde, luego de que Candace se hubo acostado, Terrence introdujo su cabeza dentro del dormitorio. Ella dormía profundamente. Bien. La pequeña ****_ka-lyrra _****trabajaba demasiado. Permitía que otros pusieran sus responsabilidades sobre ella. **

**Él acabaría con eso. La vida era bastante corta para un mortal. No deberían trabajar tanto. Jugar más. Él le enseñaría a jugar. Una vez que fuera de nuevo inmortal, ella nunca trabajaría, no lo necesitaría para nada. **

**Todas las ventanas estaban abiertas y soplaba una fragante brisa nocturna, ondeando a través de la delgada sabana bajo la cual dormía. La luz de luna se derramaba a través de la cama, mostrando su largo pelo como plata hilada, sus adormecidos rasgos como tibias perlas. **

**Completamente vestida, advirtió él, con una sardónica sonrisa. **

**Mujer sabía. Si ella hubiese sido lo bastante tonta como para dormir desnuda, él no se habría contentado con la pequeña tarea para la cual había venido. **

**El mero pensamiento de ella desnuda bajo aquella sabana... ah, él estaba sexualmente obsesionado con ella. **

**Con sus pechos llenos, redondos, la interminable tentación de su suave, femenino trasero, sus exuberantes y carnales labios, su pelo, sus ojos, sus manos. Su fuego. **

**Incluso su virginidad le encendía. Le llenaba de una posesividad primitiva, sabedor de que él sería el primer hombre que empujase dentro de ella disfrutando de su tibio interior, de su humedad llenándola completamente y haciéndola sentir un placer que nadie más le proporcionaría, para tocarla de todas aquellas oscuras, calientes e íntimas formas. Él la seduciría tan a fondo que ya no sería capaz de concebirse a sí misma sin él; ella sería suya para tomarla, cuando él quisiera, dondequiera, y de cualquier manera en que decidiera tomarla, ya que ella sería incapaz de negarle nada, después de sentir por primera vez toda su hombría en plenitud dentro de ella. **

**Sabía que ella había esperado violencia de él. Lo había visto en sus ojos cuando ella estaba atada en su silla ayer, con esa diciéndole con rebeldía "no". **

**Cuán poco había comprendido lo que él tenía planeado para ella. **

**Ayer por la mañana, después de que hubo entrado a trabajar (que no le había sorprendido; su tenaz ****_Sidhe-ser _****no querría renunciar al control de su mundo voluntariamente y al igual que él) se había familiarizado minuciosamente con su casa, había aprendido tanto acerca de ella como había podido. **

**Había examinado que clase de libros le gustaba leer, que tipo de ropa llevaba puesta, que lencería tenía la dicha de acariciarle los pechos y resbalarse entre las curvas de su feminidad, que jabón y perfumes acariciaban su piel sedosa. Había examinado fotografías, abierto su equipaje, y estudiado que cosas había juzgado demasiado preciosas para dejarlas cuando había hecho el equipaje para escapar. **

**Y cada descubrimiento le había hecho quererla aun más; era brillante, lista y madura, con sueños y esperanzas mortales. **

**Los ****_Libros del Fae _****lo habían hecho reír. Bien, excepto por el volumen que tan penosamente le calumniaba. Pero él había estado rectificando eso. **

**El delgado tomo le había distinguido con ser el más asqueroso de los ****_Fae_****. Le había retratado como un mentiroso consumado, un embaucador e impostor, un arrogante seductor de sangre fría, a quien sólo le importaba su placer momentáneo. **

**No era sorprendente que ella hubiese luchado contra él tan ferozmente, no era extraño que ella hubiese descartado tan rápidamente sus palabras. Al mismo Diablo no le había ido peor en la historia literaria. **

**De todos modos, podría prescindir de las palabras; hablaría con su ****_Sidhe-seer _****a través de sus actos, selectos, cuidadosamente escogidos. Había aprendido hace mucho que eran los diminutos detalles los que seducían, los más delicados toques los que hacían caer a los más fuertes sobre sus rodillas. **

**Cielos, pensó, apartando la vista de ella, tenía que tener calor con todas esas ropas. Su casa estaba demasiado caliente, incluso en el primer piso donde él había estado trabajando en la red. Otra cosa que él haría para ella. **

**No había tenido suerte encontrando algo sobre el paradero de Circenn dentro de aquella base de datos humana a la que ellos eran tan aficionados a compilar, pero él realmente no lo había esperado. Su hijo mitad ****_Fae _****no solo podía estar en cualquier lugar sino ****_en cualquier momento_****. Era perfectamente posible que él hubiese llevado a su esposa y niños hacia las Highlands, a su propio siglo y a una forma de vida más simple, donde podría quedarse indefinidamente. **

**Pero no importaba. Circenn aparecería finalmente. **

**Y el día había sido productivo de todos modos; había plantado muchas semillas que ya echaban raíces. La más mínima de ellas era una simple camiseta. **

**Ella había hecho la colada esta noche, él la había oído. **

**Y sin embargo, no hubo ninguna explosión. **

**Ningún grito, ninguna insistencia sobre que se helaría el infierno antes de que ella lavara su ropa. No era que él se lo hubiera propuesto. Él desechaba su ropa una vez que la había llevado puesta y cogía una nueva. **

**Adentrándose más en su cuarto, silenciosamente abrió un cajón del tocador. Luego otro. Y otro. Hasta que allí estaba. Su camiseta. Pulcramente doblada en el cajón más bajo, escondida bajo un par de sudaderas. **

**Una sonrisa curvó sus labios. **

**Cerró el cajón y caminó hacía su armario, lo abrió, y echó un vistazo hacia abajo a su cesta de la ropa sucia. Como había pensado, ella no había lavado lo que había llevado puesto hoy. **

**Un par de bragas desapareció en su bolsillo. **

**–****Quid pro quo****7****, ****_ka-lyrra _****–murmuró suavemente–. Tú tienes un pedazo de mí; yo obtengo un pedazo de ti. **

**Cerró la puerta del armario y apartó la mirada de ella otra vez. Su cuerpo estaba apremiantemente duro debido a una lujuria tan intensa que el mero deseo de ella era algo que saborear. Todos sus sentidos estaban inflamados, y sentía de repente cosas, que, si es que alguna vez las sintió, entonces las había olvidado hace mucho. **

**Por Danu, pensó, inspirando bruscamente, se sentía ****_vivo_****. Vibrantemente, intensamente, quizás uno podría decir... apasionadamente vivo. **

**Las más simples experiencias eran de pronto deliciosas, tan ricas en matices y complejidades. Simplemente la elección de su ropa cada mañana en Saks contenía nuevas y fascinantes posibilidades, cuando las seleccionaba buscando su reacción, aprendiendo lo que a ella le gustaba ver en él. Lo que hacía a sus ojos agrandarse, sus pupilas dilatarse, sus labios separarse apenas un poco. **

**El cuero. A ella definitivamente le gustaba el cuero. **

**Sabía lo que le gustaría que vistiera ella, una vez que hubiese suavizado esa erizada columna suya. **

**"****Nada, su cuerpo desnudo andando por casa, eso es lo que quería ver ". **

**Sus pezones duros y mojados. Reluciendo al pasar su lengua. Su trasero desnudo ahuecado en sus manos cuando la levantase hacia su boca, para proporcionarle placer a su entre pierna. Aquel mismo trasero vuelto y alzado para, poder penetrar su duro falo... **

**Un gruñido quedo se creó en su garganta. Apretando los dientes, se obligó a alejarse de su cama. Aún no. **

**Pronto ella entendería que él no era lo que ella pensaba de él. Que había mucho de Terrence Baker de lo que el sangriento, blasfemo y tonto libro del ****_Sin sireche Du _****afirmaba. Había pasado varias horas hoy reescribiéndolo, tachando capítulos enteros, simplemente arrancando otras páginas e insertando nuevas. **

**Se le ocurrió cuando se deslizó fuera de su habitación, suponiendo que Circenn nunca regresara, que seducir a Candace White no podría ser una manera mala de pasar su vida mortal. **

**Al menos hasta que Aoibhal volviese por él y le hiciese inmortal otra vez. **

**Antes de marcharse, apagó su despertador. No tenía ninguna intención de dejarla ir a trabajar mañana. **

**##############**

**–****¡Mantente alejado! ¡No me toques! **

**Candace se despertó de golpe, muerta de miedo, gateando hacia atrás, aplastándose contra la cabecera de su cama, los ojos desorbitados. **

**Terrence permaneció unos pasos alejados, una ceja oscura arqueada y una bandeja balanceándose en su mano. **

**–****Tranquila, ****_ka-lyrra_****, te traje el desayuno. Estaba por colocarlo en el borde de la cama y sacudirte para despertarte **

**Candace presionó su pecho con una mano, tratando de disminuir los fuertes latidos de su corazón. **

**– ****¡Me asustaste! No te me acerques a hurtadillas. ¿Qué haces en mi habitación? Sal de mi habitación. **

**–****No me acerqué a hurtadillas. Dije "buenos días" tres veces. Más fuerte cada vez. Prácticamente grité la última vez. Duermes como los muertos, irlandesa. Tranquila. ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no voy a hacerte daño? Si lo hubiera querido, ya lo habría hecho. –Apoyó la bandeja en el borde de la cama y levantó una taza, ofreciéndosela–. Café exprés doble. He notado que te gusta darte una buena patada al hígado para despertarte en las mañanas. –Sonrió perezosamente. Sensualmente. **

**Candace parpadeó lentamente. La vida ****_no _****era justa. Su corazón había empezado a calmarse, pero ahora corría nuevamente, por razones totalmente distintas. **

**Allí estaba Terrence Baker, alrededor de seis pies y medio de elegante y duro cuerpo, usando nada más que un descolorido vaquero, colgando suavemente de sus caderas, brazaletes de oro y un collar. Los vaqueros le daban la apariencia de hombre moderno, pero los brazaletes y la pieza que llevaba en el cuello unidos a sus extraños ojos de dos colores azul y dorado, le recordaron que él era un ser cuyos orígenes precedían a Cristo. Probablemente por miles de años. Probablemente incluso precedía en fechas a la tumba de Newgrange****8****. Para el caso, probablemente él la había construido. **

**Y, oh, él le quitaba el aliento. Sus anchos hombros y su duro pecho estaban pecaminosamente esculpidos, sus abdominales marcados y magros. Tenía aquellas líneas gemelas de músculos bajando por sus costillas, que conducían directamente a su ingle, desapareciendo en esos vaqueros de tiro bajo, anunciando el hecho de que él sin duda podría mover la ingle durante horas sin parar y de modos que podrían hacer a una mujer quejarse de éxtasis. **

**Y todo eso cubierto de aquella exquisita y aterciopelada piel dorada de las hadas. Ella cerró sus manos en pequeños puños, combatiendo el insoportable impulso de robarse aquella eternamente negada sensación táctil de hadas. **

**Saber que él la dejaría acariciarlo, que, de hecho, él se quitaría esos jeans en un latido de corazón y extendería ese cuerpo sobre el suyo y se impulsaría dentro de ella, hacía todo esto mucho más difícil. Con un esfuerzo inmenso, arrastró su mirada hasta su cara. **

**Pero mirar su cara no era mejor. Su pelo era una cascada de seda enredada durante el sueño de medianoche, sus ojos estaban medio despierto sensualmente entrecerrado. Su cara sin afeitar, salpicada de barba negra; era hermoso, peligroso casi hasta el límite, sexy... temprano por la mañana **

**–****Exactamente, ¿****_cuántos _****años tienes? –preguntó gruñonamente, tratando de colocarlo nuevamente en la perspectiva de un ser inhumano. Él parecía como de treinta, con diminutas y débiles líneas de risa en las esquinas de sus ojos. **

**Él se encogió de hombros **

**–****En algún lugar, entre cinco y seis mil años. Es un poco difícil seguir la pista cuando uno se traslada en el tiempo con la frecuencia que yo lo hago. Aoibheal está cerca de los sesenta mil. Soy un simple niño para los estándares de mi raza. **

**–****Ya veo –****_Uh_****. Definitivamente inhumano. Desafortunadamente, descubrir su edad no parecía disminuir en lo más mínimo su atracción por él. De hecho, parecía que de alguna manera, perversamente, la aumentaba. **

**Él agitó una mano sobre la bandeja de desayuno. **

**– ****¿Un croissant quizás? ¿No? ¿Y un poco de fruta? –Le ofreció un tazón de fresas frescas, mangos y kiwi–. ¿No estás hambrienta? Yo me despierto muerto de hambre –Él sonaba un poco ofendido por esto. **

**Oh, de acuerdo, estaba hambrienta. Desafortunadamente, la única cosa en su cuarto que ella quería comer era a él. **

**Repentinamente tenía catorce años nuevamente. Y ahí estaba él, su cuento de hadas, en su habitación, nada más y nada menos que sirviéndole el desayuno en la cama. Su mirada se clavó en el collar dorado y ella tuvo que preguntar. **

**– ****¿De todos modos, ****_qué _****eres tú? –preguntó irritada. **

**Él ladeó su cabeza. **

**–****Soy un ****_Tuatha _****de Danaan –Las cejas oscuras se unieron en un ceño fruncido–. Sabes eso. **

**–****Quise decir –aclaró ella malhumoradamente–, tu torque. **

**–****Ah –Aquellas oblicuas cejas se relajaron–. Soy Terrence Baker el último príncipe de la Casa ****_D"Jai_****. **

**– ****¿****_P-p-p-príncipe_****? –escupió ella. **

**–****Sí –Sus ojos se estrecharon–. ¿Algún problema con eso? **

**Candace no confió en sí misma para hablar. **

**–****No soy elitista, si eso es lo que te preocupa. Duermo con plebeyas todo el tiempo. –Una sonrisa débil, provocativa. **

**–****Apostaría que lo haces –refunfuñó ella–, pero no con ésta. **

**–****Todavía no –concordó él, mucho más suavemente para su consuelo. **

**–****Y yo no soy una plebeya. Ya no tenemos ese tipo de divisiones. **

**–****Realmente –él estuvo de acuerdo con ella nuevamente–, eso es verdad. ****_No eres _****una plebeya. **

**Él se dejó caer a los pies de la cama y metió una pierna bajo la otra, sentándose con las piernas cruzadas. **

**– ****¿Qué quieres decir? –preguntó nerviosa, mirándolo detenidamente. **

**Se preparó para que él intentara algo, pero no hizo ningún movimiento hacia ella, sólo se sentó perfectamente tranquilo en el borde de su delicada cama, en su adornada y femenina habitación: un gigante oscuro, rodeado de almohadas de encaje y un cubrecamas bordado de seda, y todas esas cosas de mujer que hacían que se viera mucho más masculino. **

**–****Bebe tu café y te lo diré –la sobornó **

**Una horrible sospecha la asaltó. **

**– ****¿Por qué te importa si lo bebo? ¿Tiene drogas o algo? **

**Él puso los ojos en blanco, levantó la taza, tomó varios sorbos y luego se la devolvió. **

**–****Por supuesto que no, Irlandesa. Solamente quiero que tu día comience bien. Quiero que estés contenta. **

**–****Sí, claro. **

**Pero el aroma a café fresco provocó sus fosas nasales, y algo dentro de ella suspiró enormemente y capituló sin más argumentos. Tomó la taza y bebió a sorbos. Divino. Caliente, oscuro y dulce, justo como le gustaba. Él había acertado hasta en la cantidad de azúcar. Cuando él miró afuera, durante un momento, por la ventana, ella giró la taza a donde él había bebido, y cerró su boca en el borde. **

**Café en la cama... ¿cuándo alguien le había traído el café? Nunca, eso significaba ese cuándo. Y exactamente como a ella le gustaba y exactamente con lo que comía en el desayuno. Un croissant y frutas, así podía justificar todo el azúcar que tendía a comer el resto del día, por no mencionar su debilidad por las patatas francesas ahogadas en queso. Y los conejos Skyline. Y todo aquello que iba directo a sus caderas. Pero si tenía una comida sana en la mañana de cada día, se sentía bien con ella misma por el resto del día. **

**–****De acuerdo, ¿cómo es que no soy una plebeya? –Él había picado su curiosidad. Aquí había un hombre, hada, que sabía más sobre la historia que cualquier persona viva, y por experiencia de primera mano. ¿Qué podría decirle sobre sus antepasados? **

**–****Eres una ****_Sidhe-seer_****: Mucho tiempo atrás, en la antigua Irlanda, miles de años antes del nacimiento de tu Cristo, ellos eran apreciados entre los humanos y tratados como realeza, pues sólo ellos podían proteger a las personas de los Invisibles. Los más poderosos guerreros en la tierra competían en torneos por el privilegio de obtener en matrimonio a una Sidhe-seer. Un buen número de hombres murió tratando de ganar a una doncella. Ellas no aceptaban a nadie, ni aún a los reyes humanos, en tan alta consideración se tenía. Una ****_Sidhe-seer _****vivía en la confortabilidad más lujosa, y a cambio de su protección era protegida y cuidada por su gente todos los días de su vida. **

**Increíble, pensó Candace, cuán distinto de su vida. Ella –que pasó tan malos momentos tratando de conservar un novio– una vez habría sido disputada por guerreros. No habría sido considerada un fenómeno sino valorada por su maldición. En vez de ser ridiculizada o llevada a un loquero si alguien se enteraba, habría sido respetada, nacida en una familia cuya fortuna habría sido mejorada gracias a tenerla. Nacida de una madre que habría estado orgullosa de ella. **

**–****Incluso ahora continúas la tradición –dijo él suavemente. **

**– ****¿Qué quieres decir? **

**–****Los ****_Sidhe-seers _****también son ****_brehons_****: protectores de su gente. Aunque la ley humana se haya convertido en una cosa extraña, en efecto es lo que elegiste como tu trabajo en la vida. La sangre manda. **

**Candace guardó silencio un momento, bebiendo su café a sorbos y mirándolo sobre el borde. **

**_Se está acercando, White_****, le advirtió una suave voz interior. **

**_No, no lo está_****, replicó ella ranciosamente. ****_¿Qué daño hay en tomar un café y hablar de historia con él? _****No tenía a nadie con quien hablar sobre hadas desde que la Abuela murió. Cuatro años era mucho tiempo. No se había dado cuenta cuánto lo extrañaba. **

**_Así es como te está seduciendo. _**

**_Difícilmente. Ni siquiera ha tratado de besarme de nuevo_****. Casi comenzaba a preguntarse por qué no. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que había volado su puerta? ¿Dos días? ¿Tres? ¿Cuatro? Cielos, había empezado a perder la noción del tiempo. **

**_Pero lo está haciendo deliberadamente, para pasar desapercibido. _**

**Candace sacudió bruscamente la cabeza, echando a la voz paranoica. Sus defensas estaban bien. **

**La baqueta recta y totalmente erguida. Tenía el control. La cafeína comenzaba a correr por sus venas, calmándola. Era acogedor estar metida en la cama y conversar. **

**–****Cuéntame más sobre mis ancestros –dijo, agarrando un croissant. **

**Candace permaneció bajo la ducha sintiéndose deliciosamente relajada. Lo había ganado esta mañana y planeaba usar hasta la última gota de agua caliente en ella misma. Hizo espuma, se exfolió y afeitó hasta que su piel estuvo sedosa, suave y absolutamente tocable (no es que planeara dejar que alguien la tocara o algo así) **

**Era sábado, y como generalmente trabajaba todo el día los sábados, decidió no hacerlo. No por él, no tenía nada que ver con Terrence. Se acababa de dar cuenta que era tarde para enviar un mensaje a su jefe. Era tiempo de que ella dejara claro que no era su esclava personal ni iba a sacrificar sus fines de semana por él. **

**Por lo tanto la investigación Rollins no iba a estar lista. Y si él tenía problemas con eso, entonces que la despidiera. Sabía que no lo haría. Los pasantes eran esclavos del trabajo y eran baratos. Y aunque no fuera tan brillantemente persuasiva como un hada de miles de años de edad, todavía ganaba un dulce ochenta y dos por ciento de los litigios que presentaba. No, no la despediría. **

**Una ****_brehon_****, pensó, enjabonando con shampoo su cabello. Terrence le había contado mucho sobre la Antigua ley irlandesa, regalándole cuento tras cuento sobre sus experiencias y conocimientos acerca de los antiguos celtas. Casi sentía como si hubiera pasado la mañana en otro tiempo. **

**Él era, admitió a regañadientes, fascinante. Poseedor de un seco y normalmente negro sentido del humor, era una verdadera fuente de información sobre prácticamente todo y todos. **

**Quizás, filosofó, sus ojos entrecerrándose pensativamente, si ella pasaba más tiempo con él, lo persuadiría para que le contara más sobre sí mismo, y de ese modo ella encontraría una debilidad de la que podría sacar provecho, una vulnerabilidad que podría usar para su ventaja. **

**_Cuanto más tiempo pasas con él, más oportunidades le das para que te seduzca. _**

**Sí, bueno, realmente no alcanzaba a ver otras opciones. Él se había instalado en su casa. La más negra hada estaba jugando a las casitas con ella, y estaba bastante segura de que no se marcharía pronto, a menos que ella pudiera encontrar la manera de hacer que se fuera. **

**_Candace mantén a tus amigos cerca_****, decía siempre la Abuela, ****_pero a tus enemigos más cerca aún_****. **

**–****Entonces, ¿qué hiciste que te trajo tantos problemas con tu reina? **

**Cuando entró en la cocina, Candace emprendió, sin preámbulos, su nuevo plan. Él estaba parado en el fregadero comiendo los restos de la Maisonette. Terrence se tragó el último mordisco frío de filete de solomillo y se encogió de hombros. Cristo, esto de tener que comer cinco, seis y hasta siete veces al día para mantener su cuerpo funcionando en la máxima eficiencia era absurdamente consumidor de tiempo. Sin embargo, era placentero, el sentimiento de hambre y su saciedad. Saborear cada bocado estaba realzado en la forma humana del mismo modo que la lujuria. **

**De hecho, todas las sensaciones humanas eran mucho más intensas que las de un ****_Tuatha _****de Danaan. Apenas parecía justo. Había algunas cosas de ser un humano que iba a extrañar cuando fuera inmortal nuevamente **

**–****Irrelevante, ****_Ka-lyrra –_****se evadió. **

**De todas las cosas que ella podría haber preguntado, esa era la única cosa sobre la que no quería hablar. Incluso después de todos estos meses, todavía no estaba seguro de porqué había hecho lo que había hecho. Había sabido que Aoibheal tendría que castigarlo. Había sabido que esto la empujaría demasiado lejos. Había sabido que desafiándola, cuestionando su autoridad frente a toda la Corte y el Alto Consejo, la forzaría a pedirle cuentas en formas mucho más severas de lo que había hecho antes. **

**Y sin embargo, lo había hecho. **

**No había excusas para él. Dageus MacKeltar claramente había desafiado su sagradísima con-**

**fianza y merecía ser castigado. Él había roto el Pacto entre sus razas usando el poder de viajar en el tiempo de las piedras estáticas de Escocia por razones personales –salvar la vida de su hermano gemelo– una acción imputable por cualquier medio que la reina eligiera. **

**Y ella había elegido, por pedido del Consejo, someterlo a la prueba de sangre, lo que significaba que los Cazadores serían enviados a matar a aquellos cercanos a él, y si él usara incluso la más mínima cantidad de la magia prohibida para salvarlos, los Cazadores llevarían a cabo la destrucción del clan Keltar desde el siglo dieciséis en adelante. **

**Durante mucho tiempo los MacKeltar preservaron la paz entre sus razas, honrando el Pacto y llevando a cabo las festividades de Iinbolc, Beltane, Lughnassadh y Samhain, que mantuvieron in-tactos los muros entre el reino de los Hombres y el de las Hadas. Ahora estaban a punto de ser destruidos por romper el antiguo tratado. **

**Y algo dentro de Terrence había alcanzado a su estúpida cabeza y había abierto su boca, y la siguiente cosa que supo es que había estado regateando por la vida del mortal a ****_cualquier costo_****. Irreverentemente, irrespetuosamente, apostándolo todo. **

**Había estado espiando al clan MacKeltar por milenios; el edicto de la Reina prohibiendo que cualquier ****_Tuatha _****de Danaan se acercara a menos de mil leguas de los MacKeltar en las exuberantes Highlands de Escocia, sólo lo había tentado más (y como siempre, ella le había dado libertad de acción; no le había gustado, pero lo había tolerado). **

**Había estado observando a la pequeña y brillante física Gwen Cassidy en sus viajes por el tiempo hasta que se había enamorado de Drustan MacKeltar. Había espiado a la sensual, ecléctica, y no-muy-ética-cuando-vio-los-artefactos Chloe Zanders, hasta que había perdido su corazón por Dageus, pese a que el gemelo menor MacKeltar era poseído por las malas almas de trece Druidas oscuros al mismo tiempo. **

**Y la idea de verlos morir a todos lo había llenado de una inquietud oscura semejante a una que no había sentido desde el noveno siglo. **

**_Di tu precio_****, había dicho con tranquilidad a Aoibheal. **

**Y luego, cuando Dageus MacKeltar había estado muriendo, ella lo había dicho. Y Terrence había posado sus manos sobre el corazón del mortal dándole de su esencia inmortal para devolverlo a la vida. Había pensado que la merma temporal de su fuerza y poder inmortal, que lo hubiera dejado débil por siglos, eran su precio, pero ella había ido más lejos y lo hizo humano, débil, y maldijo. **

**–****Entonces, ¿qué te hace estar tan seguro de que ella te perdonará? –preguntó Candace, arrancándolo de sus pensamientos. **

**Se encogió de hombros otra vez. **

**–****Siempre lo hace. Además, ella no podría aguantar la eternidad sin mí. **

**Ella bufó y sacudió la cabeza. **

**–****Oh, ya veo. Continúo olvidando lo irresistible que eres. **

**–****No lo haces –dijo rápidamente, lanzándole una sonrisa–. Veo la forma en que me miras. **

**–****Lo que no entiendo –continuó rápidamente, sus mejillas sonrojándose débilmente–, es por qué no hablas con alguna de las otras hadas que andan por ahí. ¿El ****_feth fiada _****no funciona con ellas, verdad? ¿O tampoco quieren ayudarte? **

**Por un momento Terrence estuvo tan atónito que creyó no haber escuchado bien. **

**–****¿Qué otras hadas andan por ahí? –enunció fuertemente cada palabra. Seguramente Aoibheal no le había quitado eso también. ¿O si? ¿Lo había hecho incapaz de percibir a su especie? El ****_feth fiada _****sólo no le habría hecho eso a él. Hacía al portador invisible, pero no hacía invisible cualquier otra cosa al portador. **

**_Ellos ya no son de tu misma clase_****, una voz interior le recordó. ****_Eres humano. Ellos son Tuatha de Danaan, y la gente –excepto los Sidhe-Seer –no puede ver a las hadas_****. **

**¡Diablos, podía ser tan estúpido a veces! Había pensado que la razón por la que no había visto a otros de su tipo era porque ella les había prohibido que lo espiaran. Pero no, era porque lo había hecho completamente humano. **

**Lo habían estado vigilando todo el tiempo, sin duda, infinitamente divertidos por su humillación. **

**–****Dije, ¿qué otras hadas?, –rechinó. **

**Candace parpadeó por su tono. **

**–****Todas ellas. Cualquiera de ellas. Hay muchísimas –se interrumpió abruptamente. Oh, Dios mío, ¿no lo sabías, verdad? **

**–****¿Cuántos Thuata de Dannan hay en la ciudad, además de mí? –gruñó. **

**Ella retrocedió. **

**–****Bueno, en verdad, sólo unos cuantos, apenas media docena, y ahora que lo pienso, quizás no tantos. No he visto a ninguno en toda la semana, lo que tiene sentido porque uno de ellos dijo, tiempo atrás, que estaban planeando partir. **

**La mano de él salió disparada y se cerró sobre su brazo. **

**–****No me mientas, ****_Sidhe-seer_****. **

**–****Me niego –estalló Candace–. No voy a, repito –****_ni en el más absurdo de los casos_****– voy a hablar con uno de ellos para ti. El infierno se congelará antes. Ni siquiera estamos hablando de una media hada como ese Circenn con el que querías que hablara. Estas son de trato verdadero, hadas con el poder de convocar a los Cazadores. Hadas de ojos iridiscentes, sin alma, mortíferas. **

**La sonrisa de él era fría. ****_Había _****salido nuevamente con la cosa de –sin alma– ¿Qué pasaba con las mujeres y su obsesión con las almas? ¿No podían encontrar algo más con qué obsesionarse? Como el espectacular sexo que él les podía dar, el dinero, la fama, la realización completa de cada uno de sus deseos, cualquier cosa que desearan. Pero no, querían almas, almas, almas. **

**–****De acuerdo. Niégate. Simplemente caminaré hablándote en lugares públicos hasta que uno de ellos se dé cuenta de que me puedes ver. ¿Cuántos dijiste que "andan por ahí"? ¿Eran "muchísimas"? ¿En la esquina de cada calle, tal vez? ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que me llevaría enloquecerte? ¿Un día? ¿Dos? ¿Una semana? De la manera en que lo veo, tienes dos opciones: acceder a ayudarme y asegurar mi protección –y juro que haré todo lo posible por mantenerte a salvo–, o negarte y ser revelada frente a todas las hadas. Y si eliges esto, no levantaré un maldito dedo para ayudarte, Candace. Así que elige bien. **

**–****No harás eso. Me necesitas. Me… **

**–****Encontraré otra ****_Sidhe-seer_****. No tengo dudas de que hay más por ahí –dijo gruñendo. Sabía que ya no la estaba seduciendo, estaba completamente, en el campo de batalla, pero la furia tenía el mismo efecto en su cuerpo que la lujuria, lo hacía primitivo. No sería burlado por los de su misma especie, espiado y humillado por los de su propia raza. Y con –su falta de alma– que sarcásticamente repicaba en sus orejas, ya no estaba de ánimos para jugar al seductor encantador. ¿Pensaba que él era oscuro? Aún no había visto ni un pálido gris. De hecho, hasta ahora, había visto a un níveo Terrence Baker. **

**Además, era cuestión de tiempo el que ella fuera descubierta. Habían venido a espiarlo, a verlo como humano y humillarlo, y estaba sorprendido de que no la hubieran descubierto. **

**Deben estar manteniendo un poco de distancia, quizás inseguros de por cuánto tiempo la Reina mantendría su castigo, y temerosos de estar demasiado cerca, en caso de que, repentinamente, recobrara su poder. Y deben estarlo, pensó cruelmente. **

**– ****¿Entonces? –Preguntó– ¿Qué será, irlandesa? **

**–****Necesito pensarlo –dijo suavemente. **

**–****Tienes una hora. **

**###########**

**_Bien, ese había sido el plan de más corta vida en la historia_****, pensó Candace malhumorada, cuan-do se paseó de acá para allá a través de su dormitorio, echando periódicamente un vistazo al reloj que devoraba los preciosos minutos con su ávido tictac. **

**Seguro –ella iba a aprender sobre él, atrayéndole para revelar sus debilidades–. **

**Un grupo de dos preguntas en su impresionantemente experta interrogación, totalmente sacada de lugar por su comentario acerca del modo en que ella le miraba, para darse cuenta tardíamente de que él no lo había sabido. No había contado con ninguna pista de que la ciudad estaba poblada con otras hadas. Había asumido que él era demasiado orgulloso para pedirles ayuda, o que ellos habían rechazado ayudarle. Nunca se le habría ocurrido que él no podía verlos. **

**Ella continuó escarbando en su interior con más profundidad. **

**Y él tenía razón. No tomaría mucho tiempo, tal como había amenazado, para que él la hiciese salir de entre las sombras. Simplemente andando por la calle con él al lado, podía desenmascararla frente a cualquier ****_Fae _****que mirase. **

**Podría ayudarle voluntariamente, esperando que él realmente la protegiese (y que de algún modo, él pudiese salvarla de la formidable Aoibheal), o se negarse y ser abandonada a otro ****_Fae_****, el cual, ella sabía, no levantaría ni un solo dedo para ayudarla. Al menos de este modo ella tenía la esperanza de conseguir que un hada le debiese algo, si eso contaba algo entre las hadas. **

**_Más vale diablo conocido que santo por conocer, _****era otro de los adagios favoritos de la Abuela. **

**–****Apenas –Refunfuñó. **

**Soplando el flequillo de sus ojos con un frustrado aliento, se giró y se paseó hacia la ventana. Apoyando sus codos en el alfeizar, permaneció con la mirada fija y ciega afuera, los ojos entrecerrados, pensando con fuerza. **

**Él había estado furioso. Hasta ahora, cada emoción aparente que él había mostrado desde la primera vez que le había encontrado, ella instantáneamente la había descontado como imitación, mero engaño, parte de su calculada seducción. **

**Pero lo que ella acababa de ver había parecido demasiado real. Intenso, muy sentido, y genuino. **

**No había visto sólo cólera, sino orgullo herido, y algo más, algo más profundo que había parecido destellar involuntariamente por sus ojos cuando ella le había hecho su comentario acerca de hadas de ojos iridiscentes, sin alma, mortales. **

**¿Era posible, se preguntó, pasmada por la noción, que desde que él estaba en un cuerpo humano él realmente experimentaba las emociones humanas? ¿Todas las emociones que ella había pensado que había visto habían sido verdaderas no falseadas? **

**No tenía ni idea de lo que era posible y no posible cuando un hada estaba en forma humana. **

**Ella nunca había tropezado accidentalmente con nada como esto en los ****_Libros _****de las White. Y, ella echó un vistazo al reloj otra vez, dudaba de que él le diese cualquier tiempo extra para realizar un poco de investigación. **

**Sólo podía rezar para él estuviera sintiendo, y sintiendo lo suficiente como para hacerle mantener su palabra de protegerla, porque, lamentablemente, su espalda estaba contra la pared. **

**Le gustase o no –y no le gustaba– iba a tener que ayudar a Terrence Baker. **

**–****Bien, lo haré, pero tenemos que discutir los términos –dijo rotundamente cuando volvió caminado a la cocina. **

**Él se había duchado y se había vestido mientras ella había estado caminando en su cuarto y otra vez iba vestido de cuero y sexy como todo lo que se ponía, las largas piernas extendidas, las botas apoyadas en la mesa de la cocina, sus brazos doblados detrás de su cabeza. Ya no parecía enojado, sino que estaba otra vez tranquila, casi perezosamente, a gusto. **

**–****Una sabia decisión, ****_ka-lyrra _****–su oscura mirada la barrió de pies a cabeza, una caricia palpable, erótica, que le recordó que, no importando cuán en contra de él estuviera, su traicionero cuerpo es-taba totalmente a favor. Él inclino su cabeza regiamente–. Estoy contento de que me ayudes, y considerare tus términos. **

**Ella se encrespó con su comportamiento principesco pero rechazó su cebo. Sus términos eran desesperados. **

**–****Primero, solo me acercaré a un ****_Fae _****solitario. Me revelaré solamente a tu especie para lo que tengo que hacer. **

**Él negó con la cabeza. **

**–****Tú no encontraras a un ****_Fae _****solitario. ¿Has visto alguno de ellos que anduviese solo por tu ciudad? **

**Candace pensó en ello por un momento. Ahora que él lo mencionaba, no, no había visto a ninguno solo. Ellos estaban siempre en grupos, o al menos en pareja. Incluso el que había caminado entre ella y Marian Temple, arruinando el trabajo de sus sueños, sólo se había separado de un grupito al cual se reincorporó cuando siguieron moviéndose. **

**– ****¿Por qué es así? –Sus cejas se unieron en un ceño fruncido. Había tanto que no entendía acerca de las ****_Fae_****. **

**–****Los ****_Tuatha Dé _****no andan por el reino humano solos. Realmente no andan mucho solos por ninguna parte. Sólo un granuja ocasional entre los ****_Fae _****haría eso. **

**– ****¿Cómo tú? **

**–****Si. A la mayor parte de los de mi especie no les gusta la soledad. No se debe confiar en aquellos que andan solos. **

**–****Cierto –dijo ella secamente. **

**–****Excepto por mi –enmendó él, con una débil y despreocupada sonrisa. **

**–****Me acercaré a un par, no más. La exposición mínima es mi objetivo. **

**–****Entendido. **

**–****Y garantizarás no solo mi seguridad respecto a los de tu especie, sino la de mis futuros hijos. Debes prometerme que puedo vivir el resto de mi vida en paz, a salvo de ser atrapada por los ****_Fae_****, o de cualquiera que desee tomarme. ¿Puedes hacer eso? **

**–****Si. **

**– ****¿Cómo? –bufó. **

**Otro vistazo perezoso, una apreciativa mirada hacia abajo, luego hacia arriba, de su cuerpo. **

**–****Tendrás que confiar en mí, ****_ka-lyrra_****. Todo lo que puedo darte es mi palabra. Y aunque dudes de mí, una vez dada, es inviolable. Es por eso que mi palabra no es tan fácil de dar. Pero tú lo dudas. Como lo has dudado desde el día en que nos encontramos. **

**Ella supuso que eso era todo lo que iba a tener. Cualquier cosa que ella hiciera a partir de ese momento en adelante iba a requerir un salto de fe en alguna dirección. Suspiró profundamente. **

**–****Bien. Pero debes entender esto, primero, sé como es de estúpido tomarle la palabra a un ****_sin si-riche du_****, pero no tengo ninguna otra opción; y segundo, si no la conservas, haré que tu existencia sea un vivo infierno de cualquier forma posible, y si soy asesinada de alguna manera, regresaré como un fantasma y te rondare. ****_Por toda la eternidad_****. Y si piensas que no podría, no sabes lo principal de las mujeres White. Persistimos. Nunca nos rendimos. –Bien, su madre lo había hecho, se enmendó oscuramente, pero ella no incluía a su madre. **

**Él sonrió débil, amargamente. Su negativa a confiar en él le irritaba. Él podía engañar un poco, atenerse a la desinformación y evadirse de vez en cuando, pero en aquellas raras ocasiones en que daba su palabra él la mantenía. **

**–****Ven, ****_ka-lyrra_****, puedes amenazarme y difamarme mientras examinamos el lugar. **

**Cuando él se levantó y se acercó hacia ella, extendiendo su mano, ella dio marcha atrás precipitadamente. **

**–****Yo no puedo hacer esa cosa de desaparecer que tú haces. –Estaba firmemente en el campo del doctor McCoy cuando vino el transportador ****_Enterprise _****a su habitación. No habría ninguna radiante Candace White arriba, abajo, o en ninguna parte. **

**A ella le gustaban sus pies firmemente plantados en la tierra. **

**Él arqueó una ceja. **

**– ****¿Por qué no? **

**–****No tengo ningún deseo de ser… lo que sea que uno tenga que hacer, para ser… trasladado… por donde quiera que tú vayas –dijo ella–. No gracias. Me quedare aquí en mi mundo. **

**Él se encogió de hombros. –Conduciremos entonces –Él agitó su mano hacia la puerta trasera, gesticulando para que lo siguiera. **

**La curva juguetona de sus labios junto con su capitulación extrañamente veloz la debería haber advertido. **

**Ella abrió la puerta, dio un paso fuera sobre el sobresaliente peldaño, y se congeló. Él se detuvo detrás de ella, pero sólo apenas, apresándola con su gran cuerpo. ¿Estaba su barbilla raspando la parte superior de su cabeza, su mandíbula sin afeitar contra su pelo? **

**Ella inspiró profundamente lentamente varias veces. **

**–****De acuerdo, ¿Qué le sucedió a mi coche? **

**–****Ese ****_es _****tu coche. **

**–****Puedo no saber mucho de ninguna cosa últimamente –se quejó–, pero sé lo que conduzco. Conduzco un Toyota que está a punto de desmoronarse. Uno asquerosamente polvoriento y azul. Con mucha herrumbre y sin antena y ****_ese _****no es mi coche. **

**–****Corrijamos. Solías conducir un a punto de desmoronarse Toyota, A.A. **

**¿Acababan sus labios de acariciar su pelo? Ella tembló, y aunque tenía un mejor criterio para preguntar, lo hizo de todos modos. **

**–****Bien, me lo trajiste, ¿Qué es A.A.? **

**–****Antes de Terrence. Después de Terrence, tú conduces un BMW. Cuido de lo que es mío. Ese Toyota no era seguro. **

**Imaginó que la arrogante bestia se definiría a sí misma como el amanecer de una época. **

**–****No soy tuya, esto tampoco, y no puedes ir por ahí robando... **

**–****No lo hice. Llené todo el papeleo por mí mismo. Y había una cantidad ridícula de papeleo. ¿Qué pasa con la humanidad y el papeleo? ¿Tienen tanto tiempo que pueden permitirse malgastarlo? Nosotros tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo, y no lo malgastaremos con el papeleo. Ahora eres de todos los modos posibles la propietaria legal de ese coche. **

**Y nadie podrá demostrar otra cosa. Los ****_féth fiada _****tenemos muchas ventajas, Gabrielle. **

**–****_No _****conduciré un coche robado –protestó cuando el pasó una mano alrededor de ella, ofreciéndole las llaves. **

**–****No es robado –repitió el paciente, suavemente, cerca de su oído–. De acuerdo a los archivos del distribuidor, fue pagado en su totalidad. Ellos no lo aceptarían incluso si tratases de devolverlo. Y si rehúsas conducirlo, ¿debo asumir que eso significa que has cambiado de opinión sobre mi manera de viajar? **

**Cuando su otra mano comenzó a resbalar alrededor de su cintura, su cuerpo rozando contra el de ella, ya no había forma de confundir su gruesa protuberancia, esa exagerada excitación, apretando contra sus vaqueros. Cielos, ¿esa cosa nunca disminuía? El resto de él podría ser mortal, pero su inmortal erección seguramente no disminuiría hasta haber conseguido un memorable y desenfrenado momento de pasión sin límites. Arrebatando las llaves de su mano, ella se alejó. **

**Mordisqueando su labio, ella fulminó con la mirada el lugar donde solamente anoche había estado su pequeño Corola desvencijado. En su lugar había un BMW completamente nuevo. Y si no estaba equivocada, era uno de aquellos deportivos descapotables. Era rojo. Y brillante. Tenía todos los accesorios y todo. Y era un "****_descapotable"_****. **

**_"_****_Yo cuido de lo que es mío"_****, había dicho él. Y una parte puramente femenina en ella había sentido un temblor que era más delicioso que glacial. **

**Oh, sí, ella se iría al infierno sin mucha resistencia. **

**Pero tan así, con tan poca resistencia, pensó con desanimo, era terriblemente agradable. **

**################**

**–****Cincinnati –dijo Mael, apareciendo repentinamente al lado de Darroc. **

**– ****¿Qué? ¿Le has encontrado? –Darroc giró, sobresaltado. Él no había esperado tal veloz desarrollo****.**

**–****Si. Por lo visto el busca a su hijo mestizo allí. **

**– ****¿Estas seguro de eso? **

**–****No he ido a la ciudad humana yo mismo, pero Callan le vio allí sólo hace unos días. Él había sentido la presencia de muchos ****_Tuatha Dé _****tamizando aquella dimensión y se había preguntado por ello. Confirmó que Terrence está allí. Y que no puede vernos en absoluto. **

**Darroc sonrió. El poder que un ****_Tuatha Dé _****usaba cuando tamizaba dimensiones dejaba un residuo que otro ****_Tuatha Dé _****podía sentir. Aunque impreciso, aunque se dispersara rápidamente con el paso del tiempo, el residuo, cuando era fresco, podría ser rastreado en un área general. **

**–****Excelente, Mael. Lo has hecho bien. **

**Terrence Baker iba a morir. Y Darroc iba a mirar. Él ordenaría a los cazadores que fuesen despacio, que golpearan primero solo para herir… **

**#######**

**Su falta de resistencia era, para ser precisa, un BMW Alpina Roadster V8. **

**Completo con asientos de cuero climatizados, sistema de navegación, equipo de música Harman Kardon, un teléfono manos libres, y un motor que simplemente ronroneaba, de avanzada tecnología. **

**Candace condujo la máquina último modelo hacia el garaje del estacionamiento bajo la Plaza Fountain, encontrando una plaza de estacionamiento, y lo aparcó allí con un suspiro de genuino alivio. Una de las cosas buenas acerca de su Corolla era que ella nunca había tenido miedo de poderlo estropear; no se habría visto muy diferente si lo hubiera hecho. **

**Tampoco se había preocupado por tener una multa por exceso de velocidad, porque a menos que pillase un viento de cola en serio, tenía suerte de alcanzar los sesenta kilómetros por hora en él. **

**Pero esta cosa; oh, este coche era casi tan peligroso como el hada que lo había robado. **

**Desabrochando su cinturón de seguridad, se puso el bolso sobre su hombro, salió del coche, esperó impacientemente mientras él se desenredaba (ese coche deportivo descapotable no era un lugar donde entrar de manera fácil para un hombre de su masa muscular y gran estatura), luego presionó el botón pequeño en el llavero para conectar la alarma. **

**Cuando se deslizó por primera vez en los lujosos asientos de cuero del coche de ensueño, había abierto la guantera y maldita fuera si no había allí dentro un pequeño registro, libre de deudas, con su nombre en él. **

**Y la escritura de venta: $137,856.02. **

**Sin lugar a dudas, su vida había bajado en picado desde el reino de lo absurdo a lo ya categóricamente surrealista. Ella había simplemente conducido un coche que costaba más que un gran número de hogares de personas. Y ya una pequeña parte dentro de ella había estado ocupada considerando que, si tenía que arriesgar su vida, ¿Acaso no tenía derecho a alguna recompensa? ¿Era sólo un coche, de acuerdo? Y nadie lo sabría nunca. No era como si se lo hubiese sugerido a alguien. **

**Él lo había hecho solito: ¿Cómo se suponía que ella iba a lograr convencer a alguien para devolverlo cuando parecía que ella era la propietaria legal? Y no había multas de infracción por mal estacionamiento en ese coche. Ninguna multa que pagar. Lo cual dejaba para realizar la interesante pregunta de: "¿qué hizo usted con mi coche?" **

**_Conduce hacia el río Ohio _****había dicho él suavemente. **

**_Oh, Bien. _****Nada que no hubiese intentado hacer ella sola una o dos veces. Parecía como si ella estuviera comprometida ineludiblemente con el BMW si quería tener trabajo la semana próxima. Asumiendo que sobreviviera al fin de semana. **

**–****Apúrate –dijo ella, impaciente para seguir con las cosas. No podía sacudir el espantoso sentimiento de que su vida sólo había empezado su espiral descendente y las cosas peores estaban por venir. **

**Luego, salieron desde el oscuro garaje hacia la luz del sol, que los encegueció momentáneamente y empezaron a caminar hacia la plaza. Candace escudriñó las calles ocupadas, buscando hadas. Las aceras estaban rebosando de personas moviéndose en masa hacia el río en dirección al estadio. Debía haber un partido de béisbol, decidió ella, torturándose brevemente a sí misma con el pensamiento de algo normal, cosas placenteras como perritos calientes y cerveza, y galletas saladas, excursiones familiares, y afilado sonido de la pelota contra el bate. **

**Una vez más, las personas estaban haciendo cosas en el exterior, socializando y divirtiéndose, mientras ella trataba frenéticamente de rectificar la última debacle de las hadas. **

**–****Sólo una cosa, ¿Qué se supone que tengo que decir cuándo encuentre uno de los seres? –preguntó con irritación. **

**–****Cuéntales que me gustaría tener una audiencia con la reina en la siguiente luna nueva. **

**– ****¿La siguiente ****_luna nueva?_****– Mirándolo con el ceño fruncido, ella se detuvo–. ¿Por qué no hoy? ¿Cuándo ****_es _****la siguiente luna nueva? **

**Él se encogió de hombros. **

**–****La última fue unos cuantos días atrás. Nos la perdimos –Al ver su mirada de reproche, él agregó–. Ella sólo da las audiencias una vez por el ciclo de la luna mortal. **

**–****Me estás tomando el pelo. **

**Él lo hacía, pero no iba a admitirlo. Él había imaginado en el coche –mientras la observaba su mano apretada alrededor del protector de cuero de la palanca de cambios y mentalmente había substituido su propia palanca erecta y dura, protegida por un cuero tan parecido que parecía haberse olvidado completamente de lo que era estar fatigado– que tal vez, podría tener éxito hoy, y perdería su cuerpo humano, para disfrutar de su cálida humedad. **

**Se había sentido extraño y demasiado humanamente lleno de pánico. Su estómago realmente se había sentido nauseabundo y él casi había insistido en que lo devolvieran. Lo único que le había detenido era que sabía que si ella tuviera la más mínima noción de que si él deseaba permanecer como humano era sólo porque así podría tener relaciones sexuales con ella, ella iría a rogarle a cada hada que pudiese encontrar que se lo llevara lejos en ese mismo instante. **

**Y uno de ellos podría hacerlo. **

**Aoibheal no tenía esa ridícula norma, pero era mejor que no lo supiera su pequeñita ****_ka-lyrra_****, ya que podría usarlo en su contra. Él podría decirle a ella, que les dijera que viniesen a recogerlo la siguiente luna nueva. Él fácilmente la tendría en la cama mucho antes que eso. Saciaría su curiosidad antes de reclamar su lugar por derecho. **

**–****No voy a estar pegada a ti hasta entonces –estaba diciendo ella. **

**Él sonrió. Por Danu, ella era sexy cuando estaba enojada: sus ojos centelleando, las ventanas de su nariz llameando, sus deliciosos pechos subiendo y bajando con sus furiosas y rápidas respiraciones. **

**Cuando él no respondió, ella extendió una exasperada mano hacia a un banco a alguna distancia, en la mitad de la plaza. **

**–****Oh, ¿Sólo sentémonos un rato allí, de acuerdo? Tienden a perder su tiempo paseando por la plaza a veces. Creo que les gusta observar a las personas, o supongo ****_que las hadas _****dirían que observan a los humanos. **

**Cuando él abrió su boca para disentir, preocupándose de no sentarse hasta que ella lo hubiera hecho, ella colocó la palma de su mano sobre el pecho de él y le dio un empujoncito hacia el banco. Era la primera vez que ella le había tocado por voluntad propio. Y él no se había perdido la pequeña vacilación de que ella cuando colocó su mano sobre su cuerpo antes de empujar. Como si ella hubiese saboreado la percepción de su pecho bajo su mano. Sus barreras estaban cayendo. Fascinan-te. **

**–****No puedes sentarte aquí conmigo o cada hada que nos vea juntos sabrá que puedo verte. Quiero escoger ante quién me revelaré –dijo ella con los dientes apretados–. Cuando vea los que quiero, te haré una seña. **

**–****Como desees, Candace. **

**########**

**Ya el día estaba avanzado cuando Candace divisó a un par de ****_Fae _****a los que quiso acercarse. Los asistentes al partido de béisbol desde hacía mucho rato se habían desplazado hacia el centro de la ciudad, tomando sus coches (los Reds ganaron; había oído los fuegos artificiales), y el sol se había ocultado detrás de los rascacielos que bordeaban la Plaza Fountain, dorando las paredes de las murallas llenas de ventanas plateadas, con un color rosa ardiente y lanzando oblicuas y altas sombras que atravesaban la plaza. **

**Durante la interminable espera ella se había percatado que los ****_Fae_****, ciertamente, lo vigilaban. Muchos aparecieron a lo largo de todo el día. Pero dado que él estaba sentado allí sin hacer nada, la mayor parte de ellos se había ido después de un corto rato. Ella supuso que él no era muy entretenido. **

**Finalmente, divisó a dos. Los escogió porque no eran tan cegadoramente bellos como el resto, y ella esperaba, del mismo modo que las personas, que los menos atractivos no fueran tan...Bien, fueran más accesibles. **

**Un macho y una hembra, rubios y de ojos brillantes, estaban de pie cerca del banco donde Terrence estaba sentado, sumergidos en su conversación. En lugar de pasar sobre ellos, ella resolvió unirse con él y ver qué pasaba. **

**– ****¿Qué? ¿No has visto a ninguno? –Terrence le preguntó, cuando ella se acercó. **

**¿Esa voz ronca y de acento céltico sonaba casi... alegre? Ella negó con la cabeza ante la estúpida idea, decidiendo que el sol debía haberle cocido el cerebro durante la larga y tediosa tarde. **

**–****Ellos están justo allí –le dijo ella, señalando. **

**– ****¿Dónde? –Él miró hacia dónde ella apuntaba y masculló una serie de maldiciones–. Cristo, aún no puedo creer que no los pueda ver. ¿Ellos me están mirando? **

**–****No por el momento. Y están allí –le dijo, tratando de enfocar su mirada–, de pie a aproximadamente diez pies a tu izquierda, a menos de un pie del cubo de la basura–. Ella inspiró profundamente, forzándose a sí misma a acercarse a ellos, cuando repentinamente el hada macho se volvió y la miró. **

**–****Hola –dijo ella atentamente–. Me gustaría hablar con usted un momento. Yo necesito… **

**–****Yo creo que ****_eso _****nos ve, Aine, –el hada macho habló sobre ella, con una ceja arrogantemente levantada. **

**_¿Eso? _****pensó Candace, las ventanas de su nariz agitándose. ****_¿_****La llamaba a ella ****_eso? _****El nervio. La hiel implacable. Ella era humana. Ella tenía un alma. Eso no. Si alguien era ****_eso_****, entonces no era ella. **

**–****Oh, esperen un segundo y volverán a ser superiores. Estoy aquí sólo para pasarles un mensaje. Terrence Baker quiere que yo les diga…–Candace parpadeó y fue tras ellos. Le habían vuelto la espalda y no le estaban prestando ninguna atención en absoluto, manteniendo una conversación tan baja que ella no podría oír ni por casualidad. **

**Luego el hada macho inclinó la cabeza, y repentinamente ambas hadas desaparecieron. Estaban allí un momento, luego se habían ido. **

**Exhalando explosivamente. Candace apretó sus manos dentro de sus pequeños puños y enfrentó a Terrence. **

**– ****¿Son todos ustedes tan malditamente arrogantes? **

**– ****¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Qué están diciendo? **

**–****Ellos no están diciendo nada. Se fueron. Me llamaron "****_eso"_****, se dijeron algo entre ellos, y des-aparecieron. **

**Sus ojos se estrecharon. **

**–****Si esto es una especie de truco. **

**–****No lo es –dijo ella impacientemente–. Lo juro, estaban aquí. Yo estaba tratando de hablarles, y sólo desaparecieron. **

**– ****¿Cómo lucían ellos? –le preguntó él. **

**Ella los describió, agregando que el macho había llamado "Aine" a la mujer. Poniendo los ojos en blanco, él gimió. **

**–****La conozco. **

**– ****¿Y? **

**–****Ella es una princesa de la línea de Aoibheal, la Primera Casa del ****_D'Anu, _****y la única cosa real en ella es cuánto dolor en el trasero aguanta. Pero ella me ayudará. Ella regresará. **

**–****¿Estás seguro? **

**Él inclinó la cabeza. **

**–****Sí, Aine siempre ha tenido un poco de buena disposición hacia mí. Quizá más que un poco. Realmente –dijo con un largo y sufrido suspiro–, está obsesionada conmigo. **

**_Creído_****, pensó irritadamente Candace. Incluso otras hadas no eran inmunes a su seducción. ¿Qué decía eso acerca de las oportunidades de una mujer humana? Debería haber una vacuna contra Terrence Baker. Y todas las mujeres deberían recibirla en el nacimiento. **

**–****Siéntate, –dijo él, señalando hacia el banco al lado de él–. No será muy largo. Ella estará de regreso. Aine no me rehusaría ninguna cosa. **

**Candace comenzó a sentarse, luego se detuvo. **

**Otra hada repentinamente había aparecido encima de la fuente, sola. Una solitaria. Justamente lo que ella había estado esperando toda la tarde. Justamente lo que Terrence había dicho que nunca encontraría. **

**–****Bien, estabas equivocado, –ella se quejó, sintiéndose inexplicablemente fastidiada acerca de Aine-Quien-No-Le-Negaría-Nada–, porque hay un hada por allí, sola.**

**Terrence se levantó, inspirando agudamente, audiblemente. **

**– ****¿Qué? ¿Dónde? No. espera no señales, ****_ka-lyrra. _****Ni siquiera lo mires otra vez. O a Mí. Aléjate, dame la espalda, luego dime a qué se parece. –Él siseó. **

**Candace lo recorrió con la mirada. Ella no podría ayudarlo, sonaba tan alarmado. **

**–****No me ****_mires _****–siseó él otra vez suavemente–. Haz como te dije. **

**Sacudida por la urgencia en su voz. Candace obedeció, alejándose. Volviéndose, poniéndose de perfil, apoyó sus manos sobre una pared baja de piedra que rodeaba un arreglo de arbustos esculpidos y flores y pretendió estar disfrutando de la vista. Dejando caer su cabello hacia delante para escudar su cara, ella dijo clara y suavemente. **

**–****Es alto. Pelo cobrizo con iluminaciones doradas. Brazaletes y gargantilla negros. Trae puesto... **

**–****Ropas blancas y tiene una cicatriz en la cara –Terrence terminó por ella. **

**–****Sí. **

**–****Candace, aléjate de mí en este instante y no mires hacia atrás. Tan rápido y tan lejos como puedas. Hazlo. Ahora. **

**Pero, condenaran a la mujer, él debería haber sabido que ella no obedecería una orden directa otra vez. La primera vez debió haber sido un evento fortuito; ella obviamente no tenía un hueso obediente y maleable en su cuerpo. **

**Ella miró hacia él, buscando en su cara, sus cejas tensas por la confusión. **

**¿Y había un poco de preocupación en sus encantadores ojos verdes dorados? ¿Preocupación por ****_él? _****Aunque tuvo el gusto de ver el primer indicio de tal debilidad, por el momento, eso podría ser su destrucción. Ella justamente había descrito a Darroc y, si Darroc ponía sus manos en él en su condición actual, pues bien... él no tendría una audiencia con Aoibheal en ningún caso otra vez. Y si Darroc colocaba sus manos en Candace..., entonces Terrence se tensó, rehusándose a completar el pensamiento. ¡Sangrientos infiernos, no había anticipado esto! **

**–****Vete –gruñó. **

**Pero incluso mientras él lo decía, vio el cambio en su cara. Ella no estaba ya mirándolo; su mi-rada se había fijado sobre un punto ligeramente a la derecha y detrás de él. Su boca había caído abierta, sus ojos se habían puesto imposiblemente amplios, y su cara estaba blanca sin sangre. **

**–****C-c-c-caz-caz –ella gorjeó. **

**Terrence reaccionó instantáneamente, capaz de pensar en una única cosa que podría poner esa apariencia en su cara y hacer que su lengua tropezara con la C****_. _**

**Cazadores. **

**–****C-c-c –probó otra vez. **

**Y si hubiera Cazadores en el mismo sitio que Darroc, entonces no habían venido por ella. Al menos no inicialmente. Había miles de años de mala disposición entre él y el Antiguo consejero del Alto Concilio, y podía estar seguro de que el pequeño Darroc disfrutaría más mirando a los Cazado-res desgarrándolo en pedazos mientras él estaba en forma mortal. Luego y sólo luego él volvería sus atenciones hacia la ****_Sidhe-seer. _****Y su pequeña ****_ka-lyrra _****no tendría ni una posibilidad. En las manos de Darroc, cada cuento de hadas oscuro y torcido que a ella alguna vez había oído se haría realidad. **

**Él se lanzó sobre ella. **

**¡Cristo, estaban rodeados por peligros que él no podía ****_ver_****! ¿Cómo se suponía que la protegería? ¿De cualquier manera, de quién había sido la maldita y estúpida idea? **

**Mientras cerraba sus manos sobre sus hombros, algo pasó zumbando junto su brazo con un suave quejido. Arrastrando un brazo alrededor de su cintura, él se contorsionó y se agachó rápidamente, empujándola dentro del refugio de su cuerpo, sobresaltándose cuando algo ardió detrás de su hombro. **

**Cerrando los ojos, él la abrazó fuertemente y cambió de lugar en dirección general hacia el sur, llevando al límite sus disminuidos poderes para transportarse lo más lejos posible. Al momento en que él se re materializó, instantáneamente desapareció otra vez, sus brazos cerrados alrededor de ella. **

**La vía del ferrocarril. Desapareció. La tienda de comestibles. Mantenerse en movimiento. El techo de una casa. Desapareció. El campo de maíz. Desapareció. El campo de maíz. Desapareció. El campo de maíz. Desapareció. El campo de maíz. El sangriento Medio Oeste. Desapareció. Encima del campanario de una iglesia sin forma de equilibrarse en la estrecha y resbaladiza cúspide. **

**Comenzaron a caer, cayendo en picada más allá de cruces y gárgolas, y él precipitadamente los separó en medio del aire. Él se mantuvo moviéndose, más rápido y más rápido, sin hacer una pausa para respirar, tratando desesperadamente de poner tanta distancia como fuera posible entre su ene-migo y su pequeña y demasiado mortal ****_ka-lyrra_****. **

**Candace estaba segura de que gritaba al máximo de sus pulmones, pero nada salía. **

**Los brazos de Terrence Baker no estaban simplemente apretados alrededor de su cuerpo, él había logrado envolverse alrededor de ella como un escudo viviente. **

**Pero eso no fue lo que hizo que su grito se ahogara. Eso fue porque ella había estado materializándose y desmaterializándose. Algo así. En un momento ella existía, y luego no existía, y luego existía otra vez.**

**A ella no le gustó eso ni un poquito. Cada vez estaba en un lugar diferente. Las tiendas. Los parques de estacionamiento. Los campos de maíz. Un montón de esos. ¡Repentinamente en la cumbre de una espiral delgada y puntiaguda de una –****_ack– _****iglesia, y ****_cayendo! _****Mientras el pavimento se apresuraba a ir a su encuentro, estaban repentinamente, dichosamente, en alguna otra parte. **

**Al cabo de un rato, terminó por cerrar los ojos y rezar, intentando, y vaya que era difícil, no pensar acerca de cualquier cosa, especialmente en que no estaban tan equivocados los ****_Libros de los Fae _****acerca de los Cazadores. **

**Habían sido incluso aun más horrendos en carne y hueso, si era de eso de lo que estaban hechos, que lo que los ****_Libros _****de las White decían. Naturalmente, no había bocetos de ellos, porque cualquier White que los había visto había sido llevada. La pequeña descripción dada, los asemejaba a una versión clásica del Diablo, ungulada, alada, y con cuernos. Y ellos lo eran, en cierto modo, todavía peores. Altos, de piel correosa, con los ojos naranja encendido como ventanas al infierno, tenían alas, dientes afilados, y garras largas, letales. Y no estaba segura, pero creyó haber visto una cola. **

**Lo único que no entendió era por qué, cuándo ellos eran tan obviamente capaces de desgarrar su presa en tiras con sus manos desnudas… erg, los accesorios parecidos a manos, ellos les habían estado disparando con armas humanas. **

**Cuando finalmente se detuvieron en un sector cubierto de césped. Candace no pudo hablar por largos momentos. Estaba, se percató, empapada de la cabeza a los pies. El agua estaba cayendo a borbotones de su pelo, empapándole la cara. Estaba de pie temblando en sus brazos, reclinándose en la fuerza de su duro cuerpo, inspirando profundamente una y otra vez. **

**– ****¿Está todo bien, ****_ka-lyrra? _****–le dijo cerca de su oído. **

**– ****¿Todo bien? ¿Todo ****_bien? _****–Soltándose de su abrazo, ella se giró para confrontarlo. Sacándose el pelo empapado de su cara, ella gritó. **

**– ****¿****_Parezco _****bien? Por supuesto que no estoy bien. ¿Mi vida se cae a pedazos alrededor de mí y me preguntas si estoy bien? **

**El rímel goteaba debajo de sus mejillas, salpicando su camisa. Ella se alejó de él, entrecerrando los ojos. Sus zapatos se deslizaron con el movimiento y, cuando ella los miró con atención desconcertada, un renacuajo emergió de la pierna de sus pantalones vaqueros y saltó sobre la tierra. **

**–********_¡Eew! _****–Ella lo apuntó con un dedo estremecido–. Un renacuajo. ¡Tenía un renacuajo en mis pantalones! **

**–****Un renacuajo afortunado –murmuró él. Y luego–. Cuándo uno cambia de lugar vertiginosa-mente, ****_ka-lyrra, _****se cae sobre cualquier cosa que ocupe un lugar en el espacio. Lo cual no es mucho problema si uno también tiene todos los otros poderes. Pero no es así. Chocamos con un lago en alguna parte alrededor del brinco noventa y siete. Y, contrario a la creencia popular, no camino sobre el agua. **

**Frenéticamente recorriendo con sus manos de arriba abajo sus empapados vaqueros, tanteando en búsqueda de más bichos, ella siseó. **

**–****Oh, te odio. Te odio. **

**Tal vez sonaba como una niña haciendo una pataleta, pero realmente, estaba furiosa, desde que lo había encontrado sólo había tenido experiencias inquietantes y perturbadoras una tras otra. Había estado a punto de tener un ataque cardiaco en el campanario de la iglesia. Justo cuando pensó que se iba a caer de allí, y después de todo, eso no había sido tan horrible como desaparecer y reaparecer una y otra y otra vez, había estado evitando probar el agua maloliente, musgosa y llena de peces. **

**–****No lo hagas –le dijo suavemente. **

**– ****¡****_Bebí _****una parte de ese lago! ¡Podría haberme atragantado con un pez o una rana o una...una…. una tortuga! **

**–****Es más sabio mantener la boca cerrada mientras nos desplazamos rápidamente. **

**Ella lo atravesó con una fría mirada. **

**–****Y ahora me lo dices –Condenada hada. Permaneció de pie, sintiéndose como una pordiosera sucia de barro, y él sólo parecía más bello y mojado, todo terciopelo dorado goteando y brillante, su cabello hecho una maraña mojada hasta su cintura. **

**–****Ven, Candace, –le dijo, extendiendo su mano–, debemos mantenernos en movimiento. Ellos me pueden rastrear porque tengo poca magia. La estoy usando para desplazarme, pero sólo por los alrededores. Necesitamos continuar desplazándonos, para mantenernos fuera de su alcance. **

**– ****¿Hay algo más que yo deba saber antes de que desaparezcamos de nuevo? **

**Envolvió sus manos detrás de su espalda para que él no pudiera agarrarla y desaparecer antes de responder su pregunta. Además, necesitaba un minuto para prepararse psicológicamente para los próximos momentos de viaje en una manera que desafiaba todos los conocimientos y las leyes conocidas de la física. **

**–****Podrías probar besarme. ¿Mejor mi lengua que la de una rana, no? –Los oscuros ojos azules brillaban dorados cuando la alcanzó. **

**–****Una dura competencia, –expresó con un gruñido la mentira, dando marcha atrás, las manos todavía puestas en su espalda. Ella miró significativamente al renacuajo sobre la tierra. **

**– ****¿Qué? **

**–****Llévalo de regreso. **

**– ****¿Estás bromeando verdad? –le dijo incrédulamente. **

**– ****¿Tenemos tiempo? **

**Él consideró eso. **

**–****Sí, pero... **

**–****Entonces, no lo estoy **

**–****Ese lago fue hace tres brincos –le dijo impaciente. **

**–****Si tú no lo devuelves va a morir, y mientras tú puedes pensar que es sólo una pequeña y patética cosa con una corta vida que apenas significa algo en el esquema de las hadas. Apostaré que en el esquema de cosas del renacuajo él realmente está esperando con ilusión convertirse en una rana. Ahora llévalo de regreso. Una vida es una vida. No me importa qué tan diminuto un hada todopoderoso piense que es. **

**Una ceja oscura se arqueó y él inclinó su cabeza. **

**–****Sí, Candace. –Ahuecando al renacuajo en su enorme mano, y haciendo una pausa para darle tiempo a ella, él desapareció. **

**Mientras él se iba Candace raspó el musgo lamoso de su bolso (quedó aturdida al encontrar todavía más sobre su hombro), abrió la cremallera e inspeccionó los contenidos. Para variar, se alegró de que sólo pudiera permitirse bolsos baratos, el cuero falso había resultado ser impermeable. Pescando su polvera de bolsillo, limpió los retazos de su maquillaje y extrajo a la fuerza las algas de su pelo, reconociendo con tristeza que las cosas eran ahora lo bastante malas como podían llegar a ser. **

**No sólo estaba todavía ineludiblemente comprometida con Terrence Baker, sino que otras hadas ahora sabían que ella las podía ver, y algún granuja hada –de acuerdo con Terrence, una de aquellas en las que no se podía confiar– también la había encontrado y había invocado a los Cazadores. **

**Ella tembló ante el recuerdo. Un momento había estado mirando a Terrence, tratando de entender porque él parecía tan tenso y urgido, y al siguiente, las horribles criaturas de sus peores pesadillas se habían materializado por arte de magia detrás de él. **

**Y habían tenido armas, lo que ella encontró bastante raro, pero incluso más extraño, no habían estado disparando a ella. Sino ****_a él. _****¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando? **

**Dándose unas últimas pinceladas de rímel, se quedó quieta. Él no había sido capaz de verlos. Todo lo que él había podido ver era su cara, y ella sabía qué tan horrorizada había debido verse. Había sido incapaz de formar una sola palabra; la sangre en sus venas se había vuelto hielo, congelándola en el lugar. Si no hubiese sido por Terrence, entonces se habría quedado allí, chillando silenciosamente, impotentemente, hasta que los Cazadores hubieran hecho cualquier cosa que fuere que hicieran con los ****_Sidhe-Seer. _****Ella había intentado desesperadamente decir "Cazadores" y "armas" pero no habían podido soltar ni una sílaba. **

**¿Y qué había hecho él? Lo último que ella había imaginado. Él se había abalanzado sin titubear para escudarla. Envuelto su poderoso cuerpo alrededor del de ella. Sabiendo que algo horrible estaba detrás de él. El no se desmaterializó instantáneamente a sí mismo por seguridad. Había usado su cuerpo mortal y ya no invencible para protegerla. Pudo haberse traslado a sí mismo a otro sitio y abandonarla, lo cual era exactamente lo que ella esperaba de un hada de sangre fría. **

**_Él sólo lo hizo porque ahora te necesita aún más. Tiene que protegerte. Tú eres sus ojos para los enemigos que él no puede ver. _**

**_–_****El renacuajo ha sido devuelto a su acuosa casa, ****_ka-lyrra _****–Terrence se materializó ante ella. Sacudiéndose como una gran bestia mojada, un montón de gotitas volaron por todas partes. Él sacudió su oscura cabeza, amortiguando su expresión seria–. Todo estará bien, Candace. No dejaré que nadie te lastime. Ni hoy. Ni nunca. **

**–****Porque ahora me necesitas más que nunca –dijo ella amargamente–. T****_ienes que _****mantenerme viva. **

**Él sacudió su cabeza y la miró por un largo momento, midiéndola. **

**–****En caso de que lo hayas olvidado, traté de hacerte partir en el momento en que tú me hablaste acerca del solitario ****_Tuatha Dé_****. Dije, para ser preciso, "Aléjate de mí en este instante y no mires hacia atrás. Aléjate tan rápido como puedas". Tú escogiste no prestarme atención. Y siempre podría encontrar otro ****_Sidhe-See_****. Candace Yo leí tus libros. En uno de ellos aparece la lista de los nombres de las ascendencias en Irlanda que tiene la visión. Todas las ascendencias. **

**– ****¿Si? –Candace estaba horrorizada. ¿Dónde? ¿Cómo ella no se dio cuenta? ¿Por qué habían sido puestas por escrito? ¿Oh, ****_por qué _****no había quemado alguien esas páginas hacía mucho tiempo? **

**Él inclinó la cabeza. **

**–****En el primer tomo, trazado en una lengua antigua. Las páginas de nombres. Así como puedes ver, no te necesito. Yo conozco mucho mejor las maneras humanas que mis enemigos. Fácilmente me podría ocultar lo suficiente como para rastrear a algún otro. **

**– ****¿Entonces, por qué no lo haces? –preguntó débilmente. **

**¿Y cómo sobreviviría ella si él lo hiciese? **

**–****Puse en peligro tu vida. Lo arreglaré. **

**Candace se inclinó hacía él. Su voz era firme, y su acento más cortante que lo usual y si él fuera un hombre normal, entonces ella habría pensado que estaba furioso consigo mismo por haberla puesto en peligro. **

**_Está bien, que pruebe a llorar a gritos, _****su adolescente interna le replicó. ****_Incluso para un príncipe Fae él sonaba furioso consigo mismo por haberla puesto en peligro ¿Podrías dejarlo tranquilo? _**

**Ella se levantó, boquiabierta, una docena de preguntas diferentes compitiendo en su lengua, pero él negó con la cabeza. **

**–****No ahora. Debemos irnos. Habrá un lugar para hablar muy pronto. Este no lo es. Ven. **

**Candace se quedó de pie, sujetando su bolso firmemente sobre su hombro. Cuando se movió para llegar a su lado, ella repentinamente notó que el agua que goteaba bajo su húmeda camisa tenía un tinte rojizo. **

**– ****¿Estás herido? –exclamó ella, tratando de alcanzar su brazo. **

**Él se contorsionó con indiferencia. **

**–****No es nada. **

**–****Déjame... **

**–****Déjalo. Estoy bien. Lo enjuagué afuera del lago. No es profundo. Ven, irlandesa. Tu mano. En la mía. Ahora. –Cuando estuvo allí, frunciendo el ceño preocupado, él dijo–: No tengo intención de expirar antes de volverme otra vez inmortal. Pierde cuidado, si digo que no tiene ninguna importancia entonces no la tiene. –Él hizo una pausa un momento, luego añadió suavemente–. Y no debes tener miedo, Candace. Los destruí. **

**– ****¿Los Cazadores? –dijo ella inexpresivamente–. No, no lo hiciste. **

**–****Las páginas que nombran los ****_Sidhe-Seer. _****No deberías hacer las cosas tan fáciles para mi raza. Pueden ser peligrosos, sin misericordia. **

**– ****¿A diferencia de ti, ese oh-tan-buen-tipo-Terrence Baker? –El cáustico comentario se deslizó de su lengua antes de que ella pudiera detenerlo. **

**Él le lanzó una impaciente mirada de reproche. **

**–****Trata de revisar tus viejos prejuicios, irlandesa, ¿lo harás? Intenta comprenderme. **

**De acuerdo, ahora tenía un enredo en la cabeza. La hacía sentir como si hubiese estado siendo pre juicioso y mezquino. No era pre juiciosa, estaba simplemente presentando los hechos, y los hechos eran… **

**Bien, los hechos eran… mmm, que ella no estaba completamente segura de lo que eran los hechos en el momento. **

**¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué no podían ser las cosas sólo blancas o negras? Humano bueno, hada mala. ¡Simple! Eso era con lo que a ella la habían criado. **

**¿Realmente había él destruido esas páginas que revelaban a todos los ****_Sidhe-Seers? _****¿Por qué? ¿Por qué él haría ese esfuerzo? **

**Y, ¿por qué él había tan amablemente rescatado al renacuajo? Sin duda lo había hecho; se había empapado otra vez. Había podido simplemente mentir. Después de todo, mentir –se suponía– era su segunda naturaleza y le había dicho que no tenían tiempo. Ella le habría creído; no tenía idea de qué cosa eran capaces los Cazadores. **

**Y él ****_le había dicho _****que se alejara en el instante en que ella había descubierto al hada macho solitaria. ¿Realmente había tenido la intención de despacharla para su propia protección, bajo su propio riesgo? **

**¿Qué clase de hada haría tales cosas? ¿Un legendario seductor y engañador? **

**¿O... el hada decente a mitad de camino? ****_¿Había _****tal cosa? **

**Confusamente, resbaló su mano en la de él. **

**Su mano grande se tragó la suya, haciéndola sentir delicada y femenina. Ella inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás, para contemplar su cara cincelada. Sus ojos estaban oscuros, su mandíbula apretada. Y él parecía tan, pero tan... humano. **

**Cuando comenzaron a desaparecer, ella se sorprendió al darse cuenta que, aunque sabía que no estaba a salvo ****_de _****él, se sentía extrañamente a salvo ****_con _****él. **

**No se detuvieron otra vez hasta después del anochecer. Realmente, meditó confusa, se sentía más cerca el amanecer. Había perdido el sentido del paso del tiempo durante su viaje desmaterializándose a través de distintos lugares. **

**Los materializó justo encima de un tren de pasajeros fuera de Louisville, Kentucky, explicando el que ahora necesitaban viajar por medios humanos por algún tiempo, para asegurarse que los ****_Fae _****no los pudieran rastrear. Asegurándole que los Cazadores estarían enredados por algún tiempo en los vestigios que él había dejado de su magia detrás. **

**Ella estaba otra vez tan cansada que apenas podía funcionar. Cuándo él la guió a través de los coches hasta que encontraron uno vacío, y tomaron asiento junto a la ventana y él la puso a su lado, ella se hundió débilmente en el asiento. Desde que Terrence Baker había llegado a su vida, su horario de sueño se había convertido en la broma más grande. **

**A juzgar por las débiles vetas de naranja y rosado en el horizonte más allá del cristal, parecía que otra vez había estado casi veinticuatro horas despierta y otra vez habían sido algunas de las horas más traumáticas que alguna vez había soportado en su vida. **

**Incapaz de encontrar un solo punto de referencia bien fundado al que aferrarse en la reciente epidemia de acontecimientos antinaturales, resolvió ocuparse de todo eso más tarde y exhausta de agotamiento, se dejó caer en el asiento, con la barbilla inclinada hacia su pecho. **

**Y cuándo él la jaló a través de los asientos, acostándola en posición horizontal a lo largo de sus largas y musculosas piernas y la rodeó con sus brazos, ella sólo dio un pequeño suspiro y se amoldó cómodamente contra él. Sus pantalones vaqueros estaban todavía húmedos, no tenía manta, pero podía usar el calor del cuerpo. **

**Calma, esa no era excusa para presionar su mejilla contra su pecho e inhalar profundamente su olor masculino picante. Lo hizo de todos modos. **

**– ****¿No estarás enamorándote de mí, o si irlandesa? –Él ronroneó, sonando divertido. **

**–****Difícilmente, –masculló ella. **

**–****Bien. Me repugnaría pensar que estabas enamorándote de mí. **

**Ella lo haría. Oh, Dios mío, sí que lo haría. **


	5. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

**Terrence cambió de posición con cuidado, tratando de quitar la presión que sentía en su hombro sin molestar a Candace. **

**Ella dormía entre sus brazos. Había permanecido allí durante horas, tan cómoda como podía. Su rostro, mientras dormía, era dulce, juvenil, inocente y completamente hermoso para él. **

**Deslizó su dedo hacia abajo por su mejilla, estudiando los delineados y suaves perfiles, preguntándose de qué estaba hecha la belleza. Nunca, durante los miles de años que había vivido, lo había comprendido. Independiente de lo que fuera, ella lo tenía entre la espada y la pared. Era cálida, terrenal y vibrante, a diferencia de la fría perfección de las mujeres de su raza. Ella era un ardiente otoño y truenos en primavera, mientras que las mujeres ****_Tuatha Dé _****eran un invierno gris que pasaba sin cesar. Ella era precisamente la clase de chica que un Highlander podría tomar como esposa; con la que podías reír, discutir y hacer el amor el resto de tu vida. **

**Suspiró mientras dormía y se acurrucó más cerca, apoyando su mejilla contra su pecho. Él comprendió lo que había motivado el repentino cambio en su comportamiento, lo que había hecho que el cordero cayera agotado contra el lobo. **

**No era confianza, no, no de su fiera ****_Sidhe-seer _****(aunque comenzaba a ver algunos signos de deshielo); las circunstancias la habían conducido a sus brazos. Hasta última hora de esa tarde ella lo había percibido como su mayor amenaza. Ahora había una mayor amenaza, y él se convirtió de repente en su único aliado. **

**No importaba la razón, le gustaba sentirla suave y rindiéndose a su fuerza. Inconsciente, vulnerable confiada a su cuidado mientras su mente vagaba en sueños. Le gustaba muchísimo. Lo suficiente, de hecho, para que a él –él, que no tenía ninguna paciencia con la incomodidad física– no le importara levantarse dolorido en cuanto ella se despertara. Por suerte, la bala sólo lo había rozado, no siendo una amenaza significativa para su cuerpo mortal. **

**Los Cazadores llevaban armas. Él se frotó la mandíbula y sacudió la cabeza. Cuando ella le había dicho lo que había visto, durante las pocas pausas que él había permitido mientras saltaban de lugar en lugar, él se había sentido furioso. **

**Consigo mismo. **

**Qué tonto había sido. Hace una semana, había pensado que su problema más apremiante era un caso severo de frustración y aburrimiento. Entonces había encontrado a Candace, y su problema más apremiante había sido como seducirla. **

**Ahora su problema más apremiante era como infiernos iba a mantenerlos a ambos vivos. **

**No se necesitaba de ningún genio ****_Tuatha Dé _****para comprender porqué los Cazadores llevaban armas humanas. Ni la presencia de Darroc. **

**Cuán rápido había olvidado todo lo que había dejado en su mundo al ser desterrado de ese reino –las complicaciones, las relaciones tensas, las incesantes intrigas de la corte– mientras había estado retorciéndose hasta el fondo en su irritación al verse convertido en humano. Qué tonto había sido por olvidar a Darroc en todo momento. La mala sangre entre él y el más antiguo y alto Consejero se extendía desde hacía cuatro milenios y medio, a un tiempo anterior al pacto entre los ****_Fae _****y el Hombre. **

**A un tiempo anterior a la lanza mortal y a la espada letal que su raza había traído con ellos de Danu –dos de las cuatro Santificadas, y las únicas armas capaces de hacer una herida o incluso matar a un inmortal– y que habían sido retiradas de Faery y escondidas en secreto. Como recordatorio de aquel día en el que Terrence había tomado la espada y le había cortado la cara a Darroc, dejándole una cicatriz que todavía ostentaba. **

**Le gustaría fingir que había tratado de matar a Darroc por una razón noble, pero la simple ver-dad era que habían estado luchando por una mujer mortal. Terrence la había visto primero. Pero la reina lo había convocado para presentarse a la corte por alguna tontería, y Darroc se había hecho con ella primero. Sabiendo muy bien que Terrence la quería. **

**Darroc la había matado. **

**Había entre su raza quienes creían que la belleza y la inocencia sólo podían ser realmente saboreadas mediante su destrucción. **

**Había entre su raza quienes, en aquel tiempo sin ley antes del pacto, cuando recién habían llegado a este mundo y lo estaban explorando, cuando aún no se habían instalado, que se habían alimentado como animales carroñeros de la pasión que podían extraer de un humano durante el sexo, no preocupándose de si esto mataba al mortal en el proceso. **

**Él había visto lo que Darroc le había hecho cuando hubo vuelto. Se fue cuando la joven doncella era toda risa y vibrante vida. Sádicamente destruida y silenciada para siempre. Su muerte no había sido fácil. Y por ninguna maldita y buena razón. Su asesinato había sido un acto de violencia amarga e insensata. **

**Terrence había hecho su parte justa en las matanzas en aquel tiempo ilegal, pero por motivos razonables. Siempre por alguna razón. Nunca por el placer de hacerlo. **

**El odio engendrado entre él y Darroc ese día no había menguado. Restringido por la reina, bajo la amenaza del castigo extremo (una muerte sin alma a manos de la reina, nada menos), ellos habían llevado su viciosa batalla al campo de batalla de la política de la corte. **

**Un campo de batalla en el cual Terrence había perfeccionado sus poderes de sutileza y seducción, instrumentos que había utilizado para derrotar a Darroc en muchas ocasiones. El Antiguo, también, había cambiado con el tiempo, perfeccionando una astucia que igualaba su brutalidad. Mientras Darroc se aseguraba un asiento en el consejo de la reina, Terrence había logrado asegurar su oído de otras maneras. **

**Él y el Antiguo eran las dos personas más poderosamente persuasivas de la corte, leales a bandos contrarios, y con Terrence lejos... bien, no tenía duda alguna que los complacientes cortesanos estaban siendo arrastrados a los brazos de él. ¿Cuánto tiempo pasaría, pensó enigmáticamente, antes de que Darroc lograra poner a alguien en contra de Aoibheal? ¿Era ella consciente del peligro que había creado expulsando a Terrence? **

**Así que Darroc había tratado de matarlo, reflexionó él. Y con armas de por medio. ¿Había esta-do tratando de hacerlo parecer como si Terrence se hubiera cruzado directamente entre el fuego en una disputa de humanos? Conociendo a Darroc, podría jugar con ventaja una vez que Terrence hubiera desaparecido, y la reina no sería capaz de demostrar nada si el cuerpo de Terrence mostraba heridas hechas por humanos. **

**Aunque Terrence se burlaba de la ley humana, el código ****_Tuatha Dé _****era igualmente complicado. Sin una prueba sólida, la reina nunca castigaría a uno de los suyos. Su número no se había incrementando a lo que habían sido una vez. Aunque él le había contado una vez a Circenn que era viril en la forma ****_Tuatha Dé_****, esa no había sido sino una de las muchas, pero muchas mentiras que le había contado a su hijo. Pocos de ellos podían engendrar descendientes, y aunque los ****_Tuatha Dé _****no morían exactamente, a veces ellos... desaparecían. **

**Candace se movió entre sus brazos, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Cambió de postura, plegando sus rodillas. Acurrucándose más contra su cuerpo. Entrelazó una de sus piernas entre las de él, acunándose contra su pecho, y él contuvo un suspiro, estremeciéndose, mientras la generosa y dulce curva de sus caderas se recostaba contra su miembro. Debido a lo cual estaba, como siempre, listo y deseoso. Aquella parte de su cuerpo era simplemente incontrolable, por lo visto funcionaba de acuerdo con una simple ley de la naturaleza: Ella existía –tenía una erección–. **

**Cristo, la deseaba, deseaba estar entre su cuerpo desnudo y probar con su boca cada centímetro de el y saborear el jugo del placer emitido por su entre pierna. **

**Forzarla nunca le había parecido una opción atractiva, si la forzaba no sería mejor que Darroc. **

**No aceptaría nada menos que su complaciente rendición. **

**Pero, por todos los infiernos, tenía que ser pronto. Era un simple humano. Con la conciencia de un ****_Tuatha Dé_****. O la carencia de ella. **

**Candace se estiró cautelosamente, tomando cuidadosa nota de cada músculo de su cuerpo que le dolía. Podían ser todos. Se estiró desde la cabeza a los pies, bostezando, sin tener ni idea de donde se encontraba. **

**Abrió los ojos cautelosamente. **

**Terrence Baker la miraba fijamente, su oscura mirada era insondable. **

**–****Buenos días, ****_ka-lyrra _****–ronroneó con una lenta y sexy sonrisa capaz de pararle el corazón. **

**–****Altamente discutible –refunfuñó ella. Una mañana cualquiera antes de haberse encontrado atada a él podía ser cualquier cosa, pero buena no era precisamente el primer adjetivo que elegiría. ¿Peligrosa? Sí. ¿Interminablemente tentadora? Sí. Accidentada. Quizás hasta fascinante. Pero no buena. **

**–****Te habría conseguido café pero como estabas recostada encima de mi, no quise despertarte. **

**La miró como si estuviera a punto de decir algo más, pero ella no le dio la posibilidad. ¡Estaba demasiado horrorizada al descubrir que él estaba apoyado de espaldas a la ventana y ella estaba tumbada sin ninguna clase de inhibición encima de su enorme y cálido cuerpo, a horcajadas sobre uno de sus poderosos muslos, con algo duro apretado contra su vientre y en realidad, no quería imaginar que cosa podía ser tan dura, sus pechos estaban aplastados contra su pecho... Ahhh, ¡y su mano estaba enredada en su pelo! ¡Como si lo hubiera estado acariciando en sueños! **

**–****Lo siento –le dijo ella rápidamente, desenredándose, enderezándose, y apartándose de él. **

**Él se acercó a ella, su mano se cerró alrededor de su muñeca como una banda de acero. **

**–****No tan rápido, irlandesa. **

**–****Déjame. **

**Candace se quedó inmóvil. Había logrado alejarse de él y se incorporó. Pero algo andaba mal. Le llevó un momento comprender qué era. Alguien más estaba sentado con ella. **

**Encima de ella. **

**Abrió la boca para gritar pero él se la tapó con la mano. Se levantó, arrastrándola con él, retirándola del asiento. Sosteniéndola fuertemente, caminó pasillo abajo entre los coches buscando uno que estuviera vacío. **

**Sólo entonces la soltó. **

**Con los ojos muy abiertos, ella se apoyó contra el asiento y lo miró fijamente. Su boca se abrió y se cerró repetidamente. **

**–****Es simple, ****_ka-lyrra_****. Eso sólo el efecto del ****_féth fiada. _**

**Su lengua se despegó. **

**–****¿Qué estás ****_diciendo_****? –gimió ella–. ¿Estoy maldecida también? ¿Permitiste que alguien me maldijera mientras dormía? ¿Es algo contagioso? –Ella lo golpeó en el pecho con el puño–. ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto? ¡Confiaba en ti! **

**Él arqueó una sesgada y oscura ceja. **

**–****¿Siii? Suponía que yo, el ****_Sin Siriche Du _****era tu único enemigo mortal. **

**–****¡Oooh! No quería decir que confío en ti en cosas importantes, pero creí que al menos que podía contar contigo en... **

**–****No estás maldecida, Candace–la tranquilizó él–. Es simplemente que cuando te toco, la maldición que me afecta te envuelve a ti también. Yo no sabia realmente como funcionaba hasta que la señora se sentó encima de ti, y luego fue demasiado tarde. **

**–****Creí que era inmune a eso –gritó ella. **

**–****Y lo eres. El ****_féth fiada _****no afecta ****_en _****ti. Pero si funciona ****_sobre _****ti. **

**–****No quiero esto –Siseó ella, llevando sus manos a la parte superior de su cuerpo, cerciorándose de que existía de verdad. **

**–****Como con cualquier otro objeto del reino humano, cuando te toco te envuelvo en el encantamiento. Te haces invisible e incorpórea para otras personas. Hasta que dejo de tocarte. Por lo tanto, cuando estabas sentada allí. Traté de advertirte pero te apartaste demasiado rápido. Y no me atreví a liberarte mientras tu espacio estaba siendo ocupado, porque no estaba seguro de lo hubiera ocurrido de haberlo hecho. **

**Candace palideció. **

**–****Quieres decir que crees que me hubiera vuelto corpórea mientras alguien estaba encima de mí... –No pudo terminar de decir lo que pensaba. **

**Él asintió con la cabeza. **

**–****Que alguien pudiera ser... ehhh, incorpóreo. Pero de repente dejara de serlo. Parecería magia, donde las cosas aparecen unas encimas de otras. ¿No sería gracioso? ¿Te imaginas ver la cara de aquella mujer si de repente apareces encima de ella? A menos que... –reflexionó pensativamente–. Con una ****_Sidhe-seer _****es difícil de predecir; el poder ****_Fae _****no funciona de la misma forma a tu alrededor, que es lo que nosotros encontramos tan inaceptable en los de tu tipo. Quizás en alguna parte puede haber algún elemento que crea la confusión. **

**–****No creo que esto tenga nada de gracioso en lo absoluto. –Dijo Candace bruscamente–. Lo he pasado realmente mal allí sentada. Como si fuera un fantasma o algo así. **

**Él asintió con la cabeza. **

**–****Lo sé. **

**Sus ojos se estrecharon. **

**–****Así que ayúdame a entender esto. ¿Cuándo me tocas, no puedo ser vista o percibida por la gente? **

**–****Exacto. **

**–****¿Pero los ****_Fae _****todavía pueden vernos? **

**–****Exacto. **

**–****Pero cuando me tocas, no soy visible para los demás, pero todavía puedo sentirlo. Y puedo sentirte. ¿Así que estoy realmente aquí o no? **

**–****Es difícil de explicar, ****_ka-lyrra_****; no conozco los términos humanos. Tu raza no posee los significados suficientes como para detallártelo explícitamente –él se apartó, frunciendo el ceño, buscando las palabras– Bueno, esto se aproxima mucho, aunque no realmente exacto: un cambio complejo, de un elemento específico, que cambia dentro de un contenido multidimensional, un... lo que ustedes llaman espacio dimensional pero dándole trece dimensiones en vez de cuatro. Los humanos utilizan términos de simultaneidad y no es un análisis muy detallado. Tu concepto del universo todavía no es lo bastante avanzado, aunque tus científicos hayan hecho progresos. Sí, eres real. No, los huma-nos no pueden sentirte. –Se encogió de hombros–. El ****_féth fiada _****no afecta a los animales tampoco. Los gatos y los perros pueden vernos y sentirnos un poco, que es por lo que a menudo se quedan mirando fijamente lo que aparentemente es un vacío, siseando o ladrando sin ninguna razón aparente. **

**–****Mmmmm. Ya Veo. ¿Terrence? **

**–****¿Sí? **

**–****Si alguna vez vuelves a dejar que alguien se siente encima de mí en alguna extravagante dimensión, no tendrás que preocuparte de los Cazadores. Te mataré yo misma. **

**Sus ojos oscuros brillaron con diversión. Casi treinta centímetros más baja que él, y con cincuenta kilos menos, se enfrentaba a él, impávida. Sólo otra mujer mortal lo había enfrentado de manera similar. Hacía más de mil años, en otro tiempo, en otro mundo, en el siglo nueve, en Escocia. La madre de Circenn, Morganna: la única mujer a quien él había ofrecido alguna vez la inmortalidad. **

**_Déjame morir, Terrence. Te lo imploro, déjame morir_****, un cargado zumbido femenino se arremolinaba en su mente. **

**Él sacudió su cabeza brutalmente, lanzando la voz lejos. Era un recuerdo que era mejor mantenerlo en tiempos oscuros donde pertenecía. **

**Atacando sin advertencia, no proporcionándole ninguna posibilidad de reaccionar, él agarró en un puño la tela de su blusa, tirando de ella para acercarla, agachó su cabeza, y acarició sus labios **

**contra los suyos. Aunque con el más ligero de los toques de su boca contra la suya, su miembro aumentaba dolorosamente contra sus vaqueros y su cuerpo rabiaba pidiendo más, mantuvo el beso suave. Simplemente frotando sus labios de acá para allá sobre los de ella, con un pequeño ronroneo. **

**La mano que no sostenía su blusa estaba apretaba en un puño a un costado de él, luchando contra el impulso de aplastarla contra sí, introducir la lengua en su boca, dejarla caer de espaldas sobre el asiento, bajar sus vaqueros, y empujar entre sus muslos la dureza de su pene erguido y realmente duro. **

**Pero solamente le dio una muestra de su beso. Saboreando la erótica fricción. Sintiendo sus suaves labios bajo los suyos. Deleitándose con el diminuto quejido que salía desde el fondo de su garganta. **

**Entonces le permitió alejarse. **

**Cuando liberó su blusa del apretón, ella tropezó hacia atrás ligeramente, pareciendo completamente aturdida, para su entera satisfacción. Su boca lujuriosa estaba suave, sus ojos verdes dorados parecían temerosos, confundidos y muy atractivos por la sensual somnolencia. Y sabía que si la buscaba otra vez, ella no lucharía. **

**Bien. **

**Él quería su deseo. Quería que ella se preguntara por qué él no había tomado más. Quería prepararla para la próxima vez que la desease. **

**_"_****_Te quiero hambrienta de mí_****, ****_ka-lyrra_****, pensó silenciosamente, ****_te harás adicta a mí. Seré tanto veneno como tu antídoto, tu veneno y tu única cura que después de mi no exista nadie mas en tu cabeza, en tu cuerpo"_**

**En voz alta dijo suavemente. **

**–****Sí, Candace. **

**########**

**Desembarcaron aquella tarde en Atlanta, Georgia, y se registraron en un hotel al estilo Terrence Baker. **

**Sólo por esta noche, dijo, tenían que mantenerse en movimiento. Pero esta noche se bañarían, descansarían, y comerían comida "verdadera" (por lo que ella supuso que él se refería a su usual comida: una cena de un restaurante de cinco estrellas) **

**Ciertamente tenía un gusto exquisito, pensó Candace, cuando se secó el mojado cabello con una mullida toalla y dio un paso fuera de la ducha. **

**Y al mismo tiempo no tenía absolutamente ningún reparo en ir tomando lo mejor de lo que quería. El cuarto de baño en el que estaba de pie, era casi del tamaño de su dormitorio en casa y el sueño de un diseñador. **

**Cremoso mármol veteado de rosa, las instalaciones con adornos de oro, la ducha de mármol con un banco incorporado que lucía en la parte superior una colección de artículos de tocador de excelente calidad, así como una decadente y profunda tina de baño. **

**Ella resopló, recordando cuan fácilmente él se había "apropiado" de ese alojamiento de lujo. Ciertamente sabía moverse en el reino de los humanos. **

**La había dejado esperando en la abovedada entrada del hotel, boquiabierta ante la abundancia de brillante cristal, el mobiliario antiguo y la elegancia al mas puro estilo del Viejo Mundo, sintiéndose –a pesar del intento que había hecho en el tren de refrescarse–, el epítome de la persona sucia, con su ropa mojada, arrugada y maloliente. Él caminó con paso seguro hacia la recepción mientras los porteros seguían de pie, oliéndola a ella con desdén, mientras él se alejaba, imperceptible para todos, hacia una terminal de un ordenador desocupado. **

**Unos momentos más tarde había vuelto con reservas impresas en su mano. Había tomado su brazo (lo que había hecho que los porteros se pusieran rígidos y parpadearan con desconfianza, mirando hacia el espacio que solo hacía unos instantes estaba ocupado), y se habían dirigido al elevador y al piso veintitrés. **

**_"_****_Hubiera preferido el penthouse"_****, le había dicho con un aire impreciso de disculpas, "****_pero estaba ocupado_****. ****_Este es el segundo en categoría. Si quieres, podemos ir a un hotel diferente"_****. **

**Como si ella hubiese visto alojamientos tan exquisitos antes. La suite tenía tres suntuosas habitaciones, un opulento dormitorio de gran tamaño con espejos ornamentados, sillas lujosamente adornadas de brocado, paredes decoradas con tapiz de seda, una magnifica y verdadera chimenea, una habitación con una cama con dosel tamaño king y un comedor con una elegante mesa y sillas de piel colocadas frente a una pared, con altos ventanales que daban hacia la ciudad, una sala de estar con un sofá cama de gran tamaño. Una televisión de plasma, dos bancos en un pequeño espacio, tipo bar y cocineta, y una ****_pequeña barra. _**

**_¿Por qué tuviste que hacer reservaciones? _****Preguntó ella****_. ¿Por qué no, simplemente, entramos a hurtadillas en la habitación? _**

**_Si fuera yo solo, lo haría, pero no estaré sosteniendo tu mano por siempre, –a menos que, por supuesto, tú quieras hacerlo–, _****había ronroneado con una sonrisa sexy y un vistazo en dirección a la ducha, ****_es más sencillo de esta manera, más conveniente para ti. _**

**Él la había empujado hacia el cuarto de baño, le dijo que volvería en una hora, y luego desapareció. Después de que se hubo ido, sufrió un momentáneo, casi inmovilizante destello de pánico, como si los Cazadores de algún modo pudieran lograr encontrarla mientras él estaba fuera, pero se disipó rápidamente, dejándola asombrada al comprender que realmente confiaba en él para mantenerla segura, al menos de todo, sino de si mismo. **

**Después de asaltar el pequeño bar con bocadillos, había echado una ojeada inquisitiva dentro del cuarto de baño, y empezó a desnudarse ahí mismo, dejando su ropa sucia en un montón fuera de la puerta. Había estado en la ducha de mármol durante veinte gloriosos minutos, dejando que el chorro humeante de vapor, obrara su magia sobre sus músculos apretados y doloridos. **

**Ahora, envuelta en una bata blanca, suave y gruesa, cortesía del hotel, dio un paso hacia el dormitorio. Su mirada cayó sobre la cama. La única cama. Parecía que tendría que dormir en el sofá. **

**Él la había besado. **

**De repente y sin previa advertencia. La había sostenido por la blusa, y la había acercado hacia sí, bajando su boca pecaminosamente sexy hacia la suya. Y cuando había hecho eso, sus labios se habían separado ligeramente. De acuerdo, tal vez ella los había separado un poquito en el último momento. **

**Había esperado que él tomara ventaja de ello, para empujar su lengua profundamente dentro de ella y tomarla en un exigente, hambriento, ardiente y deslizante beso. Había esperado un agresivo asalto sobre sus sentidos. Había esperado que el beso se intensificara en una ardiente y erótica sesión. **

**_No_****. **

**Un casto y diminuto beso. Apenas había sido un beso en absoluto. No era que lo hubiera ****_invitado _****a besarla, pero ya que había seguido adelante y había tomado uno, y ya que ella se había condenado por permitirlo, ¿era demasiado preguntar por que se había detenido? ¿Ejercer un poquito más de presión? Pero no, él solo se había quedado allí, de pie, sin tocarla realmente siquiera, excepto por el hecho que sostenía el cuello de su blusa (y ni siquiera había tratado de ver una porción de sus senos, mientras su mano estaba en esa posición ¿Qué clase de hombre renunciaría ante esa oportunidad?) envolviéndola en esa erótica esencia picante de jazmín y sándalo, rozando sus gruesos y eróticos labios contra los suyos tan ligeramente que había querido gritar, o morderlo. **

**Aquel roce ligero, aquella cosa que apenas merecía ser llamada beso, la había dejado caliente, dolorida y miserable. Se quedó de pie allí, aturdida, contemplándole. Sabiendo que debía haber presentado al menos una lucha simbólica, ¡por el amor de Dios! **

**Deseando que lo hiciera nuevamente, pero ahora del modo correcto. Y, maldito fuera, sabía exactamente el efecto que había tenido sobre ella; la pura satisfacción masculina en sus ojos **

**había sido inconfundible. **

**Con un pequeño gruñido de irritación, frotó su boca con el dorso de su mano, y forzó a su mente a alejarse de ese atroz, exasperante y humillante beso y regresar a lo que había aprendido sobre él, durante el robado almuerzo del tren. **

**Que no era mucho. Nadie alguna vez podría acusar a Terrence Baker de revelar cosas de más. No le gustaba hablar con los humanos acerca de ****_Fae_****, o no le gustaba hablar con ****_ella _****de eso, y tuvo que presionarlo para que le contara algo de su persona. Y lo que consiguió, sospechaba, no era más que la punta del iceberg. **

**El ****_Fae _****hermoso y marcado, de cobriza cabellera, que había visto era Darroc, un Antiguo miembro del Alto Consejo y antiguo némesis de Terrence. Él creía que Darroc había armado a los cazadores con armas humanas para hacer que su muerte pareciera un accidente, como si él inadvertidamente hubiera sido atrapado en el medio de una ráfaga de mortales disparos humanos. **

**Creía que Darroc planeaba un intento de usurpar el poder de la reina y, como siempre habían estado en bandos opuestos, aprovechaba la oportunidad de lograr que Terrence estuviera fuera de su camino de una vez por todas. **

**Y esto era en suma, todo lo que había logrado aprender. Él había rechazado contarle el plan que tenía para salvarlos, todo lo que le dijo fue que tenía uno. Había rehusado decirle el por qué él y Darroc se despreciaban el uno al otro tan profundamente, aunque cuando había hablado de eso, su pro-funda voz se había oído furiosa, obligándola a admitir finalmente que esa parte que le habían enseñado a creer acerca de los ****_Fae _****era incorrecta, ****_realmente sentían _****emociones. **

**Ella no podía negarlo más. La prueba estaba justo allí, delante de sus ojos, y la ****_brehon _****dentro suyo no podía ignorar la evidencia, sin importar cuanto le hubiese gustado hacerlo. **

**No podía seguirse diciendo que él experimentaba sentimientos porque estaba en forma y sujeto a la condición humana. No. **

**Terrence y Darroc se habían odiado el uno al otro por milenios, había escuchado en su voz el odio y la emoción. Fuerte y profunda emoción. Emoción que había experimentado en su forma de ****_Tuatha Dé_****. **

**Los ****_Libros _****de White claramente decían, tal como la Abuela había confirmado, que los ****_Fae _****eran incapaces de sentir cualquier emoción. Grande o pequeña. Que eran fríos, helados, arrogantes, insensibles. No había allí ninguna mención de política o contiendas o cualquiera de esas cosas que sonaban tan humanas y, se daba cuenta ahora, que eso ocurría en Faery; como si los ****_Fae _****en realidad se parecieran muchísimo a los humanos. ¿Cómo podían los libros haberse equivocado tanto? **

**_Caramba, tal vez era porque los libros fueron escritos por los White que habían _****escapado ****_de los Fae_****. ****_Por antepasados que nunca habían interactuado con uno, nunca habían hablado con uno. ¿Creerías el informe de un investigador que nunca había entrevistado al sujeto? ¿Presentarías un informe de "pruebas" tan mal elaborado en un caso? ¡La parte acusadora se divertiría a lo grande con eso! _**

**Oh, tales pensamientos estaban sacudiendo sus cimientos hasta su mismo centro, pensó respirando agitada. **

**_Intenta ver las cosas sin tus preconcebidas ideas irlandesas, ¿lo harías? _****Había dicho Terrence. **

**Demonios él las estaba arruinando, una por una. **

**Después de secar su pelo, Candace usó el teléfono del hotel para comprobar sus mensajes en casa. Su mamá había llamado cuatro veces para recordarle que había prometido volar a California el próximo fin de semana para la graduación de su hermanastra, y realmente quería hablar con ella antes. **

**Candace suspiró. Apenas conocía a sus hermanastros. De hecho había ido a California sólo dos veces en los últimos cinco años y no podía entender por qué era de pronto tan importante para su madre que asistiese a una estúpida graduación de instituto Pero últimamente su madre parecía utilizar toda clase de excusas para conseguir que Candace volase para una visita. **

**_"_****_Ella puede no ser perfecta, pero es la única madre que alguna vez vas a tener. Tienes que darle una oportunidad_****, la Abuela se lo había dicho cientos de veces. **

**_Le di una oportunidad. Nací de ella. Esa fue una oportunidad. Ella se marchó. _**

**_Candace, necesitas intentar ver las cosas desde su punto de vista. "_**

**_No _**

**Sentada en el cuarto del hotel en Atlanta, todavía podía oír la voz de su madre, en aquellos años, tan claramente como si tuviera siete años nuevamente, despertando por la necesidad de ir al cuarto de baño, de pie en su camisón en lo alto de la escalera de la fría casa en la oscura noche invernal, apretando contra su pecho un andrajoso unicornio relleno, apretujándose contra los barrotes de la escalera en la oscuridad. **

**_"_****_¡Ella está fascinada por ellos! ¡Piensa que son hermosos y quiere vivir con ellos! _**

**_Es una niña, Jilly. Lo superará. _**

**_Entonces, tendrás que ayudarla a superarlo, porque yo no puedo. No puedo tratar con eso_****. **

**Aquella noche, hubiese deseado que su visión fuera un accesorio que pudiera cortar con un cuchillo, lo hubiera hecho. **

**_Quédate, Mamá. Seré buena. No los veré más. Lo prometo. "_**

**Candace apretó sus ojos con fuerza. Inhalado profundamente, exhalando despacio. Entonces le echó un vistazo al reloj y cogió el teléfono. Era la hora de comer en California; su mamá estaría en el trabajo en Trío's, el restaurante que dirigía. **

**Marcó el número de la casa, esperando el contestador automático. Dejó un conciso mensaje explicando que algo había pasado y no sería capaz de asistir la graduación, pero enviaría un regalo y llamaría en unas semanas. Sintiéndose culpable, como por lo general se sentía en lo que a su madre concernía, agregó: **

**–****Tal vez pueda volar para Navidad este año, ¿de acuerdo? **

**Asumiendo que todavía estuviera viva. **

**Fuera de la habitación. Terrence apoyó su espalda contra la puerta, revolviéndose agitado, impaciente por una ducha, y aun más agitado pensando en seducir a Candace. **

**Podían haber dormido en el tren, en un compartimiento de pasajeros con baño, pero él quería que saboreara la vida que él le podía dar, incluso sin sus poderes completos.**

**La seducción requería el escenario apropiado, y el lujo siempre era un escenario espléndido. Además, quería hacer unas pocas "compras". La confianza sería difícil de ganar, pero lo podría hacer y comenzaría a ganársela esta noche con sexo y regalos; aquello era su fuerte, las cosas que podía darle mejor que cualquier otro hombre. **

**Él sabía que le había gustado la habitación. Lo había visto en sus ojos. Había visto también su cautela inmediata cuando su mirada había caído sobre la única cama. Se había ido un momento para darle la posibilidad de aclimatarse, deseando que la ducha la hubiera relajado, y hubiera dejado caer la guardia (tanto como alguna vez dejaría caer su guardia) cuando él regresara. **

**Un vistazo al reloj del pasillo encima de los elevadores le dijo que sería pronto: cincuenta y dos minutos fuera, le faltaban ocho para entrar. **

**Aunque estaban convencido de que se encontraban en un lugar seguro, ya que a los cuatro Cazadores que Candace había visto, les sería difícil rastrearlos en las modernas ciudades, con sus millones de habitantes y confusos olores, y no podrían cubrir tanto espacio tan pronto. De cualquier modo no quería dejarla sola. **

**Ahora estaba examinando el lugar nuevamente. Pese al enredo que había dejado en Kentucky y todo el residuo ****_Fae _****en Cincinnati, suponía que tendrían un día de margen, incluso dos, antes de que Darroc llegara a los alrededores. Lo cual era un riesgo aceptable, ya que a la mañana siguiente se habrían marchado. Pero esta noche, esta noche robada, sería la primera. **

**Entonces él pondría en práctica el plan que había formulado en el tren. **

**Era imperativo ahora que tuviera una audiencia con Aoibheal. Ella tenía que ser informada de que Darroc había traído a ****_sus _****Cazadores del reino Unseelie, algo no sólo prohibido, sino difícil de hacer, ya que los Cazadores eran mercenarios de corazón y espléndidamente conservados por Aoi-bheal a cambio de poderes y privilegios. **

**Terrence conocía la única cosa que Darroc les podría haber prometido para alejarlos del servicio de la reina. Era la única cosa que los Cazadores sabían que Aoibheal nunca les daría, la libertad de su reino de sombra y hielo. Un regreso a los viejos tiempos. **

**Lo que significaba que Darroc planeaba una tentativa para derrocar a la reina. Pronto. Y Terrence no tenía duda que, si Darroc llegaba al poder, no sólo el pacto sería anulado inmediatamente, los Unseelie sería liberados y eso significaría la guerra entre los reinos. El hombre se vería sumergido en la oscuridad. **

**Una época como no habían visto en milenios. **

**Él no podía permitirse perder el tiempo esperando que Circenn reapareciera. Ya no se trataba de que él buscara una audiencia, simplemente porque estaba harto de su castigo. La reina estaba en peligro, su ****_Sidhe-seer _****estaba en peligro, el futuro de todos los reinos estaba en peligro, y él iba a tener que ****_obligar _****a Aoibheal a aparecer. **

**Cuando lo había hecho humano primero, había jugado con esta idea al principio, pero había decidido no hacerlo. No sólo había carecido del intermediario necesario para hacerlo funcionar, sabía que la furia de la reina no tendría ningún límite si él hiciera una cosa tan inconcebible. **

**Pero ahora, pensó sombrío, tenía una razón. Faery hacía con precisión lo que siempre sospechó que ocurriría sin él: se estaba viniendo abajo. **

**Por la mañana, saldrían con destino a Escocia. **

**Y allí, en el primer día de agosto, en la fiesta de Lughnassadh****10****, unos diez días después de hoy, de una u otra manera, por las buenas o por las malas, Terrence haría lo inconcebible: Una cosa que ningún otro ****_Tuatha Dé _****existente había siquiera considerado hacer alguna vez. **

**La reina estaría enfurecida al principio, pero al percatarse de por qué lo había hecho, al descubrir la traición de Darroc, estaría contenta y agradecida. Rápidamente le devolvería su poder y restauraría su inmortalidad. Probablemente, ni siquiera tendría que disculparse (por cosas por las que él ****_no debería _****disculparse de todos modos). Y todo estaría bien una vez más. **

**Pero sería mañana temprano cuando considerara tales asuntos. Mañana pensaría sobre las acciones que lo llevarían a volver a ser inmortal y a recuperar de sus poderes. **

**Esta noche... –él echó otro vistazo al reloj, su oscuro rostro iluminándose con una sonrisa al ver que la hora completa había pasado–; esta noche estaría tan cerca de ser humano como sólo un hombre podría llegar a ser. **

**–****¿Estás lista para ir de compras, ****_ka-lyrra_****? **

**Candace parpadeó y volteó hacia la puerta. Terrence estaba de pie en la entrada de la sala, apoyándose contra el marco de la puerta, llevando puesta sólo una toalla. Apartó precipitadamente la mirada. Pero fue demasiado tarde; la imagen quedó grabada en su mente. Húmedo. Su brillante cabello negro echado hacia atrás sobre su espalda, su pecho magnífico, brazos y piernas poderosas y... una minúscula toalla. Y levantando la minúscula toalla el eternamente presente bulto duro alzándose contra la toalla. **

**Un diminuto suspiro de ensueño escapó de sus labios. Lo ocultó a toda prisa con una tos. **

**–****No te oí volver –dijo rígidamente, fijando su mirada en la TV. **

**Había estado sentada en la sala, cambiando canales, esperando que volviera. Incapaz siquiera de pensar en volverse a ponerse los vaqueros malolientes de nuevo sobre su piel limpia, había lavado a mano su ropa en la tina, esperando que estuvieran secos por la mañana. Ahora, de verdad, que lo lamentaba. Necesitaba más que una bata entre los dos. Necesitaba una armadura. **

**Y que hacía él, pensó ella malhumorada. ¿Cómo se atrevía a pasearse, haciendo alarde de todos esos dorados y masculinos músculos de espléndida calidad? **

**–****Entré directamente en la ducha. **

**–****Hay otra bata en el baño –le informó. **

**–****Lo sé. Rompí la parte posterior cuando intenté ponérmela. ¿Los hombres no están construidos como yo en tu siglo, verdad? **

**_"_****_Oh, por Dios, ni siquiera los dioses griegos están construidos como tú", _****pensó con irritación. **

**–****Ven –repitió, reuniéndose con ella en el sofá y extendiendo su mano–. Vamos. **

**Suspirando, ella se puso de pie y se obligó a mirar directamente a su cara, negándose incluso el más pequeñísimo vistazo sobre su cuerpo. **

**Su mirada se encontró con la suya, y luego la dejó caer sobre la abertura de su bata. Mojó sus labios y le dirigió una lenta sonrisa, sus blancos dientes destellando en su oscuro rostro. La rosada punta de su lengua bailó contra sus dientes por un momento, sexy e invitando juguetona. **

**–****¿Qué es lo que vamos a comprar? –Oh, Dios, pensó con desaliento, ¿se había escuchado ****_su _****voz tan ronca? ¿Estaba la parte de su cerebro de catorce años asumiendo el control de sus cuerdas vocales? **

**–****Ropa, a menos que te sea más cómodo continuar con esa bata durante los próximos días –dijo con voz sedosa–. Por mi estaría bien. **

**Ella limpió su garganta. **

**–****Tiendas. Ahora. Vamos. **

**Él cerró sus manos posesivamente sobre su cintura. Su cabeza oscura se inclinó hacia ella, y sus labios, a un suspiro de los suyo, diciendo: **

**–****¿Dónde? ¿Gucci? ¿Versace? ¿Macy's? ¿Qué es lo que quisieras, Candace? ¿Qué puedo darte? Yo no te negaría nada. **

**Su toque era abrasador, incluso por encima de la tela de la bata, y ella podía sentir sus dedos jugando con su cinturón. Olía bien, tan bien, a jabón, a especias y a hombre sexy. Candace estaba insoportablemente consciente de su desnudez bajo la bata. Y de la de él. Su corazón comenzó a palpitar de manera irregular. **

**–****Macy's esta bien –dijo ella precipitadamente. **

**–****¿Hay algo más que quieras? –dijo suavemente–. ¿Cualquier cosa? **

**Ella cerró los ojos. **

**–****Bien, vamos a ver, ¿podrías salir de mi vida y arreglar todo lo que has echado a perder? **

**Él se rió y la apretó contra él. **

**Candace creyó escuchar un "nunca" justo antes de que ser transportada. La siguiente cosa de la que se dio cuenta es que estaba de pie, con bata y los pies desnudos, en la oscuridad, en las oficinas cerradas de Macy's. **

**–****¿Qué hacemos aquí? –preguntó, mirando fija e inexpresivamente las docenas de ordenadores y pantallas. **

**–****A no ser que quieras sostener mi mano mientras te pruebas cosas, ****_ka-lyrra_****. Desactivo las cámaras de seguridad, de ese modo no aparecerás en los videos de seguridad. A mi no me preocupa eso, pero tu sí lo haces. **

**Cielos, él pensaba en todo, tomando medidas para proteger su futuro, como si no tuviera ninguna duda de que ella sobreviviría a esta pesadilla y ****_tendría _****un futuro. Asumiendo que lo hiciera, la última cosa que querría era ser atrapada en las cámaras de seguridad de Macy's. La perspectiva de sobrevivir a los ****_Fae_****, sólo para terminar procesada por robo de tiendas, era demasiado irónica. Por no mencionar el estrago que los antecedentes penales harían con sus futuros proyectos profesionales. **

**Unos minutos más tarde, al parecer satisfecho por su trabajo, los llevó a la parte principal de la tienda. Se sintió aliviada al descubrir que su modo único de viajar ya no le causaba náuseas. **

**–****Permanece aquí –dijo, luego desapareció. Regresó en un momento, sosteniendo dos grandes **

**maletas de cuero en sus manos. De Gucci, nada menos–. Estaré cerca. Nos vamos a Escocia mañana. Lleva lo que necesites. Y, Terrence, el tiempo es diferente allí; las noches son frías en las Highlands en esta época del año. **

**–****Es… Es… Es...– tartamudeó, pero él se fue otra vez. **

**_¿Escocia? ¿Las Highlands? _****¿Para qué diablos? Demonios, ¿Qué planeaba? ¿Y por qué no se lo había dicho? ¿Cómo se atrevía el a arrastrarla por todo el mundo sin decirle sus planes? Esa era la frase clave: "sus planes". Esta también era su vida. **

**Estuvo de pie por un momento, perpleja y molesta, luego con una enérgica sacudida de su cabeza decidió enfocarse en la tarea más próxima. Más tarde lo confrontaría e insistiría en una completa explicación. Ahora mismo solo quería más ropa. Rápido. Esos pocos momentos que estuvo en sus brazos, mientras ambos habían estado casi desnudos habían sido una prueba de autodisciplina en la que casi había fracasado. Cada onza de su cuerpo había ansiado derretirse en aquellos fuertes brazos. Pasar su lengua sobre su pecho musculoso, y sobre ese atractivo abdomen. Quizás incluso res-balar su mano bajo su toalla y averiguar si realmente estaba tan enorme... **

**_Oooooh_****... ¡****_Tenía _****que dejar de pensar en eso! **

**Echó un vistazo alrededor, intentando absorber el hecho de que estaba en Macy's, después de las horas de venta normales, indetectable, con evidente ****_carta blanca_****. Vagamente distante, su conciencia protestó. La hizo callar razonando que si más tarde aún se sentía culpable, siempre podría enviar una donación anónima, y se marchó para explorar todas las modas que nunca había sido capaz de permitirse. **

**Al final, sin embargo, esquivó la ropa de alta costura y se conformó con las cosas que tenían sentido. El exclusivo y ceñido vestido de diseñador con los atractivos zapatos de tacón alto de punta que la hicieron suspirar tan melancólicamente sólo serían percibidos por él como una invitación, y, realmente, ¿Quién sabía en cuantos lagos mas se mojaría? **

**Así que puso en su maleta una docena de pantaletas; tres sostenes; vaqueros; sudaderas para dormir; blusas, calcetines, suéteres; cosméticos y artículos varios de aseo; dos cinturones y –su única concesión a la tentación– una magnifica chaqueta de ante revestida de lana, que parecía muy adecuada para las Highlands. **

**Pero aparte de aquel único artículo valioso, se mantuvo lejos de los artículos excesivamente lujosos. El lujo estaba bien para un príncipe ****_Fae_****, pero ¿qué haría ella con un par de botas Gucci de seiscientos dólares? Tendría miedo de caminar con ellas. Probablemente se tropezaría y se rompería un tobillo o algo así, y ¿no existía por allí un viejo cuento de hadas sobre unos zapatos robados que castigaron al ladrón? Sabía mejor que la mayoría de la gente que los cuentos de hadas tenían un modo retorcido de volverse verdaderos. **

**Se deslizó en unos vaqueros y se calzó un par de zapatillas. Un par de resistentes botas de excursión fueron guardadas en su maleta también. **

**Estuvo lista antes que él. Imagínense. Y cuando él volvió, traía puestos unos vaqueros con el logo de Armani, una camisa blanca de seda y botas Gucci de seiscientos dólares. **

**Lo mas impresionante del genero lo tenia todo el…**

**########**

**Hacía una semana la cena habría consistido en restos de pizza de tiempo indeterminado rescatada de su desprovisto refrigerador en casa, sola, pensando sobre su inexistente vida amorosa. Esta noche era cena de Bacchanalia****11 ****traída vía invisible a una suntuosa suite, con un compañero de cena que era el ideal de los cuentos de hadas. **

**Literalmente.**

**Sentado al otro lado de la elegante mesa tenía un príncipe de hadas alto, oscuro y vestido de Armani. Gabby se atiborró de langosta sazonada con mantequilla, pasta, y ensalada, seguida de tarta de queso de chocolate y fresas con champán. **

**Divino. Normalmente habría contado las calorías (aún así probablemente habría comido de todo, pero al menos las habría contado), pero ya que no tenía forma de saber lo corta que podría ser su vida en aquel momento, no estaba dispuesta a privarse de nada durante lo que le quedara **

**de ella. **

**Estaba a punto de abrir la boca para exigir saber detalladamente cual era el plan, cuando él dijo suavemente: **

**–****¿Por qué eres todavía virgen, ****_ka-lyrra_****? **

**Ella parpadeó, un instintivo "no es asunto tuyo" saltó a la punta de su lengua, pero se lo tragó igual de rápido. Quizás si contestara algunas de sus preguntas, él sería más receptivo a las de ella. Además, él era parte de la razón por la cual su vida amorosa apestaba, y estaría bien sacarse aquello del pecho. Obviamente no podía quejarse con sus amigas de la miseria de ser una ****_Sidhe-seer_****. **

**–****En caso de que no lo hayas notado. Tengo una gran desventaja. **

**Sus oscuras cejas se unieron en un ceño y su mirada la recorrió. **

**–****Yo no veo ninguna. ¿Qué tipo de desventaja? **

**Ella empujó su silla hacia atrás, arropando sus pies bajo ella. **

**–****Bah. Veo hadas. **

**–****Ah. ¿Y por qué es eso una desventaja? **

**–****Quiero una vida normal. Quiero una vida mediocre, cotidiana, plena. Eso es todo lo que siempre he querido. Un marido, un trabajo que me apasione, y niños. Quiero un sueño completo, el "Y Fueron Felices Para Siempre" y todo lo demás. **

**–****Y, ¿cómo dificulta eso el que puedas ver a los miembros de mi raza? **

**Ella le dirigió un pequeño suspiro impetuoso. **

**–****He tenido dos relaciones serias en mi vida. Cada vez que llegué al punto en que estaba lista para intimar, todo en lo que podía pensar era que si me quedaba embarazada, mi niño muy probable-mente también vería Hadas. Con lo que estoy de acuerdo, puedo vivir con eso. El problema es, ¿podría el hombre de mi vida? ¿Le digo que veo un mundo que él no puede ver? ¿Y que tendré que proteger a nuestros niños de él? ¿Y que él no puede ayudar? O retengo esa información y lidio con ello cuando se vuelva una cuestión de importancia, y mientras tanto ¿deseo que nunca suceda?. –Ella sonrió apenas, amargamente–. Le conté la verdad a mi último novio. Decidí que era lo que debía hacer, y que si él realmente me amaba, sería capaz de sobrellevarlo. ¿Sabes qué pasó? **

**Terrence negó con la cabeza, su oscura mirada desconcertantemente fría y absorta. **

**–****Primero pensó que bromeaba. Entonces cuando seguí intentando hacer que comprendiera; hasta le mostré los ****_Libros de los Fae_****; él alucinó completamente. Cuando no dejé el tema, cuando no le dije que estaba de broma, cuando mis "delirios persistieron en manifestarse", como expresó él de un modo encantador, me dijo que había estado trabajando demasiado duro y que necesitaba ayuda profesional**

**Poco después de eso me dejó. Por correo electrónico, nada menos, La forma de romper que eligen los débiles y cobardes llorones. Intenté llamarle, pero no contestaba. Le dejé mensajes, no me los devolvió; bloqueó mi dirección de correo electrónico; ni siquiera contestaba a la puerta. Nos conocíamos desde hacía tres años y habíamos estado saliendo durante la mitad de ellos. Es un estudiante de derecho en mi programa. Una de mis amigas me dijo la semana pasada que estaba diciéndoles a nuestros amigos que yo tenía depresión. **

**–****Tú no lo amabas –dijo Terrence rotundamente. **

**–****¿Qué? –se sobresaltó ella, preguntándose cómo había llegado a él a esa conclusión tan rápida-mente y de una manera tan práctica. **

**–****No lo amabas. He visto mortales enamorados, afligidos por alguien que han perdido. Tú no lo haces. **

**Con una sonrisa débil y sardónica. Candace le concedió la razón. **

**–****Tienes razón. No estaba perdidamente enamorada de él. Pero me preocupaba por él. Mucho. Y todavía duele. **

**–****Lo siento, Candace. **

**Ella se encogió de hombros. **

**–****No puedo decir que no supiera qué esperar. Las mujeres White nunca tienen relaciones que terminen bien. Mi padre dejó a mi madre. Cuando yo tenía cuatro años. Apenas lo recuerdo. Solamente tengo un recuerdo vago de un hombre con una barba que picaba y una voz ruidosa y enfadada. La única razón por la cual funciona el segundo matrimonio de mi madre es porque ella no puede ver hadas y nunca tendría más niños. **

**Su marido no tiene ningún indicio de que ella sea nada aparte de perfectamente normal. Y mientras yo me mantenga fuera del panorama, él nunca lo hará. La Abuela nunca se casó. Ella se decidió por la parte de los niños de su sueño. Se quedó embarazada y no se lo contó al padre. Ya no es como antes, cuando los ****_Sidhe-seer _****eran reverenciados y los hombres luchaban con sus propias manos.**

**En mi tiempo, la gente no cree en cosas que no pueden ver. ¿Y yo? Yo vi mi primera hada, así me dijo la Abuela, cuando tenía tres años. Lo señalé y le sonreí. Por suerte, fue la Abuela la que me había sacado en el cochecito aquel día, porque si lo hubiera hecho mi Madre, ella nunca habría sabido qué veía y probablemente habría sido atrapada. **

**Entonces fue cuando supieron de seguro que, aunque la visión había pasado por alto a mi madre, no a mí. No pude dejar la casa otra vez hasta que tuve diez años. **

**Pasó mucho tiempo hasta que la Abuela estuvo convencida de que podría salir sin delatarme a mí misma. **

**Terrence se inclinó hacia atrás en su silla, mirándola a través de la mesa. Él había comenzado aquella conversación con su pregunta sobre por qué ella era todavía virgen, con la intención de volver su mente hacia el sexo y suavemente entrar en el terreno de la seducción. Pero ella había terminado alejando su mente de aquello, hacia pensamientos diferentes sobre ella. Él no había tenido en cuenta lo que podría significar ser una ****_Sidhe-seer _****para una mujer del siglo veintiuno. **

**No era tan diferente de la vida de la vieja bruja en el bosque aislado, como había pensado. Todavía significaba huir, y no solamente de los ****_Fae_****, sino de los su propia raza. Eso significaba una vida de nunca encajar en ninguna parte. **

**Ella tenía razón, ¿qué hombre la creería? Y, asumiendo que alguno lo hiciera, ¿que hombre toleraría tal afrenta a su masculinidad, la incapacidad de proteger lo que era suyo? En realidad ella había estado haciendo un valiente intento: sacando una carrera, teniendo citas, y cuidando de que los ****_Tuatha Dé _****fueran inconscientes de su existencia. **

**Hasta que él había llegado y había reventado su puerta trasera, delatándola ante los peores habitantes de Faery. **

**–****Cuando sea inmortal otra vez. Me encargaré de todo por ti, ****_ka-lyrra_****. Nunca tendrás que volver a temer nada. **

**Ella arrugó su nariz como si dijera "sí, por supuesto". **

**–****Hablando de eso, ¿cual ****_es _****tu plan? Si vas a arrastrarme por todas partes alrededor del mundo, creo que tengo derecho a saber lo que vamos a hacer. **

**Él negó con la cabeza. **

**–****Cuanto menos conozcas por ahora, más a salvo estarás. Si por alguna posibilidad te llevan, mi plan puede ser el único modo que tenga de traerte de vuelta. **

**Ella se estremeció, palideciendo. **

**–****¿Te refieres a si los Cazadores me atrapan, verdad? **

**Terrence asintió. **

**–****Sí. El conocimiento que no posees no puede ser robado de tu mente por otro de mi raza. Espera hasta que estemos en Escocia. Te lo diré allí **

**Ella se estremeció otra vez. **

**–****Bien. ¿Pero al menos puedes decirme a que sitio de Escocia vamos? **

**–****A una tierra sagrada, donde aquellos de mi raza tienen prohibido ir. A la tierra de los MacKeltar. Estaremos a salvo allí. **

**–****¿Entonces supongo que ya no vamos a intentar encontrar a ese Circenn Brodie? **

**Terrence la miró atentamente cuando contestó. **

**–****Ya no puedo seguir esperando a que mi hijo reaparezca. **

**–****¿T-tuu - ****_qué_****? –balbuceó ella, mirándolo con expresión de asombro. **

**–****Mi hijo. Circenn es mi hijo. **

**Ella se puso rígida en su silla, frunciendo el ceño. **

**–****¿Quieres decir, de una mujer humana? ¿Es por eso por lo que sólo es mitad-Hada? ¿Tuviste un niño con una ****_mujer humana_****? **

**Él asintió, ocultando su sonrisa detrás de un trago de vino. Ella sonaba tan ofendida como... fascinada de mala gana. Que estuviera fascinada era algo bueno, muy bueno. Precisamente lo que quería oír. **

**–****¿Cuándo? ¿Recientemente? **

**–****Hace mucho, ****_ka-lyrra_****. **

**–****¿Hace ****_cuánto _****tiempo? Y deja de hacerme apretar los dientes, Terrence. Contesté a tus preguntas. Si esperas que conteste más, mejor empieza a contarme. **

**Ella parecía como si estuviera a punto de saltar de la silla, sujetarlo por los hombros, y sacudir-lo. Debía haberla fastidiado más, debería haberla provocado a ello para tener la excusa de empujarla a sus brazos, pero estaba demasiado encantado por el hecho de que ella acababa de llamarlo "Terrence". Aunque había dicho su nombre en otras ocasiones, era la primera vez que lo usaba casualmente en una conversación. Él había estado esperando a que aquello sucediera. **

**Aquello era un hito que revelaba una profunda aceptación hacia él. No era idiota; sabía que al principio él sólo había sido "un algo" para ella. Luego el ****_Sin Siriche Du_****, o el hada negra, y más tarde su nombre completo. Terrence. Pero ahora era solamente Terrence. Se preguntó si ella tenía idea de que se acababa de traicionar a sí misma. **

**–****Circenn nació el año 811 d.c. –le dijo– Vivió en su tiempo hasta principios del año 1500, cuando encontró a una mujer de tu siglo. Ahora viven en tu tiempo. **

**Ella abrió los ojos como platos. **

**–****No creo que quiera saber cómo pasó. Sólo me daría dolor de cabeza. **

**Ella se quedó en silencio un momento y Terrence imaginó que casi podía ver las preguntas zumbar detrás de su mirada verde dorada mientras ella reflexionaba qué preguntar a continuación. Se sintió complacido con su elección. **

**–****¿Entonces eso significa que cualquier niño que tengas será también inmortal, incluso si son sólo medio hada? No es que personalmente me preocupe –añadió a toda prisa–. Sólo pensaba que podría ser interesante añadirlo a nuestros libros. **

**La única persona que agregaría algo a aquellos estúpidos libros sería él; era momento de que las White aprendieran un par de cosas. **

**–****No, Candace, sólo un ****_Tuatha _****de sangre pura nace inmortal. Di un elixir a mi hijo creado por mi raza a través del cual podemos conceder la inmortalidad a la gente escogida. **

**Ella no tenía por qué saber que él lo había hecho sin el conocimiento o el consentimiento de su hijo. O que Circenn lo había odiado cuando había averiguado lo que había hecho. Sí, de hecho, había pasado la mayor parte de los seis siguientes siglos más o menos rechazando hablarle, rechazando reconocerlo como su padre. Su hijo podría guardar rencor como el mejor de los inmortales. **

**–****¿Puedes hacer ****_inmortal _****a la gente? –dijo ella débilmente–. Así como, ¿vivir para siempre? **

**–****Sí. También convertí a su esposa en inmortal. **

**¿Cuándo había sido? Él había estado viajando alrededor en el tiempo tanto que para él había pasado muchos siglos, pero para ella; ¿tres años mortales o así? Una sombra distante nubló su mente ante el pensamiento. El elixir de vida tenía un efecto en particular desagradable; uno que él no le había contado, ni a Circenn, ni a Lisa. Los niños mitad hadas nacían con almas (al parecer media dosis de humanidad era bastante para merecer lo sublime), y Circenn, con su más que tenaz constitución, tenía unos siglos más antes de que eso pasara. Tardaba aproximadamente un milenio en afectar a una mitad hada. En los humanos puros, por otra parte, como Lisa, sólo tardaba unos años. A Lisa le quedaba poco tiempo. El brillo dorado que la iluminaba pronto se extinguiría, dejándola tan desprovista de alma como cualquier ****_Fae_****. **

**–****¿También hiciste inmortal a la madre de Circenn? **

**Bruscamente, Terrence quiso cambiar de conversación. Levantándose de la mesa, comenzó a meter en una bolsa los restos. La comida que quedara, la comerían por la mañana antes de coger el avión. Quería empezar temprano. **

**–****No. **

**–****¿Entonces está muerta? **

**–****Sí. **

**–****¿Por qué no le ofreciste...? **

**–****Lo hice –dijo él con los dientes apretados, cortándola. **

**–****¿Y? **

**–****Y Morganna no lo aceptó. **

**–****Ah. –Sus ojos se entrecerraron, luego se ensancharon, como si algo se le acabara de ocurrir–. ¿Cuándo murió Morganna? **

**–****¿Qué demonios tiene eso que ver con nada? –gruñó él. **

**Ella lo miró con cautela, pero insistió: **

**–****¿Cuándo? **

**Terrence empujó la última bandeja de pasta en una bolsa. La bolsa se reventó por la parte inferior. Con irritación, dobló la bolsa de papel por la mitad y se la puso bajo un brazo. **

**–****En el 847. **

**Ella se quedó silenciosa por un largo momento, reflexionando, entonces dijo: **

**–****Por qué ella no... **

**Él le lanzó una mirada salvaje, los ojos entrecerrados, mostrándole los dientes. **

**–****Suficiente. Mi vida no es un libro abierto de los White, ****_Sidhe-seer_****, para hojearlo como quieras. Y hacer toda clase de malditas y estúpidas interpretaciones. Los ****_Tuatha Dé _****no hablan de los asuntos de los ****_Tuatha Dé _****con –le dirigió una helada mirada–, simples mortales. **

**–****Bien, "señor simple mortal", –ella se enfureció en respuesta– tal vez más vale que te acostumbres a ello, porque te guste o no, necesitas al menos a uno de nosotros, los simples mortales, para ayudarte a convertirte en "esa especie de hada maldita y pretenciosa" otra vez. **

**Él intentó mantener su helada mirada fija, pero sus labios se curvaron a pesar de sus esfuerzos y le temblaron con risa silenciosa. "Esa especie de hada maldita y pretenciosa". ¡Qué indigno! ¿Alguna vez había sido llamado así cualquiera de su raza? **

**Nada intimidaba a la mujer. Nada. **

**–****Tú ganas, ****_ka-lyrra_****. –dijo secamente. Mientras juntaba las bolsas y se daba la vuelta para dirigirse a la cocina, añadió sobre su hombro–. Para que conste, acabo de decirte más de lo que le he dicho a otro humano en mucho tiempo. **

**–****¿Cuánto tiempo?. –En el momento en que lo dijo, Candace quiso darse de patadas a sí misma. Pero quería saber. Quería conocer a la última mujer... "eso", humano, que realmente había conocido bien a Terrence Baker. **

**Él se detuvo y se volvió para mirarla. **

**Cuando su mirada obsidiana se encontró con la suya, Candace de repente sintió que se le heló un poco la sangre en las venas. A veces él parecía tan humano, mientras en otras había una espantosa incongruencia en su cara, como si algo espantosamente viejo y completamente inhumano la mirara desde detrás de una máscara de Halloween de un joven rostro humano. Y durante un breve y extraño momento, tuvo la sensación de que, si de algún modo levantara aquella máscara, podría encontrar algo demasiado parecido a un... un Cazador bajo ella. **

**Entonces él hizo un pequeño sonido, un sonido cansado. No un sonido soñoliento, sino uno in-mortalmente cansado. Entonces enlató la comida y volvió a alejarse. **

**Ella oyó la puerta del refrigerador abrirse y cerrarse. Luego silencio. Y entonces su profunda y rica voz flotó suavemente por la habitación. **

**–****Desde el 847, Candace. **

**Era la una de la mañana cuando Candace abrió el sofá cama, todavía meditando sobre lo que Terrence le había revelado. No se le había pasado por alto la importancia de las fechas. Morganna había muerto a mediados del siglo noveno, había rechazado su oferta de inmortalidad y, justamente alrededor de aquel tiempo, Terrence Baker había sido visto no sólo por las White, sino por muchos otros, desbocado por las Highlands. **

**¿Por Morganna? **

**¿Terrence Baker había montado en cólera cuando la había perdido? Y si era así, ¿por qué le había permitido morir? Él había sido omnipotente; podría haberla obligado a vivir, obligarla a tomar su "elixir de vida"... ¡lo que era un concepto alucinante en sí mismo! **

**¿Quién era Morganna? ¿Cómo había sido? ¿Por qué lo había rechazado? ¿Cuanto tiempo había pasado Adam con ella? ¿Habría ella vivido su vida entera con él? ¿Despertado cada mañana con un príncipe Hada a su lado en la cama? ¿Había sido mimada cada día por sus locos excesos, yéndose a dormir saciada cada noche en sus brazos? ¿Qué había tenido ella de especial que él había intentado hacerla inmortal? **

**–****Realmente podría odiar a esa mujer –refunfuñó en voz baja. **

**Terrence Baker había tenido una relación con una mujer mortal, había engendrado un hijo con ella, intentado hacerla vivir para siempre. **

**Y Candace se sentía... ah, por amor del cielo, pensó, exasperada, celosa. Envidiosa de lo que seguía negándose a sí misma, no como Morganna. No, Morganna había tomado lo que él le había ofrecido, zambulléndose directamente en ello, aceptado todo ello. Ella ****_lo había tocado _****y lo había besado y se había acostado con él. Ella ****_había jugado _****con todo aquel sedoso pelo negro, lo había sentido recorriendo su cuerpo desnudo. **

**_Había probado _****la piel dorada y aterciopelada de las hadas, tenido caliente y sofocante sexo de hadas con él. Incluso llevado su hijo. **

**Y cuando ella murió, él había asolado las Highlands. ¿En su pena? ¿O había sido simplemente el mal humor de un niño a quien le negaban su juguete favorito? **

**_"_****_¿A quién le importa? A mí no me importaría ser el juguete favorito del hombre durante toda una vida_****, gorjeó una voz adolescente y soñadora. ****_Manda al infierno todos esos novios que has _****esta-do ****_coleccionando. ¿Por qué conformarte con una vida normal cuando podrías tener una vida plena de cuento de hadas? "_**

**–****Cállate –refunfuñó ella– Ya estoy pasando un mal momento sin ti machacando el asunto. Y ahórrame los juegos de palabras juveniles. **

**Frunciendo el ceño, le dio un puñetazo a la almohada, se dejó caer en ellas, luego sacudió la manta, extendiéndola sobre el sofá cama. Acababa de arreglarlo cuando él apareció detrás de ella, resbaló sus manos alrededor de su cintura, y la empujó hacia atrás contra él, sus hombros contra su caja torácica. El calor de su enorme cuerpo la abrasó a través de su ropa y ella pudo saborear su olor exóticamente picante en cada inspiración que tomó. **

**–****¿Nunca te lo has preguntado, Candace? –dijo él suavemente, colocando su boca cerca de su oído. **

**¿Preguntarme qué? –consiguió decir ella, quedándose muy, muy quieta. **

**Él sólo había dejado un diminuto espacio entre la parte inferior de sus cuerpos, una tentadora, e incitante cantidad de espacio. Ella ****_no _****dejaría que su cuerpo traidor lo acortara. No se permitiría reclinarse en él, buscando con su trasero aquella dura excitación que él siempre tenía. **

**Comprendió entonces, con un pequeño sobresalto, que le ****_gustaba _****que él siempre estuviera duro alrededor de ella. Se había ido acostumbrando a su incesante seducción. Era algo embriagador, saber que el ****_Sin Siri-che Du _****estaba tan excitado por ella. Y el hecho de que así fuera alimentaba su propio deseo. **

**Ser el foco de una lujuria tan intensa por parte de un hombre-hada tan sumamente hermoso era el más potente de los afrodisíacos. **

**Dios, él era peligroso. Pero ella lo había sabido desde el principio. Él había venido incluido con las etiquetas de advertencia de los White: ****_Evitar el contacto a toda costa. _**

**Nada más claro que eso. **

**–****En todos tus años de observarnos, de estar prohibido mirarnos, y teniendo la necesidad de fingir no poder vernos, ¿nunca te preguntaste cómo sería tocar a uno de nosotros? **

**Él deslizó sus manos despacio, subiendo por su cintura, y ella supo que le estaba dando tiempo para separarse, apostando a que no lo haría, y que Dios la ayudara, ella sabía que debería, pero parecía que no podía conseguir bastante aliento para hacerlo. Su corazón palpitaba como una almádena contra la pared del pecho de él. **

**Hubo un largo y tenso momento donde ninguno de ellos se movió o habló. **

**Bruscamente, él llenó sus manos con sus pechos, tiernos y deliciosos. **

**El aliento que ella había estado intentando reunir explotó de sus pulmones en un silbido. Su piel ardió bajo la tela de su blusa, mientras las puntas de sus nervios se alzaban inmediatamente insaciablemente a la vida. **

**Sólo podía imaginarse lo increíble que sería sentir sus manos desnudas sobre su piel también desnuda; aquellas grandes y fuertes manos de herrero por todo su cuerpo. Con aquel toque extra de ****_Fae _****que tenía, se imaginó que podría arder en llamas por el puro calor erótico de todo ello. **

**Él emitió un sonido crispado que era tan animal y lleno de hambre sexual que casi se le doblaron las rodillas, y se balanceó durante un momento. El agarre de él sobre sus pechos aumentó, haciéndola inspirar una larga y desigual inhalación, pero él no le ofreció el apoyo completo de su cuerpo; todavía mantenía, desde la cintura para abajo, aquella leve y provocativa distancia. **

**–****Tienes pechos hermosos, ****_ka-lyrra_****. He estado queriendo llenar mis manos con ellos desde el momento en que te vi. grandes, llenos, suaves y... –su voz se fue apagando con un pequeño ruido ronroneante en lo profundo de su garganta. **

**Candace cerró sus ojos; sus pechos se sentían apretados en sus manos, hinchados por su toque. Su mandíbula sin afeitar rozaba contra su pelo, luego contra su mejilla cuando hizo a un lado su pelo. El calor húmedo de su lengua dejó un rastro aterciopelado hacia abajo por el costado de su cuello, enviando temblores de placer sensual que pasaron rozando a lo largo de su columna. **

**Ella iba a alejarse, detenerlo. De un momento a otro... **

**–****¿Nunca has fantaseado sobre nosotros? Dime que no lo has hecho. Di "No Terrence. Nunca he **

**pensado en ello ni una sola una vez" **

**Él se rió roncamente, con maldad, como si estuviera infinitamente divertido por el pensamiento, sus pulgares hicieron ligeros círculos sobre sus pechos, justo debajo de sus pezones, sobre la suave parte inferior donde era tan sensible. Sus pezones estaban tan duros que empujaban tanto contra su sostén como contra su blusa, hambrientos por su contacto. **

**Él cerró sus dedos sobre los picos fruncidos en el momento exacto en que le mordió la nuca, y ella apretó los dientes para evitar gritar. Él lo sabía, maldito fuese, lo sabía. Sus fantasías secretas, la eterna batalla interior que emprendía. Él lo ****_sabía _****todo sobre ello. **

**–****¿Por qué estás tan callada? ¿Por qué no lo dices, Candace? –Una pausa– Porque realmente lo has pensado. Muchas veces. **

**Un meloso deslizamiento de su lengua por su cuello. **

**Otro apacible pellizco sobre la línea sensible y tierna que corría desde su cuello a su hombro, haciendo que su cuerpo entero temblara de deseo. Un delicioso y ligero pellizco sobre sus pezones. Deseaba sentir su boca en ellos.**

**–****¿Es tan difícil admitirlo? Sé que lo has hecho. Sé que te has preguntado cómo sería que uno de nosotros te llevara a la cama. Desnudarte y hacer que te corrieras tantas veces que ni siquiera pudieras moverte. Darte tanto placer que te deje flácida y agotada, totalmente incapaz de hacer nada excepto yacer allí mientras tu amante ****_Fae _****te alimenta con sus manos, cuidándote, y reconstruyendo tu fuerza para así poder hacerte el amor una y otra vez. Para poder montarte lenta y profundamente penetrándote por completo, llenado todo tu sexo con su duro y grande falo, tomarte rápido y con fuerza por detrás. Entonces podría levantarte a horcajadas y sentir que te estremeces encima de él cuando te corras. Luego él podría lamer, probar y besar cada pulgada de tu cuerpo hasta que nada más existiera, hasta que todo lo demás cesara de importar, excepto lo que te hace, la liberación que sólo él podría darte. **

**Ella estaba jadeando suavemente. Maldito. Se había imaginado todas aquellas cosas y más. Y sus palabras pintaban imágenes demasiado vívidas en su imaginación: Terrence haciéndole todas aquellas cosas. Ser levantada a horcajadas sobre él; sobre sus manos y rodillas mientras él empujaba en ella desde atrás... penetrándola mientras tomaba sus pechos con la boca..**

**Dios, pensó febrilmente, ¿****_siempre _****estaba imaginando cosas con él? Intentó, aunque no pudo, recordar la cara del príncipe de sus sueños, tan amorosamente detallada en sus fantasías de adolescente. Ya fuese por que él lo había sacudido de sus recuerdos, substituyendo a su amante imaginario con sus ojos oscuros, su duro cuerpo, ****_su _****voz seductora y su toque devastador, o había sido siempre él. **

**_"_****_Apártate, White, sabes que no conseguirás nada más aparte de que te jodan; y no solamente físicamente, _****le advirtió su débil voz interior. **

**_Por supuesto, en sólo en un minuto..."_**

**_–_****Has fantaseado –siguió él, su voz baja e hipnótica–. Puedes ser virgen de cuerpo, pero no de mente. Siento el calor y la pasión en ti; hay furia por ello dentro de ti. Lo sentí en el momento en que te vi. No eres normal. Nunca serás normal. Déjalo. Deja de intentar encajar en un mundo que nunca te aceptará. Nadie puede entenderte como yo. Eres una ****_Sidhe-seer_****. ¿Quieres pasar tu vida entera negándolo? Lo que ves. Lo que eres. Lo que quieres. Es un modo triste de vivir y morir. **

**Hubo silencio durante un momento mientras él solamente la sostenía, sus manos todavía sobre sus pechos, su aliento caliente contra su cuello, inmóvil. **

**Ella sabía que era su momento de salvarse. Enfurecerse con él. Decirle que se equivocaba, que él no sabía ni una maldita cosa sobre lo que hablaba. **

**Pero no pudo, porque él lo sabía. **

**Todo lo que había dicho era verdad. Ella no era normal, y no importaba lo que hiciera, nunca sería normal. Había estado dividida entre dos mundos toda su vida, intentando ignorar uno y adaptarse al otro ; ambos rumbos igualmente fútiles; preguntándose si todo lo que habría para ella al final era la clase de vida que la Abuela había vivido. Un bebé, sin marido y una gran casa vacía. Diciéndose a sí misma que eso sería bastante, si era todo lo que podría obtener. Y mientras tanto, intentándolo lo mejor que podía, intentando hacer que las cosas funcionaran con su novio. **

**Pero ningún novio había sido capaz de competir nunca con las fantásticas hadas machos que había estado viendo desde la niñez. Ningún novio humano había sido nunca capaz de competir con un mundo que era intrínsecamente más caliente, más brillante y más sensual. Y con ningún novio había sido capaz de ser realmente ella. **

**Y lo triste era que una gran parte de por qué era todavía virgen era porque no deseaba a un hombre... ¡Maldito fuese!. Deseaba a un hada. Siempre lo había hecho. **

**Los últimos vestigios de la resistencia de ella se erosionaron con las palabras de él. **

**_"_****_Aquí estoy_****. ****_Tómame... haz lo que quieras conmigo, en esencia_****." **

**Y ella quería. Oh, Dios, ella quería. Lo había estado queriendo toda su vida. Sus fantasías sobre los ****_Fae _****habían sido siempre básicamente sexuales, y aunque ella raramente usara la palabra "follame...", en los labios de él era pura seducción. **

**Algo a propósito de la manera en la que su acento y su profundo modo de pronunciar la erre cambiaba su forma y lo hacía sonar no rudo, sino sexy e invitador, secreto y prohibido y atractivo. **

**No sonaba crudo cuando él lo decía; sonaba como una invitación a bailar una danza eterna que era naturalmente terrena y animal, por la que él no ofrecería excusas ni pediría perdones. Hombre rudo, sexo rudo, era lo que él estaba ofreciendo, en un mundo coloreado en suave foco por su absoluta belleza y seducción. **

**Por supuesto, después, tras el intenso "maratón de sexo sin barreras", su príncipe de fantasía siempre se enamoraba de ella en sus sueños… aunque no antes de que el frenesí de apareamiento hubiera tenido lugar. No antes de que la deuda de lujuria hubiera sido pagada. Si alguna vez estaba completamente pagada con un ****_Fae_****. **

**Ella se recostó hacia atrás contra su cuerpo. **

**Él lo sintió al instante, el preciso momento en que ella se rindió. Habló en esa extraña lengua de nuevo, con el inequívoco triunfo masculino en su voz. Ella había perdido, y él lo sabía. **

**Ella esperaba que él la girara en sus brazos, la aplastara contra él, pero una vez más, el desafió sus expectativas. **

**La mano todavía descansaba cómodamente entre las piernas de ella, presionándola despiadada-mente contra su dura erección, y extendió su otra mano contra la mandíbula de ella girando su cabeza, guiando los labios de ella hacia los suyos. Permaneciendo detrás de ella, él la besó. Ella no hubiera creído posible que se pudiera besar en semejante ángulo, pero tampoco había besado nunca a nadie tan alto como él, y no sólo era posible, era extrañamente, intensamente erótico... Dominante. Posesivo. **

**Un beso para marcarla y reclamarla. Estaba cautiva con fuerza contra su cuerpo, con su gran mano caliente entre sus piernas, su sedoso pelo cayendo sobre el hombro de ella, su boca sellando la de ella. **

**Ella gimoteó contra sus labios, pero el gemido se perdió con el caliente deslizamiento de su lengua, sondeando profundamente, retrayéndose. Acoplándose, escapando. Jugando con ella, danzando una lenta, torturante, descaradamente sexual danza. **

**En algún sitio él había aprendido –oh, probablemente unos cuantos miles de años atrás, pensó ella con una pequeña, casi histérica burbuja de risa– exactamente cuánto darle a una mujer antes de apartarse, exactamente cómo mantener a una mujer en un borde desesperado y frágil, simplemente con sus besos. **

**En el momento en que ella se derritiera contra él, él lo cambiaría, lo tomaría de otra manera, le daría menos. Entonces volvía a por más en el segundo en que ella estaba a punto de gritar, por la excitación que producía su mano entre sus pernas haciendo fricción en su sexo. Con él detrás de ella, ella no tenía control sobre el beso. Él lo controlaba todo, y lo estaba explotando sin piedad. Una mano en su cara, la otra entre sus piernas, manteniéndola inmóvil mientras la torturaba con sus labios. **

**Besos intensos, cautivadores de aliento, nubladores de mente, luego se iban. Un suave, cálido roce con ese labio inferior lleno de él, creando una erótica y deliciosa fricción que la hacía sentirse dolorida mucho más que satisfecha. Más profundos, besos que enroscaban los dedos, pero que no duraban mucho tiempo… **

**Y, ¡Oh Dios!, si él dedicara la misma lánguida, provocadora atención a todas las partes del cuerpo femenino, ella nunca sobreviviría a él. Sería una masa incoherente antes de que él consiguiera llegar a las importantes. **

**Y hablando de "las importantes", pensó impacientemente, podría empezar él a mover su otra mano en cualquier momento a partir de ahora. Ella se meneó en su implacable abrazo, intentando comunicarle el mensaje sin palabras. Estaba tan cerca, lo había estado desde el momento en que él había deslizado esa gran mano entre sus piernas, colgando en el borde. ¡Si tan sólo él moviera su mano un poquito más! **

**Pero si él entendió el ruego silencioso, eligió ignorarlo. Su mano permaneció implacable allí entre sus piernas, manteniéndola a ella insoportablemente consciente de su caliente y húmeda preparación, consciente de ese sensible nudo suplicando por fricción, por el más diminuto de los movimientos, pero se quedó despiadadamente quieta. **

**Él la tenía atrapada entre dos cosas que podían proporcionarle un infinito y erótico placer, y no le estaba dando ninguna de ellas. Sólo atormentadoras promesas, pero nada para aliviar la intolerable presión que crecía dentro de ella. **

**Besos. Lentos y largos, calientes y duros. Lengua deslizante, satinada e implacable, enredadora, y retirándose. **

**Eran besos para morir por ellos, pensó enfebrecida, tratando de tener más de él en su boca, tratando de succionar su lengua más profundamente, rehusando liberar su labio inferior cuando él lo retiró con una suave risa. Trató desesperadamente de arquearse contra su mano, pero cada vez que ella conseguía ganar algún diminuto movimiento, él cambiaba su mano, apartando la presión. Irritable por el deseo no satisfecho, ella pellizcó su labio. **

**–****Demonios, Irlandesa, ¿te gusta la sangre? ¿Tratas de matarme? –dijo él con una suave y ruda risa. **

**–****¿Yo? ¡Deja de provocarme! ¡Bésame profundamente! Y cuando quieras puedes moverte. **

**Él suavizó sus quejas con sus besos. Pequeños golpecitos, mordiscos, besos en las comisuras de su boca, un tirón largo y lento de su labio inferior. Profundo nuevamente, luego se apartaba. Más tortura. Él besaba, se dio cuenta ella, como probablemente solo un Inmortal podía hacerlo. Besaba como un ser que tenía todo el tiempo del mundo, perezosamente pero a fondo, saboreando cada matiz sutil de placer, dibujándolo, prolongándolo. No había relojes haciendo tic-tac en su mundo, no horas que apresuraran. No había trabajo que hacer para mañana, nada más presión que la pasión del momento. Él existía como un Inmortal perdido a la urgencia, y ser besada con esa intensidad –en el momento– era debastador. Y ella tenía la terrible sospecha de que él podría repartir los orgasmos de la misma manera; sólo dejándole tener uno cuando hubiera exprimido de ella cada trozo de anticipación y necesidad que pudiera. **

**Ella se estaba ahogando en sensaciones, con el sentimiento de la boca de él sobre la de ella, la hinchada dureza de él contra su trasero, el calor de su gran mano entre sus piernas. Y entonces, de repente, él rompió el beso y la mano que sujetaba su mandíbula se deslizó hacia su cintura, subió bajo su camisa y reventó el cierre de su sujetador. Cerró su gran mano cubriendo uno de sus pechos desnudos. Ella tembló en sus brazos, su cuerpo empujando hacia delante contra la mano entre sus piernas. **

**–****Terrence –jadeó– ¡Mueve tu mano! **

**–****Todavía no –sereno, inflexible. **

**–****¡Por favor! Lo necesito**

**–****Todavía no. ¿Algún mortal te ha hecho sentir así, Candace? –ronroneó , con un ápice de salvajismo en esa profunda y lisa voz–. ¿Alguno de tus pequeños novios te ha hecho sentir de esta manera alguna vez? **

**–****¡No! –la palabra explotó de ella cuando los dedos de él se cerraron abruptamente sobre su pezón, pellizcando el endurecido pico. **

**–****Ningún mortal puede. Recuerda eso, ****_ka-lyrra_****, si crees que puedes volver a tus tontos chicos humanos. ¿Sabes cuántas veces, y de cuántas maneras, voy a hacer que te corras?¿ Sabes de cuantas formas te follare y penetrare?¿ de cuantas maneras te poseeré? **

**–****Me conformaría sólo con una vez si la pudiera tener ahora mismo –siseó ella, tan intensamente excitada que estaba casi al borde de la hostilidad. Nunca se había sentido de esa manera antes, no tenía manera de cómo manejarlo. **

**Una risa se derramó a su alrededor, hosca, erótica, extraña, oscura... puramente Terrence Baker. **

**–****No vas a enamorarte de mí, ¿no, Irlandesa? –ronroneó él contra su oído, esa mano infernal moviéndose finalmente para juguetear con el botón de sus vaqueros. **

**–****Difícilmente –dijo ella a la fuerza, con su cuerpo entero tirante de necesidad mientras esperaba conteniendo el aliento a que su mano se deslizara dentro de sus pantalones. Con cada botón que él soltaba, un pequeño escalofrío la recorría. **

**Sus ojos se cerraron y su cabeza se recostó lánguidamente contra el pecho de él mientras su mano se deslizaba bajo sus vaqueros y se apretaba contra su piel, empujando bajo sus bragas, para tocar su sexo desnudo. **

**En el momento en que su mano tocó la piel desnuda de ella, sus rodillas flaquearon bajo ella. Mientras ella se deslizaba hacia abajo, él agarró su cintura firmemente con un brazo, sujetándola. **

**–****Bien. Odiaría pensar que te ibas a enamorar de mí. **

**A ella no se le pasó la diversión en su voz, ni tampoco la absurda realidad de que ella de hecho había caído físicamente con un simple toque. Y él ni siquiera había rozado su clítoris. **

**–****¡Ohhhhhh! –un soplo de aire salió de ella y ya no se molestó más en intentar permanecer de pie, simplemente dejó que él sujetara su peso. Débilmente, ella podía oírle jadear contra su oreja, su respiración dura y trabajosa, como si hubiera estado corriendo un largo rato. El clímax de ella estaba ahí mismo, estaba sobre ello, a punto de llegar… **

**–****Cristo, Candace, me haces…desearte mas estas tan humeda… **

**–****Bien, ahora, ¿no es esto bonito? –una profunda voz se burló–. Parece que ella está lista para mí. No puedo esperar a terminar lo que has empezado. ¿Recuerdas cómo solíamos hacer esto, Terrence? ¿Cómo solíamos compartir? ¿O es una de esas cosas que pretendes fingir que nunca pasó a lo largo de esos miles de años que finges no haber vivido? ¿Sabe ella lo que podemos hacerle? ¿Le has contado cómo solíamos jugar con los mortales? **

**Candace se tensó violentamente en los brazos de Terrence, con ese oh-tan-desesperadamente-necesitado orgasmo muriendo de muerte instantánea, a pesar de que ninguna de las excitaciones relacionadas con él lo hiciera. **

**Su garganta se convulsionó mientras la sarcástica voz penetraba su sensual estupor. Trató desesperadamente de sacudírselo, de hablar a través de él, de advertir a Terrence de que Darroc les había encontrado de nuevo, pero sus traidoras cuerdas vocales estaban tan cerradas como lo habían estado antes en Fountain Square. Estaba congelada de la cabeza a los pies, arraigada en el sitio. **

**Mientras permanecía de pie, incapaz de manejar ni siquiera el más pequeño graznido de advertencia, se vio asombrada y aliviada al darse cuenta de que de alguna manera él lo sabía. **

**Apartando su mano de sus vaqueros, él la giró bruscamente en sus brazos y la atrajo hacia sí, gruñendo viciosamente. **

**–****Demonios del infierno. **

**Los ojos de Candace se fijaron con horror en el alto y de pelo cobrizo ****_Fae _****que permanecía de pie. **

**Sus ojos iridiscentes tenían una sombra fría de hielo, que combinaba con los perfectos labios que sostenían una mueca de crueldad mientras le lanzaba un beso burlón sobre su hombro. **

**Ella abrió la boca para gritar. **

**Pero ellos ya estaban desplazándose. **

**Se desplazaron sobre el lugar durante horas. **

**Al principio ella estaba todavía tan sensualmente aturdida que a duras penas podía pensar, ni si-quiera se molestaba en tratar de hablar. Todo su cuerpo estaba cautivo en un suspendido y doloroso estado de conciencia erótica que tardó mucho tiempo en disiparse. **

**Bueno, al menos una parte del ****_Libro del Sin Siriche Du _****era exacto, pensó, la parte sobre: sacia tanto a una muchacha que ella es incapaz de pronunciar un hechizo, su juicio totalmente confundido. Ni siquiera el temor por su vida, parecía, conseguía aguar la tormenta de deseo en la que Terrence la había envuelto. **

**Entonces, de nuevo, ella medio sospechó que podría estar haciéndose algo insensible al miedo, por el tema de la exposición repetida y eso. **

**Entonces… la pasión que él había despertado en ella no era parecida a nada que ella hubiera conocido antes. Nada que ella hubiera creído posible experimentar. Simplemente, ser tocada por Terrence Baker hizo que todo su cuerpo se sintiera gloriosa, intensa y adictamente vivo. **

**Era justo lo que ella siempre había temido: unos pocos besos de ****_Fae _****y una mujer estaba perdida. Y no era que ella fuera una principiante en cuanto a los besos. Había besado mucho. **

**De hecho, sospechaba que había besado bastante más que la mayoría de las mujeres. Porque ella era virgen y los hombres eran… bueno, hombres, sus citas habían hecho esfuerzos extraordinarios en los juegos preliminares con ella, cada uno decidido a ser "El Primero Que Marcara el Tanto", como si fuera algún tipo de competición. Horas de expertos y seductores besos, y ella siempre había mandado a sus citas derechos a la puerta. **

**Sin embargo, después de unos pocos besos de Terrence, ella no había estado sólo cerniéndose absurdamente cerca del orgasmo, había estado a punto de caer, literalmente, en la cama o en el suelo o en cualquier lugar donde él malditamente la hubiera querido. **

**Era adictivo. Ya había sido suficientemente malo mirarle y preguntarse cómo sería en la cama, **

**pero ahora tenía una idea clara, y ella no iba a ser capaz nunca más de mirarle sin pensar en ello. A lo grande. **

**Ahora que había probado algo de él se sentía capaz de poner en palabras lo que había sentido sobre él desde el principio, lo que había estado causando estragos en sus sentidos desde el primer día: Terrence Baker era más hombre que la mayoría de los hombres. **

**Era fuerte y sensual y seguro de sí mismo, un hedonista desinhibido, cada gloriosa pulgada de terciopelo dorado en él. Él adoraba el sexo, lo saboreaba, todo sobre ello. Lo controlaba, de una manera que alimentaba las fantasías de las mujeres. Podría ser, ella también lo sabía, totalmente dominante en la cama y un poquito sucio. Él la tomaría en todas las maneras que ella alguna vez había imaginado y, estaba casi segura, en varias maneras que ella probablemente ni siquiera había pensado. **

**Sería inventivo e incansable y completamente fiel al placer. **

**No tenía ninguna duda de que él podría hacer lo que había dicho: dejarla tan débil, tan mareada y profundamente saciada que ella ni siquiera sería capaz de juntar fuerzas para alimentarse a sí misma, para levantar la cabeza de la almohada, o del suelo, o de donde fuera que él decidiera dejarla cuando hubiera terminado con ella. **

**Una mujer podría herirse a sí misma con Terrence Baker en la cama. **

**_"_****_Y fuera de ella, White"_****, advirtió esa débil voz interna. **

**_Oh, sí, _****ella no se molestó en discutir. ****_Y fuera de ella. _****Y eso era algo en lo que ella necesitaba desesperadamente pensar, y no mientras él la estuviera tocando. Y lo haría, tan pronto como las cosas se asentaran un poco. **

**No era que ella se estuviera poniendo excusas a sí misma, sino que tan loca como se había vuelto su vida, se había visto obligada constantemente a actuar, sin tener la opción de pensar las cosas detenidamente y actuar. **

**No tenía que sacar a la luz uno de los pertinentes adagios de la Abuela para entender que ése era un modo muy peligroso de vivir. **

**_Pero, cielos, _****pensó, con cómica exasperación, esto seguramente le ayudaría a pensar más claramente si simplemente pudiera imaginarse cuáles eran sus probabilidades de sobrevivir. **

**Cuando uno no sabía cuánto más iba a vivir, la disciplina y la auto**

**negación tenían una divertida manera de salir volando por la ventana, junto con el recuento de calorías. **

**Pasó bastante tiempo antes de que su cuerpo se calmara de su excitación febril y salvaje lo suficiente como para ser capaz de relajarse en los brazos de él mientras se desplazaban. Pero incluso entonces, lo hizo muy cuidadosamente. Evitando el contacto con esa parte de él que estaba todavía dura como una roca y que sólo haría que se sintiera miserablemente conectada de nuevo. Se dio cuenta de que él, también, estaba intentando evitar el contacto, y cuando ella inadvertidamente se rozó contra él en un punto, él hizo un sonido brusco y gruñó: **

**–****No toques eso. Duele. Cristo, no soy de piedra. **

**–****Lo siento –dijo ella instantáneamente, aunque por dentro una parte totalmente femenina sonrió satisfecha, encantada de saber que no era la única que tardaba tanto tiempo en recuperarse. Que no era la única a la que su intimidad había afectado tan intensamente. Y él ciertamente se sentía como si estuviera hecho de piedra, al menos allí. **

**Ella se sorprendió, algún tiempo después, al ver que estaban de vuelta en la habitación del hotel, donde Terrence había cogido su equipaje. Ella abrió la boca para preguntar qué era tan importante que él se arriesgaba a volver a por él –realmente, las ropas y las cosas de aseo eran totalmente reemplazables– pero ellos se estaban desplazando nuevamente y ella había aprendido la lección de tener la boca cerrada mientras lo hacían. (Afortunadamente no habían encontrado lagos en su itinerario esta **

**vez, estaba agradecida de que no estuvieran cerca de la costa, materializarse en aguas infestadas de tiburones hubiera sido bastante peor que remojarse con renacuajos). **

**Continuaron desplazándose hasta que ella perdió completamente la noción del tiempo, entonces cogieron otro tren de pasajeros. **

**Una vez en el tren, el tomó asiento y la empujó hacia abajo para sentarla entre sus piernas, aun-que manteniendo espacio entre sus partes inferiores. Empujó sus hombros sobre su pecho, envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella y reposó su mandíbula contra su pelo. **

**Ella se asustó al darse cuenta de que él estaba temblando. Era casi imperceptible, pero había un profundo temblor corriendo a través de su poderoso cuerpo. **

**–****¿Qué está mal, Terrence? –preguntó, nerviosamente. ¿Qué podía hacer que Terrence Baker temblara? ¿Realmente ella quería saberlo? ¿Había omitido alguna cosa? ¿Es que ellos no estaban a salvo, incluso después de ese frenético desplazamiento? **

**–****¿Qué está mal? –gruñó él–. ¿Qué está mal? ¡Maldito infierno, la fastidié, eso es lo que está mal! ¿Sabes la suerte que hemos tenido de que él me dejara verle y oírle? Si no lo hubiera hecho, no habría manera de contar qué hubiera pasado. Cristo, no me acostumbro a esta mierda de no tener poderes, no soy nada bueno en eso –una larga pausa, luego un juramento ahogado–. Nunca debería haberme parado durante la noche, Candace. No debería haber parado hasta haberte tenido en Escocia y saber que estabas a salvo. He sido un maldito idiota arrogante. **

**Los brazos se acomodaron alrededor de ella, él se detuvo en un pedregoso silencio. Candace parpadeó y cayó en silencio ella misma. Su corazón hizo un peligroso vuelo en el interior de su pecho. "He sido un maldito idiota arrogante", había dicho. No eran palabras que ella esperaba oír de un imperioso ****_Fae_****. Pero entonces, nada sobre Terrence estaba probando ser lo que ella había aprendido que tenía que esperar de un imperioso ****_Fae_****. Y la línea en su mente entre el hombre y el hada estaba haciéndose cada vez más velada. **

**Cerrando sus ojos, se recostó contra él, diciéndose a sí misma de intentar dormir un poco mientras pudiera, porque nadie sabía cuándo o dónde podría ella volver a dormir. **

**Estaba justamente empezando a cabecear cuando él la sacudió gentilmente, desembarcaron y cogieron un vehículo hacia el aeropuerto. **

**–****Un vuelo está saliendo ahora, ****_ka-lyrra _****–dijo él, revisando las salidas–. No tengo tiempo de jugar con sus ordenadores y conseguirte un billete. Tendrás que coger mi mano. Ven. Tenemos que apresurarnos para cogerlo. **

**Escocia. Estaban yendo a Escocia. Ahora mismo. **

**Parpadeando, estupefacta al darse cuenta en lo que su vida se estaba convirtiendo, deslizó su mano en la de él. Invisibles, pasaron a través de la seguridad y llegaron a la puerta. Ella echó un vistazo a su perfil. Su mandíbula estaba tensa, sus ojos entrecerrados y enfocados delante de ellos, y estaba caminando tan rápido que prácticamente la arrastraba. Su paso no se detuvo hasta que embarcaron en el avión. **

**Era lunes, pensó ella con un cierto aturdimiento distante mientras se sentaba en el asiento de la ventana al lado de él, sujetando firmemente su mano. Debería estar en casa, en el trabajo. Debería estar preparada para hacer su soporte con Jeff. Tenía ropa en la tintorería para recoger, plantas que tenían que ser regadas, una cita con el dentista a la tarde y planes para la cena con Elizabeth para esa noche. **

**En lugar de eso, estaba en un avión, oculta por la ****_feth fiada_****, temporalmente incorpórea, a punto de volar a través de medio mundo, siendo perseguida por demonios de otro mundo, y medio seducida por un príncipe de otro mundo. Hubiera sido –si tenía que ser brutalmente honesta consigo misma**

**– ****probablemente totalmente seducida, de no haber sido por la interrupción de los susodichos demonios de otro mundo, ¿y eso no hubiera hecho una maraña aún mayor en su, ya totalmente embrollada, cabeza? **

**Un ejemplo de lo totalmente surrealista que su existencia se había vuelto era que, en lugar de preocuparse por todo lo que debería inquietarla, su mayor preocupación era que ella.. realmente esperaba que todo el mundo hubiera ya embarcado y estuviera sentado en sus asientos, y no se sentaran sobre ella. **

**«Has estado bombardeándome con preguntas hoy, tratando de entrar en mi cabeza. Me has preguntado si creo en Dios. Te he dicho que desde luego que sí; siempre he tenido un fuerte senti-do de mí. Tu casa está tranquila ahora, estás durmiendo arriba y estoy solo con este maldito, diota libro que pretender coincidir con mi vida, y el hecho es que quizá lo hago. Pero quizá, ****_ka-lyrra_****, tu Dios no cree en mí.» **

**...de la (enormemente revisada) EDICIÓN NEGRA DEL LIBRO WHITE del Sin Siriche Du. **


	6. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5**

**_Escocia. Las Tierras Altas.. _**

**Desde el punto de vista de Terrence, no existía un lugar mejor en todo el mundo. Había pasado la mayor parte de su existencia observando la belleza humana entre sus exuberantes valles y rocosas colinas. Durante un tiempo había vivido, en el siglo VII, bajo el disfraz de un guerrero con cicatrices de batalla con un clan de las Highlands llamado McIllioch, comiendo, gozando y luchando junto a ellos. Y cuando una de sus numerosas batallas se hizo demasiado feroz, había legado un don ****_Fae _****sobre los varones McIllioch, salvando su linaje de la extinción. **

**Había montado su fragua aquí y allá, durante un tiempo en Dalkeith-Upon-the-Sea, y durante otro tiempo en Caithness, además de otros lugares demasiado numerosos para ser nombrados. Se había infiltrado entre los Templarios cuando la orden se derrumbó, guiándoles a Circenn at Dunno-tar, para que participasen en batalla junto a Robert el Bruce, y después a Sinclair at Rosslyn, donde su fantástico legado ha perdurado hasta hoy. **

**Y los Keltar, bueno, se había sentido fascinado por ese clan de Druidas desde el día en que habían sido elegidos para negociar y mantener el Pacto con los ****_Tuatha Dé_****, pero había estado especialmente fascinado por los gemelos MacKeltar, Dageus y Drustan –oscuros, poderosos, a veces bárbaros–, Highlanders del siglo XVII quienes habían renunciado al amor, solamente para encontrarlo en las más sombrías horas de su existencia. **

**Y ahora él se encontraba en forma humana, internándose en esas montañas junto a una mujer humana, a punto de encontrarse con esos mismos Keltar en carne y hueso. **

**¿Qué sería de ellos? ¿Sería su recepción buena o mala? Después de todo, él pertenecía a la raza que había hecho las vidas de los Keltar tan difíciles; uno de los responsables de que generaciones incontables de MacKeltar fuesen temidos, tachados de paganos y diabólicos por continuar fieles a las Antiguas Costumbres cuando Gaul abandonó a sus Druidas para unirse primero a los romanos y después a las igualmente tiernas bendiciones de la Cristiandad. **

**¿Sabrían de él? ¿Su reputación le habría precedido? ¿Poseería Dageus algún recuerdo de **

**Terence curándole? El poderoso corazón del Highlander se había detenido por completo para cuando Terrence se arrodilló a su lado en la Isla de Morar. **

**¿Serían los Keltar, al igual que Candace, reacios a confiar en él? ¿Reacios a hacer lo que él necesitaba que hiciesen, o mejor dicho, no hiciesen? **

**Frotándose la mandíbula, fijó la vista en el exterior de la ventanilla del coche de alquiler, forzándose a dejar a un lado los pensamientos sobre si esos dos le darían la bienvenida o le rechazarían, lo que importaba es que ya habían cruzado los dominios de la reina y ahora Candace se encontraba sobre suelo protegido, ya trataría con lo que tuviese que pasar. Se había pasado la mayor parte del viaje por el océano pateándose mentalmente su propio trasero por lo que había ocurrido en Atlanta. Porque había sido tan estúpido intentando seducirla y atarla a él que había puesto en peligro su vida. **

**_Estúpido bastardo engreído; ya no eres invencible_****. **

**Tenía que habar una manera de ganársela, podría haber perdido para siempre a su ****_Sidhe-seer _****en esa habitación de hotel. Su frágil y preciosa vida podría haberse extinguido, liberando su alma para ir a lugares a los que él nunca podría seguirla, ni siquiera con sus recuperados poderes. La simple idea hizo que su cuerpo humano se agarrotase otra vez. **

**Lo malo de ser humano y poseer tantos músculos es que todos esos músculos se pueden agarrotar. Tuvo su primer dolor de cabeza en el avión. No sentía ningún deseo de tener otro. Nunca. Y tampoco apreciaba la dolorosa sensación en su estómago, no importaba cuanta comida procurase engullir. Nada excepto abrazarla con fuerza parecía servirle de ayuda. **

**Exhalando con lentitud, se obligó a desviar su atención hacia el exterior, al paisaje de cuya vista nunca se cansaba.**

**En ese momento, el coche giró bruscamente hacia la izquierda y después hacia atrás con igual brusquedad, y Terrence retuvo una sonrisa, sabiendo que ella probablemente le golpearía si le viese sonreír. Candace había insistido en conducir, si se le podía llamar así, cuando habían adquirido el estrecho y compacto vehículo de alquiler, argumentando que los efectos del ****_féth fiada _****que le envolvía seguramente causarían accidentes si él conducía. Sin embargo, con su falta de costumbre conduciendo desde el lado "equivocado" del coche, en el lado "equivocado" de la carretera, lo estaba pasando mal. **

**¡Por amor del cielo, si las ovejas pudiesen dejar de saltar a la carretera, podría tener una oportunidad! espetó ella la última vez que él se rió. Salen de ninguna parte, como si cayesen del cielo. **

**Tonterías. La marcha de las ovejas. Lenta como caracoles. Si dejases de curiosear, intentando mirar a todas partes a la vez, les verías venir, bromeó él. Por Danu, adoraba su rostro de finas facciones, las expresiones que revoloteaban por él, su temperamento. Ella poseía un fuego interior que le obligaba a provocarla, solo por el placer de verlo arder. **

**Bien. ¿Se supone que debo pasar junto al lago Ness y no mirarlo? ¿Qué pasa si Nessie asoma su cabeza y yo me lo pierdo? Tú llevas merodeando por aquí desde hace miles de años. Yo nunca estuve en Escocia. **

**Deberían mantener a las malditas ovejas fuera de la carretera. Que levanten cercas. ¿Por qué no hay cercas en Escocia? ¿No piensan en proteger a los turistas? ¿Y qué tienen de malo las carreteras con dos carriles? ¿Es que nunca han oído hablar de carreteras de dos carriles? **

**Aunque no tenga dos carriles, ****_ka-lyrra_****, ¿por qué te cuesta tanto mantenerte en tu propio lado? **

**Ella rechinó los dientes y emitió un bajo y feroz gruñido, y él tuvo que morderse los carrillos para evitar que se le escapase la carcajada. O arrastrarla a sus brazos y besarla, lo que ciertamente acabaría en desastre. **

**Ok, un carril y medio, accedió ella de mala gana. Intento mantenerme en mi tercio. **

**Y con una mirada altanera, giró inmediatamente la cabeza hacia atrás intentando verlo todo, mientras evitaba a las ovejas y conduciendo por el lado equivocado una vez sí y otra también, pasando más tiempo fuera de la carretera que dentro. **

**Y él continuó intentando no reír. **

**Saboreaba la reacción de ella ante la tierra que más amaba, mucho más que Irlanda, quizás más incluso que cualquier lugar de todo Danu. No podía encontrarle sentido ni razón. Escocia y su gente simplemente le habían hecho algo. Siempre lo hacían. Si la incapacidad de Candace para mantener sus ojos, y el coche, en la carretera eran algún tipo de señal, Escocia ejercía también sobre ella el mismo tirón inefable. **

**¿Y cómo podría no hacerlo? El final del verano cortaba la respiración en las Highlands, las colinas estaban moteadas con los colores de la menguante estación: el profundo púrpura rojizo del brezo, el pálido rosa del páramo, las cabezas plateadas con forma de corazón de las construcciones de madera. Aún pasarían unas pocas semanas antes de que el brezo cubriese enteramente las laderas de las colinas con su colorido, y él se encontró deseando que todavía estuviesen allí para verlo. **

**Deseaba ver a Candace corriendo a través de un campo de brezo; le gustaría desnudarla y empujarla bajo él para hacerla suya, hacerle el amor los dos desnudos y disfrutando de la tranquilidad que proporcionaban las tierras Altas de Escocia. **

**Y lo haría, se prometió a sí mismo. Pronto. Ahora que ella estaba a salvo. **

**Sería poco después de llegar al castillo Keltar. Las luces de Inverness comenzaban ahora a desaparecer de su espejo retrovisor exterior. **

**Inverness. **

**_Morganna_****. **

**Era cerca de aquí donde había vivido tanto tiempo atrás, en el castillo Brodie. **

**De pronto, en ese espejo retrovisor lateral ya no había carreteras, hoteles ni tiendas, ni restaurantes o pubs, nada excepto la franca e inexplotada tierra abriéndose bajo un vasto cielo azul… **

**_Te amo_****, le había dicho él, asombrándose a sí mismo cuando las palabras cayeron de su boca. Pero Circenn acababa de nacer y estaba envuelto en pañales, acunado en los brazos de ella… su ****_hijo_****. Ella estaba cubierta de sudor, con el cabello húmedo, exhausta… y brillante con un innato resplandor femenino. Y algo había caído sobre él. Lo dijo, y fue demasiado tarde para retractarse. Y, por el infierno, cuán agudamente deseó desdecirse. **

**Ella apartó su mirada del niño alzando el rostro. **

**Y rió. **

**"****Si él tuviese un alma, se habría hecho pedazos." **

**Su risa había sido suave e irónica, y mucho más áspera precisamente por ello. Porque en ella residía un toque de compasión. **

**_"_****_No puedes amar, Fae. No tienes alma_****." **

**Demasiado para las palabras de Terrence Baker. ¿Alguna vez una mujer las había creído? ¿O simplemente se habían inclinado a su irresistible atractivo sensual, cayendo presas de cuerpo pero nunca de corazón? Tiempo atrás, no le había preocupado. Pero el tiempo y el contacto con los humanos le habían hecho algo extraño, cambiándole, haciéndole preguntarse sobre cosas de las que nunca se había preocupado antes, y a veces se sentía como imaginaba que debía sentirse Candace: a horcajadas entre dos mundos, un pie aquí y otro allá, sin ningún lugar al que considerar hogar. **

**_¿Cómo sabes que no puedo amar?_****, había siseado él. Tan despreocupadamente le había arrojado ella sus palabras a la cara, palabras que él nunca había dicho antes. Palabras que nunca volvería a decir. ****_Define amor, Morganna_****. **

**Ella se mantuvo en silencio durante un momento, observando con fijeza al diminuto bebé que gorgojeaba entre sus brazos. **

**_Amor significa que morirías por esa persona miles de veces_****, dijo ella finalmente, sin apartar la mirada del recién nacido. ****_Que darías hasta la última gota de lo que posees para tenerla a tu lado aunque solo sea un momento más, para mantenerla vivo, sano y feliz_****. **

**_Eso no es justo_****, respondió él. ****_Sabes que no poseo un alma. Si muero, dejaré de existir para siempre. Si tú mueres, continuarás existiendo. En algún otro tiempo, algún otro lugar, algún otro mundo. Yo me convertiré en polvo. Nada más, no puedes juzgarme con el mismo rasero_****. **

**_¿Deseas jugar a ser como nosotros pero sin pagar las mismas cuentas? Si verdaderamente amas a alguien, principesco Fae, debes entregar hasta el último ápice de lo que tienes para dar… sea lo que sea. Y no hacer diferencias. _**

**_Tal vez seas tú quien no puede amar, Morganna. Tal vez cuando tú amas a alguien significa que estarías dispuesta, no a morir, sino a entregar tu alma inmortal. Así que quizás sea tu falta, no la mía_****. **

**Y así comenzó la discusión. La eterna, nunca cambiante discusión entre ellos. Hasta que el vínculo ****_Tuatha Dé _****entre un macho ****_Fae _****y una mujer humana que se establecía en el instante en que un niño es concebido se volvió más doloroso que placentero. Hasta que ambos construyeron muros para mantener al otro fuera. **

**Por Danu, ¿cuántas veces habían tenido esa pelea? ¿Cien? ¿Mil? **

**Hasta el día en que ella murió. Y él se mantuvo junto su lecho de muerte, intentando que tomase el maldito elixir de vida, tal como lo había intentado desde que ella tenía diecisiete años; pero como un idiota, en un raro instante de estúpida honestidad tantos años atrás, le había contado a la joven Morganna su desagradable efecto secundario: esa inmortalidad y un alma inmortal no pueden coexistir. **

**Una vez que lo tomase, en un corto número de años toda traza de lo que definía su humanidad se habría ido. Ese suave resplandor dorado que la rodeaba desaparecería día a día, hasta que no quedase nada. Hasta que estuviese tan vacía de ese divino resplandor interior como cualquier ****_Fae_****. **

**Cambiaría, siempre lo hacían. **

**Pero era mejor una Morganna sin alma que una muerta. **

**_"_****_Nunca, Terrence. Déjame morir_****. **

**Él pudo haberle arrebatado cualquier recuerdo de su confesión. Pudo haberla obligado a tomar el elixir. Pudo hacerla creer cualquier cosa que desease que creyera. **

**Pero lo que deseaba que creyese era que él era digno. **

**_¿Tan malo sería ser como yo?_****, rugió él. ****_¿Soy un ser tan asqueroso, sin una alma, Morganna? ¿No he sido bueno contigo? ¿Qué has deseado de mí que yo no te haya entregado? ¿En qué me he equivocado?" _**

**–****Terrence, hay algo que no entiendo. ¿Por qué Darroc no nos mató? –Preguntó Candace de repente, sacándole de su oscuro ensueño–. Tenía la ventaja de la sorpresa. Pudo dispararte por la espalda, o golpearte en la cabeza o algo. **

**Él parpadeó, frotando la mano sobre los ojos. Cristo, esos recuerdos le habían llegado de pronto y sin aviso, golpeándole tan intensamente que por unos instantes había olvidado donde estaba. Había vuelto allá, odiándola por morir. Odiándola por considerarle defectuoso hasta el mismo final por aquello con lo que ella había tenido la gracia de nacer. **

**Odiando a todos los humanos, con sus sagradas almas, agrupando unilateralmente a todos los mortales como una especie vil. Y recordando finalmente lo que él era, después de todo. Un semi dios, ¡así que que les joda!, había caminado a través de las Highlands durante un tiempo como si fuese la propia Muerte. **

**Apretando la mandíbula, apartó los susurros de los tiempos pasados hacia el oscuro rincón de su mente que nunca visitaba voluntariamente. Su ****_oubliette_****, su lugar del olvido. Capas y capas de recuerdos tirados en el pozo y abandonados allí, estirándose hacia atrás miles de años. Sumergirse en **

**ellos sería una invitación a la locura. Pero otra mentira que le contó a Circenn fue que aprender demasiado con demasiada rapidez causaba la locura entre los de su raza, cuando la verdad era una sutil variación de eso: Era no saber cuando olvidar lo que provocaba eso. **

**–****No conoces a Darroc, ****_ka-lyrra_****, –dijo él–. Le gusta jugar con su presa antes de matarla. No correría el riesgo mientras yo te tocaba porque, si no me dejaba inconsciente o me mataba instantáneamente, yo podría transportarnos a salvo. No se molestó esta vez en ocultarse a sí mismo y a los Cazadores con el ****_féth fiada_****, porque quería que yo le viese y le oyese. Intentaba que yo me enfrenta-se a él, obligarme a girarme para apartarnos. Después de lo que ha visto, apuesto a que ahora te quiere a ti tanto como a mí. **

**–****¿Por qué? **

**Él la observó. Llevaba su largo cabello recogido con una de esas horquillas a las que tenía tanto cariño, y una pequeña cola puntiaguda se erguía recta, tocando el techo del coche, sacudiéndose alegremente mientras botaban y se inclinaban en la carretera llena de baches. Lucía su chaqueta de suave ante con bordes lanosos, el cuello estirado hacia arriba rodeando su esbelto cuello. El sol de la tarde era una fiera bola deslizándose tras Ben Killan, que doraba su delicado perfil mientras ella se mordisqueaba su labio inferior. **

**Y era la maldita cosa más bonita de todas las Highlands, mucho más que las montañas florecientes y los arroyos centelleantes. **

**Era divertida, seductora, sexy, lista y llena de pasión humana, y le había hecho algo que no podía explicar. Besar a Candace, había pensado en la suite, con sus brazos plenos de su lozana suavidad, era lo más cercano a saborear el cielo que un hombre sin alma podía esperar obtener. **

**Le había respondido con toda la explosiva pasión que había notado al instante de posar sus ojos sobre ella, elevándose con rapidez al borde del clímax. Él habría podido llevarla con facilidad hasta él después de ser interrumpidos, podría haber sido compasivo y liberar la tensión de su cuerpo mientras se transportaban, o incluso más tarde en el tren o el avión. **

**Pero no estaba dispuesto a aliviarla tan fácilmente. Le gustaba la idea de ella excitada por la dolorosa conciencia de él. Soportándola, tal como hacía él constantemente, dolorosamente consciente de ella. Sufrirían juntos. Cuando finalmente le provocase ese primer orgasmo, sería seguido por una docena más. Con su polla dentro de ella, profundamente introducido. Marcándola como suya. **

**Su cuerpo humano, según parecía, había heredado una peculiaridad de los MacKeltar; la había mirado y gruñido ****_mía_****. Y no había vuelta atrás. Para ninguno de ellos. Si ella aún no se había dado cuenta de eso, lo haría pronto. **

**–****Para llegar a mí. Es un bastardo retorcido. Le gusta arrebatarme todo. Especialmente las mujeres mortales. Tuve que aplicarme mucho para evitar que supiese nada sobre Morganna. Pero ahora sabe de ti, y no dejara de venir. **

**Ella abrió la boca y volvió a cerrarla. Luego la volvió a abrir. **

**–****¿Llegaría a ti si me coge? **

**Él la miró, pero ella no le devolvió la mirada. Había habido una nota tensa en su voz. Como no-vedad, su mirada estaba firmemente fija en la carretera. La pregunta era importante para ella. Y para él. **

**–****Sí, Candace –contestó él con calma intensidad–. Lo haría. **

**–****Oh –Ella calló un largo instante–. ¿Estás seguro de que estaremos realmente a salvo en el lugar al que vamos? **

**Él sonrió ligeramente. Era tan mala como él en lo que concernía a desviar cuestiones o cambiar **

**de tema. No importaba. Había tiempo. Él se encargaría de que hubiese mucho más que tiempo suficiente. **

**–****Ya lo estamos, hemos pasado las guardas. La reina es alertada en el momento que un ****_Tuatha Dé _****cruza sus guardas y se adentra mil leguas en tierra Keltar, y esas guardas identifican al intruso. Este es el único lugar al que Darroc no puede venir sin revelarse a sí mismo a Aoibheal. Si lo hiciese, el juego terminaría, y él no está dispuesto a que eso ocurra. Además, posee cierta familiaridad con el reino humano, y si conozco a Darroc, se concentrará en lo que le hizo ir a Cincinnati. Seguirá intentando encontrar a Circenn. **

**–****¿La reina sabrá que eres ****_tú _****quien cruzó sus guardas? **

**–****Las guardas se diseñaron para un ****_Tuatha Dé_****, lo cual ya no soy, así que no lo creo. **

**–****No creías que Darroc nos encontraría tan rápidamente. **

**No era una pregunta, pero él contestó de todas formas. **

**–****Le subestimé. No creí que se atrevería a traer más Cazadores. No había forma en que pudiese encontrarnos tan rápido con solo los cuatro Cazadores que viste con él en Cincinnati. Pero convocó a más. **

**–****¿Cuántos más? –preguntó ella, mirándole con los ojos abiertos de sobresalto. **

**–****No quieres saberlo. **

**Cuando la giró en sus brazos para que le mirase, él había observado por encima de su hombro. Una veintena de Cazadores se habían materializado detrás de ella, solo esperando el instante en que él se girase hacia Darroc y dejase de tocarla. Alas negras cerniéndose sobre ella. Él nunca había visto tantos Cazadores juntos en el mismo lugar, aparte de su prisión Unseelie. Incluso él había encontrado esa oscura legión ligeramente desconcertante. **

**Más que desconcertante. El simple pensamiento de sus garras clavándose en Candace habría provocado algo en el corazón humano de su pecho, le había hecho sentir como si… creciese, convirtiéndose en un enorme y aplastante puño. **

**–****¿Estaban detrás de mí? –preguntó ella con cautela. No quería perderse nada. Él asintió–. ¿Uh… más de… er, una docena? **

**–****Sí. **

**–****Tienes razón –dijo ella apresuradamente–. No quiero saberlo –Otra larga pausa–. Sabes… um, lo que Darroc dijo sobre tú y él jugando con los mortales… **

**Un músculo palpitó en la mandíbula de él. **

**–****¿Qué pasa con eso, Candace? **

**–****¿Era, er… verdad? **

**–****No –dijo Terrence–. Darroc miente. Solo intentaba llenar tu cabeza con tonterías. Provocar la disensión entre nosotros, hacer el viejo truco de divide y conquistarás. **

**–****¿De verdad? –Ella le miró, con sus ojos verde-dorados bien abiertos, buscando. **

**–****No –dijo Terrence–. De verdad. **

**Él encontró su mirada sin mostrar expresión alguna, obligándola a creerle, odiando que la única vez que ella le miraba como debía, él estuviese mintiendo. Pero quien o que había sido no era quien o que era ahora, y no sería juzgado y convicto por antiguos crímenes. **

**Ella asintió lentamente. **

**–****De modo que –cambió de tema bruscamente–, ¿estás seguro de que esos MacKeltar que vamos a ver me creerán? ¿Incluso aunque no sean capaces de verte? **

**–****Ah, ****_ka-lyrra_****, no estoy seguro de que exista algo que los MacKeltar no creerían. Han visto de todo. **

**#############**

**–****Le hemos perdido, Darroc –dijo Bastion. **

**Darroc miró fijamente al Cazador manteniendo un silencio helado. Observar a Terrence con su pequeña humana le había recordado los antiguos tiempos en que habían recorrido juntos la Caza Salvaje, cuando habían cazado como dioses hermanos, invencibles y libres, gobernados por nada y por nadie. **

**Habían sido inseparables, cada uno conociendo los pensamientos del otro tan bien como los propios. Los mortales habían sido para ellos poco más que bestias inferiores, buenos para una persecución, divertidos para jugar con ellos, enfrentándoles entre ellos y observar como representaban sus tontas tragedias. **

**Pero Terrence había cambiado. Había sido corrompido por el contacto con los humanos. Y le había dado la espalda a su propia clase por uno de ellos. A él, Darroc, quien una vez había favorecido a Terrence como nunca había favorecido a nadie. **

**Terrence se había convertido en protector de los humanos, pasando la mayor parte de su tiempo entre las criaturas de corta vida. Para Darroc era inconcebible que cualquier entidad sensible pudiese preferir a los humanos que a los ****_Tuatha Dé_****. **

**Había esperado a que Terrence volviese al redil, una vez satisfecha y superada su perversa fascinación. Pero pasó un milenio y Darroc había venido para ver a Terrence convertido en la abominación que era. **

**Furioso por descubrir a Terrence divirtiéndose apasionadamente con la humana, había permitido que los Cazadores y él mismo fuesen visibles. Deseaba que fuese su rostro lleno de cicatrices lo último que Terrence viese al yacer moribundo, mientras observaba como Darroc violaba a su mujer. **

**Pero Terrence había respondido a sus pullas en su forma habitual. No, había reaccionado como si Darroc ni siquiera tuviese importancia, como si sus pullas no pudiesen alcanzarle, como si solamente la seguridad de su patética pequeña mortal fuese de alguna importancia. **

**Por segunda vez en esos días, Terrence había utilizado su cuerpo para escudar a su humana y se había transportado antes de que Darroc pudiese detenerle. **

**Y ahora el ****_sin siriche du _****(quien ya no era digno de tan noble apelativo) estaba allá fuera en alguna parte con el conocimiento de que Darroc había liberado a los Cazadores. Y Darroc sabía que Terrence sabía exactamente lo que significaba: que estaba planeando desafiar a la reina. **

**Lo cual quería decir que tenía que encontrar a Terrence otra vez y rápido. Antes de que el inteligente príncipe ****_D'Jai _****encontrase alguna forma de atraer la atención de Aoibheal, incluso sin poderes como estaba. Darroc ya no podía permitirse el lujo de alargar su muerte. La próxima vez que viese a Terrence Baker, su desaparición debería ser rápida. No podía permitir que su sed de venganza pusiese en peligro su victoria final. **

**Aunque… conservaría a la mujer por un tiempo. ¿Le gustaban los varones ****_Fae_****? Él le enseñaría lo que los varones ****_Fae _****pueden hacer con las mujeres humanas. Le enseñaría lo que Terrence realmente era en su interior aunque intentase negarlo. ****_Tuatha Dé_****: un dios. Y ella le adoraría antes de morir. **

**–****No me mires así, Darroc –gruñó el Cazador, sacándole de sus pensamientos–. Estábamos pre-parados. Podríamos haberles matado en un latido de corazón humano. ****_Tú _****insististe en separarles y cogerles vivos. ¿Se trata de nuestra libertad o de tu venganza? **

**–****Ambos –contestó Darroc de manera inexpresiva–. Y no es de tu incumbencia. Dime, ¿cuál es el último lugar donde localizasteis su olor? **

**–****En un aeropuerto humano. **

**–****¿Su destino? **

**El Cazador estiró las alas membranosas. **

**–****Había demasiados humanos alrededor. Su olor se dispersó entre el olor de muchos otros para cuando llegamos. No fuimos capaces de definirlo. **

**Darroc maldijo brutalmente. **

**–****Deja que llame a más Cazadores. Volveremos a encontrarles –dijo Bastion. **

**–****El rey Unseelie notaría su ausencia –dijo Darroc–. No es un estúpido. **

**–****Actualmente se está divirtiendo por alguna parte. Nadie le ha visto desde hace bastante tiempo **

**–****replicó Bastion. **

**Darroc sopesó la información. **

**Si pudiese contar con el rey Unseelie, si pudiese solicitarle consejo o alianza, pero el Rey de la Oscuridad no era como ningún otro de su raza, tan anciano que Aoibheal, quien estaba a punto de cumplir setenta mil años, sería como si acabase de exhalar su primer respiro. Se rumoreaba que el rey Unseelie contaba su existencia por muchos cientos de miles de años; algunos murmuraban que eran incluso más. Y estaba, más a menudo que no, bastante loco. Pocos habían podido apenas vislumbrarle y nadie conocía su nombre o su verdadera forma. Había creado su propio reino en el interior del reino en sombras de la prisión Unseelie, una fortaleza de la que se decía abarcaba galaxias enteras; un oscuro y vasto dominio repleto de trampas para los incautos, en el que nadie que él conociese había entrado sin ser invitado y vuelto para contarlo. **

**En realidad, nadie había entrado ****_invitado _****y regresado, salvo la reina Seelie en dos ocasiones. Incluso ella evitaba al Rey de la Oscuridad. **

**Aunque… si estaba ocupado en alguna parte, Darroc ciertamente podría utilizar más Cazadores. **

**–****¿Cuánto hace que no se le ve al rey? **

**–****Cincuenta años –contestó Bastion. **

**Bastante tiempo, un riesgo digno de asumir. **

**–****Otra veintena de vosotros, no más –concedió Darroc–. Encuentra al hijo de Terrence. Creo que él intentará utilizarle para conseguir una audiencia con la reina. Debemos evitar que eso ocurra. Cubran tanto Cincinnati como las Highlands. Cuando localicen a su bastardo mestizo, convócame. Y si consiguen encontrar a Adam, no se acerquen. Quiero estar allí cuando muera. **

**Bastion asintió, con sus agudos dientes reluciendo.**

**##########**

**Drustan MacKeltar tomó un trago de whisky escocés y echó un vistazo alrededor de la mesa con una sonrisa satisfecha. **

**El año pasado los MacKeltars habían visto demasiado de todo. ****_Y Dios así lo quiera, ya hemos visto lo último de todo_****, pensó fervientemente. **

**Después de tantos acontecimientos calamitosos, la vida era pacífica y dulce, todo lo que alguna vez había soñado y más. Él quería nada más que sumergirse en los placeres simples para el resto de su vida. Como una comida compartida con aquellos que amaba, ante un crujiente fuego hecho con haces de fragante brezo. **

**Su mirada examinó rápidamente a sus compañeros de comedor: estaba Gwen, su querida esposa, una brillante física, y madre radiante de sus preciosos gemelos de dos meses, charlando alegremente con Chloe acerca de todas las escuelas a las que sus niños podrían un día asistir. **

**Y estaba Chloe, la querida esposa de su hermano, una experta en antigüedades y brillante estudiosa. Acababan de saber la semana pasada que pronto traerían más miembros al clan MacKeltar, y ella había estado resplandeciente desde entonces, tal como lo había estado su marido, Dageus. **

**Ah, y estaba Dageus, su gemelo, tres minutos más joven, y su mejor amigo. **

**Habían pasado meses desde aquella noche en el Edificio Belthew, cuando Dageus había combatido y derrotado la secta actual de los Draghar, quienes habían estado decididos a resucitar a su antiguo homónimo. Los ojos de Dageus estaban otra vez radiantes y claros, y estaba lleno de risas fáciles. Drustan no podía recordar haberlo visto alguna vez tan feliz. **

**Al principio, Dageus había hablado de construir su propio castillo en el tercio norte de la propiedad de los MacKeltar, pero Drustan rápidamente había acabado con tal tontería. Dageus había supervisado la construcción del castillo de Drustan y Gwen –la fabulosa casa había sido una muestra de su amor hacia ellos, y hecho a la medida en cada maravillosamente bien trabajado detalle– contenía ciento veinte habitaciones. Había sido diseñado para el hogar de un clan entero, y Drustan intentaba hacer exactamente eso. **

**Él no había perdido a su hermano dos veces como para ofrecerle cualquier otra cosa ahora. Los clanes no se parecían a las familias de nuestros días. Los clanes de las Highlands permanecían juntos, trabajaban juntos, jugaban juntos, y levantaban a sus niños juntos. Conquistaron su propia pequeña esquina del mundo y la llenaron con su única y orgullosa herencia. **

**De ahí que Dageus y Chloe habían hecho su residencia en el castillo, colocándose felizmente en una suite en el ala oeste, en el ala contraria a la Drustan y Gwen que estaba al este. **

**Y cada víspera sin falta, a las siete en punto, se reunían para cenar (sus mujeres insistían en que ellos se vistieran para ello, y él se habría puesto cualquier cosa tonta que ella le hubiera pedido, con tal de ver a su pequeñita Gwen en vestidos y zapatos tan atractivos como los que usaban las mujeres del siglo veintiuno), y las paredes de piedra del castillo se llenaban con risas, fina conversación, y el calor del amor. **

**Ladeando su cabeza, Drustan echó un vistazo encima del retrato de su padre. Silvan, y su segunda madre, Nell, colgando encima de la chimenea. Él imaginaba los ojos negros pintados de Silvan centelleando alegremente y la sonrisa de Nell que curvaba sus labios dulcemente. Si, la vida era rica. Después de todas sus pruebas y tribulaciones, se había adaptado a una cadencia pacífica, sin las complicaciones de vida-o-muerte, ningún perjurio, ningún viaje en el tiempo, ninguna maldición, ningún Druida malvado o gitanos o videntes enloquecidos o ****_Tuatha Dé_****. **

**Tenía ganas de un largo período paz ininterrumpida y de quietud. El reposo en su vida le caería bien. Apartó su plato y estuvo a punto de sugerir que pasaran a la biblioteca, cuando su mayordomo, Farley, llegó tempestuosamente, el pelo blanco erizado, su aspecto alto y encorvado ahora más tieso que un huso. Algo lo tenía claramente agitado. **

**–****Milord –dijo Farley con un disgustado ****_bah_****. **

**–****Señor MacKeltar –le corrigió Drustan por enésima vez, con una sonrisa de esto-es-verdaderamente desgastante pero-yo-estoy-decidido-a hacerlo. Daba lo mismo cuantas veces él le **

**dijera a Farley que él ya no era Laird, que era simplemente el Sr. MacKeltar, que era Christopher (su descendiente actual quien vivía arriba en el camino del castillo más viejo sobre la tierra) quien en realidad era el Laird, Farley rechazaba oírlo. **

**El mayordomo de algo más de ochenta años, aunque insistía en que tenía sesenta y dos años y que obviamente nunca antes en su vida hasta el presente había llegado hasta el punto más alto de su carrera, estaba determinado a ser mayordomo de un lord. Punto final. Y no iba a permitir a Drustan interferir con aquella aspiración. **

**Si no fuera por Gwen, Drustan podría haber sido más firme sobre el acogerlo, pero Gwen adoraba a Ian Llewelyn McFarley, desde el día en que había llegado, seguido de tantos otros McFarleys que buscaban ser empleados en y alrededor del castillo, que Drustan ya no estaba seguro algunas veces si era el Castillo Keltar donde vivía o el Castillo Farley. **

**Siendo justos, pensaba irónicamente, este era el Castillo Farley a fuerza de números simplemente. Según su último conteo, empleaba a catorce de los hijos de su mayordomo, con sus esposas y familiares. Diecisiete nietos, y había doce pequeñitos llenando el lugar, desde niños hasta adolescentes. Los McFarleys eran un grupo prolífico, reproduciéndose como los clanes de los antiguos tiempos. Drustan parecía seriamente interesado de ponerse a la par. Seguramente disfrutaría del intento, pensó, mirando posesivamente a su pequeñita y sensual esposa. **

**–****Si, milord MacKeltar. **

**Drustan puso los ojos en blanco. Gwen resopló tras su servilleta. **

**–****Como intentaba decirle, milord, tiene un visitante y, pensé que, aunque quizás no soy quien para decirlo, ella es en gran medida una –****_sniff– _****muchacha impropia. No como la joven señorita Chloe aquí presente –una enorme y caprichosa sonrisa– o nuestra encantadora señora Gwen. En verdad ella me trae más a la mente eso –él señaló con la cabeza hacia Dageus–cuando él llegó. Hay algo que no está bien acerca de ella, no bien del todo. **

**Drustan sintió una sensación de vacío en su estómago. Paz y tranquilidad estaban en la agenda. Nada más. Echó un vistazo de manera inquisidora a su esposa. Gwen se encogió y negó con la cabeza. **

**–****No he invitado a nadie, Drustan. ¿Lo hiciste tú Chloe? **

**–****No –contestó Chloe–. ¿Qué no está bien con ella, Farley? –preguntó curiosamente. **

**Un desagradado ****_humm_****. Unos pocos ****_humms_****, luego uno profundo, sonó ofendido. **

**–****Ella es una muchacha bastante buena, es decir cuando uno es capaz de mirarla realmente, pero **

**–****se interrumpió con un suspiro profundamente apenado y limpió su garganta varias veces antes de continuar– Parece que ella está teniendo, er ... problemas de solidez. **

**–****¿Qué? –dijo Gwen, frunciendo el ceño– ¿Qué puede significar "problemas de solidez"? **

**–****¿Qué significa eso, Farley? **

**Drustan inhaló profundamente, exhalando despacio. No le gustaba como sonaba eso. Los problemas de solidez no eran de buen agüero para la serenidad de los inquilinos del Castillo Keltar. **

**–****Es precisamente como dije. Problemas de solidez –reiteró Farley, obviamente renuente a comprometerse más allá de la descripción del inesperado invitado. **

**–****Oh –dijo Gwen débilmente–. ¿Quieres decir que ella es sólida y luego no lo es? ¿Es como si se volviera invisible? **

**–****Usted no ha escuchado tal cosa de mí –dijo Farley rígidamente–. Semejante afirmación me haría parecer bastante confundido. **

**–****¿Y ella está preguntando por mí? –dijo Drustan con irritación. **

**¿Cómo podía ser eso? Las únicas personas que él conocía en el siglo veintiuno eran aquellos que había conocido a través de Gwen, o desde que se habían instalado en la propiedad MacKeltar. Seguramente no tenía nada que ver con alguien con problemas de solidez. Realmente, habría evitado a tal persona como a la plaga más horrenda. Había tenido bastante de hechizos y encantamientos para más de una docena de vidas. **

**–****No, ella está preguntando por ese otro. –Farley señaló hacia Dageus. **

**–****¿Yo? –Dageus parecía sobresaltado. Echando un vistazo a Chloe, él se encogió– No tengo ni idea, muchacha. **

**Exhalando explosivamente, Drustan se levantó. Vamos a por la paz y la tranquilidad y los simples placeres. Cuán tonto creer que la vida de un Druida Keltar alguna vez podría ser normal. En cualquier estúpido siglo. **

**–****Creo que lo mejor es averiguar. –Dijo– Tal vez seamos tan afortunados que la muchacha con "problemas de solidez" podría volverse no-sólida de una manera permanente y dejarnos a todos en paz. **

**Cuando fue hacia el gran pasillo, Dageus, Gwen, y Chloe lo seguían tras sus talones. **

**Candace estaba de pie en la entrada del castillo, sacudiendo la cabeza, atontada. **

**Terrence no se había molestado en decirle que los MacKeltars vivían en un magnífico y extenso castillo con torrecillas redondas y torres cuadradas, encerrado por una poderosa pared de piedra, y repleto de rastrillos medievales y barbicanos, y sólo el gran vestíbulo, podía contener un onceavo piso del hotel Victorian. **

**Tampoco le había advertido que podría haber tenido la súbita tentación de correr a cepillar su cabello o a empolvar su nariz e intentar verse presentable frente... frente a los aristócratas o… la nobleza... o lo que fueran las señoriales personas que vivían en el castillo. **

**No, sólo como si fuera otra abrupta caída de Candace White, privada de sueño Y desaliñada, dentro de otra insondable situación, totalmente desprevenida. Inclinó hacia atrás la cabeza, examinando su entorno. **

**Una balaustrada intrincadamente tallada rodeaba el pasillo del segundo piso, y una elegante escalera doble venía de lados contrarios, se encontraban en el medio, y descendían en una amplia serie de escalones de mármol. Era una escalera de cuento de hadas, una princesa podría descender, vestida con un elegante traje. Tapicerías brillantes adornaban las paredes, alfombras afelpadas estaban extendidas, y cristales pintorescamente coloreados adornaban las muchas ventanas en altura. **

**El mobiliario en el vestíbulo era voluminoso y tallado, adornado con complejos nudos celtas. Había dos chimeneas, ambas grandes como un hombre desarrollado de pie. Enfrente había sillas con altos y acolchados espaldares y con ricos brocados, colocadas al lado de brillantes mesas. Los corredores iban en todas las direcciones, y no podía empezar a imaginarse cuantas habitaciones había en el lugar. ¿Cien? ¿Doscientos? ¿Y con el detalle de pasillos secretos y una mazmorra? se preguntó de manera extravagante. **

**No fue hasta que habían comenzado a subir el largo, tortuoso y privado acceso a la propiedad, que Terrence finalmente había divulgado el fascinante, aunque incompleto, trozo de información acerca de que los MacKeltars descendían de una antigua línea de Druidas que habían servido a los ****_Tuatha Dé _****Danaan por eones y eran los defensores exclusivos del lado de los Hombres en el Pacto entre los humanos y los ****_Fae_****. **

**–****_¿El Pacto? _****–Había repetido, atontada. **

**_Los Libros _****de White tenían escasa información acerca del legendario tratado. Ella estaba comenzando a comprender que si sobreviviera a todo esto, sería capaz de agregar una enorme riqueza de información a los volúmenes para las futuras generaciones, y lo que era aún mejor, información exacta, más que cualquiera que hubieran manejado ellos hasta ese momento. **

**Quizás hasta conseguiría ver la sagrada… cosa, lo que fuera que fuese El Pacto, casi no sabía ni como se suponía que luciría. Y cuanto, se preguntó, ardiendo de curiosidad, ¿podrían los MacKeltars ser capaces de contarle sobre los ****_Fae_****? Como los defensores del tratado, ellos deberían saber mucho. No podía esperar. **

**Resopló suavemente, sin poder evitar la ironía de sus pensamientos. Había gastado su vida entera determinada a ocultarse de todas las cosas ****_Fae_****, rechazando abrir ****_Los Libros_****, rechazando estudiarlos, y de repente estaba impaciente por saber tanto como fuera posible sobre ellos. ****_Los Libros _****White habían estado errados sobre muchas cosas. Y necesitaba saber exactamente en qué cosas, y exactamente cuán equivocado. Sólo entonces podía ser capaz de hallarle algún sentido al príncipe ****_Fae _****oscuro y seductor que había arruinado su vida y la había vuelto completamente patas arriba. **

**Echó un vistazo hacia él. Estaba de pie silenciosamente, su mirada fija enfocada hacia delante, su enorme cuerpo quieto y tenso. ¿Estaba inseguro de su bienvenida? Era difícil imaginarse que Terrence estuviera inseguro de algo. **

**Ella estaba inclinando su cabeza hacia atrás para investigar, cuando dos hombres entraron en el gran vestíbulo y la pregunta voló fuera de su cabeza. Eran simplemente dos de los hombres más magníficos que alguna vez hubiera visto. **

**Gemelos, aunque diferentes. Eran tanto altos como poderosamente formados. Uno era más alto por unas pulgadas, con el pelo negro que llegaba un poco más abajo de sus hombros y ojos como trozos de plata y hielo, mientras que el otro tenía un largo cabello negro que caía en una trenza hasta su cintura, y ojos tan dorados como el collar de Terrence. Iban elegantemente vestidos con ropa entallada de matices oscuros, sus cuerpos magníficos exudando un crudo atractivo. **

**_Oh, Dios_****, se maravilló, ****_no hacen hombres como estos en los Estados Unidos_****. ¿Eran estos típicos escoceses? Si era así, iba a tener que traer a Elizabeth aquí de algún modo. Una experta en novelas románticas, los favoritos de Elizabeth eran los escoceses, y estos dos hombres lucían como si hubiesen salido de una de aquellas cubiertas. **

**–****Intenta no quedar con la boca abierta, ****_ka-lyrra_****. Son sólo humanos. Mortales. Insignificantes. Casados. Ambos. Felizmente. **

**_Lo siento por Elizabeth_****, Candace lamentó, girándose para mirar a Terrence. **

**Su mano descansaba posesivamente en el pequeño trasero de ella, y él estaba mirándola con una expresión inequívocamente irritada que parecía un poco como... ¿celoso? El ****_Sin Siriche Du_****... ¿celoso de dos varones humanos? ¿Por ella? La idea parecía tan improbable como para ser imposible; sin embargo, hizo que pequeños resuellos se atascaran en su garganta. **

**–****No estoy boquiabierta. –Logró decir, y realmente no lo estaba, porque tan pronto como había mirado atrás hacia Terrence, se había dado cuenta que, aunque los dos hombres podían ser magníficos entre los humanos, no eran nada comparados con él. **

**_"_****_Toma a esos dos hombres, combínalos, rocíalos con polvo Fae, salpícalos diez veces con esa sensualidad que se cuece a fuego lento, un poco de peligro elemental, y es Terrence Baker_****, pensó. "**

**–****Dageus, estás viendo... –el más alto de los dos comenzó, con una nota disgustada en la voz profunda, unida a un espeso y suave chirrido. **

**–****¿Algo así como el contorno débil y nebuloso de una muchacha, Drustan? –Su gemelo de ojos dorados terminó por él, con el mismo atractivo acento. **

**–****Si –dijo el llamado Drustan, frunciendo el ceño. **

**–****Si –Dageus estuvo de acuerdo. **

**–****¡Oh! –exclamó Candace. **

**Se había olvidado de la mano de Terrence en su pequeño trasero (¡hombre letal, había conseguido que ella se acostumbrara a su toque constante, que ahora hacía más probable que notara su ausencia que su presencia!). **

**Además, ¿cómo los MacKeltars podían verla en absoluto? se preguntó, frunciendo el ceño. ¿Porque eran Druidas? ¡Cielos, tenía tantas preguntas! **

**Escabulléndose del toque de Terrence, ella se excuso a toda prisa ante los dos altos y oscuros hombres. **

**–****Lo siento tanto. Sigo olvidando que desaparezco cuando él está tocándome, porque nada des-aparece para mí. Supongo que probablemente atemorizamos un poco a su mayordomo. –Ante sus vacías miradas, continuó–. Soy Candace White –dijo, dando un paso adelante y ofreciendo su mano–. Y sé que ustedes no me conocen, y sé que todo esto probablemente parezca bastante extraño, pero puedo explicarlo. ¿Tal vez podríamos sentarnos en algún sitio? Siento como si hubiéramos estado viajando siempre. **

**Los hombres intercambiaron miradas. **

**–****¿Nosotros? –El llamado Drustan dijo con cautela. **

**–****Oh, por el amor del cielo, Drustan, –una mujer menuda con pelo liso plateado y rubio, emergió empujando a los elevados Highlanders– ¿Dónde están sus modales? **

**Una segunda mujer, también menuda, pero con el pelo largo y rizado de color cobre y oro, surgió detrás del otro gemelo, y ambos se apresuraron a recibirla. **

**–****Soy Gwen –, dijo la rubia platinada–, y este es mi esposo, Drustan. Ésta es Chloe y su esposo, Dageus. **

**–****Encantada de conocerlas –dijo Candace, sintiéndose de repente como la reina del grunge, enfrontada a las dos hermosas mujeres. Aquí estaba en un elegante castillo, con cuatro personas elegantemente vestidas, ella, que había estado viajando sin parar durante un día y medio o al menos así lo creía. Las zonas horarias la tenían más bien enredada y cuatro cambios de avión y horas de agotadora conducción más tarde, se miró. Su pelo había resbalado desde hacía horas del clip y podía sentirlo cayendo desde su cabeza hasta su espalda. No tenía ningún maquillaje, y hasta las arrugas en su ropa tenían arrugas. Le lanzó a Terrence una mirada fulminante–. No puedo creer que no me dijeras que íbamos a un castillo y que toda esta gente estaría aquí. Mírame, soy un lío, un desastre. **

**–****Um, perdóname, pero ¿a quien te diriges? Y no eres un lío –le aseguro Chloe–. Créeme, Gwen y yo hemos tenido nuestra parte de raspaduras y nos hemos sentido desastrosas, y tú no estás tan arruinada. ¿Lo está, Gwen? **

**Gwen rió. **

**–****Escasamente. Estar arruinada es estar ansiosa de nicotina, y luego pasar una semana en un autobús con un grupo de ancianos, caer en una cueva, y aterrizar sobre un cuerpo. **

**–****Y luego retroceder unos cuantos siglos, sin la idea de lo que vendrá –Chloe estuvo de acuerdo– Desnuda, además, ¿verdad? **

**Gwen asintió irónicamente. **

**Candace parpadeó. **

**–****Yo le di mi manta de viaje –protestó Drustan con indignación–. No era mi intención enviarte atrás desnuda como un niño pequeño, Gwen. **

**Gwen le dirigió a su marido una mirada cariñosa. **

**–****Lo sé –dijo suavemente. **

**El llamado Dageus sacudió su cabeza con impaciencia. **

**–****Todo eso no es pertinente ni aquí ni ahora. ¿A quien le hablas que nosotros no podemos ver, muchacha? **

**_¿Lanzada unos siglos atrás? ¿Desnuda? ¿Qué? _****¡Dios mío!, ¿esta gente era medio ****_Fae _****como el hijo de Terrence, que podía desplazarse en el tiempo? Su propia vida, en su pequeña esquina de los Tres Estados estaba pareciendo cada vez más normal con cada día que pasaba. **

**–****Diles, Candace. –Terrence le urgió con impaciencia. Parpadeando. Candace asintió. **

**–****Tengo una de las, hadas aquí conmigo. **

**–****_Tuatha Dé _****–corrigió Terrence con irritación–. Estás haciéndome parecer como una sangrienta Tinkerbell****12****. **

**–****Uno de los ****_Tuatha Dé _****–se enmendó, con una risa sardónica–. Él dice que estoy haciéndolo sonar como un Tinkerbell, pero, créanme, nadie podría alguna vez confundir a Terrence Baker con un Tinker... **

**–****¿Terrence Baker de los ****_Tuatha Dé _****Danaan?–gritó Dageus, esos exóticos ojos de oro se ensancharon. **

**–****¿Tú lo conoces? –ella le dijo a Terrence impacientemente–. No me dijiste que ellos te conocían. **

**–****No estaba seguro si Dageus conservara algún recuerdo de mí, ****_ka-lyrra_****. Él estaba cerca de la muerte entonces, y yo no sabía si Aoibheal le permitiría recordarme –dijo él suavemente. **

**–****¿Quieres decir el ****_Tuatha Dé _****Danaan que salvó la vida de mi marido? –exclamó Chloe–. ¿Él está aquí contigo? **

**Bien, esto la desequilibraba completamente. ¿Terrence había salvado la vida de Dageus? ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? ¿Que andaba haciendo, yendo a ninguna parte a salvar la vida de los humanos? ¿Qué tipo de hada hacía esto? Ninguna de ellas había escuchado nunca nada sobre eso. Las hadas no andaban por ahí ****_ayudando _****a los humanos. **

**_Por el bien del cielo_****, pensó, mirándolo, con la boca entornada, ****_¿Acaso lo conozco del todo? Condenados Libros White_****. ¿Habían acertado en algo además de su inmenso atractivo sexual? **

**Terrence sonrió apenas y, con un gentil dedo bajo su barbilla, cerró su boca. Su mirada se fijó en sus labios por un momento y ligeramente pasó la yema de su pulgar sobre su labio inferior. Cuando aplicó una suave presión, estuvo mortificada al darse cuenta que la punta de su lengua se deslizaba hacia afuera para probarlo. No había pensado hacerlo; no había sido capaz de detenerse. **

**Su cara estuvo al instante tensa con la lujuria e hizo un sonido gutural en su garganta. Las ven-tanas de su nariz se inflamaron, mientras soltaba varios resuellos, luego dijo entre dientes. **

**–****¿Qué, no leíste sobre esto en uno de tus tonto ****_Libros_****, Candace? ¿No encaja con tus pre concepciones? Imagínate esto. **

**–****¿Por qué no me lo ****_contaste_****? **

**–****¿Me habrías creído? –le contestó fríamente. **

**Ella se estremeció. **

**–****Por lo tanto, no te lo dije –Dejó que su mano cayera del rostro de ella. **

**–****¿Oh, vieron eso? –Oyó a Gwen exclamar, como desde muy lejos–. ¡Ella simplemente desapareció otra vez! ¡Esto es ****_tan _****fascinante! Y ahora está de regreso. **

**Candace estaba todavía mirándolo cuando Chloe tomó su mano, efusivamente. **

**–****Oh, bienvenida, bienvenidos, a los dos. ¿Están hambrientos? ¿Sedientos? ¿Qué podemos hacer por ustedes?, déjenos tomar sus bolsos. Y, er... –ella vaciló por un breve momento–. Sé que este probablemente no es el momento para ello, pero ¿exactamente cuántos años tiene Terrence Baker de todos modos? Como verás, tengo unas preguntas sobre la Edad De hierro. En realidad, –se confió con seriedad–, tengo unas pocas preguntas sobre varias... **

**–****¿Él ****_puede _****comer y beber? –Gwen interrumpió, con una expresión completamente fascinada–.¿Está en realidad allí? Y, er... ¿exactamente donde está? ¿Está en otra dimensión o algo? ¿Paralela a la nuestra, tal vez? **

**Dageus y Drustan intercambiaron miradas sardónicas y sacudieron sus cabezas. Entonces Drustan dio un paso adelante y deslizó un brazo alrededor de los hombros de su esposa. Con una plateada mirada resignada, dijo **

**–****Por qué mejor no le preguntamos a la muchacha si tiene hambre o no y dejamos que los asuntos de historia y física esperen un momento. –Se acercó a Gabby, inclinó la cabeza y dijo con tranquila formalidad–. Los Keltar le dan la bienvenida, ****_Tuatha Dé_****. Los antiguos son siempre bienvenidos en nuestra casa. **

**Terrence miró a Candace con ojos entrecerrados y, aunque apreciara la formal bienvenida de Drustan, estuviera complacido de que Dageus lo recordara, y encantado de que su ****_ka-lyrra _****final-mente comenzara a verlo por quien era, él necesitaba algo que lo apaciguase un poco. **

**No previo su reacción a la vista de los gemelos alrededor Candace. No le gustó esto. No le gustó ni un poquito. Había demasiada testosterona en el espacio. Y todo en él –que no era una cantidad insignificante–, estaba invisible. **

**Y saber que Drustan y Dageus estaban casados no hacía una maldita cosa para aliviar su pre-ocupación. ¿Realmente, tenía que sonreírles así? ¿Acaso no entendía que ellos eran hombres y los hombres no eran confiables alrededor de una mujer como Candace, no importa cuán felizmente casados alegaran estar? Y Cristo, él ni siquiera podía marcar su territorio. Tocarla en una forma íntima, fallaba en establecer algo, porque cada vez que lo hacía, sólo pasaba que ella era invisible para ellos. **

**Nunca había lamentado más ser invisible. Alrededor de hombres normales en Cincinnati no había sido de ninguna importancia, pero los Keltar no era hombres normales. **

**Jugaba con irritación con su vaso vacío de whisky escocés, haciéndolo rodar atrás y adelante entre sus palmas, mirando la botella sobre el mueble del bar. Les lanzó una mirada oscura a los MacKeltars que desde luego no podrían ver, pero lo hacía sentirse ligeramente mejor, se puso de pie, rellenó su vaso, y comenzó a pasearse por la biblioteca. Era un cuarto espacioso, masculino, con estantes de cereza empotrados en los paneles de las paredes, sillas cómodas y otomanas, una chimenea de mármol rosa oscuro, y altas ventanas. Dio vueltas por ella, examinando distraídamente los libros, escuchando mientras Candace seguía rellenado contándolas el viaje de ambos, –ah, no, la versión de ****_ella _****de los acontecimientos– hasta el momento. **

**Había intentado decirle su versión, pero ella había parecido perversamente encantada por la oportunidad de decirle a los MacKeltars todo sobre cómo su vida se había enredado desde que él había llegado. **

**Gwen y Chloe hacían pequeños ruiditos comprensivos, y él podía simplemente oler la maldita unión femenina circulando en el cuarto. Todos se encontraban unidos, excepto por la persona invisible. **

**Infierno sangriento, tenía hambre. ¿Pero conseguiría comer? No. Candace había hablado por ambos, evitando una comida, aceptando un bocado ligero en la Biblioteca. **

**¿Mantecadas, caramelos, y nueces? Un cuerpo mortal podría morir de inanición con semejante magra ración. **

**Y aún no había llegado a la parte donde Darroc y los Cazadores había aparecido. Gwen y Chloe parecían fascinadas con la idea de los ****_Sidhe-seers _****y habían estado haciendo docenas de preguntas completamente innecesarias sobre lo que era ser una. A este ritmo, podría llevar toda la noche llegar a la parte importante que era lo que Terrence necesitaba que ellos hiciesen. ¡Si sólo pudiera hablar por sí mismo! Estaba comenzaba a preguntarse si aún lograría tener todo preparado para Lughnassadh. **

**Ahora, ella estaba extendiéndose sobre aquellos idiotas y apócrifos ****_Libros _****White, y Chloe, la amante de antigüedades e implacable ratón de biblioteca, intentaba concertar una cita para ir a Cincinnati a verlos. Libros. Faery estaba en peligro, su reina estaba en peligro, Darroc intentaba matarlos, los Cazadores estaban en libertad, y ellos hablaban de ¡libros! **

**Lo calmó sólo ligeramente al escucharla decir. **

**–****Eres bienvenida a verlos, Chloe, pero, francamente, creo que mis antepasados pueden haber reunido muchos datos erróneos. **

**Aproximadamente en el maldito momento en que ella admitió eso, creyó, entrecerrando los ojos, su mirada se deslizó sobre ella posesivamente. Ella lo miró. Haciéndole sentirse menos invisible. Pero no hizo tanto sino echar una pequeña mirada hacia él, estaba demasiado ocupada contestando más preguntas irrelevantes. **

**Estaba justo a punto de salir afuera e ir él mismo a conseguir algo a la cocina cuando Dageus dijo pensativamente. **

**–****¿Entonces es porque él está maldecido con ****_feth fiada _****lo que nos impide verlo? **

**La cabeza de Terrence se movió. **

**–****¿Qué sabe él de eso, ****_ka-lyrra_****? –le dijo, repentinamente alerta. **

**Dageus era otro pase libre, como su ****_Sidhe-seer_****; las cosas que él había aguantado el año pasado lo habían cambiado en formas que nadie podía estar completamente seguro. Había cambiado tanto que, de hecho, aun cuando el presente Dageus se había encontrado consigo mismo en el pasado –lo que ****_debería _****haberlo cancelado, hecho desaparecer– no había ocurrido. La cual era la razón por la que el Alto Consejo había abogado tan firmemente por su destrucción. Por supuesto, algunos de ellos habían estado conducidos por motivos más infames, como Darroc. **

**–****Sí, eso es, y Terrence, quiere saber lo que sabes de eso –Candace lo dijo por él. **

**Dageus sonrió apenas. **

**–****Más de lo que alguna vez deseé. Lo usé yo mismo para tomar prestados unos raros tomos que necesité hace no demasiado tiempo. Lo llamamos el manto mágico, o la niebla del Druida. No es fácil de usar, es un hechizo congelante. Hay dos versiones de él. La versión que a los MacKeltars **

**les fue enseñada, y el hechizo que los Draghar conocían; uno mucho más potente, el triunvirato de hechicería, en la lengua de los ****_Tuatha Dé_****. Yo nunca he usado esa versión. **

**–****¿Los Draghar? –Candace repitió, frunciendo el ceño. **

**–****Por un tiempo –explicó Chloe–. Dageus estuvo poseído por las almas de los Trece Druidas antiguos y malvados que habían sido desterrados por los ****_Tuatha Dé _****en una prisión inmortal hace cuatro mil años. Ellos eran llamados los Draghar. **

**–****Oh. Ya veo. –Candace pareció bastante poco convencida de sus propias palabras. **

**Chloe se rió suavemente. **

**–****Te lo explicaré todo más tarde, Candace. Lo prometo. **

**–****¡Infierno sangriento, sí! –explotó Terrence, acechando al lado de Candace. Cerró una mano sobre su brazo, y le dijo urgentemente –Pregúntale si todavía conserva las memorias de los Draghar, Candace. **

**Durante el tiempo que los trece Druidas oscuros habían poseído a Dageus, el conocimiento de ellos había sido suyo, y ellos alguna vez habían sido privados de prácticamente todo la erudición ****_Tuatha Dé_****. Adam había asumido que cuando Aoibheal había destruido a los Draghar, había quitado aquellas memorias de la mente del Highlander. **

**¿Pero qué si no lo hubiera hecho? Si Dageus conociera la antigua contra maldición en la lengua ****_Tuatha Dé_****, ¡Podría terminar con el encantamiento de Terrence! Ningún simple mortal podría hacerlo, ni siquiera él mismo, pero un Druida MacKeltar de pura sangre que conocía las palabras antiguas seguramente podría. **

**Sería capaz de hablar por sí mismo, ser visto otra vez, sería sólido otra vez, sería capaz de hacer evidentemente claro que Candace era ****_suya_****. **

**–****Bien, pero no pueden verme otra vez, Terrence. Deja de tocarme. **

**_"_****_Deja de tocarme_****"****. **

**Ser invisible lo hacía sentirse bastante impotente alrededor de los Keltar, e impotencia no era un sentimiento con el cual Terrence se sintiera capaz de tratar en ningún nivel, y sus palabras provocaron algo rápido, furioso y primitivo en él. **

**Estaba consumido con el repentinamente imperativo deseo de hacerle recordar que no hace mucho ella había estado pidiendo que la besara más profundamente, que hubiera tenido su mano bajo los pantalones de ella. **

**Maldita fuera dentro de ****_ella_****, y habría estado allí; con algo mucho más íntimo y personal que una mano; si no hubiesen sido interrumpidos. Tenían algunos asuntos serios e inacabados por atender. **

**En un suave movimiento, él la arrastró a sus brazos y le aplastó la boca con un beso caliente, salvaje, sumergiéndose profundamente dentro de su boca y succionando su lengua con desesperación, reclamando, diciendo con ello: "****_yo soy tu hombre, y no lo olvides"_****. **

**Si ella no hubiera cedido al instante, cayendo suave contra él, aceptando su beso completamente, no estaba seguro de lo que podría haber hecho. Estaba simplemente agradecido de no tener que averiguarlo. **

**En la biblioteca, invisible, sin ningún preámbulo no era como él quería que fuera su primera vez. Él quería que su primera vez fuera irresistible, que le hiciera perder la cabeza. La seducción perfecta que marcaría el mismo centro de su brillante y dorada Alma. **

**Por suerte, ella no sólo cedió, sus rodillas hicieron esa pequeña cosa, completamente femenina que lo hacía sentir como un verdadero dios entre los hombres, y gracias a eso fue capaz de dejarla ir. **

**Cuando lo hizo, ella se hundió lánguidamente atrás en su asiento, sus labios separados, sus ojos **

**desenfocados. Enrojeció, pareciendo aturdida, luego sacudió su cabeza bruscamente. **

**Él estaba contento de ver que Dageus y Drustan la miraban atentamente, y luego intercambiaban una mirada. Bueno, finalmente había marcado su territorio, al menos un poco. **

**–****Él quiere saber si conservas las memorias de los Dragar –dijo Candace con otra sacudida de su cabeza, como si todavía intentara aclararla. **

**Dageus asintió. **

**–****Eso es con lo que me quedé. **

**–****¿Si? –dijo Drustan, pareciendo sobresaltado. **

**–****Si, aunque se hayan ido, sus recuerdos permanecen. Su conocimiento es mío. **

**–****Cristo, no me dijiste nada de esto –gruñó Drustan–. ¿Todo su conocimiento? **

**–****Si. Montones de cosas en mi mente. No hablé de eso porque es irrelevante. Con los Draghar fuera de mí, no tengo la intención de usar ninguna cosa de ellos. Y la respuesta es sí otra vez, creo que puedo remover su maldición. Yo, por mi parte, preferiría ser capaz de verlo. No me agrada esta invisibilidad en lo absoluto, que me pone incómodo. **

**–****_Sí _****–dijo Terrence, perforando el aire, eufórico–. Hazlo. Ahora mismo. Apresúrate por todos los infiernos. **

**Si hubiera tenido la más ligera sospecha de que Dageus todavía poseía los recuerdos de los trece, habría venido aquí primero, en el instante en que la reina lo había abandonado en Londres. **

**Pero nunca se había imaginado que Aoibheal podría permitir a aquellas memorias perdurar; mucho del conocimiento de los Draghar era naturalmente peligroso, intrínsecamente corruptivo. Resopló. Su reina estaba equivocándose. Cuando fuera inmortal otra vez, iban a tener una larga conversación. Quizás era tiempo de que él mismo tomara un asiento sobre su infernal Alto Consejo y entrara a lado grueso de las cosas. **

**–****Él dice, ¿podrías intentarlo por favor? –tradujo Gabby, lanzándole un pequeño reproche sin palabras. Él se encogió. ¿No podía ella entender su impaciencia? **

**–****¿Es magia prohibida? –Drustan le preguntó a Dageus. **

**–****No. Pero es magia de los viejos ****_Tuatha Dé_****. No algo que nosotros necesariamente consideremos usar, considerando que la reina me lo dejo, bien... –Se encogió de hombros. **

**–****¿Sientes que es peligroso de algún modo? –Drustan le presionó. **

**–****No, pero es un cántico en su lengua. **

**–****Por el bien de Cristo, ¿podrías decirlo ya? –siseó Terrence–. Necesito ser ****_visto_****. No puedo soportar esta cruel invisibilidad. **

**–****Es tu decisión, hermano. Lo dejo a tu juicio. –Dijo Drustan. **

**Después de un momento de reflexión Dageus dijo. **

**–****Yo no veo ningún daño en ello. –Y le preguntó a Candace– ¿Dónde está él? **

**Cuando ella lo señaló, Dageus se levantó y, dando un rodeo sobre el área que ella había indica-do, comenzó a hablar. O más bien, pensó Candace, él abrió su boca y el sonido salió, pero no hablaba. No era una sola voz lo que salía de sus labios, sino una miríada de voces, docenas una encima de la otra, elevándose y cayendo, aumentando y rompiéndose. Era melódico aunque espeluznantemente disonante, hermoso aunque extrañamente horrible. Como el fuego que uno podría arrastrar lenta-mente, en un intento de conseguir calor, sólo para terminar por congelarse a muerte con ello. **

**Erizó todo el fino vello del cuerpo de Candace, y ella comprendió que si esa era la lengua de los antiguos ****_Tuatha Dé_****, no era un lenguaje que Terrence alguna vez hubiera hablado cerca de ella. **

**Cualquiera fuera el lenguaje que él hubiera hablando en aquellas infrecuentes ocasiones no era esto. Esta era una voz de crudo poder. Tal sonido podría hipnotizar, podía seducir contra la voluntad de una persona. Esto era magia antigua, no diluida y pura. La clase que ella siempre imaginó que los Cazadores poseían. Una magia terrible. **

**Mientras establecía un crescendo, ella se estremeció, cerrando los ojos. **

**–****Tranquila, ****_ka-lyrra_****; es porque tú eres una ****_Sidhe-seer _****que esto te afecta tanto –ella oyó a Terrence decir suavemente–. Es por eso por lo qué no he hablado mi lengua alrededor tuyo. Tus instintos para proteger, para juntar a tu gente y escapar están siendo despertados. En los días antiguos tú nos habrías oído viniendo sobre el viento Y ocultarías a tus aldeanos. Respira. Lento y profundamente. **

**Ella hizo como él le dijo, frunciendo sus labios y respirando por su boca, esperando que terminara pronto. Él estaba en lo cierto, el mero sonido de la lengua antigua la llenaba de una clase extraña de preparación para la batalla, un impulso profundo en sus huesos de hacer a los MacKeltars reunirse y prepararlos para esconderse. Luego montar a caballo por las ciudades cercanas, tocando la alarma. **

**Finalmente Dageus terminó, y ella oyó a Gwen y Chloe decir simultáneamente y jadeando. **

**–****Oh. Mi ****_Dios _**

**Candace abrió los ojos. **

**Drustan se había levantado y fruncía el ceño, una expresión reflejada por su gemelo. Ambos miraban airadamente a Terrence a quien obviamente podían ver ahora. Luego a sus mujeres, luego de nuevo a Terrence. **

**Candace absorbió las miradas en las caras de Chloe y Gwen, y de repente se sintió ****_mucho _****mejor acerca de lo duro que había sido ignorar a los ****_Fae _****toda su vida. **

**_No era solamente yo_****, pensó con gratitud. No era una mujer de infame y moral dudosa, una débil, indisciplinada en espera del rapto de un hada; los ****_Fae _****realmente tenían algo magnético y excesivamente seductor, algo que las mujeres simplemente no podían resistir. Terrence afectaba a Chloe y Gwen de la misma manera que la afectaba a ella. **

**¿Y cómo podría no hacerlo? pensó, viéndolo de nuevo a través de los ojos de ellas. Eran casi seis pies y medio de un poderoso príncipe ****_Fae_****, de piel dorada, su cuerpo esculpido de puro músculo, su pelo largo y negro derramándose hasta su cintura en un enredo oscuro y sedoso. Vestido con aquellos vaqueros que parecían tatuados, botas, un suéter color marfil y un abrigo de cuero, el brillante collar de oro en su cuello, parecía algo oscuro, un asunto eróticamente más allá de este mundo. **

**Su cara cincelada era salvajemente hermosa, sombreada con una barba incipiente de pocos días. La inteligencia antigua y el calor sexual apenas controlado brillaban en sus ojos de un azul exóticos, con extraños destellos dorados. La débil fragancia de jazmín, sándalo, y hombre que siempre se adhería a él parecía de repente haber impregnado el cuarto de su embriagadora e intoxicante esencia. Ella se preguntaba, no por primera vez, si había una especie de sustancia química en el olor que un ****_Fae _****emitía, que funcionada como un afrodisíaco sobre los humanos del sexo opuesto. **

**Él era, simplemente, una fantasía viviente, exudando un irresistible ven-aquí-pequeña que poseía una advertencia intrínseca, tácita de peligro. **

**Él tenía un ven-y-consígueme-nena-yo-soy-puro-problema-y-vas-a-adorarlo, la clase de actitud que provocaba las conductas sexuales más primitivas de una mujer. **

**La atraía aún cuando sabía que debería estar corriendo como loca en la dirección opuesta. La atraía, de hecho, de algún modo perverso, ****_porque sabía _****que debería estar corriendo como loca en la dirección opuesta. **

**Y ahora que veía las miradas sobre las caras de Gwen y Chloe, se preguntaba como había logrado mantenerse fuera de la cama de él. **

**En realidad... sólo cuanto más ella iba a ser capaz resistirse a él. **

**En realidad, se corrigió con irritación, mientras veía a Gwen y Chloe observarlo, no sabía ****_por qué _****lo hacía. Seguramente ella no se veía como ****_ellas_****. **

**–****Vaca sagrada –dijo Chloe apenas. **

**–****No bromees –respiró Gwen. **

**El atractivo príncipe ****_Fae _****les dirigió una sonrisa que era un puro encanto diabólico, sexy, juguetón y malicioso, capturando brevemente la punta de su lengua entre los blancos dientes, antes de que sus labios se curvaran, y sus oscuros ojos chispearan dorados. **

**Candace gimió. Lo sofocó apresuradamente, camuflándolo con una pequeña y seca tos. Su propio caramelo, privado y hasta entonces oculto, estaba disponible para el consumo público y no le gustaba ni un poquito. **

**Al parecer ella no era la única. **

**–****¿Estás pensando lo que yo estoy pensando, Dageus? –dijo Drustan con irritación. **

**–****Och, si, –dijo Dageus oscuramente–. ¿Te gustaba más invisible también? **

**–****Och, si. **

**–****¿Debería maldecirlo otra vez? **

**–****Och, si. **

**Terrence volvió su cabeza y rió, sus ojos brillando con dorados destellos. **

**–****Por el sangriento infierno, es bueno estar de regreso, –ronroneó. **

**Dageus y Drustan no eran los únicos a quienes les había gustado ver... o, mejor dicho, no ver... a Terrence invisible otra vez. **

**Habían veintitrés mujeres en el castillo Keltar, sin contar a Gwen, Chloe, ella misma, o al gato. Candace lo supo, porque poco después de la última noche en que Terrence se había vuelto visible, ella había encontrado a todas y cada una, desde la más pequeña niña hasta la anciana más titubeante. **

**Había comenzado con una criada rellenita y treintona, que entró de pronto para jalar las cortinas por la tarde y preguntar si los MacKeltars "¿deseaban algo más?". Al momento en que su mirada fija con gafas había caído sobre Terrence, ella había empezado a tartamudear y a tropezar inesperadamente con sus pies. Se había tomado unos pocos momentos para recobrar una semblanza de coordinación, pero ella había logrado salir de la biblioteca, casi tirando una lámpara y una mesa pequeña en su prisa. **

**Aparentemente se había dado prisa para alertar a las demás, pues se había encontrado con un verdadero desfile: Una criada curvilínea y ruborizada había venido a ofrecer calentar el té (ellos no estaban tomando ninguno), seguida por una sonriente criada que buscaba una olvidada y empolvada tela (la cual, ¿estaba alguien sorprendido?, No se encontraba por ninguna parte), luego una tercera buscando una escoba (si, claro, ellas barrían castillos a la medianoche en Escocia, ¿quién creería eso?), Luego una cuarta, quinta, y sexta averiguando si la Cámara de Cristal se prepararía para el Sr. Baker (a nadie le parecía importar, quien podría hacer la cámara para e****_lla: _****casi esperaba terminar en **

**algún lugar fuera del castillo). Una séptima, octava, y una novena habían llegado a anunciar que su cámara estaba lista y si ¿querría él una escolta? ¿Un auxiliar en el baño? ¿Ayuda para desvestirse? (bien, de acuerdo, quizás ellas no habían preguntado lo último, pero sus ojos ciertamente lo habían hecho). **

**Luego una media docena más habían aparecido de improviso a intervalos para decir las mismas una y otra vez, y hacer hincapié en que ellas estaban allí para servirle "cualquier, ****_cualquier cosa o _****en todo lo que pueda desear Sr Baker" **

**La dieciseisava había llegado a llevarse a dos pequeñas niñas del regazo de Terrence pese a sus gritos de protesta (y se había mantenido fuera de su regazo a sí misma sólo porque Terrence se había levantado precipitadamente), Al final la vigésimo tercera que había sido lo suficientemente vieja para ser su tatarabuela, y aun así se había movido desvergonzadamente rápido con el "espléndido Sr. Baker" batiendo pestañas inexistentes sobre nidos de arrugas, alisando delgados cabellos blancos con una mano de vena azul, agrietada por la edad. **

**Y si eso no había sido suficiente, entonces el gato del castillo, obviamente hembra y obviamente en celo, anduvo pavoneándose, con la cola arriba y descaradamente curvada en la punta, y enrollando su peludo y pequeño ego sinuosamente alrededor de los tobillos de Terrence, ronroneando y babe-ando, con una mirada de dicha. **

**_"_****_Sr. Baker, mi trasero", _****ella había querido golpearlo (y le gustaban los gatos, realmente le gustaban; y ciertamente nunca había querido patear a uno antes, pero por favor, ¿incluso las gatas?), ****_Él es un hada y yo le encontré a él, así es que eso le hace mi hada. Retrocede. _**

**Pero todo el mundo pareció haberla olvidado. **

**Incluso Terrence. Oh, él la había besado bastante desde que se había hecho corpóreo, y eso había hecho vibrar los dedos de su pie, robándole la respiración, besos posesivos (y eso había parecido aliviar grandemente el impacto de los gemelos Keltar), pero entonces él había ido a sentarse frente al fuego y, poco después de eso, el desfile había empezado y apenas la había mirado desde entonces. **

**Y mezclado con el desfile de criadas, Gwen y Chloe habían estado lanzando preguntas (benditos sus corazones, al menos ****_habían parecido _****recobrarse bastante bien del impacto de Terrence; Candace sospechó que esto era debido en gran parte a que ellas estaban casadas con esos extraordinariamente sexy hombres), y Candace se había sentado en silencio, sintiéndose como si ella lentamente se estuviera volviendo igual de invisible como Terrence había sido. Como si él no sólo se hubiese quitado de encima su maldición sino que en cierta forma había logrado lanzársela encima a ****_ella. _**

**Finalmente, su paciencia obviamente agotada, Drustan había ordenado al servicio irse a la cama, firmemente cerró la puerta de la biblioteca, luego, después de la pausa de un momento, la había trabado y se había apoyado contra ella. **

**_¿Debes aguantar esto todo el tiempo? _****Él había preguntado incrédulamente a Terrence. **

**Terrence había inclinado la cabeza. ****_Sin embargo hay algunas, _****dijo con una mirada en dirección a Candace, que ****_me asestan un golpe a primera vista. _****Esto lo dijo con una fina muestra del roce de su labio, el que ella había partido, y una ligera y despreocupada sonrisa. **

**Ella había tenido que apretar sus manos en pequeños puños para evitar saltar y asestarle un golpe otra vez. Simplemente por ser Terrence. **

**Por ser tan imperdonablemente irresistible. Por ser visible, condenadamente visible para todos. ¿Por qué no podía el tener una maldición permanente? ¿Era eso mucho pedir? **

**Él la había necesitado entonces. Pero no más. Ahora podía hablar por si mismo; ella ya no era un intermediario necesario. Y había docenas de otras mujeres que estaban claramente más que dispuesta**

**a suministrarle cualquier cosa que él pudiese querer, a la más simple y seductora señal de su dedo. Se había sentido repentina e inexplicablemente despojada. **

**Ceñuda, había fingido cansancio, de ningún modo trataría con los sentimientos que veía en otras mujeres y que él ahora había provocado en ella. De ningún modo perdería el tiempo viendo si ellas podrían escalar los muros del castillo e irrumpir a través de sus ventanas para acercarse a él. **

**Gwen le había estado haciendo suficientes preguntas acerca de cosmología hasta que ella había logrado ignorar a Terrence lo suficiente como para mostrarle su recámara. **

**Gabby había estado agradablemente sorprendida de encontrar que no era una dependencia sino una suite preciosa de varios cuartos en el segundo piso, con una terraza de piedra con una puerta-ventana que daba al jardín. Después de que Gwen se hubiera ido apresuradamente, había estado incluso más que agradablemente sorprendida al descubrir una jarra medio llena de vino en la mesa de noche. **

**No estaba tan feliz acerca de eso por la mañana, sin embargo. **

**Ni acerca del hecho de que ella había terminado por salir furtivamente al vestíbulo y robado las jarras de otras dos cámaras antes de caer dormida en un estupor empapado en vino. **

**Recorrió con la mirada la cama y frunció el ceño. No era extraño que se sintiera tan horrible. **

**No parecía que alguien hubiese dormido allí; parecía más como si hubiese tenido una batalla buena par-te de la noche y que la pasó fuera de la cama. Las sábanas sedosas estaban enredadas, el edredón estaba hecho una bola, y dos de las lujosas cortinas de terciopelo de la cama habían sido derribadas de sus colgaduras. Tenía un vago recuerdo de estar tan achispada que cuándo había tratado de salir de la cama y dirigirse al cuarto de baño, se había enredado en ellas y habían caído. **

**Tenía otro vago recuerdo que no le gustaba del todo. Creyó haber llorado anoche. Sobre toda clase de cosas tontas: los novios y los trabajos arruinados y... hadas que no podía entender. **

**Se había refrenado de tomar el teléfono, pensando en llamar a su mami al momento. **

**¿Bien, para decir qué? ****_¿Hola, Mami, yo realmente necesitaba hablarte acerca de este hada que he conocido? ¿La Abuela ha muerto y no tengo a nadie más? _****Ajá. **

**Llegó a pensar en eso, se removió, cautelosamente dando masaje a sus sienes palpitantes, tuvo miedo de que realmente pudiera haber logrado marcar por teléfono antes de haberlo colgado. Realmente no podía recordar, pero había pasado por encima de una guía telefónica en el piso. Y estaba abierta en la página internacional, y esa no era una buena señal. **

**Con un pequeño suspiro sombrío, movió hacia atrás su pelo sosteniéndolo ****_muy _****suavemente, para que todos sus diminutos folículos capilares -Dios, la cabeza le dolía- no gritaran mucho en señal de protesta, luego abrió la puerta y entró en el corredor. Nunca había podido manejar alcohol. **

**Aspirina, necesitaba una aspirina. **

**Una semana atrás, reflexionaba doblando a la izquierda (decidiendo, después de un momento de reflexión, que cualquier dirección era probablemente tan buena como cualquier otra en el enredado laberinto de corredores de piedra) que las cosas habían sido muy claras. Había sabido exactamente quién era y cuál era su lugar en el mundo. **

**Había sido una White, haciendo aquello para lo cual había sido educada, ocultándose de lo desagradable, de hadas inhumanas, viviendo una vida doble, y haciendo de ello un trabajo demoledor la mayoría de las veces. **

**Luego había sido una White torturada por una de aquellas desagradables, inhumanas hadas, si bien, por una imposiblemente seductora, en forma humana. **

**Luego fue una White protegida por dicha imposiblemente seductora hada en forma humana, de entre todas las hadas ****_verdaderamente _****desagradables, inhumanas. **

**Y ahora era simplemente Candace, actualmente en un castillo magnífico y de ensueño en Escocia con un príncipe ****_Fae _****que hacía toda clase de cosas poco desagradables, poco inhumanas como hacer pedazos una lista de nombres, y regresar renacuajos a los lagos, y salvar las vidas de personas. **

**Sin mencionar que besaba con el esplendor sobrenatural de un ángel. **

**Un príncipe ****_Fae_****, que virtualmente, cada mujer en el castillo deseaba en su cama; y, teniendo en cuenta el aspecto general de las cosas anoche, ellas no iban a esperar mucho tiempo para intentar conseguirlo. **

**Y la vida sólo apestaba. **

**Terrence empuñó una mano alrededor de las bragas en el bolsillo de su abrigo y cerró los ojos, respirando a fondo, como si desde semejante distancia pudiese, en cierta forma, atrapar el perfume de Candace. **

**Sin tal suerte; sólo un viento crujiente de las Highlands pasando de prisa sobre él, palpitando a través del campo sobre el lomo de un resoplante semental negro. Y aunque la brisa era dulce, estaba muy lejos de ser el perfume sensual del calor íntimo de Candace. **

**Esas sedosas bragas rosadas era una de las diversas cosas que él no había estado dispuesto a dejar atrás en el cuarto del hotel. Sólo las había sacado de su bolsillo y metido en su saco porque tenía planeado desnudarse con su ****_sidhe-seer, _****y no quería tener que explicar porque tenía un par de sus bragas consigo, cuando ella descubriera su ausencia. No estaba seguro de que fuese una cosa que una mujer pudiera apreciar. **

**Ah, pero un hombre lo hacía. El perfume suave, dulce, sensual de una mujer impregnado en un pedazo de tela que se deslizaba tan íntimamente entre sus piernas, rozándose contra ese montículo delicioso, llevando esa fragancia única que una mujer sólo tiene ****_allí. _****Un hombre no podría respirar tal perfume detrás de la oreja de una mujer o en el hueco suave de su garganta, en su pelo o en una pequeña parte de su espalda. **

**Sólo si fuera su amante podría un hombre llegar a conocer ese perfume, disfrutarlos siempre. **

**Él lo había sabido desde la noche en que le había robado las bragas, y había estado tan malditamente cerca de eso unas pocas noches atrás. Se estaba muriendo de impaciencia, a punto de explotar, si no lograba enterrar su cara en ella pronto. **

**No en las bragas. En la cosa real. Entre sus muslos, su cara, su lengua, no sólo inspirando, sino saboreando. Sintiéndola contorsionarse bajo él debido al éxtasis, sintiéndola arremeter contra su boca. Hurgar con su lengua, llevándola a la cima una y otra vez. Mostrándole todo el placer que le podría brindar, amarrándola a él en la forma más antigua y segura que un hombre podía. **

**Desafortunadamente, otras cosas demandaban su atención. **

**No sólo estaban Gwen y Chloe martilleándole con todo tipo de preguntas (para muchas de las cuales él, de cualquier manera, no podía encontrar las palabras en su idioma para contestarlas, y algunas de las cuales él se había rehusado a contestar porque tal conocimiento estaba todavía demasiado lejos en el futuro del género humano) pero Dageus y Drustan habían esperado pacientemente unas pocas horas para que sus esposas finalizaran y partieran, para luego empezar con sus propias preguntas. Él los puso al tanto sobre todo lo que había ocurrido, del Alto Consejo decretando que Dageus debía someterse a una prueba de sangre, de sus actuales aprietos. **

**Luego, todos demasiado humanamente cansados para entender, hicieron que Candace durmiera en alguna parte del extenso castillo sin él –no habían estado apartados más que unos pocos minutos al día– y él, más bien desairadamente, les comunicó lo que había venido a buscar, y los gemelos habían estado más que conmocionados. **

**¿Quieres que nosotros derribemos los muros entre el hombre y el Mundo de las Hadas? Había rugido Drustan, ¿Estás loco? **

**No es que nosotros no estemos agradecidos por todo lo que has hecho por nosotros, Dageus se había apresurado a decir, pero nos has dicho que tu reina casi destruyó a nuestro clan entero porque yo rompí un juramento, ¿y ahora estás pidiéndonos que lo hagamos nuevamente? **

**Por lo tanto, después de dormir profundamente, sin sueños, por unas pocas horas (no importaba que fuera humano en cuerpo, ya que su mente ****_Tuatha Dé _****todavía no soñaba), ****_todavía _****no estaba con su ****_Sidhe- Seer _****pues había ido a montar con los gemelos Keltar, tanteando el terreno toda la mañana, diciéndoles una y otra vez que él no les exigía que rompieran sus juramentos, que sólo se los pedía para... ganar tiempo. **

**Hasta el último minuto posible. **

**Asegurándoles que nunca iría tan lejos. **

**Al darse cuenta que ellos estaban rechazándolo por cualquier razón, sencillamente avanzaría solapadamente en el tiempo y los incapacitaría (y a su descendiente Christopher, que también era un Druida) y, si tenía que hacerlo, hasta que Lughnassadh hubiera pasado. **

**Porque, por Danu, él ****_de-tendría _****a Darroc y ****_conservaría _****el reinado de Aoibheal y ****_recobraría _****su poder y ****_se ocuparía _****de la seguridad de Candace para siempre. **

**En su defensa – todas las personas tenían derecho a una, sin importar cuán reprensibles fueran sus acciones; esa era una de las primeras cosas que una persona aprendía en la escuela de leyes–Candace no había planeado hacerlo. No hubo malicia premeditada. ¿Actuó en forma caprichosa y deliberada? Se podría decir eso de ella. Pero no podían acusarla de premeditación. **

**Era una buena persona. Realmente. Probablemente el noventa y cuatro por ciento del tiempo. **

**¿Seguramente podía ser perdonada por el otro seis por ciento? **

**No era como si hubiese dejado su cuarto ****_buscando _****la oportunidad para pelear con cualquiera o permitirse el gusto de liberar un poco de su carácter asesino. **

**Pero la oportunidad se presentó por sí misma (como lo hacen frecuentemente las oportunidades traicioneras, para hacer daño), y ella con la resaca que tenía, por primera vez desde hacía más días de los que llevaba la cuenta, Terrence no había estado esperándola con café en el momento en que había abierto los ojos. **

**No, Terrence había estado sólo-Dios-sabía-donde, con sólo-Dios-sabía-qué-harem sonriendo tontamente, adorando sus atenciones. Y ella estaba gruñendo, sin cafeína, y pérdida en los corredores sinuosos del castillo. **

**Entonces cuando siguió a un grupo de criadas que jadeantemente discutían sobre el "Sr. Baker", que fingían desempolvar la parte baja del corredor, algo como una pequeña y malvada criatura irguió su fea cabeza, dejando al descubierto sus afilados y pocos dientes. **

**No ayudó que las cinco criadas fueran jóvenes y atractivas: una morena alta y patilarga, una morena curvilínea y pequeña, una voluptuosa pelirroja, y dos esbeltas rubias. Ni que ellas estuvieran en ese momento debatiendo si Terrence era un hombre que se tomaba su tiempo en juegos preliminares o era de los que iban directo al grano. **

**–****Bien, a él le gustan los juegos preliminares, –se alarmó de oírse decir a sí misma, demasiado dulcemente–, pero es tan terrible en eso que hace que ****_desees _****que ojalá fuera esa clase de tipos que van directamente al grano. **

**Cinco mujeres se dieron vuelta a mirarla boquiabiertas. **

**La morena patilarga la consideró con escepticismo. Que ella hablase con un dulce deje escocés sólo irritó a Candace aún más. **

**–****¿El Sr. Baker? Yo no creo eso. Ese hombre espléndido es el sueño de una muchacha. **

**–****Quizás verdaderamente una pesadilla –Candace oyó la mentira salir de sus labios al decir–. El hombre ni siquiera sabe besar. **

**–****¿Qué quieres decir? –exigió la morena. **

**–****Babea –dijo Candace sucintamente. **

**–****¿Babea? –Repitió la morena, frunciendo el ceño. **

**Candace inclinó la cabeza, aceptando que ya era demasiado tarde. Ya se había metido en eso, y podía mejorarlo y preparar un Gran Final. Podía parecer falta de carácter, al inventar el siguiente comentario. **

**–****¿Han besado ustedes alguna vez a alguien que... bueno, es como que abre mucho la boca, y mojan toda tu cara, y en lugar de desear que te sigan besando lo que uno realmente quiere es una toalla? **

**La pelirroja inclinó la cabeza enfáticamente. **

**–****Sí, yo si. El joven Jamie una vez, en el pub Haverton. –Hizo una mueca–. Ugh. Es asqueroso. Babeaba. **

**–****¿Así es como besa el señor Beker?. –Exclamó una esbelta rubia. **

**–****Peor. –Candace mintió desvergonzadamente, pues sabe perfectamente lo delicioso que eran los labios de Terrence–. Casi nunca cepilla sus dientes, y yo juraría que el hombre no sabría qué es la seda dental aún si ataras un poco de cinta alrededor de su pequeñísimo... er... pues bien, eso es otra cosa. Pero, no, yo no debería... **

**–****No, debería, ¡con toda seguridad debería hacer! –exclamo una rubia. **

**–****Sí, no se detenga ahora –intervino la pequeña morena en la conversación. **

**–****¿No estará queriendo decir que su cosita-suave? No quiere decir que su cosita-suave, ¿O si? – La pelirroja dijo débilmente–. ¡Oh, digame que no es eso! **

**Candace inclinó la cabeza tristemente. **

**–****Me temo que es así. –Otra mentira descarada, sabiendo que todo el tiempo estaba duro y listo para jugar y a juzgar por lo que había sentido entre sus nalgas era algo muy grande.**

**–****¿Cuán pequeñito? –preguntó la morena de piernas largas. **

**–****Bien, –dijo Candace, suspirando–, ¿Ustedes saben cuán grande y alto es él? **

**Cinco cabezas oscilaron de arriba abajo. **

**Ella se acerco un poco más, bajando su voz de manera conspiratoria. **

**–****Déjenme decirles que no está bien proporcionado. **

**–****¡No! –, exclamaron otra vez. **

**–****Me temo que es así. –Podría haber dejado las cosas así, ****_debería haber dejado las cosas así, _****pero el monstruo de ojos verdes tomó un puñado de su pelo, sin mencionar que tomó el control de sus **

**labios. Se sintió consternada al oírse decir–. Les doy mi palabra, lo único que el "Señor Feliz" hace, es hacerse feliz a sí mismo. **

**La morena de piernas largas la miró sospechosamente. **

**–****No, no seguiré escuchando. La última vez yo vi el bulto... **

**–****Calcetines. –Candace no la dejó terminar, apenas logrando ocultar su ceño. ****_¿Cómo se atrevía esa mujer a estar revisando el bulto de Terrence? Difícilmente _****yo ****_me he permitido eso, bueno lo he sentido–. _****Él rellena sus pantalones con calcetines. Aunque prefiere una banana y mejor si una verde está disponible. Dice que da una impresión de mayor firmeza. Dice que si una mujer puede usar Wonderbras, ¿Por qué no se deberían realzar los hombres también? **

**–****¡No!. –Escandalizadas, borbotearon las criadas, intercambiando miradas entre ellas. **

**Candace asintió. **

**–****Es cierto. Yo consideré seriamente demandar al hombre por la mala representación del hecho material. Vestido, puede parecer un sueño, pero fuera de esas ropas, es una pesadilla. **

**Todas las criadas clavaban los ojos en ella con grados diversos de impresión y desilusión. Sólo la morena patilarga todavía parecía algo escéptica. **

**Candace tomó nota mental para robar algunas bananas y depositarlas en su cuarto. Podría haberse reído nerviosamente con ese pensamiento si no estuviera tan horrorizada consigo misma. Nunca en su vida había llegado a tales profundidades. Y aparentemente no estaba realmente satisfecha todavía. **

**–****¿No han advertido que algunas bananas han desaparecido de la cocina? Yo las vigilaría de cerca si fuera ustedes. También deberían observar los embutidos. **

**Y con eso, las dejó fuera de la competencia. Bien, nada como una mujer con resaca vestida con pantalones vaqueros, en camiseta playera y zapatos de tenis (maldición, ¿****_por qué _****no había tomado un vestido provocativo de Macy's cuándo había tenido la oportunidad?) que era capaz de dejar fuera de competencia a alguien. **

**##########**

**–****Por el amor de Dios, Drustan –dijo Terrence irritado, cambiando de posición en la silla de montar, tratando de encontrar una posición más cómoda, sabiendo que no había ninguna, porque las sillas de montar no habían sido diseñado paras hombres con erecciones inmortales–, Todavía no sabías que el propósito de los cuatro rituales del día festivo era sostener los muros entre nuestros reinos hasta que yo te lo dije. Creías que sólo eran una anunciación del cambio de estación y una afirmación de su compromiso con El Pacto. **

**–****Ya lo sé, y eso no es más que un detalle –explotó Drustan–. ¿Y si, en nuestra ignorancia, no hubiéramos podido realizarlos en el pasado? **

**–****Primero que todo, ustedes nunca fallaron en mantener el juramento, –masculló Terrence misteriosamente–, Y yo dudo mucho que eso se haya convertido en un problema. Aún si todo su clan fuera de alguna manera eliminado, su maldito fantasma probablemente regresaría y bailaría malditamente alrededor de las ensangrentadas piedras. En segundo lugar, no es mi culpa que su clan extraviara El Pacto por tantos siglos y que olvidaran el significado detrás de los rituales. Y en tercer lugar...ésta es realmente la única parte relevante y eso es lo que yo he estado diciéndote, –dijo Terrence, enunciando cada palabra apretadamente. Dios mío, su cuerpo dolía de tanto desear a su ****_sidhe-seer. _****Ella estaba sobre terreno seguro. Era hora. ¿Cuánto tiempo habían estado separados hasta ahora? ¿Quince fatales horas? Lo sentía como un siglo. Su piel estaba fría en el lugar donde, en los pocos días **

**pasados, ella había estado constantemente presionada contra él–. La reina vendrá, Drustan. Nunca dejará que los muros caigan. Ella vendrá, exigiendo saber por qué no están realizando el ritual. Entonces le contaré a ella sobre Darroc y todo estará bien. Realizarás los ritos mucho antes de que tu espacio de veinticuatro horas de tiempo haya acabado. Y ella estará agradecida, ****_no estará furiosa _****contigo. **

**Dios mío, habían hablado sobre esto casi una docena de veces. Los Keltar Druidas tenían desde la medianoche en el comienzo de los días festivos de Imbolc, Beltane, Lughnassadh, y Samhain hasta la medianoche al cierre del día festivo, para realizar los rituales necesarios. Durante ese tiempo las paredes se debilitarían, pero no se derrumbarían completamente hasta la medianoche del cierre. Por incontables milenios, los Keltar siempre había realizado sus rituales a la medianoche del primer día. **

**Cuando fallaran en el próximo Lughnassadh, y los muros comenzaran a debilitarse, Aoibheal aparecería, exigiría saber que pasaba. terrence estaba dispuesto a apostar que ella aparecería hacia el mediodía o poco tiempo después. No había forma de que permitiera que la Isla de Morar se viera expuesta, de ninguna manera permitiría que los reinos ****_Fae _****se levantaran en medio del de los humanos. **

**Ésa era la única manera segura de obligar a la reina a aparecer. Bajar los muros entre los reinos. **

**–****Y además –agregó enigmáticamente–, si no haces esto por mí, no habrá ningún pacto que mantener. Si Darroc derroca a la reina, entonces derramará sangre mortal en un latido. Y entonces no tendrán que perder el tiempo en juramentos; no habrá ninguna pared entre los reinos. Tendrán una guerra ****_Tuatha Dé _****entre sus manos, con el Unseelie vagando libremente en su mundo, y, créanme, el daño que ellos pueden hacer en unos cuantos de días haría que la Peste negra pareciera un molesto resfriado. De hecho –gruñó–, probablemente será la ****_s_****angre mortal de ustedes la que Darroc derramará primero, porque a él no le gustará que ustedes posean tanto conocimiento acerca de nosotros. Ustedes dos son una amenaza que él querrá eliminar inmediatamente. **

**–****Eso es cierto –dijo Dageus, mostrando acuerdo y mirando con mordacidad a Drustan. **

**–****¿Él siempre es así? –le preguntó Terrence a Dageus, lanzando una mirada oscura a Drustan. **

**–****Drustan está siempre volviendo al tema de los juramentos y los mitos, –dijo Dageus secamente. **

**–****Y es una de las cosas buenas de uno de nosotros, –dijo Drustan, lanzando a Dageus una mirada feroz. **

**–****Cierto, porque si ****_ambos _****fuéramos así, tú estarías muerto. Och, me olvidé –dijo Dageus suave-mente. **

**Los labios de Drustan se movieron ligeramente por un momento, luego bufó y soltó una risa. **

**–****Te anotaste un punto hermano. Estúpido. **

**–****Aprendiendo más palabras de tu pequeña esposa, ya veo –notó Dageus, con un divertido alzamiento de cejas. **


	7. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6**

**–****Hice algo tan horrible que ya no estoy segura de saber ni quién soy –espetó Candace sin preámbulo cuando tropezó accidentalmente con Gwen y Chloe MacKeltar; f****_inalmente _****ella había encontrado el centro del castillo. **

**No había tenido la intención de decirles eso. En verdad, apenas las conocía, aparte de su breve conversación anoche, la cual había consistido primordialmente en un relato de los acontecimientos recientes, ninguna cosa personal; pero su boca parecía tener su propia y peculiar agenda del día esta mañana, y creyó que si intentaba cerrarla, podía explotar. **

**O peor, ir a buscar más vino, y supo que esa era una idea realmente, realmente mala. **

**Las esposas MacKeltar estaban confortablemente sentadas en sillas acolchadas en un cuarto brillantemente soleado que se abría en el gran hall del segundo piso, al este de la pared había un vidrio irrompible a través del cual se veían exuberantes jardines. La recibieron con cálidas sonrisas. **

**– ****¡Oh, adelante! Justamente hablábamos de ti –dijo Chloe, radiante, y palmeando una silla al la-do de ella–. Por favor únete a nosotras. ¿Ya desayunaste? Hay café y pastel –ondeó una mano hacia la mesa lateral–. Gwen y yo siempre desayunamos en el solar; nos puedes encontrar aquí todas las mañanas. Quisimos despertarte, pero Adam insistió en que te dejáramos dormir. Dijo que no habías tenido la oportunidad de pasar la noche en una cama real desde hace algún tiempo. **

**El ceño fruncido permanente que parecía haberse posesionado de la cara de Candace se aflojó un poco. Él no le había traído su café, pero al menos había pensado en ella. **

**– ****¿Dónde está? –preguntó ella malhumoradamente, tratando de alcanzar un poco de mantequilla y un bollo de corteza dorada. **

**–****Fue a montar con Drustan y Dageus, temprano esta mañana –respondió Gwen–. Estaban hablando sin parar en gaélico mientras salían a caballo y sonaba bastante intenso, así que creo que podrían tardarse un rato. ¿Qué fue eso que hiciste tan horrible? –preguntó ávidamente, tomando una taza limpia de la mesa y ofreciéndosela. **

**Hundiéndose en una silla al lado de Chloe, Candace se sirvió una taza de café, con mucha azúcar, y sorbió golosamente. Agradable y fuerte, notó ella. ****_Gracias, Dios Mío. _****Esperaron pacientemente mientras ella tomaba fuerzas, aunque cuando se había terminado su segundo bollo, Gwen golpeaba ligeramente sus uñas contra su taza. **

**Inspirando profundamente. Candace comenzó. Animada por sus respuestas compasivas, terminó por confiar los más sórdidos detalles. Comenzando con el exceso de vino, pasando rápidamente al llanto y la casi llamada telefónica, y finalmente a su enfrentamiento con el desfile de las criadas. **

**Cuando hubo terminado, Gwen y Chloe se reían tanto que tuvieron que limpiarse las lágrimas de los ojos. **

**–****No puedo creer que hice eso –dijo Candace por lo menos una docena de veces. **

**La cafeína bendita tamborileaba a través de sus venas, los bollos habían apaciguado el malestar en su estómago, y el martilleo en su cabeza se había convertido en un débil golpeteo. Estaba comenzando a pensar que en algún momento del día podría darse una ducha. El mero pensamiento de una cuando se había despertado, la mera idea de pequeñas gotas de agua haciendo contacto con su cuero cabelludo, había sido más de lo que habría podido aguantar. **

**–****Bananas –dijo, consternada–. ¿Pueden creer que dije eso? Nunca había hecho algo así. No sé lo que lo que me pasó. **

**En el momento en que ella dijo "bananas" sus anfitrionas se desternillaron de la risa una vez más, sosteniendo sus estómagos. **

**Una muy pequeña sonrisa, pese a la vergüenza que sentía en lo profundo de sus huesos, curvó los labios de Candace cuando las vio reírse. Había sido muy chistoso, o al menos lo habría sido si hubiese sido alguien más quien se comportara tan tontamente. Si su amiga Elizabeth hubiera hecho algo tan idiota, ella se habría estado riendo de ello por meses. **

**Cuando finalmente se calmaron, Chloe dijo suavemente: **

**–****Oh, por favor. Lo que te molestó fue que anoche cada mujer en el castillo miró a tu hombre como si él fuese su tipo de helado favorito y no pudieran esperar para devorarle. **

**Créeme, puedo entenderlo. Simplemente caminar por una calle abarrotada con Dageus me puede volver loca algunos días. Él y Drustan son apenas como algunos de los hombres comunes del siglo veintiuno; las mujeres se vuelven locas por ellos. La última vez que estuvimos en Inverness, una autora loca de novelas durante la excursión en las Highlands, intentó que Dageus fuera el modelo para la portada de uno de sus libros. **

**Gwen inclinó la cabeza con una apariencia sardónica. **

**–****Esto hace envejecer. Casi tuve un altercado con una vendedora en una tienda de ropa deportiva. **

**Pero Candace sólo escuchó una cosa. **

**–****Él no es mi hombre –le dijo a Chloe entre dientes. ¿Y ese no era el principal problema?– De hecho –agregó– ni siquiera es realmente un hombre del todo. **

**– ****¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –exclamó Gwen. **

**–****Él es un ****_hada, _****Gwen. –Ella no podía creer que tuviera que señalar lo obvio. ¿No le había dicho alguien anoche que Gwen era una física genial? **

**–****Un Hombre ****_Tuatha Dé _****–corrigió Gwen–. Así es cómo como nosotros pensamos en ellos. Llamarles hadas suena como el diminutivo de pequeñas cosas con alas. **

**Y no lo son. Son simplemente una civilización diferente, altamente adelantada, con una tecnología vastamente superior, pero Terrence no solo es un Príncipe sino además todo un hombre. ¿Cielos, no ves cómo te mira? Si tienes alguna duda acerca de lo que él es, entonces fíjate en eso. Él es un hombre y ya. **

**Candace salió de su silencio. **

**– ****¿Cómo me mira él? **

**Gwen y Chloe intercambiaron miradas incrédulas. **

**–****Oh, por Dios –exclamó Chloe–, ella es tan mala en esto como lo era yo, ¿no es así Gwen? **

**–****Yo creo que realmente podría ser peor –dijo Gwen secamente–. Qué bien que están en otro lugar, porque necesitamos tener una buena y larga conversación de chicas. **

**#################**

**Cabalgaron por horas. Era recién empezada la tarde cuando dejaron sus monturas para detenerse en la cima de la vasta y amplia cordillera. El sol había pasado su punto medio y comenzaba su descenso, y Terrence estaba que explotaba con silenciosa impaciencia. **

**Tranquilo, no importando su humor, era imposible no sentirse afectado por la belleza de las Highlands. Desde su elevada posición, el valle entero se extendía bajo ellos como un cuenco elevado entre las cimas de las montañas, en el corazón del cual se alzaba el Castillo Keltar, de pequeño y lejano aspecto. Millas y millas de un país indomable y exuberante se extendían ante ellos, salpicado de los suaves colores pasteles del verano. **

**Terrence respiró a fondo. Cómo amaba esta tierra. Siempre había entendido el por qué los escoceses habían peleado tan ferozmente para conservarla. **

**–****Oh, es preciosa –dijo suavemente–, Escocia lo es. **

**–****Sí –concordó Dageus. **

**Drustan gruñó, luego suspiró en ráfagas, como si las horas de hablar y debatir no hubiera ocurrido, pero el aprecio de Terrence por su tierra en cierta forma resolvía las cosas para él.–Bien, lo haremos, Viejo –dijo. Gruñonamente. Claramente no estaba de acuerdo con romper un juramento pero reconocía la necesidad de eso.**

**Una tranquila satisfacción se propagó a través del cuerpo de Terrence. **

**_Eso _****era lo que él había estado esperando oír; la única cosa que lo había mantenido sobre un caballo, demasiado lejos de su mujer. Y con esa victoria, sus pensamientos cambiaron de dirección para centrarse en Candace. **

**Sabía exactamente qué regalos darle esta noche. Esta noche finalmente vería a su ****_ka-lyrra _****en algo además de pantalones vaqueros. Luego, sin nada. **

**Ahora tenía siete gloriosos días para relajarse, de aquí hasta Lughnassadh, en los cuales podría divertirse con ella, en tierra segura, sin preocupaciones. Con sólo la preocupación de sellar su reclamo sobre ella. De ganarse su cuerpo, mente, y alma. **

**Su deseo por ella ya no tenía como razón el conseguir experimentar sexo en forma humana, todo lo que deseaba era simplemente entrar en ella. Hacerle suya. Ser el único que llenara esos ojos verdes-dorados de ensueños eróticos, que la hicieran gemir, la haría estremecerse de puro placer. ¿A quién le importaba lo que llevara puesto, siempre y cuando la tuviera en su cama? **

**–****O preferiría no hacerlo –dijo Dageus, cuando Terrence volvió a la realidad–. Nos sentaremos y dejaremos que las paredes se debiliten. Y hablaremos con nuestro descendiente Christopher y veremos si él está de acuerdo. **

**Terrence inclinó la cabeza, les envió una mirada de agradecimiento a los Highlanders. **

**–****Pero escucha, Terrence –agregó Drustan–, Si todo esto sale mal, te buscaremos para que luches a nuestro lado. Esperaremos que cuides nuestras espaldas, como nosotros estaremos cuidando la tuya. **

**Terrence inspiró profundamente, sintiendo como una emoción poco familiar se expandía en su pecho. Drustan lo veía como si fuera simplemente otro hombre, un guerrero para emprender la batalla con ellos, dispuesto contra lo que fuere que pudiera venir. Y se dio cuenta que junto a ellos y al lado de su pequeña ****_ka-lyrra _****aguantaría. Aún, si fuera necesario, en contra de su reina. **

**–****Tienes mi palabra –dijo él quedamente. **

**Y cuando ambos murmuraron una rápida aceptación de su compromiso, esa sensación rara, esa presión extraña detrás de su esternón, se expandió aún más. **

**##############**

**Gwen tenía la razón, reflexionó Candace más tarde cuando salió de la ducha, definitivamente necesitaba una conversación de chicas. **

**Habían hablado por horas, mientras avanzaba la mañana y la mayor parte de la tarde. Las tres se habían sentido como viejas amigas. No se había percatado qué tan desesperadamente necesitaba discutir sus cosas con alguien más. Había estado tan sola con sus pensamientos desde que Terrence había irrumpido en su vida, y eso había ocurrido tan rápido, y no había podido asimilarlo. **

**Gwen y Chloe la habían ayudado inmensamente. Eran de la misma edad, y muy parecidas a su amiga Elizabeth: inteligentes (casi ****_demasiado _****inteligentes), divertidas hasta para burlarse de sí mismas, con grandes y generosos corazones. Y en el transcurso del día las tres se habían pasado holgazaneando bajo el sol en el solar, hablando sin parar. **

**Gwen y Chloe se habían turnado para contar sus historias sobre cómo habían encontrado a sus maridos, y Candace las había escuchado, había encontrado a Drustan primero. Estaba de vacaciones en Escocia cuando había caído en un barranco y se precipitó hasta el fondo a través de la hendidura rocosa de una caverna olvida-da, sólo para aterrizar sobre un encantado y dormido Higlander del siglo dieciséis. La había devuelto en el tiempo para que lo salvara. Pero no todo salió bien, y Dageus tuvo que romper su pacto para salvar la vida de Drustan de modo que él y Gwen pudieran reunirse. **

**Y luego Chloe se había encontrado accidentalmente con Dageus, mejor dicho él la había encontrado a ella, mientras había estado recluido en un lujoso pent-house en Manhattan, buscando textos antiguos, tratando de encontrar una forma para librarse de las trece malvadas almas que lo poseían. **

**Gwen había pensado que Drustan era un perturbado mental cuando lo encontró, por su conversación sobre viajes a través del tiempo y maldiciones. **

**Chloe había pensado que Dageus era un ladrón demoníaco y un mujeriego desesperado. Y había descubierto que él estaba poseído por el mal más puro. **

**Ambas habían tomado las oportunidades con sus corazones, oportunidades inmensas, en contra de probabilidades inmensas. **

**Y ambas estaban delirantemente enamoradas, felizmente casadas, y viviendo un sueño. Un sueño que había estrujado dolorosamente el corazón a Gwen, cuando la nana les trajo a sus hermosas y pequeñas gemelas de oscuro cabello, y Chloe les había confiado ruborizándose que ella también estaba embarazado. **

**Y no había olvidado el papel que jugaba Terrence en la felicidad de Chloe. Chloe le había contado todo lo que había ocurrido en esas catacumbas polvorientas: acerca del momento decisivo con la secta de los Draghar, cómo Dageus se había hecho una herida mortal en el proceso de derrotarlos y salvarla a ella. **

**Cómo ella pensaba que había perdido el amor de su Highlander para siempre, y podría haber sido así, si Terrence no hubiese cedido su fuerza vital para traerle de vuelta de la orilla de muerte y devolverlo a la vida para ella. **

**_Todo eso _****produjo un montón de fascinantes ideas en la mente de Candace. ¿Cuáles habían sido los motivos por los que él lo había hecho? ¿Qué pensamientos habían pasado por esa bella y oscura cabeza, detrás de esos ojos eternos, antiguos? ¿Qué sentimientos profundos y tácitos? ¿Por qué se esforzaría para devolver a un hombre humano para su amante humana? ¿Y a ese precio? **

**Chloe también le había dicho que Dageus le había confiado (cuando finalmente había ido a la cama unas pocas horas antes de la mañana) que la razón por la que Terrence había sido castigado por su reina había sido su intervención para salvar a los MacKeltars. **

**Era algo más que él no le había dicho, rehusándose a contestar las dos veces que ella le había preguntado, pero apenas lo podía culpar, porque no le habría creído si se lo hubiese contado. **

**Ahora lo creía. Y ese conocimiento estaba haciendo locuras en su corazón. **

**Ahora más que nunca ella quería saber... ¿Quién era Terrence Baker? ¿Quién era este ****_fae _****enorme, misterioso, intensamente sexual y sorprendentemente tierno, que parecía pasar más tiempo con los humanos que con su propia raza? ¿Este ****_Fae _****absolutamente capaz de una fuerza descomunal, pero que nunca forzaba? ¿Este ****_Fae _****que se había declarado a favor de la humanidad en contra de los de su raza? **

**Más importante aún, ¿estaba toda esa emoción feroz guardada en él al alcance de una mujer mortal? **

**_Esa _****era la pregunta que le hacía sentir temblores hasta los dedos de sus pies. Cada pulgada de él era idéntica al príncipe de su fantasía. Y eso le producía un miedo mortal. **

**Antes de que la tarde hubiese terminado, Candace contó su historia tan completamente como pudo. Hubiese sido imposible no hacerlo. Gwen y Chloe eran mujeres que habían librado sus propias batallas con acontecimientos más allá del Mundo Humano; no había sido necesario mantener nada oculto. Ser un ****_Sidhe-seer _****era una cosa moderadamente inusual desde su propia **

**Perspectiva ; era apenas significativo. **

**Ella les contó cómo había superado su miedo al ****_Fae_****, cómo su madre se había ido porque no podía lidiar con sus visiones, cómo la había criado su Abuela, y le había enseñado a ocultar su "don". Les contó lo que ****_Los Libros _****White decían acerca del ****_Fae_****, y cómo se había dado cuenta de lo erróneos que eran esos libros, al menos en lo que respecta a Terrence. **

**También les contó cómo se había delatado la noche en que lo había visto, cómo la había rastreado, y las muchas cosas que él había hecho desde entonces. **

**Finalmente había reconocido el miedo que no había, hasta ese momento, admitido aun para sí misma. El temor a cómo podría sobrevivir una vez que acabase todo esto, perdiendo la cabeza por él, sólo que a diferencia de sus fantasías de adolescente podría no haber un y Fueron Felices Para Siempre. Él recobraría su inmortalidad, preocupándose por su seguridad tal como había prometido, y luego regresaría al reino ****_Fae_****, y eso sería todo. Después de todo, el universo otra vez sería su ostra y, en el esquema cósmico de las cosas, Candace sabía que ella no era la perla de nadie. **

**Sería el final del juego. Tiempo fuera. No más juego. Sólo el fascinante sabor de un breve cuento de hadas en su lengua, estropeando su apetito por la realidad para siempre. **

**_Bueno, ante todo, _****había dicho amablemente Chloe, ****_creo que es demasiado tarde querida: tú ya caíste. _**

**Gwen había estado de acuerdo. ****_Pero, lo segundo y más importante, Candace, _****dijo ella suavemente , ****_la pregunta que debes hacerte no es ¿Tendré mi y Fueron Felices Para Siempre? La pregunta que necesitas hacerte es, ¿podrás vivir contigo misma si no te permites ser feliz ahora, y terminar por haber no obtenido absolutamente nada?_**** Y estaba harta de preguntarse cómo sería estar con uno, de obligarse a apartar la mirada, de girarse e irse, de nunca tocar. Cansada de reprimir todas aquellas fantasías pecaminosamente seductoras. **

**El silencio se estiró entre ellos. **

**Bruscamente, una mano resbaló de su pecho y la ahuecó cómodamente, íntimamente, entre sus piernas, tocando su sexo y despues apretando su trasero contra su erección. **

**Un incoherente y pequeño grito explotó de su garganta. **

**Él contestó con una serie de palabras en una lengua antigua e insondable que salieron en tropel de sus labios con la áspera vehemencia de las maldiciones. Entonces, con aquel antiguo y exóticamente acentuado inglés suyo, él gruñó: **

**–****Te preguntabas cómo sería follar con un ****_Fae_****. Bien, aquí estoy, Candace. Aquí estoy.**

**##########**

**Esa tarde Candace se tomó su tiempo con su pelo y su maquillaje, un lujo que no había podido darse por días. Mientras habían estado viajando, en esas raras ocasiones en que ella había vislumbrado un espejo –usualmente durante una rápida entrada a un baño público– no le había gustado lo que había visto, así que no se había demorado. Pero esta noche tenía la seguridad de que estaban en tierra segura, no habría bruscas zambullidas en lagos o caídas desde campanarios, y estaba decidida a lucir bien para variar. **

**La aspirina y una larga ducha caliente se habían llevado los restos de su resaca. Chloe la había invitado a ir a sus habitaciones antes de la cena así podría encontrar algo que ponerse, pues eran casi de la misma talla. Esperaba con ilusión llevar puesto algo más que pantalones vaqueros. De acuerdo, esperaba lucir bonita alrededor de Terrence; allí, lo había admitido. Realmente, una mujer tendría que estar muerta ****_para no _****querer verse bien alrededor de él. **

**Se pasó el lápiz de labios y deslizó sus dedos a través de su pelo, dejándolo caer sobre su espalda, arrastrando uno pocos mechones largos para que cayeran suavemente alrededor de sus ojos. Un poco de sombra difuminada en sus ojos, una pincelada de rímel. Una insinuación de brillo en la boca, lo suficiente como para atraer la luz y hacer cosas interesantes con ella. Lo suficiente como para que un hombre lo notara. **

**Y eso, decidió, viéndose a sí misma en el espejo, era todo lo que Candace podía conseguir. Las ropas tendrían que hacer el resto; sólo esperaba que Chloe tuviese algo ultra femenino y un poquito provocativo para prestarle. **

**Abriendo la puerta del cuarto de baño, se detuvo un momento en el dormitorio contiguo. **

**Y se congeló. **

**_Imposible, _****pensó, al clavar los ojos en la cama con doseles. **

**No que las cortinas de terciopelo estuvieran nuevamente colgadas o que la cama estuviera pulcramente hecha, eso era perfectamente posible. Una criada obviamente había entrado mientras ella había estado en la ducha, rasurándose las piernas, aplicándose loción, y preocupándose por pequeñeces como los cosméticos. **

**Lo que no era posible era el ceñido vestido negro en que ella había gastado largos minutos sus-pirando anhelante en Macy's y que ahora estaba colgado entre esas cortinas. **

**No, pensó, estupefacta, moviéndose más cerca de la cama, los delicados tacones que ella había mirado tan codiciosamente. **

**No, pensó, abriendo los ojos, el pecaminoso y pequeño brassier de encaje y panties en su tono favorito, rosa pálido. **

**_¿Y, oh, Dios mío, _****pensó jadeante, ****_eso era una caja de Tiffany's? _**

**Agarrando firmemente las solapas de su bata de baño, miró alrededor del cuarto. **

**No había señales de él. **

**Pero en el aire, débil pero aún inconfundible, había un indicio del exótico perfume de jazmín y sándalo y especias, del hombre seductor, y ella se percató de que él probablemente lo había hecho hacía no más de unos momentos mientras ella había estado concluyendo su maquillaje. **

**Alcanzó la caja con manos temblorosas, la abrió, y se quedó sin aliento, tan estupefacta que casi la dejó caer. **

**Anidados sobre un lecho de terciopelo estaban una gargantilla de diamantes y pendientes a juego, y supo exactamente dónde los había visto. Había sido de regreso en Cincinnati, la noche que él había traído su cena de Jean Robert en Pigalls. Había dejado la oficina tarde, había tomado su camino usual pasando por enfrente de Tiffany's para recoger su coche en la esquina. Habían colocado una nueva vitrina, y se había visto brevemente cautivada por la elegancia de las piedras allí puestas. Había hecho una pausa, contemplando en la ventana las piezas a juego. Preguntándose, con femenina curiosidad, qué tipo de hombre regalaría a qué tipo de mujer tales joyas. Preguntándose si ella alguna vez tendría un anillo de diamantes sobre su dedo, o incluso una evidente propuesta matrimonial. **

**Él debió haber estado en algún lugar detrás de ella, vigilándola. **

**Tal como debió haber estado en Macy's. **

**_Yo cuido de lo que es mío, _****le había dicho cuando le había dado las llaves del BMW. **

**Ciertamente. **

**Mientras levantaba la brillante tira de diamantes de la caja, una hojita de papel cayó hacia fuera. La atrapó mientras flotaba en el aire hacia el piso. **

**Dos palabras en letra antigua, un garabato arrogantemente inclinado. **

**_"_****_Acéptalos, acéptame". _**

**Bien, pensó, parpadeando, eso era ciertamente ir directo y al grano. **

**Sostuvo las piedras brillantes en sus manos por mucho tiempo, mirándolas pero sin verlas real-mente. No realmente pensando, sino abriendo su corazón, sintiendo, preguntándose. Escuchando un eco de las palabras de Gwen: " ****_¿Serás capaz de vivir contigo misma si no te permites a ti misma ser feliz ahora, y terminar por no haber obtenido absolutamente nada?" _**

**Eventualmente colocó la caja de regreso en la cama y se puso rápidamente las bragas y el sostén. **

**Se puso el ajustado vestido negro, deslizándolo sobre sus caderas, y cerrando la diminuta cremallera lateral. **

**Sentada en el borde de la cama, ató los sexy y delicados zapatos. **

**Luego tomó la caja, se puso los pendientes, y sujetó la tira de frías piedras alrededor de su garganta. **

**Terrence acababa de salir de la ducha cuando escuchó un suave golpe en la puerta de su dormitorio. **

**Esperaba que no fuera otra criada. Cuando regresó de su paseo, había docenas de ellas holgazaneando en el gran vestíbulo. Siempre había estado acostumbrado a que las mujeres se lanzaran sobre él, pero no estaba acostumbrado a que se quedaran mirándolo con tan inquietante intensidad directamente a su entrepierna. **

**Con fuerza. Como si trataran de ver a través del cuero lo que estaba debajo, mejor dicho, lo que se levantaba debajo, porque la maldita cosa no iba a bajarse nunca hasta que hubiera tenido a Candace bajo él por lo menos cien veces. **

**– ****¿Quién es? –preguntó precavidamente. **

**Cuando escuchó la suave respuesta, sus ojos flamearon, luego se estrecharon. Con una perezosa sonrisa y con lenta deliberación, dejó caer la toalla que acababa de anudar holgadamente alrededor de su cintura. **

**–****Sin barreras entre nosotros esta noche, ****_ka-lyrra –_****murmuró, demasiado suave como para que ella escuchara. No había pensado verla hasta la cena. Pero ella estaba aquí, afuera de su puerta, afuera de su dormitorio. Bien podría haberse paseado fuera de la guarida de un león, agradablemente rociada en sangre fresca y caliente. **

**Su boca estaba de repente ferozmente seca, su respiración entrecortada y superficial. **

**¿Los traería puestos? ¿Estaba lista para aceptarlo? ¿Lo tomaría? ¿Esta mujer que se había criado con las peores historias acerca de él, algunas de las cuales eran completamente ciertas? **

**Y ella lo ****_sabía_****. Sabía que él había asolado las Highlands después de Morganna; él había visto la mirada sobre su rostro cuando ella le había preguntado acerca de la fecha de muerte Morganna. Ella sabía que, por cada cosa que era inexacta en sus ****_Libros, _****había algunas que no lo eran. Sabía que en los casi seis mil años él había hecho una cosa o dos para merecer una parte de la mala prensa que había recibido. Candace no era tonta. **

**¿Había ella visto su pasado? ¿Lo había visto a ****_él_****? **

**¿Llevaría puestos esos malditos diamantes? Casi temió abrir la puerta y verla, con tanta fuerza la deseaba, entregada completamente, sin reserva, esta noche, ahora, en este momento. Él la necesitaba**

**Sentía como si hubiera estado esperando seis mil años para eso. ¿Cristo, qué le ocurría? ¿Alguna vez había sentido algo como esto antes? **

**Se dio cuenta que estaba mirando la puerta y no tenía idea de cuánto tiempo lo había estado haciendo. Sacudió la cabeza, mascullando una maldición por su idiotez. Por Cristo, él era Terrence Baker un Príncipe. No algún inepto muchacho mortal. **

**–****Pasa –le dijo, y si salió un poco más gutural que lo usual, entonces no se dignó notarlo. **

**Permaneció de pie con toda su altura de seis pies cuatro pulgadas y media, las piernas extendidas, las brazos doblados sobre su pecho, trayendo puesto nada más que los antiguos adornos de oro de su casa real. **

**La puerta se abrió lentamente –él sintió como si se abriera en cámara lenta– pero entonces allí estaba ella, y él sintió como si alguien lo hubiera golpeado en su estómago. **

**Tuvo el placer de ver que ella parecía sufrir la misma sensación. **

**Ella se congeló, sus encantadores ojos verde-dorados se abrieron mucho. **

**–****T-t- tú n-no estás...– barbulló. Probó otra vez–, Oh, Cielos. Dios. Mío –Mojó sus labios. Aspiró profundamente–. ****_¿Santa mierda, ¿estás desnudo? _****Y... ¡oh! ¡Oh! –Su mirada volvió a su rostro, y sus ojos se ensancharon aún más. **

**Una sonrisa de puro triunfo masculino curvó sus labios. **

**–****Ah, sí –ronroneó–, y tú, mi dulce Candace, llevas puestos mis diamantes. **

**Candace permaneció de pie en la puerta, su corazón martillando salvajemente. **

**Doscientas libras de un magnífico hombre desnudo de pie ante ella, y era tan salvaje e intensamente bello que no podía quitar su mirada de él. **

**Tuvo que recordarse a sí misma que el oxígeno era bueno para una chica, ****_así que respira, White. _****Ella miró de arriba a abajo, de arriba abajo otra vez, pequeñas respiraciones se juntaron de golpe en su garganta. **

**Abruptamente, supo que después de esta noche no volvería a ser la misma. Nada sería lo mismo. Oh, sí, el hombre se podría definir a sí mismo como el amanecer de una nueva época si quería. **

**Era después de todo, bastante simple, antes de Terrence y después de Terrence. **

**Él dio un paso adelante, moviéndose con esbelta gracia animal, un brillo rapaz en su oscura mi-rada. Él era el cazador y ella la comida. Y por la mirada en sus ojos iba a devorarla. **

**Se le acercó furtivamente, elevándose sobre ella, mirando fijamente hacia abajo, extendiendo la mano para tocar la gargantilla y ligeramente su cuello con las puntas de los dedos. **

**–****Tú sabes lo que esto significa –dijo él suave, intensamente–. Mía. Acéptalo. Eres mía. No, Shhhss. –Presionó un dedo contra sus labios–. No digas una sola palabra. Solamente déjame mirarte. He estado esperando para verte con este vestido. **

**Dando la vuelta alrededor de ella, cerró la puerta suavemente, y ella escuchó el sonido metálico de la cerradura cuando cerró con llave. Caminó suave y lentamente alrededor de ella. **

**–****Cristo, eres hermosa, Candace. ¿Sabes cuánto te deseo? ¿Sabes qué fantasías he estado crean-do en mi mente contigo? ¿Sabes cuántas veces traté de liberarme de esta eterna dureza? ¿Sabiendo que lo único que podía ayudarme eras tú? –Él hizo, lentamente, otro círculo, totalmente desnudo al-rededor de ella–. Y ahora estás aquí. En mi recámara. Encerrada dentro. Y no saldrás hasta que yo lo diga. Y… nunca lo diré. **

**Hizo una pausa detrás de ella, íntimamente cerca, frente a su espalda, frotó su pene contra su trasero en ese sexy vestido. **

**El vestido lucía tan bien en ella como sabía que lo haría, pegándose a cada exuberante curva. Se sentía bien también. La respiración siseó entre sus dientes ante el contacto; fue tan insoportablemente placentero que quemaba. **

**Él inspiró bruscamente y se echó hacia atrás, sabiendo que si la tocaba otra vez se correría enseguida. **

**–****Y esos zapatos –ronroneó su mirada cayendo sobre su trasero, bajando por las curvas bien proporcionadas de la parte de atrás de sus muslos, a sus delgados tobillos con esas delicadas y pequeñas correas atadas alrededor de ellos–. Te vi mirándolos en Macy's. Tienes las piernas y el trasero más dulces, Candace. Cuando primero te vi en Cincinnati, tenías unos pantalones cortos y sandalias en tus pies. **

**Incluso los pequeños dedos de tus pies pintados me encendieron. **

**Se colocó frente a ella. Sus ojos estaban grandes, delirantemente desenfocados. Sus labios estaban separados y ella estaba jadeando suavemente, su pecho subiendo y bajando suavemente. **

**Él presionó la punta de su dedo sobre sus labios, empujándolo dentro. Ella cerró esos exuberantes labios sobre él, chupando, y tan crudo calor le atravesó que, por un momento, no pudo moverse. **

**Finalmente retiró el dedo, deslizándolo lentamente desde ese delicioso pliegue, luego trazó un húmedo camino sobre la forma de su boca, a través de su mandíbula, debajo de su cuello, hacia el valle exuberante entre sus senos. **

**Él debía seducirla, debía cortejarla con besos, debía seducir lentamente, llevarla lentamente, tal vez inexorablemente, por el camino hacia su última y costosa capitulación. **

**Pero era demasiado tarde; había esperado demasiado tiempo, y había una cosa que no podía ya negarse a sí mismo. Una cosa que había estado pensando demasiado tiempo mientras montaba hoy. Una cosa que necesitaba. Ahora mismo. Y eso lo disgustó mucho, el poder que tenía sobre él, cuán salvajemente la deseaba. **

**Conocer el sabor de ella, tenerlo en su lengua, capturada en su inmortal memoria. Si en cierta forma, por alguna razón, ella lo detenía esta noche, entonces al menos habría obtenido eso. **

**–****Que conste, irlandesa –le informó firmemente, sólo en caso de que ella se hiciese una idea equivocada–, No me arrodillo ante nadie. **

**Luego cayó sobre sus rodillas a sus pies, apartó de un empujón su vestido hacia arriba, recogió un puñado del sedoso material en cada mano, y la empujó hacia atrás contra la puerta, inmovilizándola por la tela. **

**Candace se apoyó débilmente contra la puerta, jadeando. El exótico perfume de él estaba llenando las ventanas de su nariz, mareándola. Simplemente mirarlo desnudo la había excitado tan intensamente que supo que él estaba a punto de encontrarla mojada; tan húmeda que casi se avergonzaba.**

**Estaba lista ahora mismo, no necesitaba un beso, o cualquier otra estimulación sexual previa para eso. Ciertamente no sabía si podría sobrevivir a lo que parecía que él estaba a punto de hacer. Sólo lo quería dentro de ella. Cuando él la había rodeado semejante a alguna gran bestia oscura, hablándole, diciéndole cuánto la deseaba, casi había empezado a rogar. **

**Y ahora él estaba de rodillas entre sus piernas, su vestido recogido hasta su cintura, exponiéndola a él, casi desnuda excepto por un trozo de encaje de seda deslizándose entre sus piernas. **

**_"_****_En un momento estaría desnuda", _****ella se corrigió con un sonido medio risa, medio sollozo, mientras él arrastraba con sus dientes ese trozo de encaje de su cuerpo, jalándolo hacia abajo, los dientes rozándola ligeramente, deteniéndose para mordisquearla, esparciendo pequeños mordiscos amorosos sobre su piel, enviando olas de escalofríos a lo largo de su columna vertebral. **

**Se sentía drogada, borracha, intoxicada por la pasión. No tenía ni idea cómo había logrado aplazarlo tanto tiempo, o por qué, y estaba repentinamente asombrada de cuánto tiempo había desaprovechado**

**–****Voy a saborear cada pulgada tuya antes de que esta noche llegué a su final –ronroneó. **

**Y luego empezó a cumplir esa promesa, con golpes largos, calientes, aterciopelados de su lengua en el interior de sus muslos. Dulces y perezosos pellizcos en las partes internas y rellenitas de sus piernas, besos calientes con la boca abierta sobre la delicada piel de sus caderas. No dejó pulgada de su piel sin besar, sin morder. **

**Bajo una mano avanzó y separando sus piernas para posar su oscura cabeza entre ellas. **

**Cuando él dio un golpecito con su lengua al diminuto brote anidado entre sus suaves pliegues, succionando su clítoris y proporcionando pequeños mosrdiscos ella agarró grandes puñados de su sedoso y oscuro cabello y se estremeció, apoyándose débilmente contra la puerta. **

**–****Mantente en pie, ****_ka-lyrra. _****Si esas dulces rodillas se debilitan y caes sobre el piso, entonces te follaré aquí mismo. **

**Ella dejó que sus rodillas se doblaran instantáneamente, apenas ahogando una risa. **

**–****Aw, ****_maldito _****infierno****_, _****Candace, yo quería que esto ****_durara _****–maldijo, rodando instantáneamente con ella, atrapándola, colocándose debajo de ella para amortiguar el impacto de su caída. **

**Pero ella estaba más allá de delicadezas, había estado esperando toda una vida para esto. No podía esperar un momento más. Cayendo encima de su gran y desnudo cuerpo, se contoneó contra él hasta que había asegurado su caliente y dura erección justo donde la quería, deseando frotarse entre los pliegues de su sexo con la punta de su erección la hinchada cresta de él no paraba de hacer fricción, donde ella lo necesitaba, mientras el mordía sus pechos, devorando con deseo y desesperación. Dios mío, estaba tan estrecha, unas cuantas buenas frotaciones… **

**Ella estaba muy excitada, disfrutando de cada una de las caricias que le prodigaba y sintiendo cada vez más grueso el miembro entre sus piernas, solo pensando en lo delicioso que sería tenerlo dentro ya, sin más preámbulos **

**–****Oh, no –siseó él, instantáneamente entendiendo–. Tú ****_no _****llegarás allí sin mí. No sin mí dentro de ti la primera vez. **

**–****Entonces yo te sugeriría –jadeó ella–, que te apresuraras y entraras en mí. Follame te necesito dentro ya **

**Él emitió un sonido ahogado, un ronco y erótico sonido como una risa gruñida. **

**–****Ah, Candace –ronroneó, tomándola por las caderas y haciéndola rodar bajo él sobre la suave alfombra–. ¿Acaso nunca voy a conseguir suficiente de ti? **

**–****No si continúas tan ****_lento –_****soltó ella con irritación... **

**–****Extiende tus piernas –le exigió. Él extendió su cuerpo a todo lo largo del de ella, apoyando su peso en sus antebrazos, abriendo con sus rodillas sus piernas para él–. Levántalas alrededor de mis caderas. **

**Ella obedeció instantáneamente. **

**–****Enlaza tus tobillos. Esto no va a ser fácil. **

**Un pequeño y delirante temblor la estremeció ante sus palabras. Ella sabía eso. Lo había sabido la primera vez que le había sentido presionado contra su interior, allí en Cincinnati, la mañana que él había atravesado su puerta, y había sido una de las cosas que había hecho estragos en sus sentidos desde entonces. Todos sus novios habían sido grandes, hombres altos. A ella le gustaban los hombres grandes, siempre había sido así, le gustaba un poquito de dominación. **

**Y Terrence Baker era grande y malo hasta los huesos, en todas partes. Ella le había dicho la verdad a las criadas, o algo parecido; Él ****_no estaba _****proporcionado, era más grande allí de lo que una mujer esperaría. **

**–****De alguna manera. No creo que ninguna cosa que tenga que ver contigo sea fácil –ella se quedó sin aliento. **

**–****No, no es eso, pero creo que te aburriría fácilmente, ****_ka-lyrra. _****Te prometo que nunca te aburriré**

**Y luego su mano estaba entre sus piernas, un dedo resbalándose en su calor liso, presionando adentro, presionando hacia arriba, buscando su barrera. **

**Luego dos dedos, y ella sólo estaba débilmente consciente cuando él abrió una brecha en la delgada membrana, el dolor fugaz eclipsado por el placer de sentirlo a él moviéndose dentro de su cuerpo ardiente y desesperado por sentir una liberación. **

**Sus caderas se arquearon desvalidamente hacia arriba, queriendo más, necesitando, doliendo de necesidad por todo de él. **

**Y entonces su mano se fue y la gruesa cabeza de su pene rozó contra sus suaves pliegues, y él se empujó dentro de ella. Ella lloriqueó, un quejido de dolor, intentando ajustarse, contoneándose, tratando de aceptar, pero él era demasiado grande y ella estaba muy apretada. **

**–****Cálmate, Candace. Relájate –dijo él. **

**Ella hizo un intento, pero no podía; era instintivo resistir, y emprendieron una batalla sexual silenciosa por unos pocos momentos, donde él apenas ganó otra pulgada. Sus músculos estaban presionando bajo él, resistiendo la fuerte intrusión. **

**Él absorbió una seseante respiración a través de los dientes apretados. **

**–****Candace, estás matándome; tienes que dejarme entrar, necesito estar dentro tuyo ya… **

**–****Estoy ****_tratando, estas demasiado grande y grueso cielosss! _****–gimió ella. **

**Con una maldición amortiguada, él abruptamente la cambió de posición, moviendo sus piernas a un lado y arriba, apoyando sus tobillos sobre sus hombros, dejando su pelvis cruelmente expuesta hacia arriba. **

**Metiendo una mano en su pelo cerca de su cuero cabelludo, él llevó su cabeza hacia atrás e inclinó su boca dura sobre la suya, tomándola profundamente, reclamando su alma en un beso, su lengua caliente y aterciopelada explorando, retirándose. Estaba demasiado aturdida por el beso, por la fiereza, el posesivo salvajismo de él, para tensarse cuando él la empaló, de lo cual ella se percató, precisamente porque ya lo había hecho. **

**Él se impulsó a sí mismo profundamente en su interior con una lenta, suave e implacable penetración, llenándola tan completamente que ella gritó en su boca, pero él mantuvo sus labios sellados con los suyos, sofocando el grito. **

**Él se quedó unos largos minutos, por completo dentro de ella, invadiendo cada suave hendidura caliente, pero sin moverse, sólo besándola, su lengua caliente enredándose con la de ella. **

**Él era tan grande que se tomó largos minutos para que ella se ajustara, más aliviada y cómoda. Pasaron largos minutos mientras él se mantuvo quieto, ocupando su territorio, demostrando la propiedad de la cual el gozaba ahora sin explorar los alrededores hasta que ella estuvo lloriqueando contra sus labios, rogándole que se moviera. **

**–****Terrence muévete mas rápido necesito sentirte completo y follandome duro…**

**Ahora que la presión se sentía bien, estaba sintiendo un tipo de presión completamente diferente, que necesitaba cantidades de movimientos para saciarse. **

**–****Estoy dentro de ti –ronroneó–. Ah, Cristo, estoy dentro de ti. **

**Entonces, ****_finalmente, _****él empezó a moverse, un erótico movimiento circular de sus caderas. No un empuje sino una fricción lenta y profunda dentro de ella. **

**Empujándose más profundamente, él retrocediendo un poco, empujando otra vez, cada vez aproximándose más al apretado brote de su clítoris con una fricción exquisita. **

**Sus intensos y lentos movimientos enardeciendo algún sitio dentro de ella que aun no sabía que tenía, y todos sus músculos se contrajeron otra vez sobre él, cerrándose, succionándolo, estremeciéndose, y cuando se corrió fue algo que nunca había sentido antes, una explosión tan profunda dentro de ella, tan increíblemente intensa, que un grito visceral salió de su garganta. **

**–****Sangriento infierno –dijo él a gritos mientras su cuerpo entero se tensaba. Sujetó sus manos bajo sus caderas, intentando retroceder, no quería dejar esa deliciosa tortura dentro de ese delicado y hermoso cuerpo, no queriendo terminar todavía, pero era demasiado el placer que sentía como para seguir controlándolo. **

**la forma en que su cuerpo lo rodeaba era más de lo que podía soportar y explotó dentro de ella. **

**En un eufórico grito de placer…**

**Horas más tarde, Terrence apoyó sobre un codo y miró a Candace, reflexionando sobre su belleza. **

**Creía que comenzaba a entender. No era la simetría de sus rasgos; eso no era la perfección. Era la unicidad. **

**Lo que una persona poseía y otra no. Eso era lo único propio. **

**Quizá la nariz de Candace era como miles de otras, pero ellas no estaban sobre su cara, con sus ojos, con sus pómulos y su pelo. **

**Ni tenían esas narices agraciadas sus muchas expresiones, arrugándose de manera tan fascinante cuando se reía, alzándose tan arrogantemente cuando estaba irritada. **

**Él había recorrido la gama completa de sus expresiones esta noche. Él la había visto exigente, agresiva de lujuria, los ojos brillando intensamente mientras se arqueaba y combaba bajo él. La había visto suave, dulcemente flexible cuando la había tomado desde atrás, sobre sus manos y sus rodillas, delante del espejo de cuerpo entero en el tocador. Él había mantenido su cabeza hacia atrás agarrando un puñado de su sedoso pelo para poder observar su cara en el espejo. Ver esos ojos verdes dorados estrecharse y brillar como los de un gato en celo mientras ronroneaba de placer. **

**Ver sus pechos llenos oscilando mientras sus testículos pesados golpeaban rítmicamente contra su trasero y muslos. Verla mirándolo a él mientras se lo hacía. **

**Él la había visto somnolienta y perdida cuando la había lamido y curvado al alcanzar el clímax y después estremecerse al máximo. Y aún la había vistú casi parecer asustada cuando él la había hecho llegar a otro delicioso estremecimiento de ella. **

**Si él hubiera tenido todo su poder ****_Fae_****, entonces habría aliviado su dolorosa virginidad; tal como él era, había tenido que detenerse porque ella no podía tomar más. **

**Así es que amablemente la había limpiado mientras ella yacía saciada en la cama, alimentó el fuego, luego fue hasta la cocina por comida, dándose cuenta de que se habían perdido la cena. **

**De hecho, la cena se había terminado hacía muchas, muchas horas. **

**Él se había topado con Dageus en las oscuras cocinas, cuando el Highlander había estado hurtando helado del congelador. El gemelo menor Keltar le había echado una mirada, se rió, y dijo. **

**–****Sospecho que no te veremos por unos pocos días. ¿A que no, Viejo? **

**–****Me verás en Lughnassadh –había contestado Terrence con una maliciosa sonrisa–. Y deja de llamarme Viejo. No te llamo Joven. Terrence. Es simplemente Terrence. **

**–****Sí, será Terrence entonces –Dageus había contestado fácilmente. **

**Mientras Terrence había vuelto descalzo por los fríos escalones de piedra del castillo, acarreando una bandeja llena de comida, su cuerpo humano dolía en lugares que no sabía que el cuerpo de un hombre podía doler, había soportado otro de esos dolores agudos repentinos en su pecho y casi había dejado caer la bandeja. Había tenido que detenerse y apoyarse contra la balaustrada, quedándose sin aliento hasta que pasó. Se había percatado que era una cosa buena que pronto saldría de ese cuerpo mortal, porque algo estaba claramente mal con el cuerpo que Aoibheal le habían dado. **

**Cuando había regresado al dormitorio, ella estaba profundamente dormida, yacía inconscientemente a lo largo de la cama, su cuerpo desnudo brillando suavemente a la luz del fuego. Era una visión de cabello rubio enmarañado, piel con rubor sexual, y curvas exuberantes, una vibrante mortal, dorada resplandeciente contra las sábanas de plata satinada. **

**_Cristo, ella es asombrosa. _**

**Terrence maravillado, permaneció al borde de la cama, quedándose con la mirada fija en su mujer adormecida. Arrastrando la yema de un dedo sobre el alto y firme pico de un pecho. Aun inconsciente, su cuerpo reaccionó, el rosado pezón se tensó. Con un juramento **

**amortiguado él se forzó a dejar caer la mano y dar un paso atrás, o tendría su boca en ese pezón otra vez, arrastrando el borde de sus dientes a través de él en la forma que descubrió que a ella le gustaba. **

**Y él la había lastimado, y se rehusaba a lastimarla mas con una penetración pronta. **

**Ella le había respondido con toda la pura y generosa pasión que él había sentido acechar dentro de ella. Todo ese fuego que ella había liberado y que lo había encendido, abiertamente, sin restricción, voluptuoso hasta la médula, y él lo había revelado, lo había absorbido, se había maravillado en él. **

**Ella le había hecho sentir cosas que nunca había sentido antes. Cosas que podría pasar siglos inmortales pregonando y quizás nunca comprender. **

**_¿Y por ese regalo tú tomarás su alma? _**

**Él retrocedió, se desentendió del asunto. ¿Qué cuerpos humanos venían agobiados con conciencias humanas? Le ****_daré su inmortalidad a cambio. _**

**_¿Le darás a ella la elección? ¿Se lo dirás? _**

**_Ni por una oportunidad en el infierno, _****él replicó silenciosamente. **

**Si Candace iba a ser su Edén privado, no habría manzana de conocimiento a ofrecer. Terrence sabía bien lo que le había sucedido a ****_otro _****Terrence. Un poco de conocimiento siempre alejaba a un hombre del Jardín. **

**Él no quería ver morir a Candace White. Había visto demasiados humanos morir. Ella era suya ahora. Ella había hecho su elección. Había venido a él, le había aceptado. **

**Tendría que ser un hombre mejor para dejarla ir a un lugar donde nunca podría seguirla. **

**########**

**Dageus sonrió mientras se escabullía por el oscurecido castillo, ligeramente, con un pedacito de helado fundiéndose en su mano. Había desarrollado bastante gusto por el actual obsequio, y una afición por molestar a Chloe con el cremoso helado contra la piel abrasada por sus besos. Lamiéndolo de sus labios, de sus pezones, de la esbelta curva de una cadera. **

**Habían estado haciendo el amor por horas. El deseo estaba en el aire, el castillo olía a romance. Arrastrado por la brisa nocturna y se alegró de eso. **

**Pues si alguna vez un hombre necesitaba el toque cicatrizante de una mujer, ese era Terrence. **

**Ser poseído por los Draghar había cambiado a Dageus en muchas formas, formas que aún estaba intentando entender. Había estado ordenando sistemáticamente las inmensas cantidades de conocimiento que ellos habían dejado dentro de su cráneo, extrayendo lo que podría ser usado para bien. **

**Una de sus habilidades más recientemente desarrolladas era eso de escuchar en profundidad. Aún no le había dicho a Drustan que podía hacer eso, todavía estaba aprendiendo a controlarlo. **

**Nunca había podido manejarlo antes, ese druida meditativo que había sido su padre era excelente en ello, escuchar pudiendo alejar las mentiras y ver la verdad de un asunto, el corazón de un hombre. **

**Pero en los meses pasados de dicha matrimonial había descubierto una nueva quietud, una paz interior que, junto con el conocimiento de los trece, había abierto sus sentidos druidas. **

**Había escuchado profundamente hoy a Terrence Baker cuando habían salido a montar, necesitando saber si él estaba diciendo la verdad acerca de sus razones para hacer bajar las paredes. Si los Keltar iban a romper sus juramentos otra vez, Dageus tenía que saber que era por una causa justificada. Él había explorado ligeramente y en esa penetración poco honda se había enterado de que Terrence decía la verdad. **

**Pero entonces él había sentido algo más, algo que no había planeado encontrar dentro de un omnipotente inmortal, ni uno por ahora disminuido; algo que reconoció, y que no había podido resistir **

**abrir sus sentidos ampliamente y explorar más profundamente. **

**Lo que él había oído en las antiguas palabras –en lo que él había dicho y en esos espacios entre lo que había dicho y lo que no había dicho– le había calmado hasta la médula. **

**Una vez Dageus se había creído un hombre solo. Antes de que hubiera encontrado a su pareja, antes de que Chloe hubiera presionado sus manos pequeñitas en su corazón y lo comprometiera con votos de unión. **

**Pero ahora sabía que lo que había pensado como la soledad lo podría acompañar por miles de años y multiplicarse infinitamente y aún así no lograría cuantificar esa oscuridad que yacía tan engañosamente dentro de Terrence. **

**Días extraños, meditó, mientras empujaba la puerta abierta de su recámara, cuando los ****_Tuatha Dé _****caminaban entre ellos en forma humana. **

**Er... uno de ellos. **

**Pues eso era otra cosa inesperada que había descubierto acerca de su invitado de otro mundo. **

**Terrence era, tal como había dicho, ya no exactamente un ****_Tuatha Dé_****. **

**Sin embargo, tampoco era humano. **

**########**

**Candace no abandonó el dormitorio de Terrence durante tres largos y dichosos días con sus respectivas noches. Tres perfectos e increíbles días y noches. Ella se abandonó completamente a él. **

**Oh, no hicieron el amor todo el tiempo, su cuerpo tan delicado en contraste con el suyo no lo habría resistido. **

**Pero hay muchas formas para dar y recibir placer, y él era un maestro en todas ellas. Pasaron horas en la ducha, bañándose perezosamente, explorando sus cuerpos, saboreando y bromeando. Horas en las que ella se deleitó con su piel dorada y aterciopelada, sus notables músculos, y negro y sedoso pelo, cayendo como cascada a través de su cuerpo desnudo. **

**Más horas donde en las que estuvo tendida sobre una alfombra frente al fuego mientras él la frotó con aceites de esencias, haciendo la traviesa comparación entre ella y una yegua que había sido montada con demasiada fuerza. **

**Deslizándose a lo largo de ella, montándola de nuevo. Frotándola otra vez. Más baño, más juegos en la cama. **

**El único momento en que la dejaba era para traer comida. Fueron días y noches de comer, dormir y sexo. Ninguna mujer, decidió, había perdido su virginidad de forma tan fantástica. Hubo lar-gas horas donde ella estuvo precisamente como él había dicho que ella estaría: completamente saciada incluso para moverse. Convencida de que probablemente nunca podría excitarla otra vez; y entonces, él la excitaba en el parpadeo de un ojo, de su mirada oscura, bajo unas pestañas oscuras e inclinadas cejas. **

**Se sentía como si se hubiese deslizado en algún mundo de cristal y fuego, con esencia de brezo y emanaciones de erotismo. Aunque no lo había notado al principio, demasiado perdida en la visión del enorme, oscuro y desnudo hombre, finalmente se dio cuenta de que su recámara se llamaba la recamara de cristal porque había esculturas de cristal de diversas bestias. Unicornios y dragones, quimeras y fénix, águilas agrifadas y centauros bordados en los manteles, en los lados de las mesas, y los cofres. Delicados prismas colgaban en las ventanas, atrapando la luz del fuego y devolviéndola en brillantes destellos de color. **

**Los espejos con marcos de plata adornados meticulosamente, pendían de las paredes en medio de tapices preciosos, y el mobiliario oscuro de caoba, bellamente tallado. **

**Lujosas alfombras se extendían sobre el piso. La cama era una obra de artesanía antigua, cubierta con sabanas satinadas, mullidas almohadas, y una lujosa colcha de terciopelo negro. Lucía cuatro postes del tamaño de pequeños árboles (postes a los cuales él había atado sus manos, besándola y saboreándola, volviéndola loca de necesidad). **

**No pudo haber lugar más apropiado para dormir con su príncipe de las hadas que esta suite, rodeada por improbables criaturas de leyenda, y su improbable leyenda de un amante iluminado por la luz del fuego, salpicado con matices del arco iris, alzándose sobre ella, con su oscura , tensa y lujuriosa cara. **

**Durante esos tres días, sintió como si existieran en un lugar lejos del tiempo, fuera del espacio, una morada encantada donde nada más que el momento importaba, y los momentos eran tan exquisitos que, durante un tiempo, se olvidó de todo. **

**Ninguna pregunta surgió de sus labios demasiado encantados con sus besos. Ninguna preocupación turbó su mente demasiado intoxicada por el hacer el amor. Ningún pensamiento dedicado al futuro los interrumpió. **

**Estaba en él ahora, era feliz, y eso era suficiente. **

**El cuarto día él la despertó mientras afuera todavía estaba oscuro, envolviendo su cuerpo desnudo tibiamente en un suave cobertor, y, tamizando el tiempo/espacio, los guió hasta que inesperadamente se detuvieron sobre una montañosa cima. **

**Colocándola con gracia irreverente en el borde de una caída perpendicular de mil pies, él la acunó en sus brazos y observaron al sol salir sobre las Highlands, su respiración congelándose debido al aire helado. **

**El amanecer comenzó con un simple beso de oro, en el lejano y brumoso horizonte, lentamente fundió la niebla, se volvió una bola de fuego naranja-rosada, que luego bañó las colinas y los valles en oro. **

**Y mientras estaban sentados sobre la cima del mundo viendo el día nacer, él le contó su plan: el por qué de los rituales que los MacKeltars realizaban los días festivos y qué pasaría si no los realizaban; el que hubieran estado de acuerdo en esperar hasta el Lughnassadh unos pocos días, con el fin de traer a Aoibheal a la tierra de los MacKeltar; así cuando ella llegara, Terrence la informaría de la traición de Darroc y conseguiría la seguridad para Candace tal como había prometido. **

**No dijo nada acerca de lo que podría ocurrir entre ellos. Ninguna palabra sobre el futuro más allá de esa vez. **

**Y ella no preguntó, porque era una gran cobarde. Enamorarse de un príncipe de hadas en su forma humana era una cosa. **

**¿Pero de un ser inmortal? ¿Con todo tipo de poderes? Terrence era abrumador en su forma humana. No podía imaginarlo en su condición natural. **

**No estaba segura de querer verlo así. Quería que las cosas siguiesen como estaban para siempre. No quería cambios. Las cosas eran perfectas como estaban. **

**Terrence con poder ilimitado podía ser aterrador. **

**Cualquiera con poder ilimitado podía aterrar. ****_Ella _****se aterrorizaba de pensarlo. **

**Así es que se negó a llevar esa línea de pensamiento más lejos. No tenía sentido especular, sólo la volvería loca. Tantas cosas podrían ocurrir, tantas cosas podrían salir mal. Se ocuparía de lo que viniese cuando llegase. Con todo, ella sabía que Terrence realmente no la podría proteger, y la reina la mataría o la entregaría a los cazadores, y esto podía convertirse en un punto de discusión de cualquier manera. **

**Había un pensamiento tranquilizador. **

**Y todas las demás razones para saborear el ahora. **

**Que fue lo que hizo el resto del día, rodando a través de la cama con él, riéndose y bromeando y uniéndose salvajemente. **

**Hasta el anochecer. **

**Cuando el anochecer llegó, él la arropó de nuevo, los guió nuevamente a esa alta cima, y observaron mientras el cielo se volvía violeta, luego negro, y la luna se levantaba y las estrellas comenzaban a asomarse. **

**–****He visto miles de estos crepúsculos y amaneceres en las Highlands –le dijo–, y nunca llego a sentirme satisfecho. **

**Ella levantó su cabeza, con la mirada fija en el cielo de terciopelo negro salpicado de estrellas brillantes. **

**Y se quedó pensando en miles de crepúsculos y amaneceres, acerca de la inmortalidad y de vivir para siempre, y antes de que pudiera detenerse preguntó: **

**– ****¿Por qué no tomó Morganna el elixir de la vida? **

**El cuerpo de él se tenso instantáneamente. Él le dio la vuelta ásperamente en sus brazos y se quedó con la mirada fija en sus ojos por un largo momento. **

**Luego la besó y la besó hasta que estuvo sin aliento y ya no pensó más acerca de Morganna y la inmortalidad. **

**Pensamiento que regresaría, ya que eso, sin duda, la intrigaba. **

**– ****¡Ustedes dos hacen trampa! –Dageus miró con el ceño fruncido a Chloe y Candace. **

**–****No lo hacemos –protestó Chloe indignada. **

**–****Si lo hacen –dijo Terrence–. Vi a Candace inclinar su mano para que pudieses ver. Es la única razón por la que siguen ganándonos. **

**Candace arqueó juguetonamente una ceja. **

**–****A mi me suena a que alguien que solía ser inmortal y todopoderoso no puede aceptar perder en un juego de cartas mortal. **

**Terrence sacudió la cabeza, sonriendo débilmente. Ella era incontenible. Y hacía trampa. Lo había hecho las dos horas anteriores, pero él lo había estado dejando pasar hasta que Dageus había hecho la observación. **

**Había encontrado más bien divertido que el Highlander no las hubiera descubierto, demasiado distraído por las cálidas miradas que Chloe le enviaba continuamente, o la manera en que su pequeña esposa mojaba sus labios y le sonreía para distraer su concentración. **

**Él no había necesitado esas miradas de Candace. Su mera existencia distraía su concentración. Creyó que la semana pasada habría calmado su nervioso e implacable deseo por ella pero de ningún **

**Modo había disminuido. Perversamente, mientras más la poseía, parecía que más necesitaba poseerla de nuevo. **

**La había tenido toda para él, hasta el mismo amanecer de Lughnassadh, si Gwen y Chloe no hubiesen venido a la puerta de su habitación de cristal unos cuantos días atrás, informándoles que suficiente ****_era _****suficiente y que ellos realmente deberían socializar con sus anfitriones, al menos durante una parte del día. ¿Eso no era mucho pedir, verdad? **

**Una ruborizada Candace había insistido en que debían hacerlo. Le había dado una lección rápida acerca de los modales humanos, una lección que no le había gustado nada. Odiaba la idea de compartirla con cualquiera, por cualquier cantidad de tiempo. **

**Pero Candace había sido terminante, y así fue que los seis habían pasado varios días dando lar-gas caminatas por los Highlands durante el día, cenando por la noche y bebiendo y jugando a las cartas o el ajedrez o algunos juegos de humanos las últimas horas. Y Terrence había hecho su más condenado esfuerzo para contener su deseo por ella durante ese tiempo hasta que la luna comenzaba a llenar el vacío del cielo. Dios, había comenzado a odiar el amanecer. **

**Desde sus días con Morganna no había basado su vida en tanta intimidad diaria con humanos y nunca los mortales le habían dado una bienvenida tan completa como éstos. Con la excepción de las criadas, esas que él simplemente no podía entender; nunca había visto a un montón de mujeres tan obsesionadas con su ingle: por alguna extraña razón una pelirroja curvilínea continuamente le ofrecía plátanos, y la otra noche durante la cena, una criada rubia había apuñalado con un cuchillo un grueso embutido antes de dejarlo caer en su plato con una clara y maligna mirada. **

**Pero los MacKeltars le trataban como si fuera uno de ellos. Burlándose y bromeando con él como lo hacían entre ellos. Colocando sus pequeños bebes en sus brazos y haciendo que los abrazara. Él no había tenido un bebe en sus manos por más de unos mil años, nunca lo habían vomitado. La regurgitada fórmula que vomitaban era infierno sobre la seda y el cuero, pero entonces fijo los ojos en la mirada de Candace y decidió que la pequeña Maddy MacKeltar podía vomitar sobre él todo lo que quisiera. **

**Incluso lo cuestionaron cuando sintieron que él no estaba siendo lo suficientemente sincero acerca de sí mismo. En los días siguientes él había hablado de cosas, compartiendo experiencias que jamás había compartido antes con nadie. Su propia raza se habría burlado, y los mortales nunca le habían visto realmente como uno de ellos, nunca le habían aceptado tan completamente simplemente por ser, sin censura o prejuicios. Ni siquiera Morganna. Él siempre había sido uno de las hadas para ella, y su hijo nunca le había dado la bienvenida en el Castillo Brodie, rehusándose a reconocerle como su padre. **

**Pero aquí, en este tiempo encantado, él era Terrence. Un hombre. Nada más. Nada menos. Y era una situación absolutamente fascinante. **

**Recorrió la biblioteca con la mirada. Drustan y Gwen estaban jugando al ajedrez cerca del fuego, riéndose y hablando. **

**Sus pequeñas y bellas hijas de cabello oscuro estaban dormitando cerca, despertando ocasionalmente para ser alimentadas. **

**Candace y Chloe se reían, insistiendo a Dageus que nunca harían trampa, ¿Cómo podía pensar él tal cosa de ellas? **

**El gran reloj sobre la chimenea repicó la hora con once campanadas. **

**En una hora el Lughnassadh comenzaría. Y las paredes entre reinos comenzarían a debilitarse. **

**Y él se sentaría aquí en el castillo y esperaría a la reina. **

**Acercándose el día de mañana, casi a última hora Aoibheal, sería advertida. Darroc sería revelado como el traidor que era, los reinos estarían seguros, y Terrence muy bien podría ser inmortal, todo poderoso una vez más. **

**Su pequeña ****_ka-lyrra_****, sin embargo, continuaría envejeciendo día a día. **

**Y él tenía que detener eso. **

**Miró a Candace. Estaba mordiendo su labio inferior, lanzándole a Chloe una mirada traviesa por sobre su mano de naipes. Estaba alrededor de ella, como estaba alrededor de cada humano en la biblioteca, ese infernal resplandor dorado. Ese resplandor que alguna vez hizo de él un imán sensitivo, atrayéndolo a pesar de sí mismo, repeliéndolo a pesar de sus esfuerzos para mantenerlo cerca. Eso que lo atraía, eso que él nunca podría tocar o entender. **

**Respiró profundamente, exhalando lentamente. Sacudido tras un trago de whisky escocés, saboreando la manera en que quemaba su garganta humana como nunca antes lo había hecho en su forma ****_Tuatha Dé_****. **

**Por primera vez en su existencia deseaba una habilidad que los ****_Tuatha Dé _****no poseían. Aunque habían aprendido a moverse hacia atrás ciertos grados, y hacia adelante otra vez hacia su presente (pero nunca más allá de eso; la leyenda decía que solo había una raza que podría viajar hacia lo que no era aún y que llegaría a ser, pero Terrence daba poco crédito a tales leyendas), ni aun la reina misma podía detener el tiempo. **

**– ****¡Alto! –siseó Bastión. **

**Los Cazadores se detuvieron instantáneamente. **

**–****Pero tenemos su esencia. Él está en estas colinas, muy cerca de aquí, –protestó uno. **

**Bastión hizo una mueca. **

**–****Hay guardias. La reina protege esta tierra. No nos atrevemos a cruzarlas. **

**–****Pero Terrence Baker y su humana las cruzaron –dijo el Cazador impacientemente. **

**– ****¿Deberíamos llamar a Darroc? –preguntó otro. **

**Bastión sacudió la cabeza. **

**–****No, no hay nada que Darroc pueda hacer mientras Terrence se esconda detrás de los guardias. Esperaremos. Esperaremos la primera oportunidad. Luego invocaremos a Darroc. No perderemos nuestra oportunidad de nuevo. El Antiguo no se alzará contra la reina hasta que este enemigo suyo se haya ido. **

**Y más que cualquier cosa, Bastión quería que Darroc se alzara contra la reina para despojarla de su trono. Este breve tiempo vagando en el reino humano había despertado otra vez todos sus sentidos, lanzando lejos el aburrimiento y el tedio de su infernal invisibilidad. Recordándole qué tan vivo se sentía, qué tan bueno era ser un Cazador. Cuántos deliciosos humanos había allí para cazar. **

**No arruinaría esta oportunidad. Ni daría una oportunidad al Antiguo para a echar a perder las cosas de nuevo con su deseo de venganza. Él llamaría a Darroc sólo en el último minuto posible, y si Darroc no lo mataba lo suficientemente rápido para su gusto, Bastión por sí mismo se ocuparía de la muerte de Terrence. **


	8. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7**

**Aoibheal paseaba de un lado a otro por la arena de sílice de la isla de Morar, mirando fijamente como el mar turquesa creaba espuma en la orilla, sus ojos brillaban iridiscentes. **

**El tiempo, por lo general no tenía ninguna importancia para ella, una cosa de la cual en verdad, apenas era consciente, y de repente se había hecho una preocupación de la más apremiante. **

**Desde hace una escasa cantidad tiempo, sentía una sensación desconocida, que iba creciendo ante el debilitamiento del muro que separaba los reinos de su raza con la de los humanos. Debido al hecho de que nunca lo había sentido antes, no había comprendido inmediatamente de qué se trataba. **

**Las paredes que se encontraban entre las esferas de los ****_Tuatha Dé _****y el hombre se estaban adelgazando. **

**Le llevó aún otra porción de tiempo señalar el origen de este desbalance en la trama y el enlace de los mundos: Los Druidas Keltar aún no habían realizado el ritual de Lughnassadh, el antiguo rito que debía ser completado en el final del día festivo, como había ocurrido en durante milenios. **

**Sacudió la cabeza, asombrada. Por Danu, ¿Probarían el alcance de su piedad otra vez? **

**Entrecerró sus ojos, sin mirar al exterior sino hacia el interior, llevando su visión a la lejanía, a través del espacio y el tiempo. En busca del Keltar que fallaba en este momento. **

**Atontada por encontrar a los mismos. Otra vez. Llevándola aun más lejos para conocer el por qué de eso... **

**Rompió el enlace directamente, con ojos amplios por la incredulidad. **

**–****_Amadan _****–siseó–. ****_¿Cómo osas desafiarme? _**

**Y llegado al caso, ¿Cómo ****_podía hacerlo? _**

**Ella lo había despojado de todo, quedando él sin poderes –o al menos ella pensó que lo había hecho– incapaz de ser visto, oído, sentido. Lo había consignado a una existencia vil, insubstancial como la de un fantasma, lanzándole al reino humano. Desterrándole, cortando toda comunicación, negándole la posibilidad hasta la de poder vislumbrar a alguien de su propia raza. **

**Había escogido los parámetros de su castigo con cuidado, obligándole a probar la amargura en la condición humana con ningún atributo que le ayudara, curándole de la tonta fascinación que tenía por los mortales de una vez por todas. **

**Su repetida indulgencia por su príncipe favorito –el único de entre su gente que alguna vez había logrado sorprenderla, y la sorpresa era el néctar de los dioses para una reina de sesenta mil años– le había dejado con un aura desfavorable frente a sus cortesanos así como frente a sus consejeros. Por no mencionar la limpieza que debía hacer siempre detrás de él. **

**El Alto Consejo había insistido en que ella tomara medidas durante siglos, después de su desafío más reciente, no había tenido ninguna otra opción, aparte de estar de acuerdo. Terrence se había puesto en contra de ella delante de su corte y consejo, una situación que no podía permitir, para que su soberanía no fuera evaluada, para no dar la opción de ser abiertamente desafiada. Aunque ella era la más poderosa del Seelie, aquel poder era suyo sólo mientras tuviera el apoyo de la mayoría de su gente. Aquel poder podría serle arrebatado. **

**Ella había pensado que cincuenta y tantos años de castigo serían suficientes para hacerlo más agradecido de ser un ****_Tuatha Dé_****, para pararle los pies, para que dejara de entrometerse con los humanos. **

**No había creído posible que él encontrara una manera de interferir en el castigo que le había dado. **

**Oh, ¡qué equivocada había estado! Como siempre, si existía una escapatoria, su iconoclasta13 príncipe ****_D'Jai _****lo encontraba. Y en el tiempo trascurrido en pocos y míseros meses. Él estaba en el territorio Keltar y no había ninguna duda que había creado este problema. Ni siquiera el estar maldecido y sin poderes había evitado que encontrado una manera de hacer algo para que los Keltar no llevaran a cabo el ritual de alguna manera. **

**Extendió sus sentidos otra vez, tratando de tocar defectos dimensionales. Las ramificaciones eran más finas en las paredes que sentía en Escocia, luego esto se extendería rápidamente a Irlanda e Inglaterra. Ya había comenzado, a decir verdad. Los efectos irradiarían hacia fuera, y antes del anochecer, el oculto reino de ****_Tuatha _****se elevaría por encima de todo el mundo, en medio de los humanos. **

**Antes del anochecer, cualquier ****_Tuatha Dé _****caminaría expuesto entre los humanos con algo menos de encanto. **

**Antes del anochecer, hasta la playa de sílice de Morar brillaría pálidamente bajo una luna humana. **

**Las dimensiones sangrarían en un lado y en otro, las entradas temporales se abrirían. Los Unsee-lie serían liberados. **

**En resumidas cuentas, todo el infierno se desataría. **

**Adam estaba sentado con Candace en el gran salón, la luz de la tarde disminuía, cuando intuyó que la reina se acercaba. ****_Se había tardado su tiempo, _****pensó. Incluso él había empezado a sentir esta espera un poco nerviosa, preguntándose por qué se tomaba tanto tiempo. **

**No tenía medios para sentir a la reina, era, de hecho, algo sorprendente que, siendo humano y todo, sintiera una tensión en su cuerpo, una presión dentro de su cráneo. Apretó sus brazos de forma protectora alrededor de Candace. **

**Horas atrás, había insistido en que los MacKeltars dejaran el salón, salieran del castillo –con ruidosas protestas– persuadiéndolos que era más sabio estar en otro lugar, porque Aoibheal estaría furiosa cuando llegara. **

**Había retenido a Candace con él. La protegería contra la ira de la reina, sin embargo lo que necesitaba era no tener la distracción de los vulnerables MacKeltars. **

**Una feroz ráfaga de viento se elevó repentinamente, extinguiendo el fuego, luego el aire se empapó con olor a jazmín y sándalos, y Aoibheal estaba allí, brillando ante ellos. **

**–****Oh, Dios –Él escuchó el susurro de Candace, intimidada. **

**–****Mi Reina –dijo Adam, al instante, acercando a Candace hacia él, un brazo alrededor de su cintura. **

**Ah, sí, Aoibheal estaba furiosa. Había llegado con un encanto poderoso, tan espantosamente hermosa que, hasta para él, le era casi imposible no mirarla, brillaba intensamente, reluciendo con el resplandor de mil soles diminutos. Aunque su forma fuera esencialmente humana, su cuerpo glacialmente perfecto, desnudo bajo su vestido de luz, no había nada humano en ella. Puro poder pulsando en el aire, la presencia de una entidad inmensa, antigua. **

**–********_¿Cómo osas desafiarme? –_****Sus palabras resonaron por el gran salón, como acero golpeando sobre la piedra. **

**–****Mi Reina, –dijo Terrence rápidamente–. No habría tomado estas medidas tan extremas si su bienestar no estuviera en peligro. En grave peligro. **

**– ****¿Debo creer todo esto que es por mí, Amadan? ¿Que me harías ser la única beneficiaria de tu último, y debo decir que es el más grande, acto de desafío, que es algo así como un acto desinteresado por tu parte? –La mofa se filtraba por su voz. **

**Ella usaba una parte de su verdadero nombre, no Terrence, sino Amadan. Ah, sí, estaba enfadada. **

**–****_Es _****por ti, –dijo él. Hizo una pausa–. Aunque si estuvieras inclinada a recompensarme, no me opondría. **

**– ****¿Recompensarte a ti? ¿Por qué te recompensaría? ¿Tienes la más ligera idea de lo que has hecho? ¿Sabes que los seres humanos ya han empezado a traspasar la tela del espacio y el tiempo donde la antigua magia había tejido la frontera? **

**– ****¿Los dolmenes14 han sido abiertos? –Terrence estaba asustado. **

**–****Sí. **

**–****Bueno, ¿Por qué sangriento infierno has esperado tanto tiempo? –Le dirigió tal ártica y furiosa mirada que no le hubiera sorprendido que su piel se congelara–. ¿Cómo es que estoy en peligro? Habla. Ahora. Rápido. Cada momento cuenta. Estoy más inclinada a castigarte que a escucharte hasta el final. **

**–****Darroc ha hecho intentos contra mi vida. –****_Toma eso. Afróntalo, Aoibheal, _****pensó él, ****_y restáurame la inmortalidad como deberías haberlo hecho hace meses. _**

**La reina se puso rígida. **

**– ****¿Darroc? ¿Cómo sabes eso? No puedes ver a los de nuestra clase. **

**–****_Yo _****lo vi. –Dijo Candace. **

**Terrence echó un vistazo hacia abajo, ajustando su brazo. Sus ojos se entrecerraron, su cara era esquiva, aún cuando lograba echarle una ojeada a la reina por los rabillos de sus ojos. La reina había escogido el encanto más poderoso deliberadamente, sabiendo que los humanos no podrían enfocar la mirada. Pero ella no sabía que Candace, pensó él con un destello de orgullo; era fuerte, era su ****_ka-lyrra. _**

**Aoibheal no se dignó ni a reconocer su presencia. **

**– ****¿Cómo? –exigió a Adam. **

**–****Ella es una ****_Sidhe-seer, _****mi Reina. **

**Los ojos de Aoibheal se entrecerraron. **

**–****De verdad. –Ella rastreó el lugar, echando un imperioso vistazo a Candace–. Los creía muertos todos. Realmente sabes que según los términos del Pacto eso la hace mía. **

**Adam se puso rígido. **

**–****Ella me ayudó a tener esta audiencia contigo y así poder advertirte que Darroc conspiraba contra ti, –dijo él fuertemente– A cambio de interceder para ser mi intermediaria, le aseguré su seguridad. **

**–********_¿Tú _****aseguraste? No tienes ningún derecho a asegurar nada. **

**–****Mi Reina, Darroc ha traído a algunos Cazadores del reino de Unseelie. Hay más en su servicio. **

**– ****¿Cazadores? ****_¿Mis _****Cazadores? ¡Bromeas! –La brisa que giraba a través del gran salón, era fría, y se arremolinaba alrededor de él. **

**El aliento de Terrence era aire helado con diminutos cristales de hielo cuando dijo. **

**–****No es ninguna broma. Es verdad. En la segunda vez que atacó, no se molestó en ocultarse él o sus cazadores. Yo mismo los vi. **

**–****Dime –ordenó ella. **

**Hablando enérgicamente, le contó todo, como encontró a Candace, a Aine y a su compañero, al primer ataque y el siguiente de Darroc. **

**–****¿También viste todo eso, ****_Sidhe-seer? _****–exigió la reina. **

**Candace afirmó. **

**–****Cuéntame exactamente lo que viste. **

**Observando a la reina con aquella fija mirada casi medio-apartada, Candace le contó detalladamente lo que había visto, describiendo al ****_Fae _****implicado. **

**–****Y otra cosa que sabemos, –concluyó Terrence cuando Candace se quedó en silencia– es que sólo hay una cosa que Darroc podría haber prometido a los Cazadores para influir en su lealtad hacia ti. **

**Aoibheal se giró creando un remolino cegador de luz. Ella había estado silenciosa todo el tiempo. **

**Al lado de él, Candace estaba tensa, respirando trabajosamente. Él podría sentir la inquietud en su pequeño cuerpo y comprendió que ella veía a la clase de Hada que había conocido por los cuentos. La reina era realmente formidable, no había ninguna otra palabra para describirla. Imponente, antigua, amenazadora, extraña, increíblemente poderosa. Él sólo esperaba que su ****_ka-lyrra _****recordara que él no se parecía a su reina. Que en ****_Tuatha Dé _****no eran tan semejantes los unos como los otros como también pasaba entre los humanos. **

**Finalmente la reina salió de su estupor. **

**–****Darroc es un Alto y Antiguo Consejero. Uno de mis partidarios más fuertes, uno de mi defensores más leales. **

**– ****¡Por el bien de Cristo, todo palabrería, nada más! ¿****_Nunca _****verás lo que hay detrás de su comportamiento? **

**–****_Él _****nunca ha abandonado mi reino para jugar con los humanos. **

**Adam soltó un comentario cáustico. ****_No, solamente con los Cazadores, _****y permaneció silencioso. **

**–****Él ha servido en mi Consejo durante miles de años. **

**Otra vez él no dijo nada. Ya le había dicho todo lo que tenía para decir; sabía que ella entendería las ramificaciones que suponía todo esto. También sabía que sería difícil para ella el aceptar que uno de sus Antiguos la había traicionado. **

**–****He prohibido que cualquier Seelie traiga a un Unseelie por cualquier razón, bajo la amenaza de una muerte sin alma. **

**–****Cielos –no pudo resistirse a decir secamente–, ¿Crees que tal vez Darroc lo olvidó? **

**– ****¡No pienses ****_que he _****olvidado el resentimiento que hay entre vosotros! –siseó ella. **

**– ****¡Yo no soy el que anda con Cazadores!, –dijo reclinándose hacia atrás. **

**Otro silencio. Su furia hacia él estaba disminuyendo, girando hacia el otro cuando ella comprendió sus noticias. Despacio el aire comenzó a calentarse otra vez. **

**– ****¿Y por esto tenías que hacer que los Keltar no realizaran el ritual de Lughnassadh que mantiene los muros entre nuestros reinos intactos? ¿Lo hiciste, arriesgándote a que chocaran nuestros mundos? **

**–****Era el único modo que sabía para que me escucharas. Para advertirte. Sin importarme que mi reina hubiera decidido castigarme. No podía permitir que un enemigo la atacara sin hacer todo lo que estaba en mi poder para protegerla. Siempre protegeré a mi reina. Incluso, –agregó mordazmente–, cuando ella me ha quitado el poder para hacer eso. Además, no es como si no hubiera tratado de encontrar a Circenn primero. Ahora se me ocurre que quizás eras la razón de que no pudiera encontrarlo. **

**–****Quizás lo fui, –estuvo de acuerdo–. Quizás él y su familia han estado disfrutando de unas amplias vacaciones en Morar. **

**Terrence agitó su cabeza, sus labios se curvaron en una leve sonrisa sardónica. **

**–****Debería haberlo sabido. **

**Ella declaró después de un largo momento. **

**–****Debo tener una prueba de todo esto. Debo verlo con mis propios ojos. Debo verlo de primera mano para comunicarlo al Consejo. **

**Terrence se encogió de hombros. **

**–****Úsame como cebo. **

**– ****¿Y qué obtendrás a cambio? **

**–****El honor de servirte, –dijo suavemente–. Sin embargo, también hay un pequeño tema sobre la vuelta de mi inmortalidad y mis poderes. **

**–****Hay algo que me debes. Y estoy esperando. **

**Un músculo saltó en la mandíbula de Terrence. **

**–****Te lo dije en las catacumbas, unos momentos después de que me maldijeras. **

**–****Lo escucharía otra vez. Aquí. Ahora. **

**Las fosas nasales de Terrence se dilataron. Con una arrogante inclinación de cabeza, dijo. **

**–****Ahora veo que contradecirte ante el tribunal pudo haber sido poco recomendable, mi Reina. Reconozco que mi lealtad podría haberte servido de mejor manera. Es posible que pudiera haberme esforzado por encontrar un lugar más apropiado para divulgar mis discrepancias. **

**–****Y fuiste afortunado de que me molesté en escucharte. **

**Terrence no dijo nada. **

**–****No creas que no he oído todos los "podría" en esa "disculpa". Todavía no admites que te equivocaste. **

**–****Creí en ese momento que había alguien entre tu consejo que tenía motivos personales para apoyar una prueba de sangre. Entonces estaba preocupado de que conspiraran contra ti. Parece que tuve razón. **

**Aoibheal sonrió débilmente. **

**–****Ah," Amadan", ¿Tú nunca cambiaras, verdad? –Ella lo miró sopesándole–. Dejarás la tierra protegida. Harás el camino de regreso hacia atrás hasta donde él te encontró la primera vez. **

**–****Sí, mi Reina. **

**–****Entonces, los dos partirán por la mañana. **

**–****Querrás decir, que yo iré, –corrigió él. **

**–****No me digas lo que quiero decir. Dije lo que pensé. Tú y la ****_Sidhe-seer. _**

**–****Dije ****_que yo _****lo haría. No Candace… **

**– ****¿Candace? Que nombre tan encantador. Parece ser que te has encariñado con tu humano. ¿No estarás a punto de discutir conmigo, verdad? ¿No estarás intentando agotar mi paciencia una vez más, cuándo aún tengo que ordenar el más reciente de tus embrollos? **

**Terrence se detuvo en la mitad de una palabra; cuando volvió hablar otra vez su voz fue cuidadosamente imparcial. **

**–****Cuando la ****_Sidhe-seer_****, –expresó de otra manera–, aceptó actuar como mi intermediaria y ayudarme a encontrar una manera para contactarme contigo, prometí su seguridad a cambio. Se ha arriesgado para ayudarnos, nosotros hemos cazado a su gente durante mucho tiempo. Su ayuda ha favorecido el mantener tu reinado y la seguridad de todos los reinos. Siempre ha sido nuestra costumbre el conceder regalos a los mortales que nos ayudan. Le prometí que regresaría a su propio mundo cuando todo estuviera bien y en orden, libre de cualquier ****_Tuatha Dé _****que la persiguiera, garantizando su seguridad y de aquellos a quienes quiere. **

**–****Magníficas promesas de un ****_Fae _****sin ningún poder. **

**– ****¿Me harías un mentiroso? **

**–****Eso lo haces tú mismo muy a menudo. **

**Terrence se encolerizó. No había necesidad de decir eso enfrente de Candace. **

**El silencio se alargó. Entonces la reina exhaló, un sonido suave, campanillean te. **

**–****Revela este traidor para mí y mantendré tu promesa al humano, pero te lo advierto, no lo hagas más. ****_Amadan. _**

**–****Entonces estás de acuerdo que ella debería de permanecer aquí. En tierra Keltar. **

**–****Dije que mantendré tu promesa. Pero ella va contigo. Darroc podría preguntarse por su ausencia y no mostrar su mano. Si él me ha traicionado, quiero la prueba y la quiero ahora. Antes de que él actúe contra mí y que haga que los que componen mi corte lo crean posible. –La reina se movió en un radiante remolino de luz–. Estaré observando. Déjale que se descubra para mí y vendré. Muéstrame a los Cazadores que están a mi lado en el Consejo y te restauraré plenamente tu poder. Y te dejaré decidir tu destino. ¿Te gustaría eso, verdad? **

**Terrence sacudió con fuerza su cabeza antes inclinada. **

**El sonido de una maldición salió por sus labios en la lengua de ****_Tuatha Dé_****. Al lado de él. Candace tembló intensamente. **

**–****Llevaras el ****_féth fiada _****hasta que esto se resuelva, Amadan. **

**–****Infiernos sangrientos, –murmuró Terrence ferozmente–. ****_Odio _****ser invisible. **

**–****Y, Keltar –dijo Aoibheal con una voz como un inesperado trueno, echando un vistazo por encima de la balaustrada–. De ahora en adelante te advertiría en contra de alterar mis maldiciones. **

**Ahora llevad a cabo el ritual de Lughnassadh o se enfrentarán a mi ira. **

**–****Siempre, Reina Aoibheal, –Dageus y Drustan contestaron a la vez, saliendo desde atrás de las columnas de piedra que había entre las escaleras. **

**Terrence sonrió débilmente. Debería de haber sabido que ningún Highlander escaparía, sólo se retirarían a una posición más alta –irían hacia las colinas, por así decirlo– a la espera silenciosa por si la lucha fuera necesaria. **

**Candace se reclinó laxa contra él dejando salir ****_el aliento _****suavemente. **

**La reina se había ido. **

**###########**

**Temprano a la mañana siguiente, Candace y Terrence hicieron las maletas para dejar el Castillo Keltar y tomar un vuelo de vuelta a Estados Unidos. **

**Como Terrence era invisible otra vez, viajarían encubiertos, y Candace estaba sorprendida al comprender que tenía muchas ganas de eso. Había un cierto sentido de intrigante impunidad, el sentirse oculta por el ****_féth fiada_****. Estaba también el hecho que esto significaba que estarían tocándose constantemente, y ella simplemente no podía conseguir cansarse de tocarlo. **

**Inmediatamente después de la partida de la reina ayer, Dageus y Drustan habían realizado el ritual de Lughnassadh. Una vez que las paredes estuvieron otra vez aseguradas, se habían sentado y habían vuelto a repetir los acontecimientos de la tarde, con Candace sirviendo de intermediaria de Terrence. **

**Ella había estado sorprendida por cuan increíblemente entusiasmadas habían estado Chloe y Gwen al haber visto, en cierta manera, con sus propios ojos a la reina de los ****_Tuatha Dé_****. Parecía que Chloe se había sentido bastante defraudada al saber que Dageus ya la había encontrado una vez antes y no la había tomado en cuenta. **

**Su reacción –no de miedo si no de interés y curiosidad– había servido para solidificar su nuevo enfoque sobre las cosas. Sí, los ****_Tuatha Dé _****Danaan (como Candace los llamaba ahora) eran sobrenaturales, diferentes, pero no las criaturas despiadadas, impasibles que había sido llevada a creer que eran. **

**Como Gwen había dicho, eran otra raza, una raza sumamente avanzada. Y aunque lo inexplicable podía ser aterrador, aprender sobre ello era un largo camino hacia el alivio de los propios miedos. **

**Más hacia el final, los MacKeltars la habían llevado anoche, con él una-vez-más-invisible Terrence a remolque, a ****_otro _****castillo Keltar, donde Christopher y Maggie MacKeltar vivían, y le mostraron la biblioteca en la cámara subterránea que almacenaba toda la antigua tradición Druida, que se remontaba a la época en que había sido negociado el primer Pacto. **

**Candace pudo ver el tratado real entre las razas, grabadas sobre una hoja de oro puro, manuscrito en una lengua que ningún erudito vivo podía identificar. Terrence había traducido pasajes de él, enfatizando la parte sobre ****_Sidhe-seers _****–aquellos que ven a los ****_Fae _****pertenecen a los ****_Fae_****–, aún más, no debían ser matados o esclavizados, sino permitirles vivir en paz y comodidad en cualquier reino ****_Fae _****que ellos escogieran, otorgándoles cada deseo, excepto, desde luego, su libertad. ****_Te dije que no los dañábamos_****, le había dicho. **

**Volvieron al castillo de Dageus y Drustan, mientras Chloe y Gwen habían estado hablando de la reina otra vez, Terrence había insistido en comunicarle a Candace su irritación con ellos por dejarlos en **

**La puerta del frente y girar para dirigirse directamente a la entrada trasera del castillo para volver a entrar con disimulo. **

**_Te dije que esperábamos que cuidaras nuestras espaldas si surgía la necesidad_****, le había recordado Drustan a través de ella. ****_También dije que nosotros cuidaríamos las suyas_****. **

**Y cuando Candace le transmitió esas palabras, había vislumbrado un parpadeo de emoción en la oscura mirada de Terrence, lo que había hecho que su aliento se atascara suavemente en su garganta. **

**¿Cómo podía haber pensado en algún momento que Terrence Baker no sentía ninguna emoción? Incluso la reina había mostrado emoción. ****_Eso _****era una falacia en los ****_Libros _****de los White que rápidamente enmendaría. Junto con todos los demás incontables errores. **

**De todos modos, podía entender cómo sus antepasados se habían equivocado tanto. Si ella hubiera tenido que narrar, el mero aspecto de la Reina Aoibheal, o de los Cazadores, o hasta de Terrence, sin haber interactuado alguna vez con ellos, sin haber llegado a entender tanto sobre su mundo, hubiera pensado lo mismo. **

**Pero los conocía mucho mejor ahora. **

**Había pasado otra ardiente, deliciosa, decadente noche en los brazos de Terrence. **

**Él era la clase de amante que ella nunca hubiera imaginado que existiera, ni siquiera en sus fantasías más ardientes. Y había tenido algunas muy bonitas y ardientes. **

**Era inagotable, alternativamente tierno y salvaje, juguetón, para después mirarla a los ojos con mortal intensidad. Él hacía sentir a una mujer como si nada existiera sino ella, como si el mundo en-ero se hubiera derretido y no hubiera nada más apremiante que su próximo suave jadeo, su próxima sonrisa, su próximo beso. **

**Él todavía no decía nada sobre sentimientos o futuro. Ni sobre ella. **

**Aunque la misma reina había garantizado la seguridad de Candace cuando esto hubiera terminado, ella estaba pasando duros momentos al ver acercarse la cita con Darroc. Sabía que no sería capaz de respirar profundamente hasta que esto estuviera terminado. **

**_Entonces _****afrontaría su futuro. **

**Entonces intentaría decidir, asumiendo que tuviera alguna decisión que tomar, si es que él simplemente no la abandonaba una vez que fuera todopoderoso otra vez, como podían tener alguna clase de vida juntos una mortal y un inmortal. **

**–****Promete que volverás. Quiero decir, ****_pronto _****–exigió Gwen, abrazándola fuerte–. Y tienes que llamarnos y dejarnos saber al minuto que Darroc se muestra y esto está terminado. Vamos a estar preocupados. ¿Lo prometes? **

**Candace asintió. **

**–****Lo prometo. **

**–****Y trae de vuelta a Terrence también, –dijo Gwen. **

**Candace echó un vistazo a su alto y oscuro príncipe. El día había amanecido envuelto en una espesa niebla blanca, y aunque ya eran las diez de la mañana, nada brillaba. ¿Y cómo podría? Si había un sol en alguna parte del cielo, ciertamente no podía verlo. Sobre ella, el mundo tenía un sólido techo blanco. Más allá de Terrence, que estaba de pie a unos cuatro metros de distancia, cerca del coche de alquiler en el que ellos habían llegado, había una pared. **

**Terrence. Su mirada se demoró amorosamente sobre él. Llevaba pantalones negros de cuero, un suéter pescador color crema irlandesa, y esas sexy botas Gucci con cadenas de plata y hebillas. Su largo y sedoso, pelo negro caía hasta su cintura, y su cincelado rostro estaba sin afeitar, oscurecido por la sombra de una barba. Oro real destellaba en su garganta. **

**Era absolutamente hermoso. **

**Echó un vistazo hacia Gwen y quedó horrorizada al sentir que las lágrimas se formaban en sus ojos. **

**–****Si él está todavía en mi vida, lo haré, –le dijo suavemente. **

**Gwen resopló y ella y Chloe intercambiaron miradas. **

**–****Oh, creemos que él todavía estará en tu vida, Candace. **

**Sus defensas, meticulosamente erguidas sobre ese mismo tema, temblaron hasta los cimientos. Se puso mentalmente rígida, sabiendo que si no era muy, muy cuidadosa, podía volverse un fracaso emocional. Si se permitiera sentir aún el más ligero de los muchos miedos que estaba reprimiendo, se liberarían todos. Y no había forma de predecir que es lo que ella podía hacer o decir: el incidente del plátano, por ejemplo. La emoción hacía cosas imprevisibles a su lengua. Malas, cosas muy malas. **

**A pesar de su resolución de mantener a raya sus miedos, se oyó decir quejumbrosamente. **

**– ****¿Pero cómo? Por el amor de Dios, él va a ser immor... **

**–****No, –la cortó Chloe severamente–. Voy a compartir algo contigo, –le dijo con un vistazo a Gwen– algo que una mujer sabia me dijo una vez. A veces tienes que dar un salto de fe. Sólo hazlo. No mires abajo. **

**–****Genial, –refunfuñó Candace–. Es simplemente genial. Sin duda parece como yo soy la única que tiene hacer todos los saltos. **

**–****De algún modo, –dijo Gwen lentamente–, creo que antes de que todo sea dicho y hecho, Candace, no serás la única que lo haga. **

**–****Dobla a la izquierda, –instruyó Terrence. **

**–****¿Izquierda? ¿Cómo es que puedes ver una izquierda en esta densa niebla?, –dijo Candace irritada. **

**Ella apenas podía distinguir el camino a tres metros por delante del capó del automóvil. Pero no era solamente la niebla lo que la estaba irritando; cuanto más se alejaban del Castillo Keltar, más vulnerable se sentía. Como si el capítulo más impresionante en el Libro de la Vida de Candace White estuviera llegando al final y a ella no le fuera a gustar lo que iba a encontrar cuando girara la página. **

**Entendía ahora por qué su amiga Elizabeth, con su casi genial y analítica mente evitaba las historias de asesinatos misteriosos, películas de suspense psicológico, e historias de horror, y leía sólo novelas románicas. Porque, por Dios, cuando una mujer leía esos apasionados libros, tenía la total garantía que habría un "Y Vivieron Felices Para Siempre". Aunque el mundo fuera de esas cubiertas pudiera traer tanto dolor, decepción y soledad, entre esas cubiertas, el mundo era un lugar espléndido para estar. **

**Ella echó una mirada irritada a Terrence. Él la estaba mirando. Severo. **

**– ****¿****_Qué_****? –le dijo beligerante, no queriendo sonar enojada pero estándolo profundamente. **

**Él dijo suavemente. **

**– ****¿No te estarás enamorando de mí, verdad, irlandesa? **

**Ella devolvió su mirada al camino. Candace apretó su mandíbula, incapaz de hablar por varios minutos, una verdadera olla a presión a punto de estallar. Murmuró unas pocas palabras elegidas que la Abuela se hubiera estremecido al escuchar. **

**– ****¿****_Por qué _****sigues preguntándome eso? –Escupió por fin–. Estoy realmente ****_harta _****de que estés preguntándome eso. ¿Yo te pregunto eso? ¿Alguna vez te he preguntado eso? Es algo tan condescendiente, como si me advirtieras o algo, como si dijeras: "¿No te enamores de mí, irlandesa, pequeña mujer desvalida y débil?" y ¿qué es esa maldita palabrita "irlandesa"? ¿No puedes llamarme por mi nombre? ¿Es uno de esos toques de despersonalización? ¿Cómo que le quita un poco de la urgencia del momento, de algún modo me hace menos de un ser humano con sentimientos? Para que sepas, tú, arrogante, autoritario, cabeza dura, desconsiderado.**

** "****nunca-me-hagas-una-pregunta-porque-te-aseguro-como-el-diablo-que-no-te-voy-a-contestar-Oh-simple-príncipe-mortal"**

**Que tomé mi buena cuota de cursos de Psicología en la universidad, y entiendo una o dos cosas sobre los hombres que se aplican aún hasta a los que no son humanos, y ****_si _****me estuviera enamorando de ti, a lo cual debo decirte que no, porque estarse enamorando implica una acción en curso, un acontecimiento que ocurre en tiempo real, aquí y ahora... **

**Ella dejó de hablar bruscamente, a punto de revelar demasiado. Demasiado herida, demasiado dudosa de ella misma, de él, para continuar. **

**Inhaló. Sopló el flequillo de su cara con un resoplido enfadado. **

**Pasaron largos minutos sin que él dijera nada. **

**Obligándose a decir las palabras lentamente, ella dijo: **

**– ****¿Por qué Morganna no tomó el elixir de la inmortalidad? ****_Necesito _****que me contestes esto. **

**El silencio se estiró. Ella se negó a mirarlo. **

**–****Porque la inmortalidad, –dijo él finalmente, lentamente, como si cada palabra estuviera siendo arrancada por la fuerza de su boca y le doliera más profundamente de lo que ella posiblemente pudiera saber–, y el alma inmortal son incompatibles. No puedes tener ambos. **

**Candace se irguió y lo miró, horrorizada. **

**Él golpeó con su puño en la guantera. El plástico explotó mientras su mano lo atravesaba. La mitad de la pequeña puerta colgó un momento por un gozne, luego se cayó al piso. Sus labios se curvaron en una risa amarga. **

**– ****¿No era lo que esperabas oír, eh? **

**– ****¿Quieres decir que, si Morganna lo hubiera tomado, hubiera perdido su alma inmortal?, –jadeó Candace. **

**–****Y Darroc piensa que los humanos no son muy brillantes. –El oscuro sarcasmo goteó de su voz. **

**–****Entonces, er... pero... no lo entiendo. ¿Cómo? ¿Una persona, digamos, debe entregarla o algo así? **

**–****Los humanos tienen una aura rodeándolos que los de mi clase pueden ver –dijo él rotundamente–. Las almas inmortales iluminan desde dentro, más que el brillo del oro. Una vez que un humano toma el elixir de vida, esa alma comienza a vagabundear, hasta que no queda nada de ella. **

**Candace parpadeó. **

**– ****¿Yo brillo como oro? Quiero decir, ahora mismo, ¿mientras estoy aquí sentada? **

**Él le dirigió una pequeña risa amarga. **

**–****Más intensamente que nunca. **

**– ****¡Oh! –Hubo una pausa mientras ella intentaba reunir sus pensamientos–. Entonces, ellos cambian, me refiero a ¿los humanos que lo toman? **

**–****Ah, sí. Ellos cambian. **

**–****Ya veo. –La falta absoluta de inflexión en su respuesta la hizo sentir profundamente inquieta. Ella de pronto no tenía ningún deseo de saber ****_cómo _****cambiaban. Sospechaba que no le gustaría en absoluto–. Así pues, esto significa que nuestros ****_Libros _****tenían razón sobre que los ****_Tuatha Dé _****¿no tenían almas, verdad? **

**–****Tus ****_Libros _****tienen razón sobre muchas cosas, –dijo él con frialdad–. Tú sabes eso. Lo sabías cuando me tomaste como tu amante. Me tomaste de todos modos. **

**– ****¿Realmente no tienes alma? **

**De todo lo que él acababa de decirle, ella encontraba eso lo más insondable. ¿Cómo podía ser? Ella no podía dejar de pensar en eso, no ahora que lo sabía. Las cosas que no tenían almas eran... bien, malas, ¿verdad? Terrence no era malo. Él era un hombre bueno. Mejor que muchos, si no todos, los que ella alguna vez hubiera conocido. **

**–****No. Sin alma, Candace. Eso soy yo, Terrence un príncipe de los Tuatha Dé, el hada de iridiscente mirada, sin alma, mortífero. **

**Ouch, ella le había dicho eso a él una vez. Parecía que hubiera pasado una vida. **

**Se concentró en la niebla por un rato, conduciendo como con piloto automático. **

**Intentó no preguntarlo, pero acababa de comenzar a creer que tal vez los ****_Tuatha Dé _****no eran tan diferentes de los humanos, sólo para descubrir que lo eran, y no pudo detenerse. Tenía que saber cómo de diferentes. Saber con precisión con qué estaba tratando. **

**– ****¿Corazón? ¿Los ****_Tuatha Dé _****tienen corazón? **

**–****Nada fisiológicamente equivalente. –Su voz ahora aburrida. **

**– ****¡Oh! **

**Encima de descubrir cuán errónea era la sabiduría White, tenía que expulsar la mayor parte de ello de su mente, desecharlo con sus muchos preconceptos. Pero montones de ellos habían sido correctos después de todo. Grandes partes. **

**Más manejo. Más silencio. **

**_¿No te estarás enamorando de mí, verdad, irlandesa? _****Había dicho él. **

**Y ella había tenido una fusión menor porque ese era precisamente el problema. No se estaba enamorando. Ella ya ****_estaba _****enamorada. Así era, tiempo presente. Modo presente. Estaba desesperadamente enamorada de él. Había estado construyendo un sueño de futuro para ellos dentro de su cabeza, embelleciéndolo con el más diminuto y el más tierno de los detalles. **

**Gwen y Chloe habían estado absolutamente en lo cierto, y Candace misma lo había sabido, inclusive entonces. Solamente no había querido admitirlo. Así como no había querido admitir que la razón por la que ella había querido tan desesperadamente saber por qué Morganna había rechazado el elixir era porque Candace, secretamente había estado esperando que él se enamorara de ella, también, ella podría hacerse inmortal, y entonces podrían amarse el uno al otro para siempre. Podrían tener un eterno "Vivieron-Felices-Para-Siempre". **

**Pero no era estúpida. Después de que él le dijo que Morganna había rechazado la posibilidad de vivir para siempre, ella sabía que tenía que haber una trampa. Sólo que no sabía que enorme trampa era. **

**_La inmortalidad y el alma inmortal son incompatibles. _**

**Aunque ella nunca se hubiera considerado una persona particularmente religiosa, era profundamente espiritual, y el alma era, bien... la esencia sagrada de una persona, la impronta de uno mismo, la fuente de nuestra capacidad de bondad, para amar. Era lo que nacía una y otra vez en la travesía de cada uno para desarrollarse. Un alma era el interior divino, el mismo aliento de Dios. **

**Y su elixir de vida apestaba en alusiones de Fausto: "****_Aquí, toma esto y puedes vivir para siempre, por el pequeño precio de tu alma inmortal_****." Casi podía oler el acre sulfuro del fuego del infierno. **

**Oír el crujido de profanos contratos escritos sobre gruesos, amarillentos pergaminos, firmados con sangre. Sentir la brisa del batir de alas de curtidos Cazadores alados llegando a recaudar. **

**Se estremeció. No se creía una persona supersticiosa, aún así esto la puso en un nivel visceral. Hizo que la sangre se le helara. **

**Una suave risa amarga se introdujo en sus pensamientos. **

**– ****¿No te interesa vivir para siempre, Candace? ¿No te gustan las condiciones? **

**Oh, ese tono no se parecía a ninguno que ella lo hubiera oído usar alguna vez. Malvado, cínico, retorcido. Una voz realmente conveniente para el ****_Fae _****más negro. **

**Ella le echó un vistazo. **

**Y retuvo bruscamente el aliento. **

**Él lucía completamente diabólico, sus negros ojos morados sin fondo, antiguos, fríos. Las ventanas de la nariz llameaban, labios curvados en algo que sólo un idiota podía llamar sonrisa. Él era, en ese momento, cada centímetro, un inhumano príncipe ****_Fae_****, alejado de este mundo, peligroso. Es-te, comprendió, era el rostro del ****_Sin Siriche Du _****el rostro que sus antepasados habían vislumbrado sobre antiguos campos de batalla, mientras él había mirado la brutal matanza, sonriendo. **

**–****Creo que no. –Sarcasmo sedoso goteaba de esa profunda, extrañamente acentuada voz. **

**Una docena de pensamientos colisionaron en su mente y ella luchó inútilmente, intentando resolver que había pasado para que esta conversación que había comenzado tan inofensivamente, sólo para volverse semejante pantanal. **

**Él parecía tan remoto, tan lejano, como si nada pudiera tocarlo, como si nada que ella pudiera decir importara de todos modos. Y una pequeña duda la molestaba ¿Era así, entonces, como era cuando él era totalmente ****_Tuatha Dé_****? **

**Ella no podía creer eso. No creería eso. Ella lo conocía. Él era un hombre bueno. **

**_Salta, Candace_****, susurró una voz interior****_. Dile como te sientes. Díselo todo de una vez_****. **

**Ella tragó. Con fuerza. Si Gwen y Chloe estuvieran aquí, sabía que repetirían ese consejo. Ellas habían dado esos saltos, y mira donde las había llevado. ¿Quién era para decir que eso no funcionaría para ella? **

**Había sólo un modo de averiguarlo. Si no te arriesgas, no ganas. **

**Ella tomó un profundo, fortificante aliento. ****_Te amo_****. Ella susurró las palabras en su mente. No había tenido mucha práctica con esas palabras, sólo alguna vez se las había dicho a la Abuela, y hacía mucho a sus padres, y ambos se habían marchado. **

**Ella se humedeció los labios. **

**–****Terrence, yo... **

**–****Maldito infierno, ahórrame cualquier lloriquean te excusa que estés a punto de ofrecer, –gruñó él–. Yo no te pedí que tomaras el jodido elixir, ¿no, irlandesa? **

**Las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos y sus dientes castañetearon al cerrarse. ¡Oh, ella no necesitaba que se lo recordara! Estaba demasiado consciente del hecho. Y de que él ni siquiera había dicho una palabra sobre ninguna clase de futuro junto. Ni una sola palabra que pareciera insinuar cualquier grado de compromiso o emoción. Oh, hubo dulces palabras en la cama, inclusive fuera de ella, pero ninguna de esas cosas a las que una mujer estaba tan atenta, esas aparentemente casuales frases que insinuaban un mañana y una docena de mañanas después de esa. Ninguna mención de vacaciones venideras, o un lugar o cosas que a ella le gustaría ver. Ninguna sutil palabra que fuera realmente una sutil promesa, como probando el agua, como buscando una respuesta. **

**Ni una. **

**Su declaración se atascó en su garganta. Y de pronto no podía respirar, no podía sentarse en el coche con él un momento más. **

**Apretó bruscamente el freno, estacionó el automóvil, y dio brinco hacia el camino, andando a ciegas, internándose con ira en la niebla. Los alrededores externos reflejaban con demasiada exactitud su panorama interno: Nada era claro, no podía ver diez pasos delante de él, no podía conseguir encontrar un lugar donde hubiera estado. **

**Detrás de ella, lo oyó cerrar la puerta del coche. **

**– ****¡Para, Candace! Vuelve aquí, –ordenó él rudamente. **

**–****Sólo dame unos minutos a solas, ¿sí? **

**–****Candace, no estamos en tierra Keltar –tronó él–. Vuelve aquí. **

**– ****¡Oh! –Ella paró y dio la vuelta bruscamente. No se había dado cuenta de eso. ¿Cuándo habían dejado la tierra Keltar? **

**–****No –dijo una fría voz mientras Darroc salía de la niebla entre ellos–, ¿tú no, verdad? **

**Entonces Darroc se dio vuelta hacia Terrence, y ella oyó la repentina, aguda y cercana explosión de un arma de fuego automática. **

**Y Terrence estaba estremeciéndose, sacudiéndose, grandes salpicaduras rojas extendiéndose a través del suéter pescador color crema, su oscura cabeza cayendo hacia atrás, sus brazos colgando. Cayendo hacia atrás, bajando. **

**Y los Cazadores cerniéndose alrededor de ella. **

**Sintió sus garras en su piel, sintió un sollozo rompiendo, arañando su garganta. **

**Y luego se desmayó y no sintió nada más. **

**«Ah, ****_ka-lyrra_****, te miro y me haces desear vivir la vida de un hombre contigo. Despertar contigo y dormir contigo, discutir contigo y hacer el amor contigo, conseguir un tonto trabajo humano y caminar por el parque y vivir tan diminuto bajo un cielo tan enorme. **

**Pero nunca me quedaré con otra mujer humana y la veré morir. Nunca.» **

**...de la (enormemente revisada) EDICIÓN NEGRA DEL LIBRO WHITE del Sin Siriche Du. **

**############**

**Candace levantó la persiana plástica de la ventana del avión y atisbó el oscuro cielo nocturno. **

**Sola, por lo tanto visible, no había tenido otra opción que reservar un vuelo, cargándolo en su tarjeta de crédito. El único vuelo disponible era el Red-Eye15, y tenía tres lentas paradas que soportar en Edimburgo, Londres y Chicago. **

**Cuando había recobrado el conocimiento, había estado tirada en la carretera. **

**Sola. Con un enfermo y horrible sentimiento en la boca del estómago. **

**Había sido un puro infierno ver al hombre que amaba ser brutalmente baleado. **

**Había oído las balas que rasgaban su cuerpo con un sonido embotado, húmedo, había visto su sangre chorreando, –y si había sido sólo una ilusión cortesía de la Reina, como rogaba que fuese– la cara de dolor y asombro de Terrence había sido sensacional y horriblemente real. **

**Se había forzado a levantarse sobre sus débiles piernas, temblando, buscando desesperadamente alrededor a alguien que le dijera que realmente eso no había pasado. Que la Reina no lo había dejado morir. **

**Pero no había nadie que la reconfortara. Sólo una densa, arremolinada niebla y el doloroso silencio. **

**Aparentemente, el Mundo de las Hadas había terminado con ella. **

**Ni siquiera había sangre, ningún signo de que alguien hubiera estado con ella en esa carretera. **

**_"_****_Entonces, _****gimió, sacudiendo su puño hacia la densa cortina de nubes sobre ella. ****_¿Nunca voy a saber lo que pasó? Eso es mierda. Si piensas que simplemente me iré sin explicaciones, estás equivocada. ¿Dónde está Adam? ¿Qué paso? Muéstramelo. ¡Dime que estás bien!"_**

**Pero se fue, o mejor dicho arrastró su miserable cuerpo lejos de allí, eso había sido exactamente lo que había terminado por hacer. **

**Había estado fuera de sí por un tiempo. Había protestado y gritado hasta que su garganta quedó áspera, hasta que sólo fue capaz de hacer sonidos roncos, había caminado con paso majestuoso, marcando el ritmo y pisando fuerte hasta que sus piernas se dieron por vencidas, hasta que se había desplomado contra el auto, deslizándose al suelo, exhausta. **

**Se había acurrucado, temblando en la fría niebla, mientras el día se convertía en noche, esperando... **

**Completamente segura de que en cualquier momento Terrence la visitaría brevemente, exhibiendo su sensual sonrisa, diciéndole que estaba bien, y luego terminarían la estúpida y horrible conversación que habían tenido. **

**Ella le diría que lo amaba. Y de alguna manera, todo estaría bien. Y bueno, él no tenía un alma o un corazón. Él era psicológicamente diferente a ella, salido de una raza extraterrestre. Ella nunca podría ser inmortal. **

**¿Y qué? **

**Ella quería tener lo que Morgana le había quitado: una vida con él. Cualquier cosa que pudiera tener con él. Podían hacer que las cosas funcionaran, sabía que podían. Podía no ser su fantasía adolescente, pero sería suficiente. Sería mucho más justo que no tener nada de él. **

**Catorce horas más tarde se había dado cuenta que no podía sentarse en el medio de la carretera para siempre. Que estaba tiesa, fría y hambrienta, y que necesitaba, desesperadamente, ir al baño. **

**Se había dado cuenta que se estaba volviendo loca sentada, sola, en la oscuridad, torturándose con imágenes. **

**Seguramente la Reina no lo había dejado morir. Seguramente Aoibheal no era tan cruel, no sacrificaría a uno de los suyos. Seguramente se lo había llevado y curado. Seguramente había cumplido su palabra y lo había curado. **

**Pero todos esos "seguramente" no eran muy reconfortantes, porque ****_si _****él estaba bien y curado, entonces, ¿dónde estaba? **

**Si estaba bien, ¿cómo podía dejarla sentada en el medio de la carretera, sin respuestas, sin importar cuán complicado fuera la excusa que tuviera? **

**A menos que, a menos que, a menos que…. **

**Oh, ¡El "a menos que" apestaba! **

**A menos que no se preocupara realmente por ella. A menos que todo hubiera sido un breve juego para él. A menos que ella no hubiera significado nada más que un medio para un fin. **

**No. Se negaba a creer eso. Así como se negaba a creer que estuviera muerto. **

**–****Él está bien –susurró–. Y va a regresar. En cualquier minuto. **

**Cualquier minuto se convirtió en cualquier día, y cualquier día se convirtió en cualquier semana. **

**Candace se movía como si fuera de madera. Separándose profundamente de los movimientos, desprovistos de pasión, un autómata. **

**Sin embargo, una vez en casa, una parte de ella había querido atrincherarse y esconderse, acurrucarse en la cama con las acogedoras mantas sobre su cabeza. Pero, había una parte más grande de ella que albergaba un especial y muy personal odio a los desertores, a la gente que sólo se rendía y se marchaba. **

**Era algo que ella nunca se permitiría hacer. **

**Por lo tanto, a la mañana siguiente después de regresar a los Estados Unidos, había ido a trabajar a Little & Staller, actuando como si nunca se hubiera ido. **

**Y como había imaginado, nadie se había molestado en limpiar su escritorio. Los casos seguían apilados, cada uno de ellos, tan alto y tan desordenado como siempre había estado. Limpiarlo les habría llevado tiempo, y todos los internos de Little & Staller tenían mucho trabajo. Además, cualquiera que fuera lo suficientemente tonto como para limpiar el escritorio de otro, quedaría atrapado con sus casos. **

**No, su escritorio habría permanecido sin tocar, hasta que un demandante u otro llamara, solicitando saber porqué no había sabido nada de su caso. Hasta que se hubieran necesitado apagar algún fuego. **

**Sin decirle una palabra a nadie, había entrado, dejando caer su café exprés doble sobre el escritorio, se había sentado y comenzado a trabajar en los litigios. Con enérgica eficiencia. Negándose a pensar en nada que no fuera el caso que tuviera entre manos. Perdiéndose en el trabajo, en la gente inocente que la necesitaba para ayudarlos, necesitando su pericia. **

**Y cuando Jeff Staller había aparecido, con la cara roja y maldiciendo, demandando furiosamente saber dónde demonios había estado y si era alguna clase de estúpida para pensar que todavía tenía trabajo después de desaparecer así, ella simplemente lo miró para arriba y dijo, ****_¿Ha visto mi pro-porción de victorias? ¿Quiere despedirme? Muy bien. Despídame. Diga las palabras. _**

**Había pasado casi un mes desde su pequeña confrontación y él todavía no había dicho "las palabras". **

**Y sabía que nunca las diría. **

**Gracioso, estaba muerta por dentro, pero justamente el otro día, Jay había comentado qué entera parecía. Lo bien que se la veía y que él no sabía de dónde venía su nueva confianza, pero, ****_Es un estúpido, Candace. Realmente estás danzando en la cuerda floja. _**

**Había sonreído débilmente, amargamente divertida por la ironía de todo esto: como el no preocuparse una mierda por nada, era tomado como confianza en sí mismo. Se le ocurrió que, tal vez, debería entrevistarse nuevamente con TT & T. **

**Pero no lo hizo, porque un cambio era más de lo que ella era capaz de lidiar en este momento. Además, en Little & Staller, había desarrollado una rutina que la mantenía agradablemente entumecida. **

**Y si, en ocasiones, un pequeño y solapado recuerdo de un increíblemente magnífico príncipe ****_Fae _****se posaba en la pared de su cubículo, atravesando sus defensas fuertemente erigidas, lo aplastaba inmediatamente. **

**Archivaba otro caso. Pedía más trabajo. Se convirtió en una verdadera máquina de litigios. **

**Se deslizaba por los días, pretendiendo que no estaban hechos de hormigón mojado y ella no llevaba puestas botas de plomo. Fingiendo que cada paso no le requería un esfuerzo hercúleo. Fingiendo que no se llevaba toda su voluntad simplemente el obligarse a comer, a ducharse, a vestirse cada día. **

**Perdió peso, y en un esfuerzo por matar el tiempo, que de otra manera estaba tentada a usarlo para pensar (no habría pensamientos, no, ¡de ninguna manera!), usó algo de su repentina y superflua escapada del fondo de las hadas para renovar su guardarropa. Compró ropa nueva. Cortó su cabello, empezando a llevar un nuevo y sexy estilo. **

**Una parte de ella sabía que sólo aplazaba lo inevitable. Sabía que, eventualmente, iba a alcanzarla. Sabía que, en algún punto, tendría que afrontar uno de dos hechos inevitables: **

**A) La reina había dejado morir a Terrence. **

**B) Terrence la había usado. **

**El punto fundamental era que había evitado afrontar cualquiera de esas dos tristes opciones por tanto tiempo como pudiera. **

**#############**

**Terrence estaba de un carácter endemoniado. **

**La reina no sólo había dejado que le pegaran un tiro, y permitido que él sufriera cada onza de la ardiente agonía involucrada en ello, la mordedura de todas y cada una de las balas, sino que además lo había sacado de un tirón del reino humano, trayéndolo de vuelta al Reino de las Hadas en medio de las Cámaras del Alto Consejo de los ****_Tuatha Dé _****Danaan, curándolo, pero ****_no _****restaurándolo, luego confinándolo a aquellas cámaras hasta que ella hubiera vuelto. **

**Y cuando había vuelto, lo que había parecido ser un maldito eón más tarde, le había obligado a sentarse durante toda la maldita, infernal y formal audiencia, declarar todo que había visto y todo lo que Darroc había hecho, responder por las más insignificantes y ridículas cuestiones, todo el tiempo bullendo de impaciencia por recuperar a Candace y hacer lo que ahora entendía que debía ser hecho. **

**–****Maldito infierno, –siseó– ¿ya hemos ****_terminado _****aquí? **

**Las cabezas de los ocho miembros del Alto Consejo se dieron vuelta para mirarlo con miradas imperiosas y ofendidas. **

**Estaba prohibido hablar sin autorización en el consejo. Era un insulto indecible. Una brecha imperdonable de modales en los rituales de la corte. **

**Al demonio el consejo. Al demonio con los modales de la corte. Tenía cosas que atender. Asuntos urgentes. No insignificantes cortesías de mierda. **

**Terrence dirigió una irritada y fulminante mirada a Aoibheal. **

**–****Tú dijiste que podía decidir su castigo y que me restaurarías. Arréglalo ya. Restáurame. **

**–****Hablas con la impaciencia de un mortal, –dijo Aoibheal con serenidad. **

**–****Tal vez, –gruñó él– sea porque estoy atrapado en una forma mortal. ****_Arréglame _****ya. **

**Ella arqueó una delicada ceja, encogiéndose de hombros. Habló suavemente, en una rápida su-cesión de palabras ****_Tuatha Dé_****. **

**Y Terrence suspiró con placer mientras sentía el cambio. Volviéndose a ser él mismo otra vez. **

**Inmortalidad. **

**Invencible. **

**Un verdadero semidiós. **

**El poder puro vibrando por sus... bien, ya no tenía venas. ¿Pero quién necesitaba venas cuando tenía ese espléndido, glorioso y embriagador poder en su interior? Energía, calor, valor, fuerza. Todas las posibilidades del universo en las puntas de los dedos. **

**Y, maldito infierno, se sentía bien. ****_Él se sentía _****bien. **

**No había más dolores, ningún sufrimiento en la forma de ****_Tuatha Dé_****. No había debilidad, hambre, cansancio, ninguna necesidad de comer o beber o de orinar. **

**Poder absoluto. Control absoluto. **

**El mundo otra vez a su disposición, otra vez su juguete favorito. **

**–****Ahora puedes decir en voz alta la sentencia, Terrence, –dijo Aoibheal. **

**Terrence consideró a Darroc en silencio. **

**Aoibheal susurró una suave orden y de pronto la Espada de Luz, el arma santa capaz de matar a un inmortal, la hoja con la que él hacía mucho había marcado a Darroc, apareció en su mano. **

**Y sabía que ella esperaba que él exigiera la inmediata muerte sin alma de Darroc. Era lo que él, también, había creído que reclamaría. **

**Pero de repente eso pareció demasiado misericordioso. El bastardo había intentado asesinar a su pequeña ****_ka-lyrra_****, extinguir la vida de su apasionada, atractiva y vibrante Candace. **

**–****Hazlo, –gruñó Darroc, mirándolo fijamente–. Terminemos con esto. **

**–****Una muerte sin alma por la espada es demasiado bueno para ti, Darroc. **

**Darroc resopló. **

**–****Tú vives como una bestia en una jaula, y ni siquiera ves las barras. Yo sólo intentaba liberarte, liberarnos a todos. **

**–****Y esclavizar la raza humana. **

**–****Ellos nacieron para ser esclavizados. Por su misma naturaleza. Cosas débiles y endebles. **

**Y ahí estaba, comprendió Terrence con una risa débil, precisamente la sentencia que el arrogante Antiguo soportaría. **

**–****Hazlo humano, mi Reina. Condénalo a morir en el reino humano. **

**La reina se rió suavemente. **

**–****Bien dicho, Terrence; estamos contentos. Tanto apropiado como justo. **

**–****No puedes hacerme esto –rabió Darroc–. ¡No viviré como uno de ellos! ¡Maldición, mátenme ****_ahora_****! **

**La sonrisa de Terrence se hizo más profunda. **

**Aoibheal avanzó, hablando en la antigua lengua, dando vueltas alrededor del Antiguo, más rápido y más rápido, hasta que un remolino de radiante luz giró sobre el suelo de la cámara. **

**Mientras Terrence miraba, la luz se volvió cegadoramente intensa, entonces de pronto Darroc y la reina reaparecieron. **

**Terrence miró a su antiguo enemigo curiosamente. Había algo... diferente en él. Su apariencia humana era de algún modo diferente a la apariencia humana que Terrence había tenido. ¿Pero qué? Frotando su mandíbula pensativamente, él escudriñó al ex-Antiguo. **

**Alto y poderoso, hermoso como todas las Hadas. Largo pelo cobrizo con toques de oro derramándose hasta su cintura. Cincelado y aristocrático rostro grabado con desdén. Ojos de cobre brillando con rabia... ah, ¡sus ojos! Eran ojos humanos, sin la iridiscencia poco natural o el parpadeo de chispas ardientes y doradas dentro de ellos. **

**Y, aunque Darroc todavía presentara una exótica e increíble belleza masculina, sólo raras veces vislumbrada en el reino humano (y por lo general inmortalizado en el escenario o la pantalla), no tenía más ese brillo como de otro mundo que Terrence nunca había perdido. A pesar del inefable sentido de antigüedad, Darroc pasaría por humano casi en cualquier lado. **

**–****No lo entiendo, –murmuró Terrence–. Él luce diferente de cómo yo lo hacía. **

**–****Desde luego que luce diferente, –dijo Aoibheal– Ahora es humano. **

**–****Sí, pero yo también lo fui. **

**La reina se rió, un sonido argentino. **

**–****No, tú no lo eras. **

**Terrence parpadeó. **

**–****Sí, lo fui; me hiciste humano tu misma. **

**–****Tú nunca fuiste humano, Terrence. Siempre fuiste ****_Tuatha Dé_****. Simplemente jugué con tu forma un poco, haciéndote tan parecido a los humanos como pude conseguirlo, sin transformarte en verdad en uno de ellos. Aumenté tus sentidos, haciéndote creer que eras mortal. Tú mismo habías disminuido tu esencia curando al Highlander. Pero nunca has sido humano. Es la única forma que no puedo cambiar en nuestra gente. Una vez que doy a un ****_Tuatha Dé _****forma humana, es irreversible. Lo que acabo de hacerle a Darroc nunca podrá ser deshecho. Nadie y nada en todos los reinos puede evitarle ahora morir, humano y sin alma. ¿Un año, cincuenta años, quién sabe? Él morirá. **

**–****Pero tuve sentimientos humanos, –protestó Terrence. **

**–****Imposible, –dijo Aoibheal rotundamente. **

**Terrence frunció el ceño, confundido. Pero los ****_había _****sentido. Había sentido el dolor en su pecho donde había creído que estaba su corazón. Había tenido un sentimiento espantoso en la boca del estómago siempre que Candace había estado en peligro. Había padecido sentimientos humanos. ¿Cómo era posible si nunca había tenido forma humana? **

**Sacudió la cabeza bruscamente, alejando las preguntas de su cabeza, para revisarlas más tarde. Había asuntos mucho más importantes que tenía que atender. Y rápidamente, antes de que Aoibheal decidiera distraerlo de alguna nueva manera o por alguna ridícula razón. **

**Mientras la reina estaba ocupada convocando a su guardia para escoltar a Darroc al reino humano y traer de vuelta a su consorte Mael, a quien Darroc había descubierto como su cómplice, Terrence silenciosamente se estiró hasta desvanecerse. **

**De pronto la cabeza de la reina giró en su dirección y exclamó furiosa. **

**–****Detendrás eso en este ****_instante_****, ****_Amadan D... _**

**Pero había hablado muy tarde para detenerlo, ya se había ido. **

**Terrence fue primero al Invernadero Real de la Reina. **

**Una vez ya había robado el elixir de vida de sus cámaras privadas. **

**Ahora lo había hecho otra vez. **

**Un diminuto frasco de cristal que contenía una pequeña cantidad de brillante líquido plateado. **

**Y mientras se desvanecía, cambiando de lugar su residuo antes de dirigirse a Cincinnati, reflexionó en los últimos momentos que había pasado con Candace. **

**_¿No estarás enamorada de mí, no, irlandesa? _****Había preguntado. **

**Y ella había explotado contra él. **

**Lanzándole una furiosa y confusa diatriba que no había tenido mucho sentido para él, posiblemente porque se había quedado atónito al comprender, poco después de las primeras oraciones que no había habido un "sí" por ninguna parte y que ella no había sonado ni remotamente como si se es-tuviera preparando para decirlo. **

**Y luego ella había exigido saber por qué Morganna había rechazado el elixir de vida, y algo dentro de él se había roto. **

**Cristo, siempre eran las almas. Almas, almas, almas. Y su gran, gran jodida falta de eso. **

**Podría haberle ofrecido una bonita mentira, había inventado varias que eran bastante zalameras para la ocasión, pero la cólera, el desafío, y una antigua ofensa lo habían llenado de una insensatez, una necesidad que había sido incapaz de negar. **

**Quería hacerle tragar su realidad. Decir... **

**_Esto es lo que soy, por Cristo, ¿es tan malditamente horrible? _**

**Mírame. ****_¡Mírame! _**

**Y ella lo había visto. **

**Ah, sí, él la ****_había obligado _****a verlo. **

**Y ella lo había mirado fijamente con horror en aquellos encantadores ojos verde oro. Aquellos ojos que sólo la noche anterior habían estado soñadores de pasión, suaves, cálidos e invitantes. Aquellos ojos que lo habían hecho sentirse un hombre, más vivo y en paz y en casa de lo que alguna vez se había sentido en toda su existencia. **

**Y en ese momento fue cuando finalmente lo entendió. **

**Había sido un idiota con Morganna. Había cometido un gran error. **

**No tenía ninguna intención de hacer lo mismo con Candace. **

**Ahora que era todopoderoso otra vez, borraría la memoria de Candace acerca de su admisión. Eliminaría todos los hechos que ella había encontrado tan desagradables, los borraría completamente de su mente. **

**Entonces le haría tragar el elixir de vida. Y se la llevaría rápidamente y la mantendría maravillosamente ocupada, la mantendría encantada por el medio que fuera necesario, y por todos los años que le tomara a su alma inmortal extinguirse. **

**Y cuando su alma finalmente se fuera, ella ****_no sentiría _****más esas partes suyas que la hacían intentar aferrarse. Ni siquiera las extrañaría. **

**Y sería ****_suya para siempre_****. **

**Mas pronto de lo que ella había creído posible, resultó que ya había pasado exactamente un mes, siete días, y catorce horas. **

**Candace lo había sentido aún más largo, pero una vez más, estaba desesperada por tomarse otra diabólica taza de café helado. **

**Para crédito suyo, realmente, por un breve momento, había comprendido que dejando su adicción podría simplificar enormemente su vida. De todos modos cuando había llegado a esa conclusión, era demasiado tarde. **

**Viernes por la noche. Noche de citas. Se quedó en la oficina hasta tarde, sabiendo que las parejas andarían por las calles de su vecindario esa tarde, sosteniéndose de las manos, hablando y riendo, disfrutando del ligero beso del otoño en el aire de comienzos de septiembre. **

**Las clases habían comenzado otra vez, y aunque su carga era pesada, había mantenido su trabajo en Little & Staller, reorganizando sus horas alrededor de su programa de clases, en un desesperado intento de mantenerse lo bastante ocupada para no poder pensar. **

**Era tarde ya cuando se iba, entró en Starbucks y obtuvo el maldito y cobarde café helado antes **

**De ir a recoger su brillante BMW del lugar que ahora pagaba para aparcarlo, un lugar mucho más apropiado luego de su fuga desde lo más profundo del Mundo de las Hadas. **

**Se detuvo detrás de la rueda, fingiendo que el débil olor a jazmín y el sándalo ya ****_no _****estaban en el interior de cuero afelpado. **

**Parte de ella había querido vender el coche, borrar aquel constante recordatorio de Adam de su vida, del mismo modo en que había empacado el cristal y la porcelana que él había dejado sobre su mesa de comedor, su camiseta, y todos los regalos que él le había dado. Y los metió en un baúl en el ático. **

**Desafortunadamente, había necesitado algo que conducir y el pensamiento de vender el coche e intentar comprar uno nuevo era más de lo que hacer de acuerdo a sus niveles de energía. **

**Tal como devolver los diecisiete mensajes telefónicos que Gwen y Chloe habían dejado la semana pasada, eso también le habría tomado demasiada energía. **

**Parecía que la nota que les había enviado unos días después de que haber vuelto a su casa no había sido suficiente. Concedido, había sido realmente breve: **

**Gwen, Chloe, las cosas no se resolvieron como esperaba. Pero estoy bien, sólo un tanto ocupada en el trabajo. Las llamaré algún día. **

**Sabía lo que ellas querían. Querían respuestas. Querían saber que había sucedido con Darroc, con Terrence. No tenía ninguna respuesta para darles. **

**No tenía el deseado "Y Fueron Felices Para Siempre" que ellas sí habían conseguido, y simplemente no podía enfrentarse a su miseria frente a esas personas brillantes y felices. Personas que tenían todas aquellas cosas que ella había esperado: maridos fieles, bebés hermosos, vidas ricas de amor y risa. **

**Querían respuestas sobre ****_ella. _****Querían saber cómo se sentía ****_realmente_****, y una vez que la tuviesen en el teléfono no permitirían ninguna clase de evasión. Su empatía y bondad la desenredarían. Sabía que el día que las llamara sería el día en que caería destrozada. **

**Debido a eso, no las llamaba. Por un tiempo. ****_No caeré destrozada. No con la agenda meticulosamente controlada que llevo ahora mismo. _**

**Y si llegaran sin avisar a su casa, tal como habían amenazado que harían en su mensaje de anoche, bien... tendría que tratar con eso entonces. **

**Diez minutos más tarde, Candace aparcaba en el callejón trasero a su casa. Exhalando con gusto, lanzó su bolso sobre su hombro, agarrando el maletín, el bolso de gimnasia, un montón tambaleante de archivos que no cabían en el maletín, ya que necesitaba ****_mucho _****trabajo para lograr mantenerse sana durante el fin de semana, y equilibrando el café sobre la parte superior de todo eso, afirmando la tapa plástica firmemente con su barbilla para sostenerlo estable. **

**Se las arregló de cualquier forma para alcanzar la sala de estar antes de perder el control de la salvaje carga. **

**Los archivos resbalaron primero, el maletín luego, entonces el café lo hizo, cayendo desde debajo de su barbilla, chocando sobre una mesita baja, atropellando un montón de libros y revistas, y mojando todo con el líquido oscuro y helado. **

**Maldiciendo por lo bajo, comenzó a recoger archivos manchados de café del piso. **

**Y estaba en eso cuando lo vio. **

**Desde el día en que se había ido de casa a Escocia, había estado evitando la biblioteca de la torrecilla, rehusándose a entrar, en ningún caso de sentirse en un estado de ánimo capaz de siquiera vislumbrar ****_los Libros de los Fae _****de las White****_. _**

**No había notado que todo ese tiempo el ****_Libro del Sin Siriche Du _****había estado sobre la mesita cercana al sofá. **

**Y ahora, tirado boca abajo sobre un charco del café. **

**¡Se iba a arruinar! **

**Se lanzó sobre él, lo arrebató del espeso y fangoso líquido helado, y desesperadamente lo dejó sobre el sofá, desatendiendo el lío que se estaba armando sobre la florida tapicería. **

**Lo abrió evaluando el daño. **

**Y como si el Destino –el cual, Candace seriamente comenzaba a creer, solía estar enmascarado en tazas de café aparentemente inofensivas– lo hubiese abierto, el tomo negro y delgado se abrió en una página que no había estado allí antes. **

**Su cursiva elegante, arrogante y ligeramente inclinada. Lo leyó una vez, dos veces, una tercera vez, estremeciéndose mientras las palabras la golpeaban. **

**_Nunca me quedaré con otra mujer humana y la veré morir. Nunca. _**

**Y allí estaba. **

**Su respuesta había estado allí todo ese tiempo. **

**No, él no había muerto. Había ****_decidido _****no volver. **

**Un grito angustiado se escapó de su garganta y trató desesperadamente de contenerlo, pero había estado conteniendo sus sentimientos demasiado tiempo. Día tras día había estado negando el dolor en su corazón, logrando mantenerse en un estado de limbo, argumentándose a sí misma que mientras no hubiera ningún resultado que aceptar, no había nada por lo que apenarse. **

**Lágrimas picaron sus ojos, cegándola. Apretando el libro contra su pecho, Candace se hundió en el suelo, entre sollozos. **

**Porque ella era una ****_Sidhe-seer, _****porque él sabía que el ****_féth fiada _****no funcionaba en ella, y porque él tenía un impulso irrefrenable de espiarla al menos durante unos pocos momentos antes de completar la tarea para la cual había venido, Terrence apareció en la cocina de Candace como astilla dimensional más allá de su percepción, con la diminuta botella de elixir apretado flojamente en su mano. **

**Él inhaló. ¡Ah, había extrañado esto, su olor! Un aroma débil, completamente femenino, de vainilla y brezo y luz del sol. **

**La casa estaba débilmente iluminada, y él la recorrió, buscándola. Ella estaba aquí, podía sentirla. **

**Delante de él, en la sala de estar, había una luz encendida. **

**Dio un paso desde la entrada y allí estaba ella. Sentada con las piernas cruzadas en el suelo, dándole la espalda. Hermosa como era. Vestida con un conjunto formal, una falda corta bordeado negro (¡por Danu, había extrañado esas dulces piernas! especialmente cuando se apretaban alrededor de su cintura), con pequeños y atractivos tacones en los pies. Chaqueta entallada en la cintura, acentuando sus caderas y pechos llenos. **

**Pero se veía diferente. Frunciendo el ceño, dio un paso en el cuarto, caminando hasta su lado. Más delgada, no le gustaba eso en absoluto. Le agradaba que su mujer se viera como una mujer. Le gustaba de la forma en que estaba antes, suave y agradablemente redondeada. Cristo, ¿cuánto tiempo había pasado? se preguntó. Siempre le perdía la pista a ese asunto cuando era inmortal; el tiempo pasaba a más lentamente en el reino ****_Fae _****que en el humano. Su pelo estaba cortado de manera diferente, también, pero eso, decidió, mirándola, se veía tan sexy como el infierno, aunque no pudiera darle un buen vistazo ya que su cabeza esta así inclinada y todo su cabello se derramaba alrededor de su rostro. **

**Un sonido suave, húmedo como si estuviera sorbiéndose los mocos provino de debajo de la sedosa cortina que era su pelo. **

**Él levantó la cabeza, caminando para quedar de pie ante ella, mirándola hacia abajo. **

**¿Estaba llorando? **

**En ese mismo instante, ella levantó su cabeza, y Adam perdió el aliento al primer vistazo de su rostro. Sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados, sus mejillas manchadas de lágrimas, y parecía tan frágil y afligida que lo perforó hasta su mismo centro. **

**¿Quien había hecho daño a su mujer? ¿Qué bastardo la había hecho llorar? ¡Mataría al MALDITO! **

**Entonces se dio cuenta de que ella sostenía un libro en su regazo. **

**Su libro. **

**_¿Él _****la había hecho llorar? **

**Mientras la miraba, más lágrimas se derramaron por sus mejillas, cayendo sobre el suave cuero negro del tomo. Acarició con sus dedos ligeramente la cubierta. **

**–****Maldito seas, Terrence Baker –susurró. **

**Él resopló. Sí, bueno, él había oído eso lo suficiente como para toda la eternidad. **

**Frunciendo el ceño, comenzó a inclinarse, para colocar sus manos sobre la cabeza de ella, escudriñar su mente y borrar de ella aquello que nunca debería haberle dicho para empezar. **

**Alzó la mano. Vaciló. Retrocedió. Se maldijo a sí mismo suavemente. Alzó la mano otra vez. **

**Ella habló entonces, su voz áspera debido a las lágrimas. **

**–****Te amo, maldito, –dijo con voz rota–. Te amo tanto y eso me está matando. Dios, fui tan estúpida. ¿Nunca te preocupaste por mí en absoluto, verdad? ¿Cómo, cómo se supone, que tengo que seguir adelante? **

**Terrence saltó hacia atrás, tambaleándose, sus manos empuñadas a los costados. Apenas sentía el diminuto frasco de cristal en su mano tintineando suavemente. **

**Durante un largo instante, no pudo moverse. Se quedo de pie allí, atontado. **

**Ella sabía que él era ****_Fae_****. **

**Ella sabía que él no tenía corazón o alma. **

**Ella sabía que él había hecho cosas atroces, y, a pesar de ello, acababa de decir que lo amaba. **

**Ella lo amaba. **

**Sangrientos infiernos, ella ****_lo amaba. _**

**¿Qué nunca se ****_preocupó _****de ella? ¿Estaba loca? ¡Todo esto era por ella! ¡Cada ínfimo pedazo de **

**esto! ¡Cada acción que había realizado, cada pensamiento que había tenido desde aquella noche en que por primera vez la había visto, había sido por ella! Ni por un solo momento ella había estado fuera de sus pensamientos. Ella estaba ****_dentro _****de él. Era parte de él ahora. **

**¿Cómo podía ella no saber esto? Con cada regalo que él había escogido para ella había estado diciéndolo. ¡Cada vez que se había enterrado dentro de su cuerpo había estado intentando decírselo! Con cada beso, cada toque silencioso, porque no quería que las palabras le fueran devueltas en la cara. Pero incluso así esas palabras habían estado allí. **

**O algo así. **

**De la peculiar forma en que los machos humanos hablaban de esas cosas. O al menos la forma en que los milenios durante los cuales los había espiado se lo habían enseñado. **

**¿Cómo podía ella no haber sabido que cada vez que él le decía, ****_No te estás enamorando de mí, o sí, irlandesa? _****Había sido su declaración de que él ****_sí lo estaba. _****Infierno sangriento, incluso cuando iban en el tren él ya lo sabía. **

**Sabía que había hecho la cosa más estúpida posible. Enamorarse de un humano. Pero no podría haber evitado enamorarse de ella más de lo que podría haber detenido aquel tren de llegar a su destino. **

**_¿No te estás enamorando de mí, o si, irlandesa? _**

**Esa había sido su señal para que ella dijera, ****_Urn, pues tal vez sí lo estoy un poco, _****y luego él podría haber contestado, ****_Bien, um, imagina esto; quizás yo también lo estoy. _**

**Simple, concisa y directa la comunicación masculina. ¿De acuerdo? ¿No era así como los hombres se comportaban? ¿Todo su espionaje se había basado en muestras sesgadas de población? ¿Había interpretado mal lo que había observado? **

**_Ella me ama _**

**Estaba intimidado por ello, en un impactado silencio. **

**Echó un vistazo hacia abajo, al brillante líquido plateado que goteaba por su mano. **

**Y un momento de cristalina claridad osciló a su alrededor, transformando todo su ser. **

**Abrió la mano y lentamente dejó que cayera lo que aún permanecía en el frasco. Con un destello de poder ****_Tuatha Dé_****, envió el elixir derramado y el frasco roto a una dimensión lejana y olvidada, con la esperanza de que no hiciese ningún daño. **

**Finalmente había entendido que Morganna había tenido razón todo el tiempo... él ****_no la había _****amado. **

**El amor no pondría en peligro al otro, nunca intentaría desvanecer el alma del otro. **

**La intensa presión detrás de su esternón fue de pronto hasta su espalda, luego alcanzó su pecho, y luego, el tenso sentimiento se trasladó a su estómago. Las sensaciones se alzaban y extendían, y casi se dobló por su intensidad. Y de pronto comprendió la suma de su existencia como nada más que la culminación de una serie de acontecimientos destinados a conducirlo a un específico banco, en una específica noche, en un instante preciso. **

**_A esta mujer. _**

**Dirigió su mirada a Candace. **

**Sollozaba, la cabeza inclinada, el rostro enterrado entre las manos. **

**En su pena, ella brillaba más intensamente que el oro; la pasión asentada en su alma. Era tan hermosa con aquel resplandor divino iluminándola desde dentro, la esencia misma de ella.**

**Se sintió enfermo de pensar que casi lo había arrebatado de ella. Nunca podría tomar el alma de Candace. **

**Ni tampoco, sin embargo, podría quedarse tranquilo y verla morir. **

**Ni tampoco, sin embargo, estaba dispuesto a vivir sin ella. **

**Lo que le dejaba, comprendió, sólo una opción**.


	9. Chapter 8

**CAPITULO 4**

**La reina Aoibheal observó el lugar donde sólo unos momentos antes había estado el último príncipe de los ****_D'Jai _****en su pabellón Real. **

**Terrence ya se había marchado. Había regresado al reino de los humanos. Suspiró, sintiéndose cansada hasta el fondo de su ser. Había discutido con él, lo había tentado, lo había amenazado. Pero nada de lo que le dijo había tenido éxito para influenciarlo. **

**_Esa es la sentencia que tú elegiste como castigo para Darroc por los delitos que había cometido, Terrence... ¿y aún así la solicitas para ti mismo? _**

**_Si _**

**_¡Sabes que la transformación no puede deshacerse! No puedo salvarte si cambias de opinión. A diferencia de tus otras aventuras, no puede haber ningún indulto de última hora. _**

**_Lo comprendo. _**

**_¡Morirás, Terrence! Una vida mortal, y nadie puede saber cuánto tiempo, luego fallecerás _**

**_Lo sé _**

**_No tienes alma. No te será posible seguir a tu _****Sidhe-seer ****_cuando ella muera _**

**Lo sé **

**_¡Por Danu! ¿Entonces, por qué? _**

**Había permanecido tan tranquilo ante ella, tan sereno. Tan majestuoso y hermoso y tan... ella había intentado entenderlo, pero estaba muy lejos de su alcance **

**_No quiero vivir sin ella, Aoibheal. La amo. _****Hizo un elegante encogimiento de hombros y continuó diciendo. ****_Más que a la vida misma. _**

**_Eso _****era tan completamente inconcebible para Aoibheal que por un momento había sido incapaz de comprender lo que le decía para poder contestarle. **

**_Conviérteme en humano, Aoibheal. _**

**Mientras hacía una pausa, tratando de decidir si debía seguir discutiendo, o simplemente encerrarlo en algún sitio –en el interior de una montaña, o quizás en las profundidades del océano hasta que la ****_Sidhe-seer _****llevara ya mucho tiempo fallecida–, él se había arrodillado ante ella, sin rastro de su innata arrogancia y orgullo. **

**Su vanaglorioso, impetuoso y salvaje príncipe había inclinado la cabeza. Humildemente. Y había dicho una palabra que ella nunca había oído salir de aquellos hermosos y sensuales labios, nunca en seis mil años: **

**_Por favor. _**

**En ese momento, supo que lo había perdido. **

**Eso, ya que si ella hacía alguna otra cosa aparte de concederle su petición, lo convertiría, –a su príncipe más favorecido– en su mayor enemigo. No era que él pudiera causarle algún daño, considerando que ella era más poderosa (aunque, considerando lo imprevisible que él era, no estaba ****_completamente _****segura de eso), pero si tenía que perderlo, no sería odiándola. Antes se lo cedería a otra mujer, a pesar del remordimiento que le causaba. **

**Aoibheal cerró sus ojos, sus delicadas manos apretándose en puños. Había imaginado, por un momento, si cuando ella había elegido el castigo de él hubiera sabido que las cosas podrían tener este final, nunca lo habría castigado. Se habría resistido al Consejo y habría trazado su propio curso. **

**Cómo haría de ahora adelante en vista de la reciente traición de parte de aquellos que estaban cerca suyo, el Consejo y su consorte, ni más ni menos. Ya no tendría a Terrence para guardarle las espaldas. **

**–****Ah, "Amadan", –susurró– Te echaré de menos, mi príncipe. **

**Candace sacudió la cabeza mientras se dirigía hacia el deportivo descapotable que estaba aparcado en el callejón de la parte trasera de su casa. **

**Un hombre en un Lexus la había seguido a mitad de camino desde su casa a la tienda de comestibles, se había bajado de su vehículo cuando el semáforo se puso en rojo, y había intentado darle su número de teléfono. **

**Los hombres la citaban como locos últimamente. **

**_"_****_Es porque obviamente no estás interesada_****, Chloe le había dicho la otra noche por el teléfono. ****_Para muchos hombres, ese es un desafío que no puede resistir, una bonita mujer que no les da importancia."_**

**_Oh, por favor, sólo es por el coche_****, había contestado Candace, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Realmente ****_iba _****a tener que deshacerse de él. Estaba atrayendo a la clase equivocada de hombres. No es que los hubiera de una clase adecuada... pero ella había saboreado un cuento de hadas, y después de eso, ningún simple hombre se le podía comparar. **

**Había devuelto finalmente los numerosos mensajes telefónicos de Gwen y Chloe hace una se-mana, esa horrible noche en la que había encontrado ****_El Libro del Sin Siriche Du_****. **

**Había estado llorando con tanta fuerza cuando Chloe había contestado que no había sido capaz de articular ni siquiera un "hola". **

**Pero Chloe había sabido inmediatamente lo que le pasaba, y Gwen había cogido otro teléfono, y las mujeres MacKeltar habían llorado con ella, atravesando todo un océano. Habían tratado de convencerla para que regresara y se quedara con ellos mientras tanto, pero Candace no estaba preparada para ver el Castillo Keltar otra vez. **

**Nunca estaría preparada para verlo otra vez. Había pasado los días y las noches más gloriosas de su vida en aquel castillo, había perdido tanto su virginidad como su corazón en la Recámara de Cristal. Había llevado puestos sus diamantes allí, se había convertido en su mujer allí; se había sentado en la cima de un escarpado acantilado acunada en los brazos de su príncipe ****_Fae _****y habían visto como despuntaba el amanecer. **

**Con ese simple pensamiento una niebla de lágrimas inundaba sus ojos. **

**_"_****_¡No!, definitivamente no estaba preparada para volver a Escocia." _**

**Recogiendo sus comestibles, le puso la alarma al coche y apresuró sus pasos hasta la puerta trasera**

**Deslizaba la llave en la cerradura cuando la puerta se abrió de un tirón hacia adentro tan repentinamente que la arrastró con ella. **

**Chocando contra un cuerpo duro como una roca. **

**Ella se apartó de un tirón, cayendo hacia atrás. Los comestibles se deslizaron de sus flácidos brazos de repente, y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. **

**–****Hola, Candace –dijo Terrence. **

**Sus rodillas se aflojaron. **

**– ****¡Deja de ****_maltratarme_****! **

**–****No te he maltratado –dijo Terrence suavemente, tomando plena ventaja de la delicada posición de Candace para deslizar sus manos sobre su exquisito y bien proporcionado trasero. En el momento en que ella había comenzado caer, él la había levantado y la había lanzado sobre su hombro–. Te desmayaste y simplemente te sostuve. **

**– ****Yo no me ****_desmayo_****. Nunca me he desmayado en toda mi vida –gritó Candace, golpeándolo en la espalda con las palmas de sus manos–.Y ese es ****_mi _****culo, no el tuyo, así que deja de tocarlo! **

**Terrence se rió. ¡Ah, cómo había echado de menos a su apasionada ****_ka-lyrra_****! **

**–****La posesión son las nueve décimas partes por ley, Candace. El hecho de que tu trasero esté actualmente en mis manos, no en las tuyas, creo que lo hace lo mío. –Con una traviesa sonrisa, él masajeó su atrayente y respingón trasero, introduciéndose íntimamente en la abertura de sus nalgas. **

**– ****¡Oooh, ese es el razonamiento más ridículo que he oído nunca! ¿Qué es eso, la lógica de las hadas? ¿Nueve décimas de arrogancia, y una décima de fuerza bruta? Bájame. ¿Qué has hecho? ¿En qué problema te has metido esta vez? ¿Necesitas ayuda de una pequeña ****_Sidhe-seer_****? Bueno, pues mala suerte. ****_Márchate_****. **

**Él acarició su trasero y siguió cargándola a través de la casa con paso rápido, llegando hasta las escaleras. **

**–****No me marcharé nunca, ****_ka-lyrra _****–ronroneó, disfrutando la suavidad y flexibilidad de su cuerpo contra el de él. Sentía que había pasado un siglo desde la última vez que él la había abrazado. **

**–****Seguro. Sí, de acuerdo. Continúa, sigue haciendo vanas promesas de Hada. No creeré en ellas esta vez. No jugaré a ningún juego estúpido que tengas en mente. No puedes abandonarme, y reaparecer cuando a ti te apetezca. Aquí no hay política de puertas abiertas. ¡Oye, vuelve a bajar las escaleras! ¿Qué es lo que crees que vas a hacer? ¿A dónde me llevas? –dijo bruscamente. **

**Él volvió su cara hacia ella y pellizcó su muslo, jugueteando cariñosamente con ella. **

**–****A la cama, Candace. **

**–****Yo no creo que ****_eso _****ocurra –siseó, lanzándose a una diatriba acerca de que él no iba a acostarse ****_nunca _****más con ella. Había sido crédula una vez, pero no iba a serlo otra más. Que él la había curado de todas sus ilusiones. Luchando como un pequeño batallón sobre su hombro, glacialmente le informó que no tenía ningún interés en tener a un bastardo tan despiadado en su vida, que lo odiaba, y que sólo lamentaba que él no fuera mortal para que se pudiera morir y quemarse en el infierno por toda la eternidad. **

**Cuándo la lanzó sobre la cama, se quedó sin aliento, por lo que él tuvo tiempo de decir **

**– ****¿Me odias, Candace? Pues es una maldita pena. Porque lo que quise decir exactamente, cuando te dije que nunca me marcharía, es que nunca te dejaré. Estoy enamorado de ti. **

**Su ****_ka-lyrra _****se quedó de piedra, su boca abierta y sin aliento. Su garganta tragaba con dificultad. Entonces, con un enorme chillido, ella se lanzó hacia él, prácticamente volando, llorando y lanzándole puñetazos. **

**Mientras se estrellaba contra el suelo, bajo ella, pensó que ****_nunca _****entendería a las mujeres. **

**Candace estaba tumbada en el suelo entre los brazos de Terrence, agitando la cabeza. **

**Él le había permitido golpearlo hasta que se hubo agotado. Había permitido que desahogara su rabia, soportándolo pacientemente y en silencio hasta que, llorando tan fuerte que no podía respirar, ella había comenzado a hipar descontroladamente. Entonces se acomodó a su lado, apretándola contra su poderoso cuerpo, rodeándola con sus brazos, y sosteniéndola hasta que se hubo calmado, susurrándole suavemente palabras para apaciguarla. **

**–****Shh, cariño. Tranquilízate, amor. Está bien. Todo está bien. **

**_¿Amor? ¿Terrence pronunciaba la palabra Amor? ¿En qué imposible cuento de hadas se había metido ahora? _**

**– ****¿Estoy despierta? ¿Esto es un sueño? –susurró. **

**–****Si es que lo es –susurró él de vuelta–. Me pregunto si durará para siempre. Sin la parte de las lágrimas –aclaró–, me quedo con la parte en la que te sostengo entre mis brazos. –Él la giró suavemente entonces, enfrentándola a él. **

**Ella sepultó su rostro en su pecho, sorbiéndose los mocos, tratando de entender lo que estaba pasando. Temerosa de creer que estaba despierta. Temiendo el momento en que dejara de creerlo, en que podría despertarse. Encontrándose sola en la cama, en su silenciosa y enorme casa. **

**–****Mírame, ****_ka-lyrra _****–dijo él quedamente. **

**Con un pequeño gemido, Candace echó la cabeza hacia atrás y encontró su oscura mirada. Frunció el ceño estupefacto. Se había quedado tan perpleja cuando lo había visto en su casa que no lo había mirado detenidamente. Había algo diferente en él. ¿Pero qué? ¿Sus ojos? **

**–****Te amo, Candace White. **

**Las palabras se le atragantaron de golpe; ella lo contempló en silencio. **

**Él la besó entonces, su boca se inclinó con fuerza contra la suya, su aterciopelada lengua se introdujo profundamente. Y ella le correspondía. Sueño o no, era bastante real para ella. Estaba en sus brazos y él le decía que la amaba y si estaba dormida, sólo deseaba poder dormir eternamente. **

**Incluso besaba de forma diferente, se percató vagamente, mientras su cuerpo ardía frenética-mente y crepitaba en sus brazos. Sentía una urgencia que no había percibido antes. No estaba formada por esa ociosidad inmortal y se percibía como una desesperación casi humana, un hambre mortal y apasionado. **

**Y esto la sacudió tan intensamente que comenzó a devolverle los besos apasionadamente, empujándolo hacia atrás en el suelo, subiéndose encima de él, sepultando sus manos entre su pelo. **

**Lo besaba una y otra vez, compensando las semanas que lo había añorado y lo había necesitado. **

**Cómo se desprendió de su ropa, no lo supo, sólo sabía que unos momentos más tarde estaban desnudos en el suelo del dormitorio y ella se encontraba debajo de él y él se estaba introduciendo dentro de ella. Y estaba viva otra vez. Tenía sangre en las venas, no hielo. Tenía un corazón en su pecho, no... **

**–****Terrence –jadeó ella, aturdida–. Puedo sentir los latidos de tu corazón. **

**Nunca los había sentido antes. Incluso cuando había sido convertido en humano, ni una vez había sentido el ruido sordo y poderoso de su corazón sobre su palma, ni el pulso en su cuello. **

**Y nunca había notado su ausencia hasta ese momento, cuando lo estaba sintiendo. **

**Él retrocedió, su oscuro y hermoso rostro mirándola con lujuria. **

**–****Lo sé. **

**Él le dirigió una deslumbrante sonrisa. Entonces comenzó a moverse dentro de ella y ella olvidó los latidos del corazón que no había oído antes. Se concentró en las sensaciones que le producía. Y el dormitorio se llenó de los sonidos salvajes y apasionados de una mujer y su príncipe ****_Fae _****haciendo el amor. **

**Más tarde, Terrence se lo contó todo. **

**Bueno, casi todo. Omitió que casi había tomado su alma. Y ya que ella no sabía que él la había engañado desde el comienzo, no se molestó en mencionarle que él le había contado a Circenn y a Lisa la verdad sobre el elixir de vida, que los había llevado a ambos ante la reina para que ella pudiera devolverlos a su estado mortal. **

**Él había compensado sus errores como mejor podía. Rechazaba ser condenado por sus antiguos errores, o para cosas que "casi" había hecho. No era el hombre que había sido una vez. Le contó lo que había sucedido con Darroc. **

**Le contó que el tiempo transcurría de diferente manera en los dos reinos, y que nunca había pensado dejarla sola durante tanto tiempo. **

**Hablándole quedamente, acercándola más a él, le contó como se había dado cuenta que no podría vivir con ella y luego verla morir, como había hecho con Morganna. **

**En el momento que esas palabras salieron de sus labios, Candace se tensó entre sus brazos, se liberó de ellos, y se dirigió directamente a la cama. **

**– ****¡Oh! –siseó ella, sus ojos destellaban por la furia que sentía–. ¿Entonces, para qué volviste? ¿Me estás diciendo que me vas a ****_abandonar _****otra vez? **

**Él negó con la cabeza rápidamente, y le explicó que, pese a que él había ****_creído _****ser humano, nunca lo había sido. Que la reina sólo le había hecho creer que era mortal para castigarlo. Le contó que la reina le había dicho que la transformación no podía ser reversible para un ****_Tuatha Dé_****. **

**Y le dijo que, al darse cuenta que no podía vivir sin ella, y ya que tampoco soportaría verla morir, sólo le quedaba una opción. **

**–****La razón por la que puedes sentir los latidos de mi corazón, ****_ka-lyrra_****, es porque ahora realmente ****_soy _****humano. Y esta vez es de verdad. **

**Los ojos de Candace se abrieron de par en par para contemplarlo, su labio inferior comenzó a temblar. **

**–****Pero acabas de decir que es irreversible. **

**Él asintió con la cabeza. **

**–****¿Quieres decir que vas a ****_morir_****? –susurró ella. **

**Acunando su cabeza entre sus manos, Terrence la acercó a él para darle un profundo y posesivo Beso. **

**–****No, ****_ka-lyrra_****, quiero decir que por fin voy a vivir. Aquí. Ahora. Contigo. –Tomó aliento–. Cásate conmigo, Candace. Te daré el tipo de vida que siempre has querido. Ahora puedo. Soy humano, igual que tú. Déjame ser tu marido y darte bebés. Déjame pasar el resto de mi vida **

**contigo. **

**–****Oh, Dios –Candace suspiró, las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos– ¿Has dejado tu ****_inmortalidad _****por mí? **

**Él limpió sus lágrimas con la lengua mientras descendían por sus mejillas, besándolas para **

**apartarlas. **

**–****No quiero más lágrimas, Candace. No tengo arrepentimientos. Ninguno. **

**– ****¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¡Lo has abandonado ****_todo_****! La Inmortalidad. Ser Invencible. ¡Todo lo que es un ****_Tuatha Dé_****! **

**Él negó con la cabeza. **

**–****Lo he ****_ganado _****todo. O al menos eso creo –gruñó, impacientándose de pronto, y ansiosamente preguntó–, cuando respondas a mi maldita pregunta. ¿Cuántas veces vas a hacer que te lo pregunte? ¿Te casarás conmigo, Candace White? ¿Sí o sí? Y por si todavía no has captado la idea, la respuesta correcta es "sí". Y a propósito podrías decirme que me amas, porque a mí no me importaría oírlo. **

**Ella se abalanzó repentinamente sobre él, sentándose a horcajadas encima suyo, deslizando sus dedos entre su pelo y lo besó. Él estaba extasiado por la exuberancia de su dulce cuerpo, y la estrechó entre sus brazos, su lengua se introdujo profundamente, enredándose con la suya. **

**–****Voy a tomar esto como un sí, –ronroneó él, mordisqueando su labio inferior, estirándolo completamente. **

**–****Te amo, Terrence Baker –suspiró Candace–. Y, sí. Oh, ¡****_absoluta y malditamente sí_****! **


	10. Epilogo

**EPILOGO **

**_5 AÑOS DESPUES_**

**Candace terminó de descargar el lavavajillas y ladeó la cabeza, escuchando. La casa estaba tranquila, Connor, su hijo de dos años estaba listo para dormir. Pronto subiría las escaleras, besaría a su hija Tessa y sacaría a su esposo de la cama. **

**_"_****_El Profesor Baker"_****. **

**Sonriendo, sacudió la cabeza. Terrence no podía parecerse menos a un profesor, con su cara esculpida y aquellos sexys y oscuros ojos azules y ese largo pelo negro, por no mencionar ese torneado y poderoso cuerpo. Se parecía más a… bueno, a un príncipe ****_Fae _****disfrazado de profesor, y haciendo un trabajo bastante pobre en eso. **

**La primera vez que le dijo que intentaría enseñar historia en la universidad, ella se rió. **

**_"_****_Demasiado ordinario, demasiado plebeyo_****, pensó. ****_Él nunca lo logrará_****."**

**Él la sorprendió. Pero a menudo lo hacía. **

**Terrence había planeado todo cuidadosamente. Antes de pedirle a la reina que lo convirtiera en **

**Humano, se consiguió una identidad humana como un hombre extremadamente rico con varias cuentas corrientes y unos mil acres de la mejor tierra de las Highlands. **

**Una identidad humana por entero, con todos los papeles y credenciales para permitirle vivir una vida normal en el reino humano. **

**Y cuando ella se había burlado de la elección de su carrera, él le mostró sus credenciales: recomendaciones de las mejores universidades de la nación. Por supuesto, él se había puesto como un sujeto brillante. Y fue y se consiguió un trabajo. **

**Había desarrollado la reputación de un renegado en el campo, con toda clase de controvertidas teorías sobre quién construyó Newgrange and Stonehenge y el verdadero origen de la lengua Proto-Indo-Europea. **

**Los estudiantes tenían que anotarse un año antes para asistir a sus clases. **

**Y ella, bueno, ella tenía el trabajo de sus sueños. Ella, Jay y Elizabeth habían abierto su propio estudio de abogados y justo este año habían comenzado a litigar en aquellos casos en los que siempre quiso trabajar. Casos que importaban, que hacían la diferencia. **

**Habían comenzado una familia inmediatamente. El tiempo era demasiado precioso para ellos. **

**Y, oh, él había hecho bebes hermosos. Tessa, con pelo negro y ojos verde-dorado; Connor de pelo rubio y ojos azul oscuros, y había otro en camino. **

**Puso una mano sobre su vientre, sonriendo.**

**Amaba ser madre. Adoraba estar casada con él. **

**Dudaba que alguna mujer fuera tan completa e incondicionalmente amada. **

**Sabía que su marido nunca se desviaría del rumbo, tan alto había valorado aquello por lo que había esperado seis mil años para conocer, aquello que era tan precioso para él: el amor. Sabía que estaría junto a ella hasta el mismo fin, apreciando cada arruga, cada línea en su cara, porque en el análisis final no serían una negación de la vida sino una afirmación de una vida bien vivida. **

**La prueba positiva de risas y lágrimas, de alegrías y penas, de pasiones, de ****_vivir_****. Cada faceta de ser un humano era asombrosa para él, cada cambio de estación, un triunfo; una prueba de insoportable dulzura. Nunca vivió un hombre que saboreara más la vida. **

**Su vida era rica y completa. **

**No podría pedir más. **

**Bueno... en realidad... se corrigió con un pequeño titubeo interno, sí podía. **

**Aunque la mayoría de las veces que miraba a Terrence se sentía aterrorizada y humillada por el hecho de que ese maravilloso hombre había dejado tanto para amarla, algunas veces odiaba que él no tuviera alma y otras quería odiar a Dios. **

**Y tenía un sueño, un sueño loco quizás, pero un sueño al cual se aferraba. **

**Vivirían hasta tener cien años, hasta mucho después que sus hijos y nietos hubieran crecido, y un día irían a la cama y se acostarían el uno enfrente del otro; y morirían así, en el mismo momento, en los brazos del otro. **

**Y su sueño era este: quizás, sólo quizás, si ella lo amaba con la fuerza suficiente, si su amor era lo suficientemente verdadero y lo suficientemente profundo, y si se aferrara a él con la fuerza suficiente cuando murieran, podría ir con él a donde sea que fueran las almas. Y allí, haría lo que llevaba en su sangre, lo que ahora sabía que había nacido para hacer, se pararía frente a Dios, una ****_brehon _****y pelearía el más grande e importante caso de su vida. **

**Y ganaría. **

**–****No entiendo, Papi –dijo Tessa–. ¿Por qué el conejo tuvo que perder su piel para ser real? **

**Terrence cerró el libro. ****_El Conejo de Trapo_****, y miró de reojo a su hija. **

**Estaba en la cama, las mantas hasta la barbilla, mirándolo fijamente. Su preciosa Tessa, con ese montón de brillantes rizos negros alrededor de su regordeta y angelical cara, su mente rápida y su curiosidad incesante, y el corazón de su Papi se envolvió – ¡oh, tan cómodamente!– alrededor de su pequeño dedo regordete. **

**–****Porque eso es parte de hacerse real. **

**–****_Buh_****. No quiero hacerme real. Quiero ser hermosa como la reina de las hadas. ¡Ups! –Golpeó su boca con su diminuta mano– Se suponía que no diría eso. **

**En la puerta, Candace jadeó suavemente, Terrence la miró inmediatamente, arqueando las cejas con una silenciosa pregunta en sus ojos. **

**_Nunca le conté nada sobre hadas_****, articuló Candace. ****_¿Y tú? _**

**Él negó con la cabeza. Habían asumido que Tessa no era una ****_Sidhe-seer. _****Candace no había visto ni a un ****_Tuatha Dé _****desde aquel día en que Darroc les tendiera, cinco años atrás, una emboscada en Escocia, y habían asumido que Aoibheal había despojado de la visión de los ****_Fae _****a la dinastía White. **

**– ****¿Cuál reina de las hadas, Tessa? –Dijo suavemente Terrence–. Está bien, puedes contármelo. **

**Tessa lo miró dudando. **

**–****Ella dijo que te enojarías si sabías que había venido. **

**–****No me enojaré –le aseguró, alisando sus desgreñados bucles. **

**– ****¿Lo prometes, Papi? **

**–****Prometido. Cruz sobre el corazón. ¿Cuál reina de las hadas, cariño? **

**–****Ah-veel. **

**Terrence inspiró profundamente, recorriendo con la mirada a Terrence. **

**– ****¿Viene Aoibheal a verte, Tessa? –dijo suavemente Candace, moviéndose por el cuarto y uniéndose a Terrence en el borde de la cama de Tessa. **

**Tessa negó con la cabeza. **

**–****No a mí. Ella viene a ver a Papi. Piensa que es hermoso. **

**Terrence refrenó la risa al ver la mirada que su esposa le dirigió, sus ojos se estrecharon, las ventanas de su nariz se dilataron llameando. Ella casi gruñó. Amaba que se pusiera un poco celosa de vez en cuando, adoraba su posesividad. Él sufría su buena parte cuando se trataba de su pequeña ****_ka-lyrra_****. **

**–****Hermoso, ¿eh? –Candace dijo secamente. **

**–****_Mmm-hmm, –_****dijo Tessa frotando sus ojos somnolientos–. Pero no puedo verlo, sin importar cuanto lo intente. **

**De acuerdo, ahora se había puesto un poco de mal humor, pensó Terrence, descontento. Antes de que Tessa naciera había estudiado cuidadosamente miles de libros sobre paternidad, determinado a ser un buen padre. Creía que estaba haciendo un buen trabajo, pero ¿no se suponía que su hija tuviera estrellas en los ojos cada vez que lo mirara? ¿O al menos hasta que entrara en la adolescencia? Y **

**Luego, ¡que Dios ayudara al que intentara tener una cita con su hija! Bien, tenía unas finas líneas alrededor de los ojos que no habían estado allí antes, pero ¡todavía era un hombre apuesto! **

**–****No crees que sea hermoso, ¿eh, Tessa? –Le hizo cosquillas en el cuello a su hija, justo detrás de la oreja, donde nunca fallaba para hacerla temblar de risa. **

**–****Por supuesto que sí, Papi. –Se rió nerviosamente. Y luego le lanzó una profunda mirada de cuatro años de edad de exasperación–. Pero no puedo ver lo que ella ve. Ella dice que sólo las hadas pueden. **

**El corazón de Terrence se saltó una pulsación. ****_No podía _****ser. **

**¿Podía ser? **

**–****Oh, Dios, –dijo Candace débilmente, su mirada fija volando hacia él. Presionó su boca con mano temblorosa. Se miraron uno al otro por un largo rato. **

**Terrence asintió, animándola en silencio a hacer la pregunta que ambos pensaban. Él la hubiera hecho, pero parecía que no podía encontrar su lengua. **

**Sólo sabía de una cosa que los humanos no podían ver, pero cuando él había sido un hada había sido capaz de verla alrededor de ellos. **

**Apenas podía respirar de desearlo tan desesperadamente. Con el dolor de poder adquirir la capacidad de seguir a su esposa en esta vida, hacia las incontables otras. **

**Cinco años atrás, cuando se casó con Candace en una romántica ceremonia Highland, los Mac Keltar le ofrecieron que usara los votos druidas, aquellos votos sagrados que unían a los amantes para toda la eternidad. Él se había rehusado a decirlos no porque no lo hubiera deseado con cada fibra de su ser, sino porque no le hubiera sacado ningún provecho, pues no tenía un alma con la cual atarse. **

**Jadeando, Candace dijo **

**– ****¿Ver qué, Tessa? ¿Qué pueden ver las hadas que tú no puedas? **

**Tessa bostezó, acurrucándose más entre las mantas. **

**–****Que Papi es dorado y brillante. **

**La boca de Terrence se movió, pero nada salió de ella. **

**– ****¿Terrence es brillante y dorado? –dijo Candace débilmente. **

**Tessa asintió con la cabeza. **

**–****_Mmm-hmm_****. Ah-veel dice que ahora él es como tú y yo, mami. **

**Candace hizo un suave sonido con la garganta. **

**Terrence no pudo moverse por un largo rato. Sólo se sentó en el borde de la cama de Tessa y contempló a su esposa. Ella se paró detrás de él, asombrada, sus ojos empañados con lágrimas de alegría. **

**Entonces la enormidad de ello lo electrificó, incitándolo a la acción. ¡No había un momento que perder! Si, por algún milagro, había sido dotado de un alma, quería atarla a la de Candace ****_ahora_****. **

**Depositando precipitadamente un beso en la frente de Tessa, Terrence apagó la luz, encerró a Candace entre sus brazos y la cargó a través del cuarto y rápidamente bajó al pasillo hacia su dormitorio. **

**–****_Ka-lyrra, –_****le dijo con urgencia–, hay algo que quiero que hagas conmigo. Quiero intercambiar los votos, pero debes saber que unirán nuestras almas para toda la eternidad. ¿Lo deseas? ¿Quieres tenerme para siempre? **

**Riendo y llorando a la vez, ella asintió. **

**Un exultante Terrence la depositó sobre sus pies, y apoyó la palma de su mano derecha sobre el corazón de ella y colocó su mano izquierda sobre el suyo. **

**–****Coloca tus manos sobre las mías, Candace –pidió. **

**Cuando ella lo hizo, él habló con convicción y reverencia: **

**–****Si algo debe perderse, que sea mi honor por el tuyo. Si algo debe ser abandonado, que sea mi alma para la tuya. Si la muerte llega pronto, entonces sea mi vida por la tuya. Soy dado. **

**Sonriendo, sus ojos centellando de alegría, ella repitió los votos, y, en el momento en que ter-minó, la emoción lo golpeó tan intensamente que casi cae sobre sus rodillas. **

**Sintió las cadenas apresurándose en su interior, calentando su sangre con una pasión feroz, a medida que sus almas eran unidas por todos los tiempos. **

**Apresándola contra la pared, enterró las manos en su pelo, inclinó su boca sobre la de ella y la besó con hambre. **

**Él tenía un alma. Conocía el amor. Se había unido a su alma gemela para siempre. **

**Y Terrence Baker era, finalmente, un verdadero inmortal **

**FIN**


	11. NOTA ACLARATORIA

NOTA ACLARATORIA.

Tomando en Consideración, el comentario que realizo ARCE , con respecto a que estoy violando los derechos de autor O Copyright, me permito hacer la siguiente nota aclaratoria.

PRIMERO: Se perfectamente a lo que te refieres con la supuesta denuncia o mas no demanda legal por la escritora que señalas, ella solicito que no se usen sus libros para crear fanfiction, de ninguna clase, cosa que se respeta, tomando en consideración que es la creadora de dichas obras, y lo controversial que es esta escritora, este hecho sucedió hace mas de 4 años casi 5 años creo yo, desde entonces se dejo de usar cualquier libro de esta escritora para crear o recrear cualquier fanfiction, algo que otros autores no ven mal. Sino aun apoyan de alguna manera a los seguidores a que realicen una recreación alterna de sus personajes, tal es el caso de J.K ROWLING creadora de Harry Potter, quien a señalado, "me siento alagada porque la gente quiera escribir sobre mis historias" esto hecho lo realiza por medio de su agente literario.

Así también podemos notar lo que menciona el escritor Rodolfo Castro en su libro "LA INTENCION DE LEER, LA INTENCION DE NARRAR" lo que comenta el autor en su pagina 24, " Desde hace tiempo, sabes que el verdadero sujeto de la lectura no es en exclusiva EL LIBRO, NI EL ESCRITOR CON SUS PALABRAS Y SUS SILENCIOS, sino la unidad que conforma el LECTOR, el escritor, su texto y contexto. EL ESCRITOR como persona, y no como un profesional que domina una técnica. EL LECTOR, que al leer REESCRIBE el texto, pero también se narra a si mismo en si mismo, siendo el lector el ser humano en constante desarrollo."

De donde podemos desprender que es necesario tener un aprecio del lector mas haya de solamente un ser que va a una tienda adquiere un libro y lo cuelga en su estantería para que coja polvo después de un tiempo, o como lo expresa esta persona ARCE, en su comentario, " he leído esta y otras sagas de …" que me lleva a pensar que solamente hace eso, leer, mas no compartir con otras personas, para que se pueda llegar a una CULTURIZACION PUBLICA y de alguna manera no solo ayudar a fomentar el buen habito de la lectura en otras personas, sino también en compartir lo que tu puedes tener y otros no, de una manera divertida, sana , limpia de prejuicios y vánales ideas erróneas y sobre todo SIN FINES DE LUCRO, que es la principal causa de llegar a cometer violaciones al Copyright.

SEGUNDO: Tal parece que se olvidad la idea original de la creación de FANFICTION, sin importar la pagina o termino genérico que se utiliza para referirse a las paginas creadas en el mundo, con la idea de retomar el universo creativo de una obra ajena (personajes, reglas del universo ficcional, tramas principales) y desarrollarlas más allá del original, siendo esta una costumbre poco moderna en realidad ya que es algo tan antiguo como la propia literatura. Así, la literatura clásica está plagada de continuaciones y adaptaciones.

No seria la primera en el mundo ni la ultima que se divierte haciendo lo que hice, realizar solo breves cambios en las obras de una autora que como he expresado es autentica, innovadora y con un gran sentido de la realidad alterna.

Por tanto siguiendo los cánones de las ideas originales de la creación del FANFICTION, solo adapto una obra ya existente o de creación propia ,que en mi caso he dejado claro que las tengo pero las publico en un lugar mas apropiado para las ideas que desarrollo, para no mezclar habla sexual con algo tan bien trabajado como una historia creada para jovencitas, con personajes de un Anime (Animaciones procedentes de Japón y algunos acepciones de países asiáticos tales como Corea o China, termino derivado de la palabra Inglesa "animation". Que etimológicamente deriva del latín "anima" para el castellano " Alma"). Excluyendo las creaciones de Anime Yuri y Yaoi,, que en mi caso si son un punto de referencia para mi pluma y forma de escritura propia.

Y con esto me refiero a la idea de un "OTAKU", que tal parece es lo que intenta ser dicha persona con su comentario.

En palabras del propio Hayo Miyazaki, seria " **Algunas personas pasan su vida interesadas en si mismas****,** **¿Sabes? Casi toda la animación japonesa difícilmente es producida con la base de observar a personas reales. Es creada por humanos, que no pueden soportar ver a otros seres humanos.**

**Y es por eso que la industria está llena de Otakus."**

**En este caso lo aplico a no ser consecuente con algunos actos relacionados con el libre manejo de proyección del FANFICTION.**

TERCERO: VIOLACIONES a los derechos de autos, en diversos países se tiene diferentes leyes de protección, para los autores, así como tratados internacionales de protección al copyright mas sin embargo, aclaro y comento a la vez, que depende de la ley Federal de cada País , cosa que baria en consecuencia como tal. Presentándose como problema para interpretar las variantes de las violaciones. Y con el comentario de esta persona deduzco solo se refiere a las leyes federales de , que en todo caso protegen a la autora de los libros que utilice, mas sin embargo no se si se entera de cuantas personas en el mundo entran a una pagina de FANFICTION, y suben , crean, modifican , muestran su trabajo de una forma libre, sencilla y creativa, ya sea propio o de otros , SIEMPRE RECONOCIENDO QUE NO SON LOS AUTORES DE DICHA OBRA, haciendo alusión siempre a esto hecho, comentado de forma aclaratoria que no son suyas las obras , ni de su autoría sino de XXXX autor, de esta manera no se apropia de ninguna obra, y por ende no puede ser objeto de acusación de Plagio, o tratar de apoderarse de algo, dado que solo somos seudónimos imaginativos navegando en la red, que no buscamos quitar un céntimo de la gran fortuna que han acrecentado de manera razonable cada uno de los autores de las diversas obras, que se utilazan en los fan fics , lo primordial y unico creo yo es solamente divertirnos un poco y en mi caso compartir lo que poseo, para así ayudar al habito de la lectura (que cada día lo veo mas deficiente).

NUNCA he dicho que las obras sean mías, siempre al inicio esta la nota aclaratoria de quien es el autor real, así no me acusaran de apropiarme de manera indebida de nada.

Si desea alguien saber mas sobre los procedimientos y leyes puedo hacerle llegar información legal al respecto.

CUARTO: El punto principal de lo que atrae a los usuarios es el interés en común por la historias originales de las cuales deseas obtener ya sea mas información, modificaciones , cambios y otros trabajos logrados, como cambios alternos, así como el saber que hay mas gente o personas interesadas en el mismo tema y que tienen algo que decir, crear o modificar ( dependiendo del caso), utilizando obras existentes o creadas por su propia inspiración utilizando personajes de Cine, literatura u otro medio creativo, ya publicado.

Lo que nos lleva a razonar sobre el hecho de que el éxito de FANFICTION, (sin importar el nombre en el ciberespacio de la pagina que utilices)se debe a que todos nos volvemos protagonistas, porque siempre habrá alguien a quien agrade lo que publicamos u opinamos, y con esto no digo que de la nada llegaremos a ser RICOS Y FAMOSOS, por una manera de expresar nuestra interpretación medianamente formada de una obra ya existente, credo y exhibida por el autor ORIGINAL, donde este plasma su sentir, y nosotros solamente jugamos un papel como lectores/interpretes de lo dicho y expresado.

Modificándolas o terciándolas dependiendo de la forma que demos a los hechos, o así también no modifiquemos en nada lo ya existente, como es mi caso.

Yo me declaro una persona que usa esta forma de creatividad liberadora ya que no existe la necesidad de atarse a los estándares escolares, porque pensare que no me consideran talentosa, como para crear algo yo misma, y digno de compartir con otras personas, ya que no aspiro a vivir de la escritura ( mi forma de vida, esta establecida desde hace mucho tiempo),

No busco llegar a ser una productora de FANFICTION LEGALES, para lucrar con lo ya existente y modificarlo mostrando mi visión, sobre lo que deduzco, supongo y presupongo, quiso decir el creador de la obra que este adaptando aquí.

Por otra parte, recurriré a pensar que ARCE solo es un lector intensivo, que es confrontado con un corpus limitado y cerrado de textos, leídos y releído, memorizados y recitados, escuchados o conocidos de memoria, sin ganas de compartir-

Mientras que en mi caso me considero un lector extensivo, con rabia por leer, consumiendo impresos de manera numerosa y diversa, ejerciendo así una actividad critica.

Quiero creer que los lectores de FANFICS tienen profundamente arraigado el habito de la lectura, de manera romántica y extensiva, que es capaz de leer y comentar varios textos en plazos muy cortos de tiempo, si es que tienen el acceso necesario para tener libros sin preocupación de cantidades. ( cosa que creo difícil en algunos casos y que me lleva a mi anterior comentario, creo que se debe compartir lo que se tiene con otros, para fomentar la CULTURA POPULAR).

Ahora bien, realizando una nueva cita textual de lo escrito por Rodolfo Castro, me permito mostrar el siguiente comentario sobre los fanfiction.

" El lector joven, que se mueve en "fanfiction" o los usos alternativos de internet lo que esto esta haciendo es PRIVILEGIANDO géneros antes marginales y ahora emergentes, como la fantasía, la ciencia ficción y el terror, focalizando nuevas temáticas , personajes y géneros, que resultan de una fusión o hibridación de la mitología, el folklore, los clásicos, las tendencias mas modernas… y modas audiovisuales"

Me pregunto yo, ahora, porque si escritores, reconocen la existencia de fanfiction como un hecho , que encausa la creatividad de jóvenes y no tan jóvenes, de una forma divertida y libre, existen personas que lleguen a criticar, amenazar y coartar , el hecho de publicar en una pagina de FANFICTION algo propio o no escrito por uno mismo, utilizando personajes de un anime, manga etc.

Por ultimo reitero mi agradecimiento a las personas que leen , lo que hago, ya que es una manera de demostrarme a mi misma que aun puede haber personas que aprecien el buen habito de la lectura, y yo pueda compartir ese hecho con ellas, al dejarles ver los libros que poseo.


End file.
